Duel Idol!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: Meet shy, sweet, sixteen year old Muto Yugi, a girl who is very insecure about her looks, being tease often, one day has a surprise encounter with destiny, that will change her entire world, as she become a Duel Idol! Fem! Yugi, Joey, Ryo and Malik! YxY, JXS, BXR, and MXM
1. New Beginnings!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello ladies and gentlemen, today I bring to you a new story which was inspired by watching an episode of YuGiOh Arc V, and PuriPara, giving me the idea, and inspiration to write this new, hopefully, masterpiece, and do not worry, I am continuing to Write Will You Be Mine, and Two In Love With one!**

**Yugi: Wow, were starting in a new story!**

**Joey: This one sounds a bit too girly for my liken, you better keep me in character, you freaking lazy writer!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Leave me alone meanie, and announce the chapter out already!**

**Yugi & Joey: Set back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**A/N: I don't own the song, are characters in this story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**New Beginnings!**

In a charming game shop in the city of Domino, the delicious aroma of breakfast was permeating the air. The cook was a girl of fairly tall height, with shoulder length shaggy blonde hair. While in her regulated school uniform, you still could not help but apply the label "tomboy" to her appearance.

Satisfied with her culinary perfection, she set the stove on low. Honey-brown eyes turned toward the stairs, and quickly the tomboy set off to retrieve the other occupant in the game shop. She was about to knock on a bedroom door, when she heard a strange noise. Worried about her friend the blonde slammed open the door, only to be brought up short.

On the bedroom floor was a struggling petite girl. Both of the girls hand trying (read failing) to wrestle black knee length socks up into their proper position. Huge gorgeous amethyst eyes looked up at the sudden intrusion. The blonde tried to hold back her laughter, she could practically see how that disturbing "thump" was a result of the jeweled eyed one rolling off the bed.

"U-mm, Yugi are you okay?" asked the amused blonde. The short figure on the ground quickly stood up on her feet, trying to fix her strangely short, untamed, spiky hair. She smoothed the tricolors into some sort of style, first the blonde, black, and finally the purple tips.

"S-Sorry about worrying you Joey, I kind of tripped while I was getting ready, sorry for worrying you." Yugi blushed a bit due to embarrassment.

"Ahahaha~! Still clumsy as ever, I see! Don't worry about it, and just come down before breakfast gets cold!" Joey called out to her, leaving from the room as Yugi quickly followed after her.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, the two friends made their way towards school when huge digital billboard caught the shorter one's attention. Amethyst eyes widened as a gorgeous teen came into view. A golden haired girl took the stage, her emerald eyes glittering. Beside the beauty was an extremely handsome red eyed teen. In some ways the male teen's hair was similar to Yugi, with tricolored hair, but with more strking blonde bangs. He was dressed in black stylish clothing, that for some weird reason reminded Yugi of her favorite monster the Dark Magician. Together the gorgeous teens complemented each other light to dark.<p>

"Oi~! Earth to Yugi!? There's a new game coming out!" Joey shouted out the last part randomly. She hoped that it would snap Yugi back to life since the petite girl is known to be obsessed with games. Afterall "game" was the literal translation of her name.

"H-huh!? O-oh sorry Joey, I was just looking up at the billboard!" exclaimed Yugi, as Joey followed her line of direction.

"Che, isn't that the Duel Idol, Dark Magician Girl? Her latest new song was broadcasted on T.V. this morning. They said it's already a big hit, and her fan-base tripled, seeing how she did a duet with the Prince of Darkness himself, Chaos Magician. The so called ever girl's dream idol fantasy." Scoffed the tomboy, with a look of annoyance plastered on her face.

"Duel Idol…" Yugi began to say, more to herself. Duel idol, the chosen people handpicked by the president and co-owner of Duel Idol itself. Part competition, dancing, fashion, and singing as young teens duel each other in front of screaming fans. The idol with the most votes from the audience carrying the crown.

It was a known fact, how most of the idols chosen to participate come from a long line of idols, or from extremely wealthy families. Other ways of getting in included the use of tight-knit connections. Yugi sighed in defeat. It was a world that had nothing to do with her anyway. She smile at Joey and continued on to school.

Reaching the school ground, the two best friends saw the excited crowd, as there was a wide spread happiness radiating off of students. Yugi spotted a group of girls gossiping in the crowd. Two of which were holding bright, colorful, glittery and sparkly tickets with their pictures printed on them.

"Joey, those tickets…?"

"Yeah, looks like it's that time of year again, when the stuck up, rich-boy of a president mails out tickets to those who were chosen to participate in this year's Duel Idol competitions, as by the end of the year, the two last star who are left standing, battle it out for one last time to win, Ultimate Duel Idol" explained Joey, hearing the soft sound of Yugi giggling reached her ears.

"Maa Joey, you really do know a lot about Duel Idol, despite you disliking it, " Yugi giggled. Suddenly she lost her balance as she was shoved harshly to the side. She landed hard on her back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. For a second I thought you were a grade schooler, sorry for the mistake." A voice that dripped with fake sincerity addressed the two friends. An equal fake smile adorned the brunette that had knocked Yugi over. Her name was Mazaki Anzu, a recent top rated Duel Idol, and the leader of the famous group Lovely Peach. "Have a nice day you too~" The idol gave another fake smile, before leaving the two.

"Che, that rude, lame, fake princess." Growled Joey.

Meanwhile Yugi had Anzu's words stuck in her head. _'Do I really look like that much of a grade schooler?'_ Yugi began to ask herself, already how true the comment was by itself. She felt even less confident in herself. She felt childish, small, especially when compared to her classmates.

"Yugi, don't let her words get to you. You're perfect just the way you are, okay?" Joey tried to cheer up her dejected looking small friend, who felt insulted with being called a grade schooler, despite the fact she was sixteen, and a student in high school.

"It's okay Joey, I'm used to it, let's hurry and get to class before we're tardy." Yugi gave a forced smile, as Joey helped her off the ground.

* * *

><p>Across town, lying down on the softest most comfortable black leather couch, was the handsome teen from Yugi's billboard. Muscular, but slim, black clothes, but colorful hair, he was handsome set of contradictions. Blonde bangs covered red eyes, or at least they did until someone came barging into the room.<p>

"Mou, Yami are you in here asleep again!?" Bursting open the door was a gorgeous blonde teen, who

could go for modeling, as she pouted her lips, stomping her way over towards the deep slumbering teen. She grabbed a pillow, before smacking it hard in his face.

"Wahh~! What the…? Mana?" The sleepy teen took in the sight of the fuming, glaring blonde that stood hoverin over him, heads placed on her hips.

"Mou Yami, we're about to perform in five minutes and you're not even ready yet! I swear if you make me late, you will so regret it ya jerk!" The blonde diva queen yelled, as Yami covered his ears with his hands to the block her yelling.

Lying down on the soft, comfortable, black leather couch, was a handsome teen male, lightning bolt blonde bangs, dressed in all black leather clothes, as the figure was muscular, but slim at the same time.

"Mana, calm down already, I'll make sure you won't be late, after all,. . ." A sad dejected look present itself on the teen's face. "This will be our last performance together before you retire."

"Oh Yami, don't look so sad. We will still be in touch with each other and best friends, but I'm tired of living this lifestyle, it's not as fun as it used to be. I finally have the chance to live life as a normal girl, don't you understand?" She asked, taking a seat beside the sulking teen, as he sighed before slightly nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I don't believe I will ever find another great partner, such as you." replied Yami, feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Give it time and you will, soon you will find that right person, who completes you, just like when I first met Mahad when I became a Duel Idol. You'll know when the right time approaches, now let's go, for one final last time, partner." Mana stood on her feet, reaching out her hand towards him.

"Yeah, one last time. . ." Yami took her hand as the two walked out the room together, getting ready to do one final and last performance together.

* * *

><p>Back at school, students were going crazy when news reached out of the final performance of Dark Magician Girl, and Chaos Magician. Students and teachers alike had their iphones out, impatient to see the famous idols do their last show.<p>

"Wow, this must be really big news. Everywhere I go, I see people ready to watch the Duel Idol, Dark Magician Girl's, last show before she's retires. Hmmm, I wonder why she quit?" Yugi asked, following Joey towards the cafeteria. As soon as they entered, they saw how the place was jam packed filled, with a large, plasma screen T.V, out in front.

"Just what the hell is this. . .!? How am I suppose to eat now!?" exclaimed the angry blonde tomboy,

As the T.V. suddenly showed Duel Idol Show Time. Bright colors of pink and blue spotlights shined down on the Dark Magician Girl, who dressed in a beautiful frilly laced dress. After she was through posing she started to sing.

_~hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru _

_sekaijuu shiawase no yuki o furasete miseru yo~_

_(I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future _

_I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world)_

_~unmei wa tsukamu mono kono te jiyuu ni nobaseba ii _

_kimerareta ashita wa nai _

_damatte ite mo wakaru ano hi deai wa guuzen janai _

_tooi hitomi ni eien kanjita~_

_(I'll reach out my hand freely to grasp destiny _

_There's no decided tomorrow _

_Even being quiet, I know that our meeting on that day wasn't by chance _

_In your distant eyes, I felt eternity)_

Now Yugi was not the type to be swayed by Duel Idols. Never was a huge fan herself, but as she stood there in that huge room, the lyrics that were sung by the Dark Magician Girl touched a spot somewhere deep in her heart. Now in the screen a swirl of heavy black mist appeared, showing off the Chaos Magician, as he gently took hold of Dark Magician Girl's hand, twirling her around as if she were a delicate princess.

_~*kokoro no naka hitori janai koto itai hodo kono mune o atsuku suru _

_hajimaru ne shinjiru koto kara kono kimochi ikiru akashi _

_hateshinai mirai hirogaru kono sora atarashii jibun ni umare kawaru _

_sekaijuu shiawase no yuki furasete miseru yo sono te tsunaide_

_(t hurts so much not being alone in my heart that my soul is made passionate _

_The proof that my feelings are alive starts from my belief _

_I'll be reborn as a new me in this sky that spreads into the endless future _

_I'll show you the snow of happiness falling all over the world, while holding your hand)_

This time around the two both swirled around the huge stage. As if by magic, they were lifted up into the air, by the stage special effect, as a swirl of falling rose petals danced around the happy couple.

_~mizu ni yureru hanabira haruka tsuki o oikaketeku miteta yume yori tooku e~_

_(The flower petals drifting in the water are chasing the distant moon _

_Farther than the dreams I used to see)_

_~iya na koto ga aru tabi hitori aoi sora o nagameru _

_yowai jibun ni maketakunai karaiya na koto ga aru tabi hitori aoi sora o nagameru~_

_(On this journey full of unpleasant things, I gaze up at the blue sky alone _

_I don't want to lose because of being weak)_

_~sagashiteta atatakai ai no basho mo mirai mo [1] _

_ki ga tsukeba mune no naka ni aru~_

_(The warm love and the future that I was searching for _

_Are with my feelings inside my heart)_

For this finale, the two broke away from each other, but still holding hands. Once again, Chaos Magician twirled Dark Magician Girl around, with the swirl of rose petals circling around them. As the Dark Magician Girl did one final last transformation, this time being a short, sleeveless, frilly, rose dress, that had matching accessories. Then from out of her back, grew a pair of beautiful white angel wings.

_~tatta hitotsu moshi dekiru koto ga aru naraba mayowazuni kanaetai _

_yuki no you ni kirei na kokoro wa dare ni de mo furitsumoru~_

_(If I can only do one thing, even if I'm puzzled I want to grant this wish _

_That my beautiful heart will fall down and pile up over someone like snow)_

_~tomadou kedo koukai wa shinai tsuretette issho nara kowakunai _

_te ni furete nemutteta watashi ima me o samasu~_

_(I'm confused, but I don't regret a thing. If we lead each other, I won't be afraid _

_At the touch of your hand on my sleeping form, I awaken)_

The performance ended beautifully as the two idols stood holding each others hands looking deeply in one another eyes, as if they were two lost lovers. With a shower of rose petals and ice crystal snow, falling down from the sky.

"Wow, beautiful. . ." replied a sparkly eyed Yugi. Eyes still glued to the screen, as in that moment, unknown to Yugi, something began to awaken. Something that will one day make her a known legacy that will go down in history, for all to remember.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song was Pretear First Opening!**


	2. A Meeting with Destiny!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hi everyone, thanks for viewing, reviewing, favorite, or follow this this, it makes me so happy when people like my work, and everytime I watch a ep. of PuriPara, I can't but imagine Yugi and the gang for some weird reason. I know this story is different from my usual genderbend YuGiOh stories, but hang in there everyone, it will get better, and more exciting, by each pasting chapter!**

**Yugi: Hello everyone, and continue to support Duel Idol~!**

**Joey: You heard the girl, so start reading!**

**Yugi&Joey: Everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**A Meeting with Destiny!**

Walking back home, Joey worriedly looked back behind her to where her chibi of a best friend silently followed. Now that she thought about it, her dear friend been like this ever since she saw Dark Magician Girl's final performance with Chaos Magician.

"O-Oi, Yuge, are you okay, you're scaring me a little now", a very worried Joey called out. At the sound of her voice Yugi slammed back into reality. She was shocked to see that they finally made it to her house. Or, she should say the house she now got to share with her best friend.

"O-Oh, sorry! I'm okay Joey! It's j-just. . . Dark Magician Girl's performance was just so captivating. I keep replaying it in my head. Girls like her really are different from me, who has zero appeal, with nothing special about me." Yugi muttered sorrowfully to herself, but luckily Joey had good ears.

"Maa, you've got to stop putting yourself down Yuge. Plus there is something special about you, you just have to realize it on your own. Now let's go in, have dinner, play games, and watch some Tokyo Ghoul. Which is totally cool from what I heard!" Joey exclaimed while opening the front door. Yugi paused in the doorway, she had a weird feeling. Together the duo walked in, but everything was okay. Nothing was wrong or out of place, but she kept getting this niggling feeling. It wasn't until she reached the kitchen something caught her attention. Something sparkly and glittery sat on their previously blank table.

"Umm, Joey?!" Yugi called out to her best friend. The blonde tomboy ran inside holding a bat, looking from side to side.

"Don't worry Yuge, I'll handle the thief, with my new moves I picked up from watching this new anime that I've recently been watching", replied Joey, swinging the bat in the air.

"N-No offense, but unless that new anime you're talking about is Diamond No Ace, you'll be more likely to hit yourself. Plus you're not that good at baseball in gym anyways. B-bbut that's not why I called you in here. Joey look at these!" Yugi held out the glittery tickets to the blonde. The tickets had their pictures and the Duel Idols emblem stamped on them.

"W-Whaaa. . .!? Y-Yuge those tickets. . .!? They're Duel Idol Tickets, the only way a person is allowed to enter Duel Idol Show Time!? J-Just what on e-earth are those ticket doing here, with our freaking pictures plastered on it!?" yelled Joey, by no doubt, letting the entire neighborhood know the shocking news as well.

"That's what I thought!? I have no clue what they're doing here, why we were even chosen!? Joey what do we do!?" exclaimed a panicking Yugi with huge teary eyes.

"Burn them, shred them, and throw them away! If I remember correctly, newly arrived tickets, are known to -Wahhhh! Yuge!" Joey desperately reached out to her friend, as a glow of bright light began to cover her entirely. Joey tried to grab ahold of her arms, but a burst of light blinded both of them. When the kitchen could be seen again, the light was gone, along with the two teenage girls.

* * *

><p>"H-Huh!? W-Where am I!? J-Joey!?" Yugi felt as though she was a small animal trapped in a foreign place. Her new location had many people, who seemed to have the opposite reaction to herself. Some were squealing and gushing with excitement. Looking around, Yugi began to notice that she was sitting in some huge fancy looking, auditorium. She sat in a soft cushion seat searching around for her best-friend, when all of a sudden rainbow fireworks shot off from the stage. The colorful flames creating a beautiful display that spelled Duel Idol.<p>

"Welcome my little lambs! You all are the chosen ones who will participate in this year's Grand Prix Duel Idol!" Walking out on stage was a man with long silver hair, dressed in a loud bright red suit. His announcement made the hype in the auditorium increase ten times over. Poor Yugi was just plain confused, she wanted to find Joey, and head back home.

"Now, before we make our finally last decision you all will put on a dance performance in front of a worldwide studio audience. The cheers will determine if you have Dual Idol quality. All cheers must reach the minimum of 87% percent, anything below and you are disqualified to participate in this year Grand Prix Duel Idol! You all will have thirty minutes to come up with a stunning performance that will wow the audience. You all may partner up with anyone you so please, but only a maximum of four people, and with that I wish you good lucks my little lambs~!" With that said and done, the flashy man disappeared within the fog of smoke that appeared on stage.

"Did you hear, were permitted to perform in this year Grand Prix Duel Idol!"

"Kyaa, I can't wait!"

"Ne, what type of song shall I perform!?"

"I can't believe this happening, let's create the best Duel Idol Duet!"

Squealing sounds of joy and excitement could be heard all over the auditorium. Quickly people began to form groups with one another, discussing plan about what to do for their performance. When from out of nowhere the doors that were in the back opened. Shadowed silhouettes of people stood in the doorway.

"Please make your way out this door, where down the hall are empty station rooms for you to use. Good luck to you all, and remember to always keep your tickets alongside you." The shadows shouted, and giving everyone a small bow. Then in a blink of an eye, crowds of people began to run out the doors, each trying to get an empty room. Yugi almost found herself getting ran over. She braced herself for impact, when an arm reached out to pull her out of the way.

"Here you are Yuge! I've been searching all over this huge place for you!" Hearing the familiar voice, Yugi unshielded her eyes, as she came face to face with a worried looking Joey.

"JOEY! I'm so happy to see you! We have to hurry up, and get back home! I don't want to perform in front of a huge worldwide audience!" exclaimed Yugi. Just when Joey was about to open her mouth, someone else began to speak.

"Too late for that now, hun." A sultry voice called outthat was definitely not Joey. Standing behind her was a beautiful, blonde female, with a triangular curvy figure, and dressed in a stylish purple and white suit. A pair of white sun glasses perched on her face.

"Who the heck are you!?", yelled a disgruntled Joey. The blonde beauty in front of them ignored her outburst, placing her hands on her hips.

"A-Ano, who are you?", asked Yugi.

"Who I am, doesn't matter at the moment, as you two better hurry up, and find an empty room to practice your routine. If you don't want to be disqualified for the Grand Prix Duel Idol", replied the blonde beauty.

"B-But I don't want to qualify, and don't even want to participate! Can't we just go home?" Yugi asked, hoping that there was a way out of this situation.

"Sorry hun, but you have to participate one way or another if you want to return back home. So it's either you do a good job and wow the audience, or there is the other possibility of you doing a terrible job, get booed in front of millions of people, and be an embarrassment for the rest of your lives. However, it is your choice!" Came the straight out answer of the blonde beauty, taking in the dejected, and frustrated expressions the two made.

"You know, you two are really strange. This has got to be the first time I've ever encountered someone who does not want to become a Duel Idol. Why is that?" asked the blonde beauty, quite interested of what their reply would be.

"It's lame, and is only suited for rich pretty girls, who don't know the real true meaning of hard work", came the honest answer from Joey.

"Is that so, and you tiny one?" The blonde beauty turned her attention over towards Yugi.

"Well, it's kind of the same as Joey said. Duel Idols are for pretty, beautiful, and gorgeous females unlike myself. Who is obviously not suited to become an idol with this tiny body of mine, plus there is absolutely nothing special about me, as you can see." Yugi muttered mournfully, staring down at the ground.

"Hmm, is that so. . . Well let me tell you two this, you both are wrong and right at the same time. It is true how most Duel Idols come from extremely wealthy families, but that doesn't make them a true Duel Idol! A true Duel Idol is someone who shows passion, and love for what they do. They climb to the top with effort, hard-work, and you two can make that perspective come true. You can show the world how a true Duel Idol is all about, but to do that you have to believe in yourselves first." The Blonde spoke passionately. Her true and honest words reached the teenagers, and touched their hearts.

'Attention! Attention! Everyone time is now up, so please report the Dress-Up idol system stations. Please turn in the names of the people in your groups. We will begin calling the first group up in a few short minutes. Notice that once that all names of solo and group auditions are in, the show will begin'', an automated voice floated down from the auditorium speakers.

"Hmm, looks like you two didn't get a chance to practice after all. Well you better turn in your names to the ladies standing by the doors, so that you two won't get separated into doing solo performances", said the blonde beauty. One of the staff ladies made her way towards Joey and Yugi.

"Are you two solo, or together?", she asked. The blonde beauty answered for them, saying how they were together. The staff lady told them to pull out their tickets, as she scanned their names, and then walked over to the next group.

"Thanks for the honest words and all, but how are we supposed to do that, when we don't even have nothing planned! Arrrghhh, Its make me frustrated!" Joey exclaimed, pulling out her hair.

"Che, lots of Idols have run into this type of problem before. Just hope they don't call out your names first. It will give you two an extra amount of minutes to come up something real quick", said the blonde beauty, as the two nodded their heads, quickly warming up to the blonde diva.

* * *

><p>Sitting out in the audience high up top, enjoying the perfect view, in the section for V.I.P. only, was a well-known red-eyed teen. Sitting beside him was a tall, blue eyed, handsome, but sour puss brunette teen talking on the phone.<p>

"Yes that will be all", replied the brunette hanging up his cellphone.

"You know Seto, I'm quite shocked to see you're here. Usually you'd be in your office, working behind that desk of yours." Yami smirked at the scowling Seto.

"The only reason I'm here, is so that I can see with my own eyes the type of people that will be participating in this year Grand Prix Duel Idol. Who knows one of them might just be your next partner?" Seto bantered back, making the Idol King frown a bit.

"Che, I highly doubt that. Mana was very hardworking, and didn't just want me to boost her fame status. To me she was someone who was true to herself, and I don't think I'll meet someone like that soo soon", muttered Yami, as the show was soon about to start.

* * *

><p><em>'Alright ladies and gentlemen it seem that all Idol names are now in. The first to come out on stage is the duo Chibi Magician and Red-Eye's Black Dragon.'<em>

Hearing this Yugi, and Joey began to wonder just who were those people. Yugi looked up when she felt the blonde beauty gently took hold of her ticket, and giving it a look over.

"Well this is not good. It seem that your real name were not used, but your fake names were. I don't know if this a curse or a blessing. Well girls you're up, but before you go remember to relax. Let the music and heart lead you. I wish you two good luck, and don't worry I got'cha backs. Now go!" The model blonde beauty shoved the two out the auditorium, walked them down the hall, before stopping in front of a lady who asked for their tickets.

"B-but we still have no idea what we are going to do up there", whined Joey.

"Joey, do you still remember that routine we made up last year?" Yugi called out, while still being pulled along by the mysterious older blonde.

"The one we made up because the idol wannabes last year seemed so fake?" Joey wanted to clarify. The rest of their social lives depended on them not making complete fools of themselves up there.

Before Yugi could answer they were pushed to the attendant standing in front of some weird dressing rooms.

"Hmm, analyzing data is complete please step in the Duel Idol system, which shall lead you to the stage once you transformation is complete." replied the lady at the front desk. She finished scanning their tickets, before handing them back to the duo.

"J-Joey I don't know if I can do this or not!?" Yugi felt her knees begin to shake. The nerves really getting to her.

"Don't sweat it Yuge. I'll be right there beside you, and just do like the lady says. We'll get through this in one piece! Beside I believe in you, just like you believe in me, so let's get this show started, partner!" Joey grinned, taking Yugi hand, who smiled back at her. The two disappeared into the Duel Idol System. An array of glittery rainbow lights consumed them, changing their appearance. Soon it was all over, leaving the two to staring at one another in pure complete shock.

"J-Joey, is that you . . ?" asked Yugi, staring at the person who stood in front of her. This person was supposed to be her best-friend, but this person had long blonde hair that reach down her back. She was wearing stylish clothes: a red tank top, with a black vest to go with it, and a pair of short tight black shorts. She was accessorized with a red studded belt, while on her long tan legs were a pair mismatched red and black socks, and a pair of heel style tennis shoes. Placed on her hands was a pair of black biker gloves, and a black/red hat was on her head tipped to the side, but the biggest difference that really stood out, was her eyes.

"J-Joey, your eyes, they're r-red!" Pointed out Yugi, as her statement was indeed true. Joey was now sporting blood red, ruby fierce eyes, something which looked really cool on her.

"Never mind me, look at yourself!" Joey shouted while pointing at her bestie. Yugi began to look down at herself. She was amazed to see that she grew a few more inches, and now had a bust (something she had been really jealous of in other girls). She was wearing a sleeveless, black dress, with purple lining, that had purple laces up top, and down below was three layers of black ruffles, with purple lining, knee high black sock, purple pumps short heels..

"Yuge, you grew! And look at your hair!" Joey was intrigued at her friend's new hairstyle. Instead of wild spikes, her hair flowed down back. A huge bow was placed on top of her head, but her bangs remained the same. A black choker circled her neck. "Wow, Yuge you looks so different, and yet still the same!"

"Like you can talk!" Yugi reminded her friend. She took a huge deep breath, let it go, before showing a happy, cheerful expression.

"Well Joey, its look like there's nowhere to run now. So let's give it all we got, and try our best!" Yugi replied, as Joey gave her a thumbs up, grinning back at her friend.

"That's the spirit Yuge, lets followed the sound of the music!" Joey shouted, fist pumping in the air.

* * *

><p>It was now show time! The crowds were still covered in darkness, when out of nowhere a red and purple spotlights shined down on the stage. Two idols presented themselves to the world. Music<p>

began to swell, and the duo began to dance. Together they danced to the beat. Cute quick steps, and clapping hands garnered the audience's attention. They were clearly enjoying themselves, and the crowd cheered them on. The two VIPs got caught up in the excitement, eyes straining on the newcomers.

Special effects began to pop on stage, before the spotlight focused on Joey first, and then on Yugi. They danced a step toward the crowd when a cane appeared in their hands. The two turned to smile at each other, before launching the canes into the air. The canes exploded into fireworks just in time for the song to come to an end. The duo held hands and bowed to the crowd. The crowd went wild.

"Calculating Score! Duel Score is 89%! Congratulations, you will participate in the Grand Prix Duel Idol." Said the robotic stage voice, displaying their scores high above them. The girls cheered, before retreating backstage.

"Wow, we did it!" Joey gave Yugi a tight hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I'm happy too Joey! Wow, who knew being a Duel Idol could so much fun!" Yugi beamed at her friend.

"Well, seems like you two actually had it in you! Looks like my intuition didn't fail me after all." The familiar voice of the blonde beauty who helped them out surprised the duo. They turned to see the mysterious blonde standing directly in front of the two.

"It's you!" Pointed out both girls. The lady in return smirked at them, before taking off her sunglasses.

"Hi huns! The name is Kujaku Mai, and from today's onwards, I will be your new manager."

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****The song I use for this chapter was Honto No Jibun By Buono, thank-you all for reading!**


	3. A New Manager!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Wow, you guys are really amazing, reviewers, I never thought that many people would love this new idea that I was going for, but you people end of loving it, it giving me so much hope to continue, thank-you all, it really brightened my day to hear such kind, and encouraging words from you all!**

**Yugi: Thank-you, you are the best!**

**Joey: So keep on reading, you super cool readers!**

**Yugi & Joey: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! Kei-Kei Yuki, Do not own the song! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

**The New Manager**

"M-M-Manger!?" The two girls were still locked in a tight embrace, but continued to stare in shock at the formerly mysterious blonde beauty, now to be known as Kujaku Mai.

"Wait a sec, lady! What do you mean you're going to be our manager, who said that we agreed to become Duel Idol's!?" Joey glared at the older woman. Just like before, Mai ignored her loud outburst, pointing her eyes over at Yugi.

"What do you say, chibi? Did you enjoy yourself out on stage?" asked Mai. Yugi flushed, her mind flashbacked to the performance. The rush, euphoria, and happiness she felt were addicting, she wanted those feelings back.

"Even though I was scared and unbelievably nervous, it was still fun. It was fun performing out on stage alongside Joey. It was so much fun that. . . that I want to give being a Duel Idol a try!" Yugi had a certain glow in her eyes that displayed her true feelings.

_'Such beautiful eyes. They really do display her true heart and feelings. She's a true diamond in the rough. No they both are, and I really have stricken big this time around!'_ Mai mentally began to cheer, doing a little happy dance inside her head, while on the outside she just smirked.

"Well hun, it looks like you finally made your decision. So I believe you will be going along with what she said, right?" Mai asked Joey, who was staring in shock at Yugi before smiling, giving Mai a thumbs up.

"If Yugi says she wants to give this a try, so will I!" Grinned the excited blonde tomboy.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear, but other than that I must say those outfits really suit you! Make sure you keep the Duel Idol Cards for those outfits!" replied Mai, as the two girls tipped their heads slightly, giving her a confused but cute looks.

"Duel Idol Cards?" replied both Yugi and Joey.

"Geez, you two really don't know anything. Duel Idol Cards are cards that contain digitized clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories. Some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminate the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations. Idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination", explained Mai, before walking over to the two dressing like rooms that were behind them.

Mai pointed at the strange dressing rooms."These are the Duel Idol Systems. When performing in an audition or performance Idols step through this fitting room, which requires them to insert their Duel Idol Cards, and where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitized, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance. The system reads the emotions of the spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance. The effects and Idol's feelings are what determines their success during auditions. Do you get all of that?" asked Mai, as the two idols nod their heads.

"Good now, next-!" The manager, Mai was about to continue her brief lesson and explanation about Duel Idols, along with its components, when a voice cut her off.

"You, right there!" Came a male voice, who had beautiful red ruby eyes that were even brighter than Idol Joey's. The unknown man came running over to the two girls. Ignoring all of the high-pitch squealing and gushing of the fan-girls attention that he was receiving, and pointing his eyes up at Yugi.

"I came just came to tell you that your performance was really something. Not to mention I've never heard of two newbies who could do a Special Effect before, even though it was small, it was still noticeable. That is a huge accomplishment for newbies", the mysterious man smiled at Yugi. Meanwhile Yugi froze, she had just recognized the guy as the Chaos Magician, King of Duel Idols!

"Wow, you really do have b-beautiful eyes", stuttered Yugi, oblivious to what she just said. While on the other hand Yami felt himself blush from her sweet and honest words.

"O-Opps, s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to say t-that o-out loud!" Yugi flushed with embarrassment, placing her hand over her mouth.

"N-No that's okay, you also have beautiful eyes. They are just as beautiful as gems." Replied the King, giving a small bow, causing Yugi to blush even hard. Yami took hold of her hand, bringing it up to his mouth as he gave it a small kiss.

"I would love to know your true name, little gem", replied the dark, but gentle king. Every girl who witnessed the moment started to blush crimson, many of his fans were squealing loudly in the area. While Yugi on the other hand, couldn't hold the pressure of both a compliment and a kiss and almost felt herself about to pass out.

"There you are, did you have to run off so suddenly?" Strutting over towards them now was another handsome teen, who was fairly tall in height. His walk was graceful and poised, similar to that of a model, as every girl he walked past by blushed, having hearts in their eyes.

"Maa, if it isn't the president of Kaiba Corp. never thought I would see him here", muttered Mai. As the man made his way over to Yami, he snatched him off Yugi by his collar.

"Che, you are way too troublesome and rash, you know that?" asked the blue-eyed teen. He frowned a bit, until his eyes suddenly landed on the two girls in front of him.

"You're the two who performed first using a Special Effect, even though it wasn't much, just like your performance." The teen said rudely, as this made a certain someone angry by his comment.

"Hey, ya bastard! Don't make fun of our performance by making it sound so low! We passed the audition didn't we?" A raging mad blonde yelled at the brunette. The cold blue-eyed teen gave her a quick glare, before opening his mouth again.

"If you really believe that you just accomplished something great, then you are dead wrong. During this year, you will experience what being a true Duel Idol is all about, and how there are people in this showbiz who are way above your low rank. You will learn that this world is not as easy as it looks." The brunette gave his cold reply, before dragging away the Duel Idol King himself.

"Che, cocky ass bastard, don't know what's he's talking about." Grumbled Joey, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hmm, you should really take in what he just said, because even though it was a bit too harsh. It was also very true, being a Duel Idol's isn't as easy as it looks. Once you passed the auditions, you are then thrown into competitive competitions, campaign ads, photo-shoots, and etc., before finally reaching the Grand Prix." Mai explained seriously, as Yugi and Joey began to take in what she said.

_'So being a Duel Idol is really not all that easy, but still I want to give it a try. So that I can be like. . .' _Just then Yugi had a flashback of the Dark Magician Girl's last performance. As she sang and danced, she radiated with happiness. The crowd cheered and applauded for her amazing performance. _'I want to be just like the Dark Magician Girl!'_ Yugi mentally cheered. Her mental conversation was halted, when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and saw that she had one unread message.

**Yugi, where are you? You were supposed to watch the game shop today, while I had some business to take care of!**

**Message From: Grandpa**

"Wahhhh! I totally forgot!" exclaimed Yugi, catching both Mai and Joey's attention.

"What did you forget, Yuge?" asked Joey at the now teary amethyst eyed teen.

"I was supposed to watch over the game shop today for Grandpa! Wahh! I hope he isn't too mad at me!?" Yugi began to ask herself.

"We better hurry and head home, before he gets too worried about us!" replied Joey, when it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait how do we get home? We did the audition like you said, but we're still stuck here!" Joey pointed an accusing finger at Mai.

"Calm down, why don't you just follow me and all will be explained, hun~!" Mai replied with a wink.

"Hello, and how may I help you?" asked the lady standing behind the desk to where Mai brought them, turning her attention over to the lady.

"Yes, I would like to ask for the Duel Idol Cards that these two are wearing", said Mai. The lady nodded her head before typing on her keyboard, when a few seconds later a stack of cards was passed over to Mai. Checking over the cards, Mai separated the cards evenly, handing over the two small decks.

"Those are now your Duel Idol Cards, so make sure to keep up with them. Oh before I forget, you can take those outfit off now ya know? All you have to do is say, Idol off!" Mai said, giving an example, as both girl began to do just that.

"Idol Off!" And just like that, the transformation was off. Reverting the two back into their normal selves, wearing their school uniforms.

"By saying those words, the transformation came off. Now on to other things!" Mai said, speaking a like a teacher when Joey raised her hand up to ask something.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Question, what the heck is a Special Effect? Those two were talking about it earlier", asked Joey. Yugi began to have a flashback to when Yami mentioned that while he was talking to her.

"That's a very good question. Special Effect is a technique that is used during a performance, bringing an illusion to the stage. Normally, idols are only able to perform a maximum of two or three Special Effects during a performance, but it is known that the very first Duel Idol Queen herself, was able to perform five all at once. Which was something that made her Legendary. The only person who is known in this day and age, to surpass the normal limited amount, was none other than the Dark Magician Girl, whose limit was four", explained Mai, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"But I don't remember us doing something like that. . ." said Yugi catching Mai's attention.

"It was when you two did the fireworks. That's when the Special Effect happened. Nothing too special, but very effective. It was probably one of the reasons why you two passed the audition even though it was considered a group Special Effect, as Solo Special Effects are known to have more impact", said Mai.

"And how many Special Effects is there known for Groups?" asked Yugi.

"Hmm, there isn't really an accurate answer to that for some strange reason, but the more members added to your group, so is the number of Special Effects. So I say around four", answered Mai. She turned her attention back over to the lady at the desk, who soon handed over a glitter purple and black plaid, designer made trunk bags and two iPhone.

"In my right hand is something called a Duel Phone. A handheld phone issued to each Duel Idol. It provides various iPhone functions such as calls, maps and a social network service. The Duel Phone allows Idols to schedule and apply for auditions. There is also a set of lights that glow when an idol has reached a certain rank." Explained Mai, moving on to the item in her left hand.

"In my left hand is your Duel Idol card holder bag. This bag keeps hold of all of your Duel Idol Cards and will keep them safe from harm. So please make sure you have this bag on with you at all times," Mai explained once again.

"Okay I think I got'cha! Is there more we should know about?" asked Joey.

"No that's all, so you can go home! Oh, tomorrow I want to have a meeting with you guys here in Idol World, I'll send you a text of the date and time tomorrow", Mai told them as the two girls were about to take off, until Yugi stopped.

"Wait, how do we enter here in Idol World and how do we leave?" asked Yugi.

"You can enter here by going to a Duel Idol Shop, the owner will then point you towards a Duel Idol transportation system. You can leave here the same way using the one right behind me! I expect to see you girls tomorrow!" Mai walked away, as they nodded their heads before making their out towards the open white doors. As soon as the two walked through they were transported.

"Maa, I can't wait to begin working with them. I wonder what kind of abilities they have hidden inside themselves", smirked Mai before leaving.

* * *

><p>Once the transportation was over both Joey and Yugi saw that they were now standing in some type of fashion store. The boutique was filled with girls their age walking around the place shopping.<p>

"I take it that this is an Idol Shop?" asked Yugi. She swiveled her head to look around. She was distracted by her phone vibrating again, and saw it was another message from Grandpa.

"We have to hurry Joey, I think Grandpa is getting even more worried!" Yugi grabbed Joey's hand, dragging her out the store.

Later that night, when Yugi was lying in her bed, thinking back to today's auditions. When she was performing with Joey. Surprisingly enjoying herself out on stage, singing and dancing without any fear. Something which she never imagined herself doing.

_'Today was really fun, I never would've imagined that I would ever do all those things, definitely in front of a wide audience of people, but it was so much fun. Is this a feeling all Duel Idols experience? If so I can't wait to experience it again!'_ Yugi thought to herself, as the tiredness of the day finally got to her, and closing her eyes falling peacefully asleep.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time!**


	4. New Friend! New Member!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank you all, for reading another chapter of Duel Idol,as story that was inspired by watching Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live, awesome by the way, even though certain parts I don't agree with, but yet awesome songs, and performances.**

**Yugi: Joey we are now Duel Idols**

**Joey: Yep, so let all the fame begin!**

**Kei-Kei: Still beginners Joey, stop rushing ahead yourselves.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**New Member**

Walking down the school that late morning, Yugi was happier than usual having a big skip in her step. As she couldn't wait to enter Duel Idol World, so she and Joey could talk to their new manager Mai. So she could explain more things about Duel idol's to them.

Not paying much attention to where she was going, Yugi continued to skip down the hall. Eyes closed when she clashed into someone, making them both fall to the ground as books and papers scattered on the ground.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! Are you o-okay!?" Yugi asked, as she began to help the girl pick up her stuff.

"I'm f-fine, and t-thank-you!" The girl with the long snow white hair and square frame glasses replied shyly. Nervous and quickly trying to pick up all her stuff.

_'Hmm if I remember correctly, I think her name was Ryo. She is very smart as she is known to have aced all of her tests and assignments.' _Thought Yugi, reaching her hand out to grab a book that was lying on the ground when something blue and sparkly fell out. As Yugi quickly took notice, it was a Idol Ticket with Ryo's picture printed on the front of it!

"T-that t-ticket. . .!" exclaimed Yugi, as Ryo took notice of what Yugi was looking at, and quickly panicked. Reaching over to snatch the ticket as well as her book, giving Yugi a small bow before running away from her.

"W-Wait. .!" Yugi called out to her, when just then the bell for class rung.

_'I wonder why she reacted that way?' _Thought Yugi, staring at the direction to which Ryo ran off too.

* * *

><p>Sitting down on the school rooftop, the two girls were eating bento boxes made by Joey. When both of their Duel Phones began to make a beeping sound, as they took it out and saw that they received a message.<p>

"Oh, its a message from Mai, telling us to meet her at Sakura Cafe as soon school is over with." Read Yugi.

"I wonder what that blonde diva will have us doing?" Asked Joey, taking a bite out of the fried sausage she made.

"I wonder that too. . . Ne Joey what do you know about Ryo-kun, the girl who sits in the front of class?" asked Yugi, as Joey gave a thought to what she just asked.

"Hmm, nothing much other than she is a total book geek. Who is always seen having her head in some type of book and that she is super smart, but thats all I know. Why you ask?" asked Joey, taking another bite of out of her food.

"O-Oh it just that I ran into her today, and when I reached down to help pick up her books, a Duel Idol ticket fell. Once she saw I took notice of it, she quickly picked it up and ran away from me." replied Yugi.

"Man, that is weird." said Joey, when just then the door that lead to the school rooftop opened. Speaking of the devil, Ryo walked out, but once she took notice of them she was about to run away if it weren't for Yugi calling out to her.

"Wait! Don't run away! We don't mean any harm to you! Y-You can sit with us if you like!?" cried out Yugi, halting Ryo in her foot steps as she considered Yugi words. Shly she took a step back before turning around making her way over to them.

"H-hello, I didn't introduce myself before, but I'm Mouto Yugi and this is my best friend Joey." Yugi introduced the two as Joey gave the girl a wave, continuing to eat her food.

"N-Nice to meet you, I'm Ryo." The snow white, petite teen bowed before standing back straight on her feet. She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, shly staring down at the ground.

"Yo no need to be shy around us we're just two ordinary girls. So why don't you take a seat by Yugi." Offered Joey, as this caught Ryo's attention.

"You can sit right by me Ryo-kun! So that way we can share my lunch if you like, since it looks like Joey over filled it with food again." Yugi offered with a bright big smile that touched Ryo's heart. She enthusiastically nodded her head and went to take a seat by Yugi.

" So Ryo-kun, I hear you love books. So whats your favorite?" asked Yugi taking out her bento box. Taking off the lid, revealing delicious smelling food, that made Ryo's mouth start to water a bit.

"Hehehe~ I got an extra pair of chopsticks I can share with you." Yugi handed them over to Ryo. She popped them open before reaching over to try some of the fried shrimp, putting it in her mouth.

"Delicious~!" Ryo's eyes sparkled with a happy expression displaying on her face that Yugi and Joey took notice of which was very pretty once you get a close up look to it.

"Wow, Ryo-kun is really pretty~!" exclaimed Yugi.

"I bet someone like her has got boys chasing after her with a face that pretty." Jokes Joey, causing Ryo's face to look as if it was a bright red cherry with steam blowing from her ears.

"T-That's not true, a-as a m-matter of fact I'm often teased a lot by other people for my looks! Mostly from girls." Ryo replied sadly, staring down at the ground as this had Yugi frowning.

"R-Ryo-kun don't believe what those other people have to say, you're really pretty!"exclaimed Yugi.

"You heard Yugi, plus those girls who are teasing you are mostly just plain jealous." replied Joey, as these words seem to brighten up Ryo's day as she gave them a true and honest smile.

"Thank-you." replied Ryo, with a smile happy to receive such kind words.

"Your welcome and oh by the way, why did you run away from me earlier when you saw I found your Duel Idol ticket?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, sorry about that I just thought you were going to laugh at me like all others. Most say something bad about how a girl like me must be dreaming if she believes she can become something like a Duel Idol." replied Ryo, giving Yugi a flashback when she once thought the same thing thus giving her an idea.

"Ryo-kun believe in yourself and don't let other words get to you! Even though just yesterday I thought the same thing, but after putting on a performance with Joey the other day. I realize that being a Duel Idol isn't just for the rich and high class or the girls with beauty. Even though I'm still learning, I told myself that I would like giving to be a Duel Idol a try." replied the honest and encouraging words that came from Yugi. While Joey sat there silently smiling at Yugi's new found courage.

"But everywhere I go, people also call me a nerd or a geek! Telling me my looks look weird to them and girls are always bulling me around everytime they catch sight of me. Do you really believe that a girl Like me, can become a Duel Idol?" asked Ryo, fidgeting with the bottom of her skirt.

"Yes, I believe in you because Ryo-kun is very sweet and kind. Not to forget very pretty! So please follow us after school today alright Ryo-kun!?" asked Yugi, with big shining and gleaming amethyst eyes as Ryo found herself agreeing to the short petite girl's demands.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, where are we?" asked Ryo, looking around at the cute shop that was filled with all types of different styles of clothing. They were very appealing to the young groups of teens that were in the building.<p>

"This is a Duel Idol Shop, this is the only way we can get to Duel Idol World." replied Yugi as soon a lady with glasses came over to them.

"Hello this evening, are you three trying to get yourself to Duel Idol World?" asked the kind lady as all three girls nodded their heads.

"Please follow me and hand over your Idol Tickets." Said the lady leading them over to the white and gold transportation system. As the three soon handed over their tickets, the lady scanned them before handing them back over...

"Thank-you for the corporation and you may now enter Duel idol World, have a good time!" Smiled the lady as the three did just that. Stepping into the white abyss that soon began to transport them.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like we're back! Oh, before I forget! To enter here didn't you have to pass the audition that me and Yugi had to go through?" asked Joey, as a tried depressed look was presented on Ryo's face.<p>

"Yes, I had to do that, if I by any chance wanted to go home. I was so nervous when I stepped out on stage that I barely passed the audition." sighed Ryo when Yugi suddenly took hold of her hand.

"Don't worry Ryo-kun, this time around you will have Joey and me. We will always have your back.

"T-Thank-you Yugi-chan and Joey-kun!" Ryo thanked the two once again.

"It's no problem, plus now we can make this a three person band!" Cheered Joey, just than Yugi heard her Duel Phone beeping. She took it out as a map was shown on the screen.

"These must be the directions to where Mai took us to meet her at!" replied Yugi, starting to follow the directions.

"Looks like it's a game of follow the leader! Lead the way Captain Yugi!" Joey saluted her.

"No problem Lieutenant Joey-kun, I shall lead us to safety with the Princess Ryo-chan!" Yugi replied back, playing along. While Ryo giggled at their close friendship.

After a while the three soon reached the cafe that Mai said to meet her at and saw it was a cute, small like pink decorated shop. Walking in and they found it had a very peaceful soothing feel to it, as the group soon spotted the blonde beauty sitting down at a near by booth, taking off her sunglasses and waving them over.

"Over here hun's~!" She called out to them as the three made their way over to her, taking a seat across from her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is she another one of your friends?" asked Mai, staring at the shy white haired petite teen as she took off her glasses and saw she was quite the looker.

"Yes, we just met her today, but she is really kind and deserves a chance to see that she can be a Duel Idol!" replied Yugi, as this made Mai smile a bit.

"Another one who was just like you two huh? Well it's a good thing you found me. Just when I was about to sign you two up to compete in a competition to see who will be the poster girl for Angel Sweets Cakes. A famous bakery here in the Duel Idol World that everyone loves to buy from. They are known to have the best cakes here." Holding up flyers of a cute girl posing on the front cover of it, holding a cute decorated cake in her hands.

"Umm, I just thought of something. Even though it's late, what exactly is Duel Idol world?" asked Yugi, making Mai almost fall out of her chair.

"How can you not know that! Okay, Duel Idol is an altered reality world created by the president of Kaiba Corp., it's a world only for Duel Idol's. As idol's can come here to shop, eat, and more importantly, practice and do competitions and auditions. The only way you can enter here is if you have a Duel Idol Ticket." explained Mai, setting the flyer down on the table.

"The ticket that you received are also known to have been mailed out from Kaiba Corp. as well. So let me guess, Yu-chan you came to ask me to add Snowflake Princess here to you and Joey-chan's performance?" asked Mai.

"Yes please if that is okay with Ryo-kun?" asked Yugi, turning her attention over to Ryo. Ryo gave the idea a deep thoughtful thought, before finally smiling and giving Yugi an answer.

"It's okay with me Yu-chan."

"Great, now I have three jewels who will soon shine bright as diamond giving the over time. Let me just add her name to the group list and then you three can be on your way towards the audition." replied Mai taking out her phone.

* * *

><p>Once Mai was finished making the arrangements, she dragged the three girls to one of the practice dancing rooms that were around. Throwing them in the room so the three could discuss what song they will be doing and other things. Time was really flying by as Mai forced the girls to practice dance moves, stretching out their legs and arms muscles, so that they won't catch any cramps while on stage.<p>

"Alright girls, time's up so we will need you all to start making your way to idol show time." replied Mai as the three girls stopped what they were doing and began to make their way towards Idol Show Time. Walking in through the building, following Mai as she led the three girls to a Duel Idol System with a lady standing behind a desk beside it.

"Hello, may I ask for your Duel Idol Cards and ticket please?" asked the kind lady as the three did just that and handed them over.

"Analyzing data is now complete, please step inside the Duel Idol System for your transformation which shall soon lead you to the stage. Good luck!" she replied handing over the cards and tickets.

"Alright, here we go guys!" exclaimed Joey, as the three girls stepped through the white abyss that soon led to a world of rainbow swirls, as it wrapped around their bodies transforming their appearance until finally it was all over.

The first one to finish their transformation first was Yugi. As the same thing from the other day before it happened again. Changing her height and hair along with the stylish clothes she was wearing. As second was Joey, sporting her ruby red eyes and black and red outfit, that suited her perfectly.

"Ne, I wonder how Ryo-chan will look like?" Yugi asked out loud, soon Ryo was last to step out causing both Yugi and Joey to gasp at her appearance.

"Wow, Ryo, your freaking-. . !

"Pretty!" cried out Yugi, cutting off Joey as Ryo blushed from their compliments. Seeing she was now wearing an off the shoulders tight fitted shirt that had a blue corset with laces. Placed in the center was a baby blue jewel heart that had sparkly silver wings on the sides, with a short white and baby blue tutu ruffled skirt with cute long bows hanging on each side.

For shoes she wore high heels wedges, that laced up to her knee and tied into huge short bows. Around her neck was a blue choker that had a tiny blue heart gem hanging from it. Her hair was left down, with long wavy curls flowing down through and had tiny little diamonds placed on each side of her eyes.

"R-Really, you really think so!?" asked Ryo, blushing brightly as the two nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"You're gorgeous Ryo-chan!" replied Yugi with an honest smile.

"Thank you, you two look really good as well! Wow Joey-kun your eyes are now red and Yugi-chan you grew and your hair is longer now!" replied Ryo, finally taking notice of the twos new appearances.

"Thank-you Ryo-chan, now everyone lets take deep breath and believe in our hearts that we will do a good job and perform great and most importantly, is to have fun!" replied Yugi, as just then the show was about to start.

* * *

><p>All of the audience were now on stage as near by was a table that had three judges. A set of red, purple, and blue lights appeared on stage as the music's beat began to play. Soon three girls were standing on stage, dancing on beat with each other.<p>

The three danced on stage, doing a quick dance step while clapping their hands together and enjoying themselves on stage. As the audience cheered them on, encouraging the girls up on stage. Ryo for the first time found herself smiling happily while out on stage, along side Yugi and Joey.

At this part of the song, lights dimmed down on Joey first and than on Yugi and Ryo. As the three started to do a cute adorable dance step, a cane appeared in their hands and were dancing with it. Once they were finished with it, they threw it high in the air as it bursted into fireworks and the song soon came to an end. The girls held hands while the crowd cheered loudly for them.

"Well isn't that unexpected, how could Ryo perform a Group Special Effects? The only way that could happen is if their hearts were just as one. I can understand with Yugi and Joey since they've been friends the longest, but Ryo-chan just met the two today. Wow, this group really has some interesting surprises in store for me." Smirked Mai, standing behind stage watching the bright smiles that were plastered on each girls face.

_'Wow, I guess Duel Idol really is fun! Thank-you Yugi and Joey-chan. Thank-you for expecting someone like me!'_ Ryo mentally thanks the two out on stage, finally thankful she found two new great friends who could finally accept her.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time~!<strong>


	5. Unexpected Meeting!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and thanks again for you all kinds words, your reviews really do keep me going, also thank you who favorite and follow this story. My best friend, and another friend of mine, told me how awesome this story, and how the other said that she is proud of me for doing something different, other than playing it safe like always. So thank you again, for taking the chance to read this story.**

**Yugi: Yay! Ry finally join the group!**

**Joey: That leaving only one left!**

**Ryo: Thanks you guys, and I do wonder when she will appear?**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: No time for that, and stop giving the readers clue!**

**Yugi: Hai! So sit back. . .**

**Joey: Relax. . !**

**Ryo: And enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Unexpected Meeting**

Bright, ruby, red eyes were lost in a daze, staring up at the white color ceiling, as he's mind replay about the mystery girl he met at the auditions, to enter the Grand Prix's, thinking about how happy, those shining bright amethyst eyes looked, as the person who owned them, performance with a honest, and happy true expression.

". . Yami!. . Yami!. . .Yami are you listening to me?" Asked an annoyed, handsome, blue-eyed male, glaring at the figure who was lying down in his office couch, not hearing a word he just said.

"Yami please tell me you are not still thinking about that girl?" asked the frustrated Seto Kaiba, president of the famous Kaiba Corp.

"I can't help it, she really stood out on stage Kaiba, and not to mention, she is adorably cute." Smirked the king, remembering the way she blush when he took hold of her hand, giving it a small kiss.

"Oh, I must be dreaming to hear you called a fresh newbie girl, who you only just meet once, and don't even know the name of, but yet called her cute, did you you hit head?" asked the cold president, as the other teen decided to ignore him, thinking back to his amethyst eyed beauty.

"Kaiba, I think I may have a case of true-love-at first-sight." replied the wishful teen.

"You always seem to have that problem with all of the other fanfiction as well." mutter Seto, as cold ruby, red eye's glared at him.

"Kaiba, you're not suppose to be breaking the fourth wall."

* * *

><p>Walking down the path that lend to the school door's, Joey and Yugi spotted Ryo walking a few paces in front of them, head stuck inside of a book, deeply fascinated with whatever she was reading.<p>

"Ryo-chan~!" Yugi called out to the white haired, glasses wearing female, who looked up from out her book, turning her head back at the familiar sound, and saw it was Yugi and Joey, who ran to walk beside her.

"Good morning Yugi-chan, and Joey-kun!" Ryo greeted the two.

"Yo, moring Ryo!" Grinned Joey.

"Morning Ryo-chan." replied Yugi as the three continued on their way into the building, but once inside saw a crowd of students, squealing around, the new upcoming famous Duel Idol star, who was also leader of the famous new upcoming group, Lovely Peach, Anzu with a cheerful smile place on her face, happy to be surrounded in attention.

"Oh great, if it isn't the fake star princess, and her fans. If we're late for class, I'm so blaming all of these people!" Argue, a not so happy Joey.

"Anzu-sama can I please have your autograph!?"

"Anzu-sama I love you guys performing the other day!

"Anzu-sama your so cool~!"

"We love Lovely Peach~!" Squeal all of Anzu fans, who smiles as she sighed all of her autographs, to all who asked for it.

"Che, I don't see what so special about her! We could totally beat her with our hands tied behind our back." Scuffed Joey, sounding a bit arrogantly.

"Joey-kun, don't step so far ahead of ourselves, we still don't know Anzu ability, seeing as we never seen one of her performance." replied Ryo, as Yugi stood there in the middle of the two eyes glued to Anzu, seeing the glowing aura that came from her.

'_Anzu has a similar aura to that of the Dark Magician Girl.'_ Thought Yugi, watching the glowy bright pink aura that surrounded around Anzu.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, when the three made their way to Duel Idol Shop, as the same lady from yesterday came walking up to them, asking them if they are trying to make their way to Duel Idol World, before lending the trio to the Duel Idol System in the back, asking them for their Duel Idol's cards and ticket, but before they walked in, she handed each girl a card.<p>

"Those are your Duel Idol Partner, please have a good time in Duel Idol World!" Smiled the lady, as the three friends walked into the white abyss, that soon transported them into a different city, that was filled with kids their age.

" So it look like we're final-What the. . .!?" exclaim Joey, jumping back in shock, as flying in front of her, was a chibi, adorable looking, Red Eyed Black Dragon.

"Guy's look!" cried out Ryo who had a flying Change of Heart lady, with long hair, having a demon like wing on one side, while the other had angel wing.

"Kawaii~!" exclaim Yugi, as standing in front of her look to be a Chibi Dark Magician, dressed in purple, matching the same color of his hair.

"Hello, my name is Yugi! Nice to meet you!" Yugi smiled down at the chibi magician who took hold of her skirt, looking her straight in the eye's.

"Are you my new master?" It asked, causing Yugi to squeal a bit, hugging the magician close.

"I'm not your master, but friends and partner, okay?" Yugi let go of hugging the chibi magician who gave her cute but yet confuse look, before nodding it head's.

"Yo, little buddy, the name is Joey, and from today here on out, were partners!" Grinned Joey, as the Red Eyes Black Dragon gave a nod of it head, before flying over to Joey, nuzzle the side of her cheek, making her giggle from it tickleish touch.

"H-Hello, I'm Ryo, and I h-hope we can work well together!" said Ryo with a bright smile, as the Change of Heats in front of her, gave her a smile back. Hearing something beeped, the three girl took out their Duel Idol phones, and saw Mai just sent them a message, and click the message to read it.

"Mai-san, just sent a message, telling us to meet her at Sakura Cafe." replied Ryo, holding her phone out in her hand.

"Well let's get a move on ladies!" Cheered Joey as the three girl, and there Duel Idol Partner began to head over to the same cafe as yesterday, walking inside seeing Mai sitting in the place as yesterday, waving the three over.

"Well, Well, it seem you three finally received your Duel Idol Partner." said Mai, looking over the three Duel Idol Partner's, but when she looked at Yugi, she was a bit shock, as a flashback of a person pop into her head.

_'Weird, why do Yu-chan possess the Dark Magician, who once used to belong to him. Hmmm, this is a mystery.'_ Thought Mai, staring at the chibi dark magician who was blushing as it seated in a happy Yugi lap, holding it tight against her chest.

"Well my three little gems, I have signed you three up to participate in the Tiara Cup!" replied Mai, looking smugly with her arms folded across her chest.

"T-Tiara Cup!?" asked the three newbies.

"Yes, but before I get started on that let me explain to you your Duel Idol Partner, since they will be needed for this next competition." replied Mai, as just than Yugi raised her hand to ask something.

"Yes Yu-chan?"

"Umm, what ever happen to the yesterday competition, did we win are not?" asked Yugi, as Mai facepalm herself on the head.

"Your Duel Idol's Phone should had inform you, did look at it?" asked Mai, as all three girls took out their phone, and indeed was shock to see that their was one unread message on the screen, and click to read it, as it said, _**~Congratulation, you and your team has won to be the poster girl for Angel Sweet Cakes~!**_

"Oh, sorry, it must was sent while we were in class, the only time we have our phone's out." Ryo smiled sheepishly, while Yugi and Joey five each other.

"I'll excuse it this time, but always make sure you check your messages! Now on to your Duel Idol Partners, as you all remember the talk I had with you all yesterday, about group and solo special effects." said Mai, when Joey butted in to say something.

"Wait! Ryo wasn't with us when you explained all of that!" replied Joey.

"Don't worry Joey-kun, Yugi-chan filled me in about it, so Mai-san please get to back to explaining the competition, and our Duel Idol Partners." replied Ryo, and with a nod of her head, Mai continue back on with her explanation.

"Back on topic, Duel Idol's Partner are the only way to achieve a Solo Special Effect, once your partner feels your true desire, and feelings, it will merge with you, creating a powerful Special Effect that will really awe the audience, giving you an extra boost." explained Mai.

"Really, huh I didn't know." replied Joey, feeding a piece of dessert over to the floating red eye dragon, who instantly gobble the delicious dessert, before going back to nuzzling Joey cheek.

"Yes, as the competition is two days from now, as both solo and group performance are needed in this competitions in order to participate, and whichever group get the highest numbers of vote, wins the rare Duel Idol Card. So get yourself in gear lady's, you'll are about to practice like never before, because in order to win this competition, you have to perform a Solo Special Effect, but that isn't all. . ." said Mai, when a teen with smooth, dark tan Egyptian like skin, stood from out of her seat, that was close by Yugi and the others, placing her hands on their table, snapping everyone attention onto her.

"I hear you three, are signing up for the Tiara Cup, and since I don't have a group to sign up with, I want you to add me to yours." Demanded lilac cat eyes, as the teen gave them a Cheshire cat like smile.

"J-Just who the heck are you!?" Joey jump from out of her seat, gaining her red eye black dragon attention, as it began to glare at the person who made it's partner mad.

Standing straight on her feet, the teen took her hands from off the table as flying over her way, was now a chibi golden scale dragon, standing in front of her protectively, having an glaring contest with Joey red eye's.

"Well, I'm Ishtar Malik , your new teammate!"

**End**** of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>


	6. A Day Of Practice!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome to a new chapter of Duel Idol, and thank-you all for once again, reviewing, favoring, following, and just plain reading this story of mine, you special people, are the boost that keep me going! Also if some of this stuff may sound weird to you, I got the idea's from mostly from the Pretty Rhythm series, and Aikatsu.**

**Yugi: Thank-you all for taking the time off to read this story!**

**Joey: You really are an awesome bunch of people!**

**Ryo: Thank-you everyone!**

**Malik: So keep reading to see more of your favorite character, which is me, in the new hit story Duel Idol!**

**Joey: Since when the hell did you became everyone stop favorited character!?**

**Yugi&Ryo: Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**A Day Of ****Practice**

"Hi I'm Ishtar Malik, your new teammate!" Smiled the deviously girl, as the beautiful golden scale dragon, continue to have it glaring competition with Joey red eye's, as Joey began to glare at the mystery girl who just demanded to be place on their team.

While this was taking place, Yugi began to analyze the girl who stood at their table, seeing how she was really beautiful, with smooth tan legs, a curvy waist, with a large full grown bosom, having pale blonde hair that reach down her shoulders, wearing a sleeveless purple hoodie, with black shorts, and Egyptian style accessories.

"If I'm correct, your the Winged Dragon Lady of Ra, I saw some of your competitions that you competed in, your were really good." Praised Mai, as the girl in turn, took a seat beside Ryo, as her dragon, left he glaring test with red eye's, and sat comfortably in it master lap.

"Yes that is me, so what of it, and how do you know my true identity?" asked egyptian teen, curiosity written in her lilac eyes.

"Let's just say I have my way's. . ." replied Mai, reaching over to take a sip of her tea.

"Is that so, well let me tell you, I know who you are as well, Ms. Harpie Lady, one of the top Duel Idol's from the 1st generation, the same generation as the Duel Idol Queen herself, am I corrected?" asked Malik, in a teasingly type of tone, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Well you certain know your stuff, not to mention you would make a great addition to this group." replied Mai, as just than Joey slammed her hand on the table, drawing the attention on her.

"What the heck is up with that decision, we don't even know her! If she is to join this team, she at least need to have some type of value!" yelled out Joey, as Malik took no offense to her words, letting the red straw slip from out of her full lips.

"Well how about this, I participate in the competition with you guys, and once it over with, I'll leave, all that I want is that rare card that winner group receives." replied Malik, lending back in her seat.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, why do you want that card so bad?" asked Ryo, as Malik gave her a shock, and surprise look, almost falling out of her seat.

"Why do I want that card so bad!? Everyone who is participating in this competition, are all after the Rare Duel Idol Card, which is from one of the top 5 brands, Egyptian Rose. All of my Duel Idol Cards so far, only come from that collections, and this card that is the prize for this competition, come's from the designer top collection, so I am very determine to have that card, no matter what!" explained Malik, with a serious look painted on her face, before taking a breath of air to relax herself.

"I see, and I must say I very much love your determination, but you'll have to excuse this three, they're newbies to the Idol World." replied Mai, ignoring the cute pouting looks that came from the three in question. "Alright you three, here in Duel Idol World, their is a series lines of designers, and at the top of the charts, is the top five brands, that most idol's will kill over to have that card in their deck." explained Mai.

"And what are the names of those top five brands?" asked little Yugi, cutely snacking on a piece of strawberry cake, while feeding some of it to the darkly blushing dark magician that was seated in her lap, no chance embarrassed by the sitting agreement that he was place in, refusing to look anybody in the eye.

"Their name are, Sakura Panda, Sweet Angel, Bloody Mary, Dice Fashion, and Egyptian Rose. They are the top five brands in the world of Duel Idol's, as each one is always competitive to outdo the other, but none of their faces has ever been seen." explained Mai.

"Mai-san you still never got through explaining to us about the Tiara Cup." Yugi reminded her, as Malik sighed.

"Wow, when she said that you guys are newbies, she really did mean it, huh? The Tiara Cup, a accessory which is worn by all princesses, as to win these competition, you must bring joy, and happiness, along with grace and beauty." said Malik, as the three girls took in what she said, as she gave the group a look over.

"If what she said is true, that you all are newbies, then you will really need my help, since their is also words that the famous Idol group Lovely Peach will be entering this competition." said Malik, as this really caught Mai attention.

"Did you just say the Lovely Peach will be entering this competition?! Well this was not in my calculation, as you all should know, Lovely Peach is a very famous new upcoming group, as each one of their members are very well-known by the world, and is rank at the top of the charts, second to the Dark Magician Girl." replied Mai, as Malik begin to take over explaining.

"Let's put it this way,. ." Out of nowhere, Malik took out a triangular chart, that had a label of six groups, each with the names of chess pieces, pointing at the bottom, where it read pawn.

"You see down here is you guys, up here,. . ." She moves her hand to the spot which read Bishop, ". . .this is were Lovely Peach is at, and then there's the Dark Magician Girl who of course is up here, rank queen!" Malik explain happily, ignoring the glare that Joey was giving her.

"Why the hell are we pawns, and that fake princess is rank a step higher than us!" exclaimed Joey, as red eye's begin to mimic his partner, frowning over at Malik, and her golden scale dragon.

"Sorry hun's, but that is indeed the truth! You girls are just starting out as idols, and if you want to win that competition, than you will need to practice every hour you have, these last two days, and by a miracle, win if you wish to have that card, that leaving me to ask. . ." Mai turn her attention over to Malik.

"Why did you decide to pick this group, and are you going to stay, even after learning that they are all newbies?" asked Malik, as Malik did a cat like grin.

"You're the only group I could find at the last minute, there's no other group that will let me in this late before the competition." She did another cat like grin.

"And oh, if you three don't know, their is only one group addition, and two solo performances, meaning only two of you will represent this team, bring home the winning trophy, that's why I nominate myself, seeing that am the only one who can do a Solo Special Effect!" Malik smirk a bit, at this display of information.

"Hmm, it is wise to put you in, seeing that you are the only one able to do a Solo Special Effect." Mai gave the idea a thought, before speaking again. "Well if you're doing the Solo Effect, I will be pairing you up with Joey-chan!"

"WHAT!?" Joey stood from out of her chair, once again, but this time in pure outrage.

"Your pairing me up with this check? Why me!?" Demanded Joey, as Malik just gave a innocent look at her.

"Let's just say, it's my intuition speaking, and so far it has never let me down. So rather you like it or not, you two are paired up for this competition, now let go get some practice in!" And with that said, Mai began to drag the girl off so an empty practice room.

* * *

><p>"Again you two, pose more cutely! You have to look the part! When you said that you wish to become Duel Idol's, this is the training you sign up for, so let start it from the top one more time!" Instructed a fierce Mai, as she began to play the music over again, seeing how the girl started to do the dance routine back over.<p>

"Joey stop being so stiff! Yugi and Ryo show more expression!" Yelled Mai, who is now their manager/dance coach, as she walked in front of the four, watching their every move, turning her attention over to Malik, who definitely had experience as a Duel Idol, as her every move was right on point, but she still had potential to improve.

"Malik your turn was a tab bit short, stepping it up, and you guys try not to run into each other! You guy are definitely improving, but you need to show more expression, let your true self shine on stage, let the audience know who you are! Once you leave that stage, you want to leave an everlasting impression on the audience!" Mai continue to pace in front of the four sweating, and panting girls, as the group being practicing for the last hour without no break, not that anyone was complaining.

"To be the best, you have to look, and practice to be the best, so take a break to cool off yourselves." Mai stop in front of them, as right after she said those words, three of the girl drop down to the ground.

"I'm dieing! I'm never moved my body this hard before! Not ever in my life! It all hurt so bad!" cried Ryo, lying flat on her face, as Yugi nodded her head to agreed.

"This is so not easy as it look!" Panting Joey, hunch over with her hands place on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, you three really look worn out!" said Malik, who was only sweating lightly, but was not breathing out of breath like the other girls.

"How the heck are you still so compose!?" exclaim Joey, standing back straight on her feet.

"It's a secret~!" Malik gave a cute smile, with a wink, that for some reason tick off Joey even more, when just than Joey heard her phone ring, and after seeing who's name was on the caller id, silently walked out to take the phone call.

"Yugi, do you know who was that, that just call Joey-kun?" asked Ryo with her head lifted up from off the ground.

"No clue, but it might was-"

"Alright let's get back to practice you four!" Mai ordered the girls, making two of which to groan, before noticing that one of them was missing.

"Where is Joey-chan?" asked Mai, when just than Joey walk back in the room, getting herself back in place.

"Alright now that you all are back, let's begin practice again, suck it up you two!" replied Mai, talking about the two nonathletic of the group, who were both Yugi, and Ryo, dragging their self from off the ground, as practice started back up.

* * *

><p>Night was now out in the sky, as walking down the street were two teenage girls, one being taller than the other, as the two walk in silent, until of them decided to break it.<p>

"So Joey, who was that call you during practice?" Yugi asked her best friend.

"Oh if was Serenity, calling to tell me the good new of how her surgery went okay, and she will being getting release real soon, one day this week!" Joey relay the happy new to Yugi, who in return started to feel very happy for her best-friend.

"That's great news Joey, I'm so happy, definitely since you worked to two jobs, just to help your mother pay for Serenity surgery! Congratulations!" Yugi gave her best-friend a huge hug.

"Thanks, Yuge, I told her I decided to become a Duel Idol, shocking her, but she was also very happy, saying that she can't wait to see me perform on stage. Oh Yuge, can I ask you a favor?" asked Joey.

"Sure thing, just ask away?"

"Well you on the day of the competition I promise Serenity, early before the show that I will come to see her, if by any chance that I begin to run late cover for me." said Joey, as Yugi gave her a nod of her head.

"Don't worry Joey I'll cover for you, like ya said, I'll always have your back!" replied Yugi as the two girls gave each a fist bump.

"Thanks, friend, now let head home so we can get something to eat, I'm starving!" Whined Joey.

"Joey I really do believe that your stomach is a black hole! Who are you, Sasha from Attack on Titian's!?"

"Not funny Yuge! I can't survive without food, ya know!?" Joey began to chase a giggling Yugi all the way home, as another day soon came to an end. What will tomorrow have in store for our idol's, well you'll just have to check it out, next time, on Duel Idol.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>


	7. Goal's and Determination!

**Kei-Kei Yuki, Another chapter done, now for a new one! Are you guys excited for the new chapter because I am! And again thank-you all for taking the chance to read this story of mine!**

**Malik: Wow, Kei-chan, you're really pulling out all of your A game for this story! I'm so proud of you, but don't you dare slack off!**

**Joey: Don't worry Malik, she made a vow to her self to at least have 15 chapters by the end of this month! Let's see can she keep it up!**

**Malik: I make a bet that she can't!**

**Joey: I say she can!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Stop making a bet over me!**

**Yugi&Ryo: *sighs* Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**"Goal's and Determination"**

"Alright one, two, three, again! One, two, three and a again! I must say I'm very proud of you girls improvement these last two days!" Said Mai, with a smile painted on her beauty queen features, looking up at the clock that was in the room, and saw that it already been three hours since the group been practicing, and remember that she had go somewhere soon.

"Alright girls that will be all for practice this evening, so I expect you all to be here on time tomorrow, since it will be a very important day! See you later hun's!" Mai walk over to grab her purse, and slung her jacket over her shoulder, before strutting out the door.

"Well it look like it just us girl's." said Malik, walking over to take a drink of water, that she had with her.

"Looks that way, oh I just realize that we never really introduce ourselves!" replied Yugi, jumping up from off her feet, running over to stand in front of Malik.

"Sorry for i-introducing m-myself so late, but I'm Yugi, and I'm really glad to have you on the team, Malik-chan!" Yugi gave a huge big smile, that caught Malik by surprise, as she bent down towards Yugi level of height, and reach out to pinch her cheeks.

"Wow, their really are soft, and so smooth! Aww~ You're adorable chibi!" Squealed Malik, before squashing Yugi against her large chest.

"Hi Malik-san, I'm Ryo!" Walking over to them next was Ryo, as after Malik was through with her fun of hugging Yugi, as if she was some stuff animal, walked over to Ryo, placing her hand under her chin, lifting it look so she could get a better look at her.

"Wow, you're really pretty Ryo-chan! Smooth pale skin, innocent brown doe eyes, snow white fluffy hair, wow you look as pretty as a princess! Which still make me question why Mai-san didn't chose you to compete alongside me?" replied Malik, as this gain Joey attention.

"Well I'm so sorry that I don't look as pretty as a fragile, and delicate princess!" Anger, and annoyance was presented in Joey voice, as mean while on the opposite of the room, their Duel Idol Partner's, Red Eye's, and Wing Dragon of Ra, began to have another glaring competition, while in between sat the Change of Heart and Dark Magician.

"Maa, I'm just speaking the truth! By the way Joey-chan, how's your solo practicing been going? I can't have a partner who will only bring me down." Spoke the honest, and a bit rude words, that was spoken by Malik, as Joet begin to glared at her fiercely, making her way over to the newbie who recently join the group.

"It's been going just okay!But something been bothering me lately, you said you only join this group to have the rare prize, but who in hell said that we'll give it to you!" Yelled Joey pointing her finger at the pale blonde, egyptian female.

"Oh, it was Mai-san!" Smiled Malik, as this piece of news shock the other, but mainly Joey.

"What!? What do you mean Mai made that decision!?" Frown Joey, as Malik just continue to smile innocently, before opening her mouth to speak.

"Ne, Joey-chan, you really just don't get it do you?"At this Mlaik voice started to sound much colder, as her cat like eyes were filled with annoyance, as she glared over at Joey. "Mai-san made the proper, and important decision, as you know I'm the only one here present who can perform a Solo Special Effect, while the rest of you can not, not to mention I have way more experience than the rest of you. By adding me to this team, it give you guys a better chance of maybe winning this competition, not to mention that the top idol group, Lovely Peach will also be competing. I don't don't about you guy's, but I am in this to win, no matter how many sacrifices I will have to make." replied the cold, and harsh voice Malik, as she silently made her way over to grab her things, and out the door, as her Winged Dragon of Ra followed her out.

"M-Malik-san seem to be very determined, right?" replied Ryo, trying to break the awkward silence that was left in the air.

"Che, I can't wait until this competition is over with so I kick her off this team! Just who the hell do she think she is anyway!?" exclaim a popping mad Joey, whose anger was about to hit the fan.

"Calm down Joey, but Malik-san really does have more experience than us! I can tell every time we practice with her, she always look so determine, as if she is aiming for some type of goal to reach, but still not there yet. In some way's you have to really admire her, I guess." replied Yugi, shyly looking down at the ground, as the other girls listen deeply to what she said.

"I guess I can understand you, when you say it like that, but gosh what is up with her attitude! Who does she think she is, The Queen of England!?" cried out a chibi Joey, running around in circles, causing Ryo and Yugi to giggle at how childish their tomboy friend was acting, as just than Joey reverted back to normal, when she heard her phone ringing, and went to answer it.

"Oh hey, Seri-" Joey was about to greet happily, until she heard a loud scream on the phone, that begin to worried her.

"Sorry you guys, but something important just pop up! I gotta go!" Joey rush out the room with a panic look on her faces. Something which greatly worried the other two.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the comfort of her hospital bed was a girl with flowing auburn brown hair, who had white bandages wrapped over her eyes, as just than the sound of her door being bust open, spook her a little, until a familiar voice began to speak.<p>

"Serenity! Are you okay!? I heard you scream, and rush my way over here!? Is over everything okay!? Did anyone try to harm you!?" asked Joey, being the overprotective sister that she was at times.

"Nee-san, I'm fine, you didn't have to make that long trip over here, plus you said you was going to be visiting me, the day before your competition." replied the sweet-soft like voice, as Joey begin to take a seat that was close to her bed.

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted a bit, but why did I hear you scream?" asked Joey.

"Oh, I fell when I was trying to make my way over to the bathroom by myself." Smiled Serenity, making Joey fall out of her chair, before picking herself up.

"Serenity, you just came out of surgery recently, you shouldn't be doing something so reckless!" Scolded Joey, as Serenity turn her attention over to where she heard her older sister talking.

"Sorry Nee-san, but I really want my eyesight to come back soon, so I can see you perform on stage!" Confessed Serenity, something which was very touching to Joey, as she just gave a small smile, reach over to pat her sister on top of the stage.

"There will be many other performance that you will get the to see, so just wait patiently, and heal, and when you're finally ready to see for the first time, it will be your big sister performing out live on stage, okay?" replied Joey, as Serenity gave a smile in return, nodding her head, as the two soon change the subjected, discussing about other thing.

* * *

><p>Left by her lonesome, was none other than Yugi, since Ryo had to hurry and go to some type of huge book sell that was going on, saying a quick goodbye to Yugi before leaving. Seeing that she was the only one left, Yugi decided to look around Idol World before she sat off home, grabbing Joey Duel Idol bag that she left, before catching sight of a sad looking Red Eyes' that was sitting by her chibi Dark Magician, and walked over to it.<p>

"What's wrong little guy? Did you miss Joey?" Yugi asked, as the chibi Red Eye's nodding it head sadly, as Yugi smile, reach down to pat it gently on the head.

"Don't be so sad. She mostly likely had a conversation with a very important person to her, and head to run out. She didn't mean to leave you here by yourself. Believe it or not, Joey really cares for you!" Yugi finish with a bright happy smile that seem to had brighten up the chibi dragon red eyes.

"Ne, how would you like it if you join me and Dark Magician, on a tour around Duel Idol World?" asked Yugi, as the Red Eye's happily nodded it head, before the trio set off into Duel Idol World. Walking around, Yugi spotted many type of idol's, all who of which had their own aura, that was similar and yet different from the one's that belong to the Dark Magician and Anzu.

Walking around Yugi also spotted many bakery, all of which that made her mouth watery, being a huge sweet tooth eater, along with huge fashion brand stores, as the top famous one, were in tall, skyscraper, luxury building, that look as if the only way a person could enter is if that had VIP access. She also saw a ton of practice dance studio's that were pack with idol's, all no doubt practicing for the Tiara Cup.

"Wow, Duel Idol World, is really a fantastic place! There's so many different places, and people here!" exclaim Yugi currently not paying attention to what was in front of her, as she end up crashing into the person.

"Wahhh~!" Yugi fell straight on her bottom, as Red Eye's and Dark magician ran to her aid, as Yugi crack an eye open and saw the person in front of her was dressed black, wearing a long black, button up trench coat, with his black sunglasses hanging down his face, cracking open his eyes, which were a shocking ruby red, as Yugi quickly realize who was the person in front of her.

"Ah! You're the Chaos Magician!" Exclaim Yugi, as the person in turn, hurriedly put back on his sunglasses, placing his hand over Yugi mouth, before checking to see if anybody heard her, and was happy to see that no one did not.

"Shess, if anybody notice me here, it will be a huge mess, that will most likely get me in huge trouble, so please keep this in between you and me, okay?" asked the polite as ever Chaos Magician, as Yugi nodded her head.

" Thank-you so much. . ." Yami began to thank her, before completely taking in her appearance, which was very petite, and tiny, as her hair strangely resemble his own, but in a more cute and girly way, but what really got his attention were her eyes, they were the same replica of the Chibi Magician Girl, the girl who stole his heart away at her audition.

"Wait! Are you by any chance the Chibi Magician Girl!?" Yami took hold of her shoulders, as his face was now a inch away from hers.

Sweating a bit, Yugi began to remember what Mai told her and the others at yesterday practice, right before the girls were about to leave.

_"Not under any circumstance, are you to let your true identity to be known! By keeping your stage identity, you are giving people an exciting sense of mystery, that will boost up your appeal. So only keep you true identity between me, and the people in this group!"_ These were the instructions giving to them by Mai.

"Umm, sorry but no, I'm not Chibi Magician Girl!" Yugi answer, waving her hands in the air, trying to emphasize her point, as this made the King of Idol's sighed sadly, but looking back over at Yugi, he indeed saw their was a difference between Chibi Magician and her, such as their height, Chibi Magician appeared to be a couple of inches tallers as Yugi was shorter. Another key point was the different of hair, even though it was the same color, Chibi Magician Girl was way much longer that it hung down her back.

"Sorry for the mistake! How about I treat you to some dessert for a proper apology gift?" asked Yami, as Yugi eyes bright up with the mention of dessert, having huge like, shining stars presented in her glowing eyes.

"I would love to have some!" exclaim Yugi, causing Yami to chuckle as he help the girl off the ground.

"Okay just follow me." said Yami, as he being to lend Yugi, and the two duel idol partner to a cute, dessert shop, that was near by, as the two walked inside, and found a table that was empty of chairs, as Yami pulled the seat for Yugi, like a true gentleman.

"Thank-you!" replied Yugi, taking a seat, followed by the the Dark Magician, and Red Eye's, and last Yami who sat in front of her. Soon later a waiter came up to them, asking for their order.

"So what will you all be having this evening?" asked the waiter.

"I not really that hungry, so you can go on ahead and order whatever you like." said Yami, as Yugi gave a thought of what to order, before finally making her decision.

"May I please have three strawberry parfait?" asked Yugi, shocking both the waiter and Yami, as the waiter copy down her order, before leaving. It didn't take long, for their orders to arrive as the waiter sat three parfait in front of Yugi before leaving.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" asked Yami, wondering how such a tiny body, can consume all of that sugar.

"Hehehe~ Their not all just for me, there for them two!" replied Yugi, handing one parfait over to Red Eyes, and the other to her Dark Magician, who suddenly seem to have caught Yami attention.

_'Why does she have the Dark Magician? He only belong to him!'_ Thought Yami, watching the cute, bright smile that was Yugi face, as she feeding the blushing Dark Magician some of his parfait.

_'Weird, her smile is even similar to that of the Chibi Magician Girl?'_ question Yami, before decided to leave the subject alone, and decided to get to know the girl in front of him a bit more, as he began to ask her questions, all of which she happily answer back, finding out the girl had a huge love of dessert, but also games, something which they both shared in common. For the rest of that evening, the two continue to talk to one another, never knowing how fast time was moving.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Joey was thinking of making her way home, in a very happy mood after visiting her sister, she finally took notice that something was missing, and hurriedly made her way to the nearest Idol Shop that she could fine, running straight in the direction of where the Idol Transportation System was located, and after arriving, made her way to the dance studio.<p>

"Oh darn, how could I forget my Idol Duel Bag! I hope that it is still there!" Joey ran down the hall of the studio, of which where the group took their practice, finally finding the right room, and was about to barge in, if it weren't for the music that was playing inside, and peep inside, only to be shock at what she saw.

Drenched in sweat, with the music playing, was none other than Malik, who wore a determined look on her face as she continued to practice, not once looking as if she was going to take a break, as her body move in the sound of the music, hitting every dance step on point. Without realizing it, Joey was drawn to her perform, Leaning more into the crack door, until finally she trip on her untied shoelaces, falling flat on her face, breaking Malik contraction.

"Joey-chan!? What are you doing here?" asked Malik, walking over to help the girl up off the ground.

"I-I'm just here to pick of my Idol Duel Bag, that I left in here." replied Joey, looking a bit sheepishly as she refuse to look Malik straight in the face, feeling a bit guilty for breaking the girl hard contraction and practice.

"Duel Idol Bag? Oh, I believe that Yu-chibi, must have took it home with her once she saw you left it." replied Malik, who took a breath, to try to calm her heart rate down.

As Joey watch her from the side glance of her eyes, she begin to fell even more guilt, " S-Sorry for disturbing your practice. I s-saw how hard you where in contraction, practicing hard. I guess all that experience, come with hard work practice." replied Joey, with flush cheeks, pouting her lips out, as she made this confession.

Hearing this made Malik smile a little, " Sorry for the I was rude to earlier, it's just I have a goal that I must reach no matter what may stand in my way." replied Malik, with that seriously look painted on her face again, as Joey had a flashback to the words Yugi spoken earlier that day.

_"I can tell every time we practice with her, she always look so determine, as if she is aiming for some type of goal to reach, but still not there yet. In some way's you have to really admire her, I guess." _

_'So Yuge said was actual truth after all.'_ Thought Joey, standing there as Malik went back over to the radio resuming the music, as she begin to practice again, singing the lyric in her head.

* * *

><p>Walking home that night Joey couldn't help but think back about Malik, and the words she said, remembering how hard she was practicing, and the determination that was painted in her eyes.<p>

"I wonder what goal that she wish to reach so bad?" Question Joey, looking up at the night sky, reaching out to take out a picture that was in her pocket, seeing how it was a picture of her and Serenity together when they were younger, and their parents were still together, as they both wore happy smiles on their faces.

"She's not the only who is determine! I will pass this competition, so I can make Serenity proud, just you watch!" Vowed Joey, yelling up at the night sky, before taking off in the direction of home.

**End**** of Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>


	8. Part One: The Tiara Cup!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Finally! The chapter I been waiting to write! I'm so happy that I made it this far and only have seven more chapter left, before reaching my goal! Like always, I want to give thanks, to all of you wonderful, and amazing readers out there who are reading this story, also I want to give thank to my friend, who help me with the ideas, and special effects for this chapter!**

**Malik: Alright, my time to shine!**

**Joey: Who cares about you! All eyes should be on me! The awesome Joey Wheeler!**

**Ryo: Calm down you two!**

**Yugi: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Part One: The Tiara Cup**

It was now the day of the competition, as in one of the most tallest buildings in Duel Idol World, it was packed full of people, as people in the real world, were mostly all sitting in front of their T.V.'s, or had their phone's out, really to watch the competition, as talk show's all discuss about who will win the competition.

Standing in front of a large, digital billboard, was a group of people, staring at the huge screen, as on the screen was a man and woman, talking about today's top subject.

"Well everyone, are you ready for today's Tiara Cup!? Who will bring home the win, will it be the new-upcoming, famous, female idol group, Lovely Peach bringing home the winning trophy, or will their be a surprise outcome!? Stay here for more info!" exclaim the lady, as the show cut to commercial, that surprisingly involve the members of Lovely Peach , promoting about about a new brand of beauty supply make-up, that was name after them.

Standing in one of the dressing rooms in Idol Show Time, were Yugi, Ryo and Malik, when just than Mai strutted herself inside room, closing the door after her, before taking a seat.

"Well the place is pack full, no surprise there, since word of Lovely Peach participating reached all over the media, as everyone is wondering to see will the prime princesses themselves take home the prize, or will their be a dark horse that will rise to reach the winning goal." said Mai, with a serious and thoughtful expression, before brightening up into a encouraging smile that was pointed in the direction of the girls.

"Well no matter what, I believe in this group, and no matter what the outcome may be, I want you to continue to rise your head up high, and have fun out there!" Smile Mai, as Yugi and Ryo smiled, while Malik just smirked a bit.

"Oh, wait a sec!?" Mai stood up out of her seat, counting all of the girls who were present. "Where is Joey-chan!? The competition will begin in a hour, and before that, they will have to get a head count of all of the participants!" exclaim Mai, as Yugi shyly look down at the ground below her, catching the attention of Mai, who began to walk over to her.

"Yu-chan, where is Joey-chan? I believe that you two live together, so you two should have came together, and don't even bother trying to lie to me!" Mai stood their with a stern look on her face, as Yugi gave a sigh, and began to tell the truth.

"A-Ano, w-well you s-see, Joey had t-to v-visit someone r-really i-i-important to her before coming to the show, but she said that she will make it on time! So please don't be angry with her, this person is really important to Joey!" pleaded Yugi, as this caught everyone attention.

"Yugi, just who is this person that is so important to Joey-kun?" Ryo asked in a soft caring voice, not want to frighten the much shorter girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's her sister, who recently just came out of surgery. You see at one point Joey, and her younger sister Serenity were separated when their parents divorced, as Serenity went to go live with her mother, while Joey stayed with her dad. Even though the two were separated, they still tried everything they could to keep in touch. When Joey heard of how her sister might lose her eyesight, she began to work two jobs, never taking a break, so she could help her mother to put Serenity through surgery." explained Yugi, as the room was filled with silence, before she continued to go on talking.

"Just these pass couples of days, she was recently release from out of surgery, and Joey promise her that the day before the competition, that she would go visit her. I believe what Serenity really wish more than the world, is to be able to see Joey perform on stage, as soon as she possibly can, seeing as the two share such a close bond, always wanting to be their to support each other." replied Yugi, as the group begin to take in what she said.

" I never knew that Joey-kun had a younger sister." mutter Ryo, as Malik remain quiet, looking as if she was in deep thought about something.

"I see, so that why Joey-chan not here, you guys wait here, I have to go and take care of something." replied Mai, taking out her phone as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh man, I'm so late! Mai is going to kill me!" Panicked Joey, running as fast as should possibly could, seeing how as soon she exited off of the bus, ran off in high gear, not once thinking about touching the brakes, until she caught a quick glance of something, and decided that the situation needed her help.<p>

"Just you wait! My brother will come and save me, and you all will regret it!" Cried out the younger boy who looked as if he was around 12 or 13, surrounded by a bunch of older guys, who looked ready to beat the kind into the ground.

"Yeah right, you little brat, just hand over your money!" order one of the punks, as they all were about to move in on the much younger boy, until a fast golden like blur appeared out of nowhere, knocking all four of them unconscious.

"Che, weakling little punks. You would have never survived on the streets." Replied Joey, glaring coldly at the four figures who she just knock out without much trouble, cracking her knuckles, before turning around to give the kid behind her a cheesy grin.

"Seeing that you are alright kid, I gotta go somewhere important, so keep safe!" replied Joey before taking off back running, never taking notice of the tall, blue-eyed male she bypassed as he made his way over to the younger boy with the long hair.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" asked the brunette, worried laced in his voice, as the little boy in return just smile, before answering his older brother.

"I'm okay Seto, that girl help me out!" Pointed the younger boy named, as Seto look in the directed he pointed, but saw no one.

"Mokuba, there's no one there." replied the Seto.

"You must have missed her, she had blonde hair, and was really cool the way she fought!" replied the younger pre-teen, as Seto remember a streak of blonde hair running passed him, a couple of seconds earlier, before pushing the thought far behind him.

"Let's go Mokuba, we don't want to be late for the competition." replied Seto, seeing how the younger boy nodded his head, and began to follow after his brother, lending the two towards the long black limo that was waiting for them.

"I can't wait to see Kirasa-neechan perform!" exclaim the little boy before getting inside the limo.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the halls of Duel Idol Show Time, were two figures, ignoring all of the attention they were receiving from the female crowds, as on the right was a male with white long hair, pulled into a low ponytail, wearing long black pants, with a black trench coat, while walking beside was a man, who was taller in height.<p>

He had Egyptian brown skin, with a heavy set of muscle, as he had wild light blonde hair, wearing a black dress shirt, with a gold tie, and black dress pant, wearing a pair of brown sunglasses on his face, with egyptian style accessories on his body. Slung over his shoulder was a beautiful bouquet of purple roses.

"Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" replied the white hair male, who had a scowl place on his face, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Why don't you tell me, what you're doing here Fluffy-chan!" Teased the taller male, as the shorter began to glared up at him.

"What the hell did you just call me, Mufasa!"

"Shut-up! You evil little bunny! Go back to Alice In Wonderland!

"Fuck-you, ya damn psycho!"

"Take's one to know one!" All down the hall these two argued, drawing even more attention to themselves.

* * *

><p>"S-Sorry I'm late everyone, but I made it on time, I b-believe!?" Panting the out of breath was Joey, lending against the dressing room door, barely able to keep her body standing straight up.<p>

"Joey you're finally here!" exclaim Yugi, running over to help the girl inside the room.

"About time you made it Joey-chan, Ryo-chan, and Yu-chibi was getting worried about you." replied Malik, in a playfully voice, sitting down in front of the mirror with her Winged Dragon of Ra beside her.

"Really, and you didn't feel worried at all?" asked Joey, who by now calm down her racing heart, taking a seat beside Ryo, who began to fan her along with her Change of Heart, and Red Eyes.

"With your type of personality, I already expected you to be here, definitely since it look like you have something worth fighting for, ne?" replied Malik, with that cat like grin place on her face.

"S-Sorry Joey, b-but I had to tell them the truth, please -f-forgive me!" said Yugi, unable to look Joey in the face.

"Oh Yuge, don't look so down, all that matters is that I finally made it here, so we can get this show the road!" Cheered Joey, as all of the other cheered along with her, when just than Mai strutted through the door.

"Alright ladies, your turn is up next! So go out there, and give it all you got!I will be taking your Duel Idol Partners with me, to watch on the sidelines." replied Mai leaving out the door, as all of their Duel Idol Partners followed after her, as the girls nodded their heads, and began to make their way out of the room, and towards the Duel Idol System, where there on the side lines, was a lady, seated behind a desk.

"Your turn is now up, so please hand over your ticket, and cards!" The lady asked nicely, as all four girls did just that. " Analyzing data is now complete, please step through the Duel Idol System, which shall present you to the stage. Good Luck!" She smile as all three girls did just that, as like before, having rainbow lights consumed around their bodies, as the first to finish was Joey, second was Ryo, and third was Yugi, all dressed in the same style as before.

"I see we all are dressed up in our idol outfits, now we just have to wait on Malik." said Joey as just than, stiletto like heels touch the ground, catching the four girls attention, turning their heads to the source of noise, only to be stunned by Malik appearance.

Standing with her hands place on her hip, was Malik dressed in a sexy, lavender and black corset, that lace up in the front and black, having finger-less matching gloves, with black thigh shorts, wearing black socks, as one was taller than the other, with black and lavender black ruffle stiletto heels, wearing a black hat on her head that was push down , tip to the side, hiding half of her face.

"Wild and Sexy!" Exclaim the four girls, as Malik gave then a smirk, adding more appeal to her look. "It's showtime ladies!" She announce, as just than the stage started to appeared before their eyes, as they quickly got in place.

* * *

><p>All of the audience eyes' were pointed up towards the beautiful, kingdom design stage, that had a huge tiara plaster of above it, as four set of light, ranging red, lavender, light blue, and purple, shined down on the stage, as their stood four girls, who soon started to dance to the beat of the music.<p>

_~kiterukagiri ishikoro darakedemo _

_Ookinakoede ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!) _

_Tomarukotonai uchirano jinsei _

_Dakara owaranai utawo utaou~_

_(As long as they're alive, everyone trips on a stone or two _

_In a big voice, I yell "Do your best! Do your best!" (Do your best!) _

_Our lives won't stop _

_So let's sing an endless song.)_

_~Joey-Wagamichiwo tsukisusume _

_Yugi-Detaramena KYARAdemoii _

_Ryo-Rokudenashidemo aishiterunda MAI DAARIN~_

(_Go down your own path _

_Even if you have a random character, that's OK. _

_Even if you're good for nothing, I love you, My Darling.)_

_~Bakayaro! Honto no jibun _

_Iitaikoto itteyare _

_Hamidashitekundayo chikazuitekundayo yumeni _

_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun _

_Detekoiyo kakuretenaide OH YEAH imasugu~_

_(Stupid! Say what your true self _

_Wants to say! _

_It's being forced out, and you're getting closer to you're dreams. _

_You idiot! Bring out _

_Your true self, don't hide it. Oh yeah. Right now.)_

The four girl dance on stage together, as they all continue to stayed on beat, clapping their hands, showing bright happy smiles, looking as if they all were truly enjoying themselves on stage. They group continued their song, and when it came to the Group Special Effect, they all was able to pull it off, as the song ended soon, hearing cheering from the audiences, before exiting off stage, to where Mai was standing watching over them.

"You girls did a terrific job, I'm so proud of you, and so are them!" Said Mai, pointing at their Duel Idol Partner, as Joey Red Eyes fly over to its master, nuzzling the side of her face happily.

" So who's after us, Mai-san?" asked Yugi, standing beside her Dark Magician.

"I believe its-" Just when Mai was about to answer Yugi, the audience suddenly roar with excitement, and applause, that shook harder than an earthquake, as everyone began to cheer.

"Lovely Peach! Lovely Peach! Lovely Peach! Lovely Peach!" Chanted the entire audience, as Yugi and the other peeked their heads out from the backstage curtain, as bright light shined down on stage, revealing four girl, as one they were easily able to recognize was Anzu, while beside her was a beautiful stunning Chinese female, as standing on the left side of her was yet another beautiful female, with long white hair, with beautiful ice blue eyes, and on Anzu left was a cute female, with an innocent like aura, wearing her hair into a high ponytail.

_True my heart kimi wo chikaku de_

_Dare yori kanjitai_

_Close to my love hitomi tojite _

_Itsuka kanau kara sunao na kimochi dakishime_

_(True my heart) _

_(True my heart) _

_(True my heart) _

_(True my heart)_

The entire group dance around stage, forming their hands into hearts, pointing it out into the crowd, as the audience continue to cheer for them.

_Anzu-Me wo sorasu shunkan ni hajimete kizuita_

_Kokoro wo yurasu sono yokogao_

_Miho-Ikare a u tokimeki to ka afureru omoi wo_

_Oshiete kureta hito dakara_

_Kirasa&Vivian-Namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta_

_Ano hi kara koi ga kirameki hajimeru_

_Sweet my heart meguri ha eta yo ne_

_Mayowanaide change my life_

_Dreaming lovers ohoemi wa kienai_

_Konna ni mo suki da yo_

_True my heart mabushi kuchibiru_

_Setsunai manasachi ni_

_Close to my love kata wo yosete_

_Kitto onaji da ne omoi wa yasashi kisu de_

Yugi and the other's, felt as if they were in a trance, watching the famous idol group on stage, as every move that made was right on point, as they all moved in sync to one other, never making a slight mistakes.

"Here it comes, their Group Special Effect, Angel Garden." murmur Mai, as she was heard by the other four girls.

While back dancing on stage, the Chinese female and the cute ponytail wearing female began to scatter cherry blossoms, and flower petals around the stage, as the dance continued, Anzu decide to summon a halo ring for each of her teammates to use as they slowly started to glow. The dance stops for a moment as the female with the long white hair use lightning to make a burst of light, as the light fades the crowd saw flower petals mix with sakura blossoms, slowly fall down, as they see the four girls appeared to be as angles in a beautiful garden, that had a white flower arch, with a angel water fountain, as the girls step forward, the halos glows, as it release their wings as they started to dance like angels in a beautiful garden, finally striking a pose.

Right when the performance was finished, the crowd once again, burst into into a loud, roaring applause, as they begin chanting out the group name. While backstage, the girls were feared to know if they were going to win this competition, or where they doom to fail?

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>See ya next time!<strong>

**A/N: The song Lovely Peach use, was True to My Heart, so that I couldn't find any English translation!**


	9. Still Have A Long Way To Go!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: So the famous idol group Lovely Peach, made an appearance last chapter! I bet you all are wondering what surprises will be revealed in this chapter as well! Oh well, you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. Aldo, thank you all for taking the chance to read this new fanfiction of mine, it really means a lot to me!**

**Malik: Let's go and get ready Joey! We will not lose this competition!**

**Joey: I'm right behind, and I'll fight with my Dying Will!**

**Yugi: Joey, thats from KHR! You're gonna get us sued!**

**Ryo: Enjoy the story everyone!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Still Have a Long Way To Go!**

"Well this was not a shock." Mutter a voice, belonging to the president of Kaiba Corp. who was sitting by his younger brother, who enjoyed himself as he watched the group perform on stage, receiving a loud applause of praise from the audience.

"Well they are not a famous idol group for nothing! This is the reality of a true top idol. I believe we all know who's the winners are going to be!" Said a male with long white hairs, sitting there with his arms crossed.

"But then again it do make you wonder, if their will be a dark horse that will hopefully give us a good surprise!" grinned the light blonde haired male, with his arms folded behind his head.

"I just wish I'll get a chance to talk to Chibi Magician Girl, once this whole thing is over with! Maybe she'll be competing in the solo's part of the competition!?" Said A wishful Duel Idol Kings, catching the attention of the other two male, as both turn their attention up at Seto.

"Yo rich-boy, mind telling us what going on with king here?" asked the one with the scowl, as Seto sighed.

"It's a long story, but it looks like he caught a case of love-at -first sight sickness. He been obsessed with this girl he saw auditioning to enter the Duel Idol Grand Prix." replied Seto.

"But wasn't there one already held, earlier this year?" asked the egyptian male.

"It was one, but that wacko of a president, decided to hold another one. I will never understand what go through his head." replied the Seto.

* * *

><p>"Wow, now I see why Lovely Peach is so famous now." replied Ryo as all of the girl, along with their Duel Partners, and Mai, were back in the dressing room.<p>

"They are not famous for no reason. Let's start with the beautiful, and graceful Kirasa, who is known for her outstanding, and pure beauty, and radiating gracefulness, who has top notch acting skills, making more appearances in big movies these days. Next, we have the daughter of the Wong Corporation built in China, who is known to be a successful model, who recently been making her big debut in famous runways shows." Before continuing, Mai took a seat, crossing her legs, before started back up again.

"After her we have the sweet, Miho, daughter of a famous florist, has she been appearing on a lot of talk-show as of lately, boosting up her fame even more, and last we have their leader. Mazaki Anzu, a well-known top dancer, and performer, who has excellent vocal skills, as she been receiving offers to perform in broadway's shows in New York. These are the members of Lovely Peach, your current rivals at this moment." replied Mai, as the room was filled with dreadful silentness.

"Hmm, I see. . .but no matter what, even if our back are against the wall. I want Joey, and Malik to enjoy themselves while out on stage, even though out their on that huge stage you are alone, we will still be with you, cheering you guys on!" replied Yugi, breaking the cold silentness, and turning it into warmth.

"Maa,maa, Yu-chibi really have a way with words! Awww, that what make you so cute!" Squeal Malik, running over to Yugi, squashing her head into her huge bosom, before secretly whispering something in her ear, that was unheard by the others, before letting go of her.

"Your welcome!" Yugi smiled warmly up at her, before feeling her self lifted off the ground by a hug, that came from Joey.

"Thanks Yuge, we really needed to hear that!" Grinned Joey, while standing on the side lines smiling were both Ryo, and Mai, who soon received a phone call, and quietly step outside.

"Has the present finally arrived?" Mai asked the the person on the other side of the phone, who replied back to her. "Yes, we are standing outside the building now." The person answered, causing Mai to smile, before hanging up the phone.

"I hope that this plan work." Mai, silently prayed, before walking back in the dressing room.

"Alright ladies, let be on our way!"

* * *

><p>"So who's going on before us?" asked Joey, as the four girls stood backstage, watching the other performances that were before them.<p>

Giving a sigh, Mai braced herself before giving the girl the news, that will break them or make them stronger. "Going on before you two, are none other than the two members of Lovely Peach, Vivian Wong, and Kirasa." Mai delivered the shocking new to the two, as just than the lights dimmed down, as the audience, began to cheer, as strutting her self on stage, was none other than the beauty chinese model, Vivian.

Vivian, was dress in a yellow short chinese like dress, with green trimming, that had slits on each side with pink ruffles, having long pink socks on her feet, with green, and yellow heels shoes, with sakura petals, pinned in each of her buns.

_~Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne~_

She first started off slow, swirling around the stage, throwing her arm out in the air gracefully, before kicking it up a notching, dancing more fast pace, radiating pure confidence in her expression.

_~Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto_

_Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?_

_Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!_

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama_

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee_

_Mataseru nante rongai yo_

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?_

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!_

_Ima sugu ni yo~_

Vivian continued to sing, before calling out the name of her Solo Special Effect, as a bright glowing ball, flew over to her, fusing within her body. "Cyclone Dance!" Vivian start off with a dance swirling around, kicking her legs straight in the air with grace, and then kicks it into high gear by mixing the two together, as she does this the people feel like a blade is cutting the air, as she stop the air around her, making a cyclone that she danced in, showing off her amazing skills to tame the very wind around her, even using cyclone's winds to perform her amazing skills in the air. Ending the song off, with a pose, that had one hand on her hip, and the other out in the air, smirking as she received a loud applause from the crowd, while some even began to chant out her name.

After Vivian performance was over with, it was time for the beauty actress, Kirasa to take the stage, appearing before the audience, dressed in a white, short sleeve, dark blue ruffle dress, that had blue pinstripes at top, with a blue bodice lace corset, knee high black sock, with white and blue pinstripes boots, with a blue rose pinned in her long white hair.

_~hiraita bakari no hana ga chiru no wo_

_"kotoshi mo hayai ne" to_

_zannen sou ni miteita anata wa_

_totemo kirei datta_

_moshi ima no watashi wo mireta nara_

_dou omou deshou_

_anata nashi de ikiteru watashi wo_

_Everybody finds love_

_In the end~_

Her voice was beautiful, matching her looks, eyes on the audience, but if you look closely, you would have notice that she was looking up at someone in the VIP section, someone with blue matching eyes.

_anata ga mamotta machi no dokoka de kyou mo hibiku_

_sukoyaka na ubugoe wo kiketa nara_

_kitto yorokobu deshou_

_watashi-tachi no tsuzuki no ashioto_

Throughout her the entire performance, all eyes were drawn to her, as if everyone was in a trance by her beautiful, and graceful slow movements, not wanting to take their eyes off her, as she softly called out the name of her Solo Special Effect, as like Vivian, a bright blue ball flew over to her, before fusing within her body.

"Blue Eyes' Mirage." As she starts her dance, lightning form on her feet and hands, as while she dances, she show her graceful, and beautiful movements, as for each movement she make, dazzling sparks can be seen. As she stops for a moment, she gathers up all the lightning she can, and spread them around herself to make it look like she is a Blue Eyes White Dragon, finishing off her performance, that was awed by the audience.

Meanwhile backstage, Joey began to feel the emotion of fear, after watching those two top rank performances, feeling sweat in the palms of her hands, as her nerve's were now reaching a new height. While Malik, stood against the wall with her eyes close, appearing to look calm.

_'I feared that something like this might happen.'_ Thought Mai, looking over at the direction of the loud, reckless, tomboy in the group, who had fear presented in her eyes.

_'Damn their no way I can top that, and not to mention I still don't know how to pull off a Solo Special Effect! I'm screwed, I'm so screwed!'_ Joey was busy in thought, that she didn't see a girl with long auburn hair make her way over to her, until she felt a hand place on her shoulders.

"I finally made it, Neechan!" replied a voice that was very familiar to Joey, as in slow motion, she move her head up, to where she heard the source of the voice, widen her eyes in shock.

"Serenity!? What are you doing here?!" exclaim Joey, seeing her younger sister in front of her, who still had bandages wrapped over her eyes.

"I'm here so I can see your very first solo performance! As soon as you are up there on stage, it will be the first thing that my eyes takes in!" Smiled Serenity, giving her sister a comforting smile.

"But, but. . ." Joey tried to think of more words to say, but was cut off by Malik.

"If you're still doubting yourself, than watch me on stage to awaken back the spark I know you have, plus. . . .It's now my time to shine on stage." Malik said coolly, with a smirk presented on her face, before making her way through the Duel Idol System, as before long she was presented on stage.

As soon as she step out stage, she began dancing to the fast beat of the music, swinging her hips side to side, seeing how all attention was now on her, as her dance was both rousing, and intoxicating.

_~kudaranai tawagoto tsukiai kirenai wa_

_"Suki ni shite ii?" nante nanisama no tsumori?~_

_~atashi ga iitai koto_

_subete kikanakute mo rikai shinasai_

_tadashi shikou wa minekanai de yo_

_furete ii no wa atashi ga yurushita toki dake_

_zutto shippo futte mattete~_

_~kyousei nante hashitanai wa_

_mou dame nante iwasenai wa_

_nakasete yo manzoku sasete yo_

_tsuya yaka na zecchou nante shiranai wa_

_shiritai wa oshiete yo_

_asebanda te de nee dakishimete~_

Never once did Malik stop her dancing, hitting ever move right on the mark, showing off her more experience that she seem to brag off, before soon it came time to her Solo Special Effect, when the Winged Dragon of Ra, suddenly turned into a bright gold ball, flying over to Malik, as they fused. "Golden Pyramid!" A gold flame started to form around each step she took, before clapping her hands together, summoning a wipe, as she show off her skills with it, by controlling golden flames to preforming alongside her, that looked really cool, as they took form of rings, and other things, until finally she made all the golden flames form around her to make a golden pyramid, before using her wipe to burst the pyramid, making it rain down golden dust, after her performance was done and over with, she made her backstage to the other, standing in front of Joey.

"I did my job, now it your turn to shine on stage! Show them your determination, Joey-chan~!" Malik said coolly, before giving her a Cheshire cat grin, smacking her on the back.

"You don't have to smack me hard!" exclaim Joey, but smiling none the less.

"I believe in you Neechan!" Serenity cheered her on, as Joey took a deep breath, before making her way towards the Duel Idol System, walking through the system, as before long the stage was presented before her eyes.

_~Mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai_  
><em>Heikin enjiru tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku~<em>

Hearing the voice of her sister, Serenity began to take off the bandages around her eyes, before saying a quick prayer, and once they were completely off, slowly began to open her eyes, at first every-thing around her seem to be a bit blurry, until it started to come in focus, as the first she notice was here big sister, up on stage, singing her heart, while truly enjoying herself. Feeling tears started to form in her eyes, before quickly wiping them away.

"Thank-you Mai-san." Serenity thanked Mai

"It was nothing hun. Now watch your big sister on stage, performing her heart out for you to see." replied Mai, as Serenity did just that, keeping her eyes on Joey.

_~Asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai_  
><em>no no no game no life<em>  
><em>Nurui heion wo bassari kirisutete<em>  
><em>Eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda~<em>

_~Me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei_  
><em>Nani mo kamo keisan-doori<em>  
><em>Kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de~<em>

_~We are maverick kyuusai nante iranai_  
><em>Donna rifujin osoou tomo<em>  
><em>Kateba ii dake no hanashi darou<em>  
><em>Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai izanau<em>  
><em>Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa<em>  
><em>Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru~<em>

To say, Joey was rocking out of stage, as her friends cheered for her, singing with her strong voice, dancing to the beat of the loud music._'I will not stop here! I will continue singing with all my passion, so we all can win! I will keep performing, no matter how hard I may struggle, because I have friends that will always have my back! We will win!'_

Feeling the passion feelings of it master, Red Eye's begin to turn into a glowing red ball, flying over to it master, fusing itself within her body, as Joey called out the name of her Solo Special Effect. "Red Flame Mirage!" Red fire gathered in Joey's hands, as she decide to shoot many flames of red fire in the air, creating many different shapes, and designs, before ending the effect by making a Red Eyes Black dragon out of flames behind her before, making it look like she has red fire wings. Before the dragon burst into a million little flame dust.

"So this Joey-chan resolve,. . . not too bad." mutter Malik, lending against the wall with her hands folded across her chest. While back on stage the audience were really caught by surprise by her performance, definitely a certain blue eyed brunette.

"Not bad, but. . .There still the obviously out turn of who will win this." mutter Seto, as Joey performance came to a end, as she made her way off stage, as soon red eyes separated it self from her, nuzzling it master in the face.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know! I'm happy too!" Smiled Joey, when she was ambush by Serenity, Ryo and Yugi, who gave her a big tight hug.

"Joey/Neechan, we're so proud of you! You were amazing out there!" exclaim all three girls.

"Nice job out there Joey-chan!" Malik said her thanks.

"Now girls, lets not get too excited yet. They still have to called out the winner." replied Mai.

* * *

><p>"And the winner for the Tiara Cup, is. . . .Lovely Peach!" Announced the Judges, as the group received a huge trophy, flowers, and the card that was the main wanted prize.<p>

In one of the dressing rooms, sat four girls, who soon found out they loss the competition, not in a very happy mood, as it was more in the state of depressing, as no one said a word.

"That feeling you all are experiencing, never forget it, as there will be times that you will win, and there will be time that you fall, but remember to always hold her head up high, as you know you did all you could, while enjoying yourselves out there on stage." replied Mai.

"Alright everyone!" Yugi exclaim out of nowhere, standing up on her feet. " We lost, but we did everything that we could, but at least we made the audience enjoy themselves, which is the most important thing! I know it suck, but lets face the music, we lost, but at least we realize we still have a long to go, so let's get to practicing!" exclaim Yugi, trying to look stern, but look more like she was pouting.

"Well boss chibi have spoken, and we all know her words are absolute." Smiled Malik, who had her Winged Dragon of Ra, sitting in her lap. "But it looks like it my time to part with you guys." replied Malik, with just a touch of sadness that was hard to detach, when an arm was slung around her neck.

"You're not going anywhere until the boss command you to leave! So boss is she allow to leave us?" Joey as Yugi.

"No, we are holding her captive! Right Ryo-chan!?" Yugi asked Ryo who smile before answering her.

"Correct Yugi-chan, she is not allow to leave us, until you so command." smile Ryo.

"So there you have it! You belong to us Malik-chan!" replied Yugi. To say, Malik was shock by this take of turns, and didn't come out of her daze shock until Serenity came through the door, holding what look to be a bouquet of beautiful purple roses, handing them over to Malik.

"While on my way, a man stop me, telling me to hand over these flowers to the Wing Dragon Lady of Ra, who I take is you?" replied Serenity, as Malik took the flowers from out her hands.

"Really?" Malik was confuse of who would seen her flowers, while all the girls present in the room, crowed behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"So someone send flowers to you." said Joey.

"If I'm correct, purple roses mean when someone is trying to express romantic feelings to someone, such as a enchantment, or love at first sight." explain Ryo.

"Oh, so someone have a crush on Malik-chan~!" Excitement was lace in Mai voice.

"S-S-Shut-up!" Malik tried to come out as tough, but fail due to the blushing flush cheeks that was on her face, as everyone present in the room, began to tease her, taking their minds off the defeat they just faced, as the truth of reality was brought to their eyes, as they know realize that they still have a long way to go, on this long journey of ahead of them.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>See ya next time!<p>

A/N: Songs by characters: Joey-No Game No Life Opening one, Malik-Hanatan: Killer Lady, Vivian-World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku (Choucho version), Lovely Peach-True to My Heart-Hatsune Miku, and Kirasa-Utada hikaru -sakura nagashi


	10. Yugi First Audition!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank-you you enjoy the last chapter the posted up, but now the Tiara competition, has come to an end. So let move on to our four main girls, shall we!**

**Yugi: Let to work everyone, so that we can better up our skills!**

**Joey: I'm right behind you Yuge!**

**Ryo: We all must obey the boss!**

**Malik: Yes! Our very chibi adorable boss!**

**Yugi,Joey,Ryo and Malik: Every set back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Yugi First Audition!**

"Alright girls, I want you to keep those legs moving! No slacking is allowed! Keep up the peace Ryo-chan! After this I want you girl to do five more laps!" Order Mai, standing there in a white jogging suit, holding a megaphone in her hands, while running on a large track field where are four main girls, with sweat dripping from their bodies.

"Just how long have we been running!?" asked Joey, who was in the lead, running beside Malik.

"I say for about an hour and a half now!" replied Malik.

"You can do it Ryo-chan!" Cheered Yugi, running behind Joey and Malik, calling out to Ryo, who was the farthest behind, looking as if she could faint at any given moment. After finishing up their last five laps, Mai told the girls to take a break.

"Are you alright Ryo-chan?" Yugi bend down to asked the fragile white haired girl, who was passed out on the ground, lying face down.

"I completely detest exercise!" Whined Ryo, as Yugi patted her on the back, trying to cheer the poor girl up.

"Alright gather up everyone!" Mai called out to them as Joey and Malik were each handed a bottle of water, and towels, by their Duel Idol Partners. While over by Yugi, stood her Dark Magician by her side, as her and Ryo Change of Hearts, tried to help the book-smart girl from off the ground, before finally making their towards Mai.

"I was recently informed that one of my lucky gems signed themselves up for an audition to be the poster girl for Dream Candy!" Mai announced with a happy smile on her face.

"Really, who was it?" asked Joey, wiping the sweat off her face, as Mai grinned even more wider, and suddenly pointed her finger at the smallest of the group, who stood there blushing.

"Yuge! You signed yourself up for an audition!?" exclaim Joey.

"Y-Yeah, I decided to do something myself, instead of having Mai always signing us up for things. Plus by doing this, I can hopefully gain more experiences." replied Yugi, shyly playing with the hem of her jogging suit jacket.

"Aww, one of my gem are starting to glow already!" Squealed Mai.

"By how did you sign yourself for an audition?" asked Joey, as Yugi took out her Duel Phone, and presented in front of Joey.

"By using my Duel Phone, of course! It is one of it main purposes." replied Yugi, as Joey was suddenly hit with a flashback of Mai when she first explained it functions.

"O-Oh thats right." replied Joey, laughing a bit sheepishly, as the others shook their head at her forgetfulness.

"Just wondering, Yugi why did you choose that audition?" asked Ryo, who by now reverted back to normal.

"U-Umm, well, because it sounded really fun, but also because I loved their sweets! Plus during the audition, you get eat their new tasty treat!" exclaim Yugi, with big shining eyes, as everyone could basically tell the main reason she picked it, was because of the sweets.

"Maa, looks like Yu-chibi has a huge love of sweets." Said Malik, as Joey gave a tired sigh.

"Oh you have no idea." muttered Joey. " One time Yugi ate a whole batch of cookies by yourself, with the bonus effect of 10 chocolate bars, all in one night!" explained Joey, shocking the other as they all turned their attention to the smallest of the group, who was too busy daydreaming about the sweet she would get to eat during the audition.

"Well if Yu-chibi passed this audition, it might just be a huge bonus to boost up her fame, as the last person to be the image girl for Dream Candy, was none other than the Dark Magician Girl herself, as rumor once had it that whoever pass this audition, will be on the high road to fame." explained Mai, holding out a poster that had the Dark Magician girl posing happy on the cover, holding a hand full of candy, that was sprinkled everywhere on the page.

"I wonder why they said that?" question Ryo.

"Who knows, but not many idols really believe in it, but if Yugi passed this audition, and work hard, gaining more fame, as her popularity will began to skyrocket, it will be a huge success, as girl all over will fight to become the next Dream Candy poster girl, making a piece of history come true!" exclaim Mai, holding her hand out to the air, as she made her passionate speech.

"Yo, did anyone just understand a word she just said?" asked Joey.

"Nope, not a words." The other three shook their heads, while Mai was still in her own dream little words, before she remember something.

"Oh Yugi-chan, I just remember! When you were reading the audition, you did pay attention to where it said, you will have to perform at least one Solo Special Effect in order to pass, right?" asked Mai, as Yugi began to turn a deadly pale, dropping down to her knees.

"Whaaaat! I didn't read that part at all!" cried out Yugi, with her hands place on top of her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay, one, two three, and four, five, six! Stop, and pose! Smile brighter than that Yu-chan! That was way too force! Plus your feet was off beat." scolded Mai, as for now she was training Yugi alone, as the other had to leave, seeing how they had other things to do, wishing Yugi good luck with her practice with Mai.<p>

"Sorry Mai!" Yugi apologize, trying to catch her breath, as Mai been training her hard these last two hours.

"Yu-chan, don't try to force yourself, let it come to you naturally." Mai tried to comfort her and encourage the girl with a smile place on her face.

"Why don't we end practice a bit early tonight. So clear your mind a tonight as you sleep." said Mai, walking away to grab her stuff, before giving the girl one last glance, before strutting out the door.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm trying my best, but it still feel so worthless! Was it a mistake signing up for a audition, that is doom for me to fail?" Seeing as there was no one around, except for her, and her Duel Idol Partner, Yugi began to speak out loud feeling frustrated with her self, when a soft hand was place on her shoulders.

"D-Dark Magician?" Yugi stared confusedly at the magician, who seem to barely talk, as it stared her in the eyes.

"Don't give up. Keep trying." These were the words that exited out of it mouth, even though the words were simply, it gave Yugi courage as she stood back on her feet, and began practicing again.

* * *

><p>"So Yuge how did your solo practice go with Mai?" asked Joey, as the two girl after eating a nice breakfast, began to make their way to school.<p>

"It was okay, I guess. I couldn't get most of the dance step quite right, and I kept messing up throughout the routine, but I'll keep trying!" Yugi looked adorable, and yet very determined as she made this vow to herself.

"That the spirited Yuge!" replied Joey, as the two soon meet up with Ryo, as the three began to head to class together.

"Alright students, it looks like we have a new student joining us today." said the teacher, as a female with light blonde hair, and cat like lilac eyes, walked her way into the classroom, standing in the front of the room, with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hiii, I'm Ishtar Malik, nice to meet you all!" Malik waved her hands in front of her new classmates, ignoring the three shell shocked faces that was in room.

After class was over it, and it soon became lunch break, Joey stomp over to Malik, yanking out her seat, before dragging her up the flight of stair that laid to the school rooftop, kicking the open the door, throwing Malik on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" yelled Joey, pointing at Malik, who began to look innocent.

"Joey-chan, you don't have so sound so mean! You're hurting my feelings!" Malik began to talk in a baby-like voice, that granted on Joey nerves.

"Malik-san what are you doing here, and how did you know that we go to school here?" asked Ryo, who had Yugi standing beside her.

"I'm here so I can be closer to you guys, since you forced me to join your team, so this way we can work better as a team, and for the last one, Mai told me." Answered Malik, sitting their with her legs folded.

"Oh, I see!" replied Yugi, before out of nowhere taking out her bento box. "Yay, I have a new person to share my bento box with now!" cheered Yugi, as she took a seat beside Malik, taking the lid off the box, as the delicious aroma of food, overcame Malik sense of smell

"Wow, it all look so yummy!" exclaim Malik, as Yugi just laugh, picking up some rice before feeding them over to Malik.

"Delicious~! Yu-chibi did you make this!?" asked Malik, as Yugi shook her head for no.

"It was Joey who fix it!" replied Yugi, shocking Malik, who almost begin to choke on her food, and was thankful when Ryo handed her a cup of hot tea, where it came from, no one asked.

"Tch, you better keep that secret with you to the grave!" said Joey, before taking a seat, and handing over the bento box she made for Ryo.

"Ne, isn't it wonderful to have us all together now!" exclaim Yugi, with a huge smile, that seem to had lighted up everyone mood.

* * *

><p>"One, two, three, again! Let's kick those legs higher ladies!" Instructed Mai, as the girls were now focused on another day of practices. After working with the entire group together, Mai move on to working alone with Yugi, kicking the other girls out the room, so that they wont serve as a distraction.<p>

"Mou, Yu-chan you have to relax! You are way too tense, and your smile is so forced! When you are up their on stage, you want to give your audience the best performance they have ever seen. Don't try to think so hard, but relax, and let it come to you easily. How about we take a 30 minute break?" Offered Mai, helping Yugi off the ground, who simply just nodded her head, agreeing with the blonde beauty.

Walking the street of Duel Idol World, Yugi reflected back on her the she was in practice, badly wish that she didn't mess up all the times, thinking about what Mai said to her in practice, about letting her expressions come to her naturally.

"Mou, I don't know what to do!" exclaim Yugi, before feeling something, hairy touch her leg, causing her to jump back to look at what it was, and was surprise at what she saw.

"What do we have here?" Yugi bend down and saw a fluffy, brown hairy ball, as her Dark Magician stood protectively in front of her, and poked it with his staff, causing the hairy creature to turn around, revealing big, wide eyes.

"Awww~ It cute!" Squealed Yugi, as the hairy creature in return look up in fright at Yugi appearance, struggling when she pick it up, cooing at it in her arms.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." Yugi said soft, cradling the creature in her arms, calming down the hairy creature, who suddenly began to relax in her arms.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" replied Yugi, as the hairy creature was happy from the attention it was receiving.

"It seem we have encounter each other again." said a voice that was familiar to Yugi, opening her eyes she saw Chaos Magician, the King of Duel Idol's standing in front of her, dressed in his usual disguise, as standing beside him was a cold hard chibi magician, that was no doubt his Duel Idol Partner.

"Hello, Y-Yami!" Yugi greeted, remembering during their first meeting he told her his given name, giving her the permission to use it only when they are alone with each other, as it was a secret shared between the both of them.

"What is that, that you have in your arms?" asked Yami, walking over closer to examine the strange creature that was currently in heaven, as Yugi rubbed its head gently.

"I have no clue. I bumped into it while I was walking." replied Yugi, thinking back to the main reason she was walking the streets of Duel World, bringing a sad smile back to her face. Seeing this Yami decided to cheer the poor girl up some.

"Yugi, would you like to accomplish me somewhere?" asked Yami.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this the same place from last time?" asked Yugi, sitting down in her chair, as Yami took a seat in front of her, with their duel partners taking a seat somewhere close to their master.<p>

"Yes it is, since I know you love their strawberry parfait." Smiled Yami, when their waiter walked over to them taking their orders.

"How may I help you all today?" asked the waiter.

"May I please have six strawberry parfait!" asked Yugi, shocking their waiter, as Yami foresaw this coming already. A few minutes later, five parfait was delivered to their table, as Yugi hand one over to her partner,one to the flurry creature that she found, one to Yami, and last one to his partner as well, shocking the chibi chaos magician.

"Eat up!" Yugi smile at the chibi chaos magician, hand feeding him a spoonful of his own strawberry parfait, that after a sec, he acceptably let her feed it to him.

"Aww~ He's cute!" exclaim Yugi.

"Thank-you, he's my most trusted partner. Now little one, would mind telling me what had you feeling so down earlier?" asked Yami, jumping straight to the point.

"Well, you see I have this audition that is coming up soon, and so far I don't think I will have the ability to pass it." Yugi said the words, that have lately been crossing itself in her mind, letting out a sad sigh.

"I see, well Yugi I'm going to tell you something, that someone once told me. Don't be pushed by your problems, but be led by your dreams." replied Yami, catching Yugi attention.

" As long as you keeping working hard, you will success. I believe in you, and I know you will excel in your audition. Plus a smile suit you more than a frown." replied Yami, cheering Yugi up.

"Thank-you, I really needed to hear that!" Yugi smiled up at Yami, who in return almost found himself blushing due to her cuteness, which greatly reminded him of the Chibi Magician Girl.

"Ah! It time for me to head back!" Yugi gave a look at the clock, jumping out of seat, and was about to run out the door, until she stop and look back at Yami.

"Thank-you for helping me again! You really are great at cheering people up!" Yugi smiled again, but this one was much brighter than the last one, as her entire feature seem to glow, as this time Yami couldn't stop himself from blushing, watching the girl leave out the building.

"Why do everytime I encounter her, flashes of the Chibi Magician Girl pop in my head?" Yami asked himself out loud, mind fill with thoughts of both the Chibi Magician Girl, and Yugi.

* * *

><p>"I'm back Mai-san! And I'm ready for practice!" Yugi exclaim, walking into the room, wearing a different expression than before.<p>

"I see you finally found your resolve! Now let get back to work Yu-chan!" Mai instructed, smiling as she watch the different aura that Yugi now possess.

_'We will only have one more day of practice, before the audition, but I believe in her. After all, there 's no one out there that possess such a bright light as her's.'_ Mai stood their with her arms crossed, watching how Yugi began to stretch her muscle out.

"Alright let's get to work!"

"Hai, Mai-san!"

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Day of the Audition!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Duel Idol! It seem lately that the rating of this story been rising up, something which make me happy. Thank-you all for taking the chance of reading this story, leaving me with such good reviews! You all are the best!**

**Joey: Yugi with your Dying Will you will pass this audition, and if you don't. . .**

**Malik: I'll bite you to death!**

**Yugi: Malik that line don't belong to you! We are not Gintama or KHR!**

**Ryo: Everyone enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Day of the Audition**

"Alright, and that a cut! Great job in that scene Mazaki-chan!" called out the director of today's commercial, who starred none other than, Mazaki Anzu, who said her goodbyes after finishing up the scene, making sure to greet everyone who she walked passed by, and once outside the doors, gave out a sigh.

"It's so not easy being famous." replied Anzu, when just than someone came walking right past her, as she was shocked at who it was, blushing when she caught glimpse of those muscle built arms, fierce ruby eyes, wild hair, having an aura that belong to an king, as he walk the halls with grace.

"Chaos Magician!" She called out to him, causing the said idol to stop in his track, turning his attention over to her.

"Yes, did you call out to me." replied the king, as his voice sent shivers down her spine, as she mentally tried to controlling herself from acting out of character, and strutting herself over to him.

"I don't know if you know who I am-" Anzu began to say, but was cut off by the king.

"Your Mazaki Anzu, a rising Duel Idol, and the leader of the famous group, Lovely Peach. Is there something you wish to ask of me?" asked the King, facing Anzu with with his arms folded in front of his strong chest, staring at her intensively, awaiting for her answer.

"I just wanted to t-tell y-you that I'm a huge fan of your's, and t-that I one day wish to work alongside with you." Blushed Anzu, twirling a piece of her hair, clutching tightly to the designer purse that she had in her hand, to afraid to look him in the eye.

"I see, well I wish the same, seeing that we are both professional. Well have a nice day Mazaki-san." Replied Yami, before walking away from the girl, who watch his back walking away from her, and reach her hand out to him, wishing him not to leave her so suddenly, wanting to spend more time with the king of Duel Idol's.

"I guess the rumors are true. He really is a hard, and tough person to get through. Always appearing professional everywhere he go,with an aura of a king, and pharaoh, but then again, that what make him so attractive." Murmur Anzu, going off in her own day-dream, which involve the king of Duel Idol's.

Making his way out the building, Yami began to think about about a certain someone. _'I hope she excel in her audition today.'_ Images of Yugi flash through his mind, silently wishing the cheerful, and sweet girl good luck.

* * *

><p>"Well today is the audition, and it time to see how all of my hard work will pay off." said Yugi, walking down the street on her way to Duel Idol World, staring up at the bright blue sky, that was covered in big fluffy clouds, reminding Yugi of cotton candy.<p>

"Give me back my Teddy, you thieving cat!" yelled out a blonde, pigtail, young girl, who was chasing after a white cat, that had a brown stuff teddy bear in it mouth. Deciding to help the poor girl out, Yugi began to chase after the cat, and girl.

In the beginning of the cat, and mouse game, the cat ran down the street, before coming upon a huge crowd of people, easily making it's way throughout the large crowd, but Yugi, and the blonde haired girl kept their eyes him, making sure not to lose sight of the it.

_'I have to corner it!'_ Thought Yugi, before getting an ideas, seeing where the cat was heading, and moved in that direction, standing in front of the super market door, as three second later, the cat came running up, as Yugi stood their bending down on the ground, as the cat ran right into her arms.

"Naughty kitty! You took something that don't belong to you!" said Yugi, gently removing the stuff bunny from out of it mouth, before letting go of the cat, that soon as it touch the ground, took off running.

"Hey give me back my teddy!" screamed the blonde haired girl, pointing up at Yugi.

"Sure, here you go!" Yugi smiled , handing back the stuff bear, as the girl began to hug it tightly against her chest, before glaring up at Yugi.

"If you dare have something to say, you'll regret!" She glared harshly up at Yugi, who took no offense at how vicious the girl was glaring up at her.

"Why would I have something to say?" asked Yugi.

"Because kid always make fun of me, for always carrying around my beloved teddy, the bear which was given to me by grandfather." replied the girl, who obviously cared very much for the stuff animal in her arms.

"I wouldn't tease you for carrying around something, which is obviously very precious to you! This mean more to you, more than anyone who can possible understand! Just like the gifts my grandfather gave me! So I hope you hold tight to it for now on, it you don't won't other cats stealing it from you!" Smiled Yugi, before introducing herself. "By the way, I'm Yugi, and you are?"

"I-I'm R-Rebecca, Rebecca Hawkins, and I'm visiting here for the day!" Smiled Rebecca, feeling herself warming up to Yugi.

"Well it nice to meet you Rebecca!" Smiled Yugi, as Rebecca felt herself in a trance by the brightness of it of Yugi presence, as Yugi smile radiated pure, bright, light, that fill people with soft glowing warmth.

_'Such an bright and innocent aura!'_ Thought Rebecca, when a thought came to her, as she reach in her pocket and pulled out a small deck of cards, handing them over to Yugi.

"R-Rebecca-chan, these are D-Duel Idol Cards!" exclaim Yugi.

"I have a feeling that you will be needing those! Good-bye Yugi, I hope we meet again soon!" cried out Rebecca, before taking her leave, soon disappearing from Yugi sight.

"What was she doing with Duel Idol Cards?" Yugi began to ask her self, and when she felt her Duel Phone vibrating in her pocket, and saw that she just received a message, that came from Mai, telling where she at since audition were about to start soon.

"Wahhh! I can't believe I'm running late!" cried Yugi, who began to make a dash towards the nearest Duel Idol Shop, to she could get to her audition.

* * *

><p>Setting down, in a huge royal, king like throne, was the idol of every girls dreams, setting their with his legs crossed, a hand place under his chin, smirking towards the direction of the camera.<p>

"Great pose!" called out the photographer, taking snap of pictures, each time Yami did a different pose, doing excellent works, before break time finally made it way here.

"Great work, king!" replied a mocking voice, belonging to a attractive white haired male, standing beside the top idol, who was taking a seat.

"What are you doing here Bakura? Are you scouting out idols to pose for you new fashion line, that will be displayed in Dream Fashion?" asked Yami, calming drinking on a cup of water.

"Tch, something like that. So far I only have one model, and now I need another one." replied Bakura, before looking at Yami, who seem to be having other things on his mind.

"So king mind telling me what's on your mind?" asked Bakura.

Sighing, Yami begin to answer him. "I just thinking about someone, wondering if she really is, who's she say, and also wishing that she do a great job today at her audition."

"Look's like Kaiba-boy was right. You really have fallen for someone, in the same fashion as that idiot." scowled Bakura, as the director soon call break time was over, as Yami got back to work.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Yugi apologize ,as their standing out in the halls of the studio of were the audition were taking place, was Mai and the others who all came to wish Yugi good luck.<p>

"We'll hear your excuse after the audition are over, now you better get in there! Time is almost up! Good luck Yu-chan/Yuge/Yu-chibi, Yugi-chan!" They all wish her good luck, as Yugi, along with her Dark Magician walked through the doors of were all of the participants waited, before hearing their name get call up, as inside the room, all the people were taking a seat or leaning against the wall, as the room was thick with tension.

Sitting down, Yugi saw how most of the people in the room was deep in contraction, not a word being said, as everyone in the room saw each other as rivals, which was true.

"Yugi Mouto, your turn is next!" Entering the room, was a woman holding a list of names, as Yugi stood up from off her seat, as the Dark Magician soon followed after it master, as the woman lend them to a Duel Idol System, which by it was a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, may I please have your ticket, and Duel Idol Cards?" asked the lady as Yugi passed over her ticket, and the new cards that was giving to her by Rebecca.

"Analyzing data is now complete. Please step your way through the Duel Idol System, the stage will be presented to you momentarily." replied the lady, as Yugi did just that, as a swirl of rainbow light consumed her, altering her appearance.

Once that was done and over it, like the same from last time, Yugi hair was longer, reaching down below her back, wearing a sleeveless, purple and red, ruffle, frill dress, which had the top with laces tied into bows, and at the bottom flared out all puffy like, having knee length purple, and red stripe socks, with bows tied around her wrist and neck, also having one in her head. Too say her appearance was unbelievable cute, and adorable, matching her facial appearance.

Before long, the stage was presented in front of Yugi, who took a breath, and relax, remembering the words Yami told her, and how all her friends were wishing her good luck, remembering the vow she made to herself these past day, and smile once she heard the beat of the music.

_~sukue toka pokettotoka kaban no nakani mone_

_itsudatte wasure zuaruyo naniwo eraboukana_

_chotto chotto honno chottode shiawase wa umare te_

_amai kuuki gafuwafuwa punpun shinakute sumudesho~_

_~candy candy candy candy candy_

_sweetie sweetie girls love_

_chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_cutie cutie chewing love_

_candy candy candy candy candy_

_sweetie sweetie girls love_

_chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_cutie cutie so candy love~_

To say, the judges were really amazed by the cuteness of the song, and her voice match so perfectly well, as she dance out on stage, moving to the beat of music, with a big bright smile on her face.

_~aremo soremo koremo minna suteki mitore taino_

_kimi no rikuesuto nante kiiteru hima wanaiwa_

_dattedatte onnanoko dashi ima wa taisetsu nano_

_amai kuuki ga fuwafuwa punpun shinaku tesumu desho~_

_candy candy candy candy sandy_

_sweetie sweetie girls love_

_chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_cutie cutie chewing love_

_candy candy candy candy candy_

_swettie sweetie girls love_

_chewing chewing chewing chewing chewing_

_cutie cutie so candy love_

Unknown to Yugi, during her performance she began to awaken her idol aura, which shined everyone with brightness, almost as if she was a ball of warmth, shining down from off stage, bringing happiness to everyone, before it soon came time for her to do her effect. Seeing how standing in front of the Duel Idol System, the dark Magician began to feel the passionate feeling of it master, transforming in a glowing purple ball, passing through the system, fusing itself within Yugi.

"Magician Illusion!" She began to swirl around in a circle, before bringing out a purple crystal staff, summon purple glitter dust, creating dancing clones of herself, before next pulling out a top hat that burst out purple glitter dust along with flowers, toys and bunnies, with a big cute happy smile on her face

Unknown to Yugi, hiding itself in the audition room, was brown furry creature, the same as she found yesterday, with big wide eyes, basking in happiness as it watched her perform, acting as if it finally found what it was looking for.

* * *

><p>Standing out in the halls of the studio of were the audition was taking place, was Joey who was worriedly paced the floor, as her partner mimic her, Ryo sat their with a book in her hands with her Change of Heart sitting beside her, as she been on the same page for the last thirty minutes, Malik was filing her nail, repeatedly checking the clock, while Mai was busy on the phone, but still worried about the shortest of the group.<p>

"Everyone I'm finish with my audition!" Came the cheerful voice of Yugi, who in a second was surrounded in a wall by her friends and manager.

"So Yuge how it go?" Joey was the first to ask.

"Yu-chan, did you, or did you not pass the audition! The wait was killing me!" exclaim Mai, grabbing Yugi by the shoulders, who bend her head down in silence, silence that was killing the others.

"I-I-I. . . .I-I PASS THE AUDITION!" exclaim Yugi, as the entire group broke out into a happy cheer, all giving Yugi a big tight hug. When felt something jump on top of her head.

"Oh it you!" exclaim Yugi, looking up at the hairy creature that was happily seated on top of her head.

"Yu-chibi, what the heck is that thing on top of your head?" asked Malik, why the rest of their Duel Idol Partner, except the Dark Magician, stood together giving the weird hairy creature a confuse look.

"Oh, I found him yesterday! I wonder when he got in here! I still don't know his name yet though!" replied Yugi, taking the hairy creature from off her head, and into her arms, holding it against her chest, as it cooed happily, waving it strange feet and hands in the air.

"It's name is Kuriboh, it a creature I haven't saw in a long time." said Mai, analyzing the oblivious happy creature in Yugi arms.

_'Matter of fact, the last time I saw it , was during the time she was an idol. What on earth is it doing with Yu-chan?'_ Thought Mai, as the girls were happy for Yugi great success, that will soon lead her to the road of fame.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>See you all again next time!<p>

A/N: Song by Yugi was Gumi-Candy Candy!


	12. Meeting of Faith!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to another chapter of Duel Idol! Thank-you all you are supporting this story, and I love when I hear such good, and cheering words from you all! Also thank you Aikatsu, for inspiring me to write this story!**

**Yugi: So everyone let's get ready for a new chapter!**

**Yugi,Ryo, Joey, and Malik: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Meeting of Faith!**

"Okay ladies today, I will be explaining to you a new device that has recently been released from Kaiba Corp, which are these!" Exclaimed Mai, holding in her hands three, beautiful sets of shining rose diamond rings, all in different color.

"Their so pretty~!" said Ryo, starring in awed at the three rings.

"Ne, Joey-chan, where Yu-chibi?" asked Malik, looking around the dance practice room, to see if the small girl was anywhere around.

"Oh, she had the photo-shoot to do, so we'll meet up with her later!" replied Joey.

"I already seen the information to Yu-chan, alone with her own device." replied Mai, before passing out the ring to the three girl as each girl received one, as Joey received a red diamond rose ring, while Malik received a gold one, and Ryo was a pure white.

"Ne, just what type of device are these suppose to be?" asked Joey, holding the sparkly gem in the air.

"These are for idol's who like to keep their true identity selves a secret, seeing how as you progress more as a idol's, you will be received more, and more jobs, that will be required in the real world. So to keep that identity a secret, this device here will change your appearance, to your idol's selves, for example let's use Joey-chan!" replied Mai, pointing over at the blonde haired tomboy, who gave her a bored look, before placing the ring on her finger.

Once the ring was place on her finger, a bright flash of light, was shined around Joey, before quickly dying out, as their sitting in the same spot was her, still dressed in her school uniform, but her blonde hair was longer, reaching down passed her back, sporting her blood red eyes.

"Oh I see now, these can also be use during photo-shoots, live-talk show, or when playing acting roles, seeing how you can still keep your true identity a secret, but also enjoy the lifestyle of an Duel Idol." replied Ryo, bringing a smile to Mai face.

"Correct Ryo-chan! By the way, I was informed last night, of how you signed yourself up to audition to be in Dark-N-Lovely fashion magazine, wearing the new line of clothes from one of the top brands, Bloody Mary." replied Mai, as Ryo blush shyly, staring down at the ground.

"Really! That great new Ryo-chan!" Cheered Malik, giving the poor blushing red girl a hug.

"Why the heck, is the name of the brand is name after a freaking ghost that is used to scare people?" Joey asked herself.

"Don't forget it is also a drink, but only for older people!" Malik added her two cents.

"I'm placing my bet on the owner being a real nutcase." mutter Joey, coming up with her own image of how the head designer might look like, which was a guy dress in a trench coat, laughing madly with a bloody knife in his hand.

"I wonder if it the head designer will be a evil bunny, who is after revenge, against a strong and powerful pharaoh who destroyed his hometown, but end up falling love with a beautiful princess, who in up changing his life." Malik said seriously.

"What the hell kind of scenario are you coming up with! That is totally all fanfiction, and that last part didn't even happen!" yelled Joey.

"Now, now girls this is no time to be arguing, we shall be celebrating our Ryo-chan here road to independence!" cheered Mai.

"Hurray! Hurray! Go Ryo-chan!" Cheered all three girl to the red face Ryo, who embarrassingly thanked them all.

"I wonder how Yu-chibi is doing at her photo-shoot?" Malik asked out loud, catching the attention of Joey.

"Knowing Yuge, she was probably nervous at first, but after seeing all of the candy that would most likely be in the photo-shoot was beyond happy." smiled Joey, knowing her best friend by heart.

* * *

><p>"Alright lets get another picture, Magician-chan!" called out the photographer of the shoot, who could do nothing but smile as he watch the young girl standing behind the orange background set, that was filled with rainbows, toys, and of course, candy. Seeing how all the furniture were made from real candy, and variety of chocolates.<p>

"Yes sir!" Cheered Yugi, who had a bar of chocolate that had gold star sprinkles in the inside and out, taking another bite out of it, as everyone who stood behind set, was still amazed at how nervous the poor girl was when she first enter the studio, too afraid to look anyone in the eye, but after seeing the candy land set, and eating a bite of the new adversity chocolate, started to express to her true self, with a bright adorning smile on her cute features.

During the photo-shoot Yugi was wearing the ring that was delivered to her from Mai, which was a beautiful amethyst rose ring, that alter her appearance, as for this shoot she had to change into clothes provided to her, that didn't required the Duel Idol System.

"This new Stardust Choco is amazing~!" Replied Yugi, with a dreamy look in her eyes, as she took another bite out of the chocolate, as everyone present couldn't do nothing but chuckled slightly, at the cute expression that was on the idol face.

For the shoot Yugi was dressed in a short sleeve top, that was orange and red, with a cute bow tied up top having gold stars printed on it, have a purple flared out skirt, that was covered in gold star glitter dust, with white ruffle underneath, as on top of her head was a huge bow that had a star in the middle.

"Wow, Magician-chan has such a warm, and shining personality once she come out of her shy shell. It so cute, but also refreshing to have someone like her." replied one of the female that was standing out on set, mostly likely a hairdresser, as the people around her agreed with her, as Yugi smiled again for the camera.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a bench, that was located in the middle of Duel Idol World, surrounded by a beautiful waterfall, and red roses, was none other than Ryo with an book in her hand, seeing how the group was in the middle of break, as Ryo decided to spend her time in a nice peaceful place, reading the newest issues of her favorite book, which was a romantic love story, with a twist of drama that excited her.<p>

Ryo was so deep into the story, that it took her a while to notice that someone took a seat beside her, which was handsome male around her age, having long white hair that was tied up into a ponytail, wearing a gothic style black trench jacket, with tight fitting pants, that had gothic chains around the pockets, also wearing gothic like accessories, with a scowl on his face, taking out a sketchbook that he began to draw on.

Ryo really didn't want to be noisy, and peek over, but curiosity got the best of her, peeking from the side of her eyes, and was shock to see the man drafting out outfits that were really appealing to Ryo, who began to leave off the focus of her book and on to what the man sketching. Staring in awed at how graceful the man hand moved across the pages, adding more, and more material to the outfit, when suddenly he stop, making Ryo a bit disappointed, pouting out her lips.

"It not nice to be noisy in other people business, ya know?" said the man voice, that confused Ryo for a second, before flushing red when she took notice that the man was talking about her, as he turn his attention on to her.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just c-couldn't help m-myself! Y-Your work is r-really amazing!" By the time Ryo finished saying this, her face was the color of an red apple, holding her book tight against her chest.

Hearing this the man smirk. "Oh really now? Just how great is my work? I would love to hear your opinion." The man said in a very sarcastic voice, but at the same time wanting to hear Ryo opinion.

"Hmmm. . ." Ryo gave a serious thought as she look at the design outfit that was presented on the page. "It very unique, such as it light, but yet dark also, and also. . ." Ryo gave a closer look to the picture. " Umm, it's also isn't finish? It will be such a shame to just leave the outfit as it is. . ." said Ryo, oblivious to the shock that was expressed on the man face, before smirking once again.

"Tch, looks as if you have caught my attention, bunny-chan." smirked the man, catching Ryo off guard with the strange new nickname.

"B-Bunny-chan!?" Ryo tilted her head cutely to the side, something which amuse the white haired male.

"Yes bunny, because you reminded of the bunny from Alice In Wonderland for some reason. I can already imagine you screaming out, "I'm Late! I'm late!" At any given moment." replied the male, as just than Ryo received vibrate from her Duel Idol Phone, picking it up and saw it was a message from Mai, telling her that she was late for practice.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" Replied Ryo jumping from off her seat, dropping her book on the ground.

"Told ya." Smirked the man, picking Ryo book from off the ground, handing it back to her.

"Well, Bunny-chan, you better hurry and hop along it, if you don't want to be any more late." replied the man, closing up his sketch, about to leave.

"A-Ano, can I please have y-your name? I'm Ryo!" Ryo introduced herself, as the man stood up from off the bench, turning his head towards her.

"It's Bakura, Bunny-chan." replied Bakura in a cool way, turning back around around to leave, as Ryo found herself blushing as she watching him walk away.

"Dark, and Mysterious." Mutter Ryo, before once again feeling her phone vibrate, and pick up her book, and began to run off in the direction of the dance studio.

* * *

><p>"Maa, today photo-shoot was quite fun!" Cheered Yugi, smiling happily as she walked down the streets of Duel Idol World, on her way to the dance studio where the group usually practice at, when she felt a hand touch her on the shoulder.<p>

"Huh?" Yugi stop her walking, and turned around to see who just touch her.

"By that bright smile you're wearing, I'd say everything with great during your audition." replied none other than the Idol King of Duel Idol's, standing with his Chaos Magician.

"Hi Yami!" Yugi cheerfully greeted him, who chuckled at her glowing happiness.

"Nice to meet you again as well, little gem." greeted Yami, using the nickname that he pick out for her, which refer to her eyes, which were like gems to him.

"So did you pass your audition?" asked Yami, already having a key feeling to the answer.

"Yess! And I was feed a lots of yummy treats during the photo-shoot! It was all so yummy!" exclaim Yugi, as the Kuriboh on top of her head cheered happily as well, while the Dark Magician remain silent, standing by it master side.

"I see, I'm happy for you." Smiled Yami, speaking the truth, as he really was happy for the girl.

"Thank-you!" Yugi suddenly surprise Yami by giving him a tight hug, that had him blushing up a storm, due to the close contact he was having with the short petite girl, as she soon released him.

"For your happy success I would've love to treat you today, but I have somewhere important I must be, so maybe next time we meet, I can treat you to some delicious dessert?" asked Yami, that came out as him sounding as if he was asking Yugi out on a date. Luckily, she didn't take it that way, and saw it as a nice gesture from him.

"Okay I will take you up on that offer!" replied Yugi, before seeing what time it was, and began to run off, but not before saying a goodbye to Yami, who watched her as she left.

"Little Gem, why do you remind me so much of Chibi Magician Girl?" Yami asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Three, four, five, and s-" In the dance studio practice room, Joey and the others, were practicing with Mai, when the door suddenly slammed open, breaking everyone out of concentration, as the happy figure at the door was Yugi.<p>

"Yu-chan you're finally back!" said Mai, seeing how the happy girl ran over to the four.

"Hi everyone, I hope I not too late to join practice with you all?" asked Yugi, dropping off her Duel Idol Bag, against the wall.

"Of course not Yuge! So how did you photo-shoot go for Dream Candy?" asked Joey, as Yugi started to stretch her muscle out.

"At first, I was super nervous, as I even trip on my in through the door." Yugi began her story off, as everyone except Joey sweat-drop, as she already foresaw this happening.

"But after seeing how the set was cover with candy, and different chocolates, my fear totally melt away! I even got to eat their new Stardust Choco during the shoot! It was so much fun!" Yugi beamed a happy smile, that awaken her idol aura for a bit, as Mai caught sight of the shining sparkles of light that glow around Yugi, before quickly disappearing.

_'Wow, looks as if someone is close to awakening their true idol aura! Seem like Yu-chan is really on her to fame, and also finding her true self as an idol!'_ Thought Mai, watching how the girls happily discuss about Ryo who soon have an audition coming up.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>See you all agin next time!<p> 


	13. Ryo Time To Shine!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome everyone to another new chapter of the new hit series, Duel Idol! Thank-you all for reviewing, giving me such strong confidence, also thank-you guest! I hope that you will one day make a FF account so I can read that Gx story that you are thinking about doing! I would really love to see it!**

**Yugi: That funny, cause Kei-chan was thinking of after she finish this one, to maybe do a sequel, but with the cast of GX!**

**Joey: But if someone else has the power, strength, and courage to do it also, I will love to see how far can they take it!**

**Ryo: We wish you good luck Guest-chan!**

**Malik: Believe and you will succeed!**

**Yugi, Joey, Ryo, and Malik: Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Ryo Time To Shine!**

Sitting on the school rooftop alone was none other than Ryo, who at the moment looked up towards the sky, watching the clouds, instead of reading her book, as she had other important thing on her mind at the moment.

"Tomorrow is the day of the audition. I wonder if I will pass or not?" Ryo found herself asking, not noticing the soft steps that began to crept of behind her, placing it hands over her eyes.

"Guess who is it?~" replied a familiar, soft child like voice, as Ryo smiled, already knowing the oblivious answer.

"Hi Yugi-chan!" Ryo greeted, turning around to face the smiling short petite girl, who seem to always glow with warmth and happiness.

"Hi Ryo-chan! Oh, Ryo-chan isn't tomorrow the day of your audition?" asked Yugi, seeing how Ryo nodded her head to confirm her answer, looking at the white haired girl eyes, she could see something was bother the smart girl.

"Ne, Ryo-chan is something bothering you?" asked Yugi, tilting her head cutely to the side, as Ryo smiled softly to herself, not surprise how Yugi could detach that something was indeed bothering her.

"You can say, . ." Said Ryo, taking a seat on the ground, as Yugi took a seat beside her, and was not surprise when Ryo took out a cup of steaming hot tea from nowhere, calmly and very lady like, taking small sip, offering another cup to Yugi, was great-fully took it.

"Tomorrow is the day of the audition, and I can't help but wonder if I will pass the audition or not, even though I been practicing with Mai-san after group practice, putting in my best effort, but in the end will it all pay off?" asked with a thoughtful look, while Yugi took a small sip of tea before answering her.

"I see, Ryo-chan is feeling the same way I did before my audition! I felt the same way, wondering if all the hard effort will pay off in the end, no matter how hard I pratice. There was even some times, I believe that I was going to fail, but certain said something that I will never forget! "Don't be pushed by your problem, but be led by your dreams." Yugi quoted the words that was said by Yami, on the day he treated, cheering her up, and giving her the courage to believe in her own abilities.

"Ryo-chan I know you have dreams that you wish to reach, so let them lend you! Believe in your own ability, because the Ryo-chan I know is a wonderful and beautiful person, who can shine like an angel once she step on stage!" replied Yugi, giving Ryo a big smile, who was caught by surprise of Yugi honest, and encouraging words, that almost brought tears to her eyes, as she return the smile.

"Thank-you Yugi-chan! I really needed to hear those words!" Smiled Ryo, who was deeply touch by the words said by Yugi, hugging the girl tight against her chest.

"Your welcome Ryo-chan, and don't forget, we will always be their to cheer you on, because we believe in you!" exclaim Yugi, as Ryo began to huge her even more tightly.

* * *

><p>"Bakura-sama! It's an emergency!" Running down the hall was a girl with brown-reddish hair, with a panic look on her face, before reaching the door to what she was looking for, bursting the door right open.<p>

"You know I don't like people entering this room without knocking first? Do you want to get fired!?" asked the scowling angry head designer, who was in middle of making a new master piece, walking over to the girl who was shivering like and scared animal, before resolving herself.

"But B-Bakura-sama this is an emergency! The custom dress, Angel of Darkness that we made for the first model, the measurement that took from her to make the dress were wrong, and the photo-shoot is the day after auditions!" cried out the girl with all her strength, before dropping to her knees on the floor, as this piece of news made Bakura drop the piece of cloth that was in his hands.

"Oh you have got to be freaking shitting me!"

* * *

><p>The group was in the dance studio, watching Mai practiced with Ryo, who surprisingly this time around didn't kick the three out of the room, watching how the two gracefully move to the beat of the music, that will be the song Ryo use during her audition.<p>

"So during Ryo audition, it is required for her to perform at least one Solo Special Effect during the performance." said Joey, who had her duel dragon flying right beside her head.

"I'm not too surprise about that, as most audition always request this from ever idol, seeing how bigger the effect, the more rating you will received from the audiences or judges, boosting up your chance to win." explained Malik, with her golden scale dragon standing beside her.

"I see, so I guess that count for group effects as well, remembering how beautiful and grand, Lovely Peach, Group Special Effect was like during the Tiara Cup." replied Yugi, having the Kuriboh, who refuse to leave her alone, on top of her head, with Dark Magician standing loyally beside it's master.

"Ah, Angel Garden, one of their well known Special Group Effect, one of main reason of how they boosted up to frame so quickly as a group." replied Malik, before continuing to say more.

"But you know, if Ryo-chan pass this audition, it will be a great opportunity for her, seeing as Dark-N-Lovely, is a fashion magazine that only show the latest designs for the top five brands, as the brand Ryo-chan will posing for is Bloody Mary. A company that use two type of themes, which are goth-loli, and angels fantasy themes." explained Malik, who was the most knowledgeable one when it came to Duel Idol World.

"I see! That remind me, Yuge when will the advertisement that you did for Dream Candy will come out?" asked Joey.

"It will be February, February the 14, right on the day of Valentines!" replied Yugi before the girls went back to watching Ryo practice with Mai.

_'I believe in Ryo-chan, and I know that she will pass this audition!'_ Yugi entrusted her entire faith into Ryo, believing with all her might that she will passed her audition that was set for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>" Oh, I'm so nervous, that I could barely sleep last night!" replied Ryo, who was now in the Duel Idol World, on her way to the studio that was holding the auditions. On her way, Ryo was about to pass by the same spot were she met Bakura, and was shock when she saw he sitting there, and decided to walk over to him.<p>

"A-Ano, hello B-Bakura-san." Greeted Ryo, as the gothic, bad-boy, turn his attention over to her, with his usual scowl.

"Oh, it you Bunny-chan." said Bakura, as Ryo felt something was bothering the clothing design artist, and deciding to ask him about it.

"U-umm, Bakura-san, if you don't mind me asking, but is something bothering you?" asked Ryo, as Bakura began to point his full attention at her.

"Something like that Bunny-chan, you can say I will need something as a miracle to happen at this moment. Replied Bakura, who began to think back about the distressful new that he was informed early today.

"Why do you need a miracle to happen?" asked Ryo, who began to take a seat beside him.

"Well the company I works for is full of idiots, who can't do nothing right, seeing as how the custom design dress that we picked out for the exclusive model, was the wrong measurement, seeing that we now have to put the second custom dress on to her." explained Bakura.

"But as long a you can find a replace who can fit the first dress, everything should go fine." replied Ryo.

"Bunny-chan, if only if it was that easy, that dress was specifically made to for her, as she's was hopefully the person who could have brought out the dress appeal, and true beauty. It was one of the main dresses, that was going to be use, and without it, the photo-shoot is doom to fail." Bakura sighed at his own misery.

"Don't give up, keep believing!" Ryo suddenly cheered, as Bakura raised an eyebrow up at her new found encouraging words. "Don't give up so easily, just because you have run into this problem, keep fighting because I know you will find a way to solve this! Your designs are too beautiful, and unique for you to give up so easily, so please for the sake of all the people out their in the worlds, who mostly think the same way as I do, and really won't to see your new designs, don't give up Bakura-san!" Exclaim Ryo, who suddenly had a fighting spirit, that was both cute, and very amusing to Bakura, who broke into a insanely mad laughter, catching Ryo by surprise.

"Maa, you really are interesting Bunny-chan!" Smirked Bakura, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small deck of cards, handing them over to Ryo.

"I have a feeling that you will be needing those." said Bakura, standing up about to take his leave, before stopping, and did something that caught Ryo off her guard, which was bending and giving her a small peck on the cheek, smirking when he saw how badly she began to blush.

"See ya later Bunny-chan, and think of what I just gave you as a thank-you present." replied Bakura, hands shoved in his pockets, as he coolly walked away from the blushing red Ryo, who felt that she could faint at any given moment.

* * *

><p>"Mou, where is Ryo-chan? The audition are about start soon, and she don't know if her name will be called first." said Mai, as standing in the lobby of the studio,of where the auditions were taking place, was Yugi and the gang, all came to wish Ryo good luck during her audition.<p>

"Ah! I think I see her!" exclaim Yugi, as running in through the door was none other Ryo, who was slightly breathing out of breath, and quickly compose herself, before walking over to the group.

"Ryo-chan your late! Mou, first it was Yu-chan, and now it you, hurry up in get in there before they start calling out names!" order Mai.

"Good luck Ryo/Ryo-chan~!" cheered the group, all wishing the sweet girl to do well, as she began to take the elevator to the floor of where the audition where taking place, and once their open the huge double doors, and was shock at the amount of people who were in the room.

"Wow, their so many participants!" exclaim Ryo, finding an empty chair to take a seat, holding her Change of Hearts in her lap, after a while a lady walked through the door, holding a white sheet of paper that had a long list of name on it.

"Auditions will now began, starting first is Yuki Ryo!" called out the lady, as Ryo was surprise to hear her name be call first, and stood from out of her seat, as her duel partner follow her, as the lady lend them to a Duel Idol System.

"Hello! May I please have your Duel Idol Ticket, and cards please?" asked the lady, who stood behind the desk, as Ryo reach in her pocket pulling out her ticket, along with the new cards that was giving to her by Bakura.

"Analyzing Data is now complete! Please step through the Duel Idol System, the stage will be brought to you momentarily." replied the lady as Ryo began to do just, having an series of rainbow light consume it self around her body, altering her appearance.

Once transformation was now over with, Ryo was now sporting a pure white, short sleeveless puffy dress, with black gem stones trimming the top of it, a black choker with a white cross, that had matching earrings, with black and white ankle straps heels shoes, wearing black lace fingerless gloves.

Her long white hair was slightly curled, seeing that her glasses were gone, like last time, but this time having tiny black crosses on each side of her eyes, as before soon the holographic stage, was now presented to the judges, as Ryo remember the words that was told to her by Yugi, and how everyone wished her good-luck.

_Yume, sameta. Kumotta sora._

_Tooku, ame. Utsumuku._

「…―――。」Ryo moved, elegantly, and graceful arcoss the the stage, holding each of her stands with poise, almost as if she was a elelgance ballet dancer, as she did a slow twirl, throwing her out out with grace.

_Densha mado, hi ga sashita._

_Mabushikutte me wo hosometa._

_Ubawareta "shiteiseki"._

_Tachiichi mo, kakuho dekizu._

_A, sokka._

_Sonna mono saishokkara nakattakke?_

_Maa, ii ya. Itsumo no koto desu._

_Yume wo mite tadoritsuita kono basho ha,_

_Tada no "kibou haiki koujou" deshita._

_Kosoiai puresusareta kokoro no yukue ha,_

_Aimai na mirai._

_Sore ha sore ha,_

_Wakatteita hazu no "genjitsu" tte yatsu deshita._

Around this part, the beat of the music was more heavy, as Ryo did a series of beautiful, and yet graceful poses, as if she was posing for an camra, before the music went back soft, as Ryo slowly twirl, stopping to hold her hand, as both her voice and expression showed such strong emotions.

_'I will do my best Yugi-chan, everyone! I will believe in myself!_' Thought Ryo, as standing outside the Duel Idol System, the Change of Heart began to feels it master passionate feeling, turning into a ball of light, passing through the system, fusion itself with Ryo.

"Angel Hearts." Ryo softly called out, bringing out a huge pink heart, before using a angelic white bow and arrow to shoot it, as it rain down, tiny red hearts upon the judges, and did a graceful pose, as the song ended. Unknown to Ryo, she wowed the judges, and a certain someone who was hiding himself in the room, standing against the wall with his arm folded across his chest.

"Look you did it, Bunny-chan." Smirked the figure, hiding in the darkness before taking his leave, already knowing who his next model was going to be, and was quite happy with the result..

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

><p>See you all again next time!<p>

A/N: Song that was by Ryo-Hantan: Ada Yume


	14. Great Opportunities!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and guess what!? We finally made it to the 100 reviews for this fanfiction, that makes me so happy! Yay! I really love you all for supporting this story! Also, just a little question, so far who has been your favorite Solo Special Effect? I'm kinda curious to know!**

**Yugi: Yay! We reached the 100's!**

**Joey: Now let's aim for higher!**

**Ryo: And how high are we trying to reach?**

**Malik: Let's try to go for 200!**

**Yugi, Joey, Ryo, and Malik: Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Great Opportunities**

"What on earth is taking Mai so long, she's usually be here by now?" replied Joey, looking up at the clock the was on top of the wall of their dance studio room, as all girls were presented, except for their beauty queen of an manger.

"Hmm, that a good question Joey-chan. She usually be the first one here. I wonder if something came up?" asked Ryo, before a second later the door was durst opening, as running in the room, was a highly excited Mai, beaming with happiness.

"Big news! Big news!" exclaim Mai, standing proudly in front of the confuse group of girl, all wondering what could have their manger this excited.

"What's the big news, Mai-san?" asked Yugi.

"Malik-chan, and Joey-chan here have been offered big opportunities!" cried out Mai, catching the two girls attentions.

"It seem that during your performance in the Tiara Cup, you both caught the eyes of two big shot famous people, such as the top director, Yuukimaru Fuji, and the head designer of Egyptian Rose, as Joey-chan been offered a small part to play in the new hit drama, Forbidden Lovers, and Malik-chan been offered to be one of the models to be in Egyptian Rose fashion show!" exclaim Mai, who by now had huge star's twinkling in her eyes.

"Are you serious!?" Malik was the first to expression her surprise, shock, and happiness, seeing how Joey was second, who began to break out into a huge grin.

"So somebody was amaze by my awesome killer dance move!" said Joey, who began to try and moon-walk across the floor, before getting glomp into a hug by Yugi.

"You did it Joey! Malik-chan!" exclaim Yugi happy for her two friends.

"Great job you two!" Ryo clapped for the both, feeling quite happy for the two.

"Wait a sec? What the heck is Egyptian Rose again?" asked Joey.

"You really have to start paying attention Joey-chan! Egyptian Rose is one of the top five brands, which make sexy, and revealing clothes, as some even have egyptian ethnic design put into them, as the brand is for people who want to have a more mature appeal." explained Malik, arm folded across her chest.

"Ohhh. . ." said Joey, when just than the door to their room was burst opening, as strutting through the door was a beautiful woman, who had a wicked type of aura to her, as she made her way in the room, eyes pointed at the fours girl, before moving them towards to Mai.

"Mai-chan, it been so long since I last saw you! I heard word of how some of your girls were offered big opportunities, not that it something to brag about seeing how famous my girls are." Said the rudely beautiful lady, that brought a frown to Mai face.

"What are you doing here, Chono?" asked Mai, staring distrustfully at the woman before her.

"Can't an old friend just say hi!" She place a fake smile on her face, pointing her eyes over to Malik, and Joey. " Maa, aren't these the two girls who represented themselves at the Tiara Cup, that my girls won by the way, seeing how amazingly talented that they are. Not to mention super busy, seeing how Vivian is busy getting ready for a fashion show, Miho is on a talk-show, Anzu is getting ready to do a commercial, and Kirasa is in the middle of starring in her new drama, Forbidden Lovers." Chono began to list off all the hot gigs that her girls were in the middle of doing, as that last one caught the attention of both Mai, and Joey.

"What do you mean Kirasa is starring in Forbidden Lovers?" asked Mai, not liking the sounds of where this might lead.

"Oh, you didn't know? Kirasa have one of the main and biggest roles, starring in the show! Seeing how she is playing a beautiful, wealthy young woman, who end up falling in love with the son of her father rivals company. If you ask me, the role was made for Kirasa, seeing how beautiful, and talented she is." Bragged the lady, named Chono.

"Chono is the only reason you're here is to brag, or are here for something else, because if not, can you please exit out the room?" asked the icy voice of Mai, as the lady in return smirked at her, turning on her heels ready to leave the room.

"Mai-chan I hope you teach your little pets well, or they will get crushed, not that I could care less about them, seeing that they are only amateurs whose only faith is to fail. Have a nice day Mai-chan~!" called out Chono, exiting out the door, leaving behind a cold distaste in the room.

"Talk about harsh." mutter Ryo, thinking about the words the woman said.

"Mai just who the heck was that woman?" asked a Joey, who at the moment felted highly upset about what just happen.

"That was Chono, she use to be rival of mine back when I was a Duel Idol. She is also the manager of Lovely Peach." replied Mai.

"That would explain why she was so arrogant" said Malik, who kept her expression firm.

"But did she just say, that the movie Joey was offered a part in, was starring Kirasa, who has the top lead?" asked Yugi, as Ryo had her Duel Phone out, already doing some research about the famous idol.

"Wow, on here it has a list of movies she so far has been starring in, and most of them, she always had the main lead, and the movies were all big hits!" said Ryo, reading some of the information that was presented on the web.

"It also say's here of how she seem to be really close to the president of Kaiba Corp. who were childhood friends with her." said Ryo.

"President of Kaiba Corp.?" Joey asked herself when a flashback of the day, when her and Yugi finished their very first performance together, popped into her head, as she remember the cold blue bastard who insulted them.

"Ah, that bastard! I remember him now!" exclaim Joey, feeling her anger resurfacing from that time.

"Well ladies let not get to work up, and besides Joey-chan here has a week before she began to film the role, while Malik-chan here only have three days before the fashion show." replied Mai, calming down the four girls.

"So during this time, I want you you two to really focus on the jobs ahead to you, as this is a great opportunity for you." said Mai.

"Mai-san is right, plus I know you two will do amazingly at your jobs! So let get ready for another hard day of practices!" Cheered Yugi.

"You guys heard the chibi, but today we will be doing laps, 20 of them around the field, so let get moving you four!" ordered Mai, pushing the girl out the door, and into the direction of the tracking field, that was made for idols to get in shape.

* * *

><p>"Five bucks says she'll fall." Came the voice of Joey, hands folded across her chest.<p>

"Joey-chan it's not right to bet on other people, especially those who are your friends." Scolded Ryo, who was standing beside Yugi.

"Joey if I did take you on that bet, I think you would have lose, I mean she's been on that balance beam for quite a while now." said Yugi. The girls were currently on break, as Malik decided to use this time to practice on her cat-walk, using a balanced beam that was in one of the empty room.

Ryo was on her way to asked Malik something, when she saw her in one of the rooms, standing on the balance beam, with her eyes close, in deep contraction, as seconds later Yugi and Joey walked up in the room, when they spotted what was going on.

"It look like she's about to begin." said Yugi, as Malik began to open her eyes, stepping her left foot out, starting her cat-walk on the beam, keeping her body straight and firm, expressing pure confidence as she made her way elegantly, across the balance beam, making a sharp turn that was awed by all three girls presented in the room, as she made her way back, as the girls couldn't help but imagine Malik on a runway, as she practiced her cat-walk.

"So, what did you guys think?" asked Malik, standing completely still on the balance beam.

"It was perfect!" exclaim all three girls, giving Malik a thumbs up.

"Thanks! Oh I better hurry and go, before practice start back up soon!" said Malik, stepping down from the balance beam, and went to grab her stuff.

"Wait! Malik where are you heading?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, why don't you three just following me, since were running out of time." said Malik, as the three did just that, as their duel partners followed after them.

* * *

><p>"And just what on earth are we doing here?!" exclaim Joey, seeing how the group was standing in front a tall, golden skyscraper building, that look as if it was close to touch the sky, having a very high wealthy feel to it, that put some of them feeling out of place.<p>

"It's the building that belong to one of the top five brands in Duel Idol World, Egyptian Rose!" exclaimed Malik, pointing up towards the label name of the building, that was in huge golden letters, having a rose at the end.

"Let's go in, I was thinking of shopping for new Duel Idol Cards anyway!" said Malik, before dragging the girls inside the high place store, and once inside, sparkle with gold, and colorful jewelry, having a range of sexy, mature clothes covered all over the store.

"Wow, talk about high class!" exclaim Joey, staring at the glamorous place in pure awed, finding herself lost for words.

"Malik, just how are you going to pay for some of this stuff?" asked Ryo, staring at a rack of short skirt, that had a gold rainbow studded belt attached to it.

"Well Ryo, depending what rank you are, determine the set of clothes that you are allow to have." replied Malik, receiving a confuse looks from the three.

"Okay do you guys remember that chart I show you last time, with the chess piece labels? Well since we are pawn, we are only able to walk out with clothes coming from floors 1 to 10, the more you move up a rank, the more number of floors you will be granted access to." said Malik.

"Also when you are ready to check out, the clothes you pick out will be turn in Duel Idol Cards, for you to use." Explained Malik, looking through a rack of designer shirt, that really catches her eyes.

"Look's like someone have excellent taste." said a voice that was close to Malik ear, making her jump back, to glare at the figure who got too close to her.

"Who the heck are you?! And move away from my personal space." replied Malik, glaring at the man who was in front of her, towering over her in height, seeing that he was heavy build with muscle, with wild light blonde hair, dark tan skin, with a wild grin place on his face.

"Well isn't this a shocker." replied the male, bringing a frown to Malik, once she notice that the man was checking out her body, before looking back up towards her face.

"Who would have thought I would meet my lady love in person. I guess we are meant to be by the goddess of Hathor after all." Grinned the male, bring confusion to Malik.

"What the heck are you talking about? This is my first time meeting you." Stated Malik, wondering just who the heck was this cocky guy who seem to be familiar with her.

"I'm the man who has watching your every move, my pretty, or should I call you, Wing Dragon Lady of Ra." replied the cocky male, bringing a state of shock the Malik, wondering how in heck did this man knew who she was, and just who was he?

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>See you all next time!<p> 


	15. Take Run Malik!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the 15 chapter, meaning I have now completed my goal for the first time since I ever have wrote a story! I also wish my friend a Happy Birthday late shout-out, and for helping with this story! Also, you all have to watch Aikatsu, it so good, and cute! Also for those of you who want to see the outfits I draft off so far, the one that Yugi, and the gang wore, plus Yugi second outfit given to her by Rebecca, please send in your email, since the place I was going to post them up on, I'm having problems with it!**

**Yugi: Kei-chan reached the 15 chapter!**

**Joey: Wow, usually whenever you set a goal, you never finish it!**

**Malik: Quick someone get a camera! This might never happen again!**

**Ryo: Congratulation Kei-chan!**

**Yugi, Joey, Malik, and Ryo: Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Take Off Malik!**

"What the heck are you talking about? Are you some type of stalker that I need to watch out for, because to let you know, I'm a very dangerous girl, who knows how to fight back using a weapon." smirked Malik, having confidence in her skills, letting the man know that she wasn't a girl to mess with.

"Maa, you're even more sexy, and wild up closer!" Laughed the male, annoying Malik, who smirk turned into a frown.

"How do you know my true identity you bastard?" Demanded Malik, wanted her question to be answered.

"Well to tell you the truth, from you, since you just confirm my suspicions, but thank-you. Now I feel that are closer than ever, my pretty. Now sorry to leave you so soon, but I have somewhere I must be, but we will meet again soon. After all we are destine to be together." said the man, putting back on his brown sunglasses, making his exit out the door, leaving behind Malik, who was steaming in anger.

"That fucking bastard! Next I see him, I will kill him!" exclaim Malik, as Yugi, Joey, and Ryo, worriedly made their way over to her.

"Malik-chan is everything okay?" Yugi was first to asked, as the group was shock to see, the carefree, laugh at everything, but yet cool Malik, showing anger.

"I'm fine. I just meet someone, that I really don't like." said Malik, losing her shopping mood that she was in.

"If you say so, but if you had some problems with the person just let me know, I'll have your back, after all. . " Joey threw her arm around Malik neck, grinning loudly. " Aren't we friends now Ma-chan~!" Teased Joey, causing the said girl cheeks to flush in color.

"Shut-up! Joey-chan!" exclaim Malik, as Ryo and Yugi giggled as the watch the two bickered with each other.

"Oh, you guys we better be heading back! Practice is about to start soon!" said Ryo, with her Duel Phone out, checking the time. Hearing this all three girl, exited out of the store and made their way back to the dance studio.

* * *

><p>It was now a new day in the city of Domino, as setting on top of the roof were four girls, as it was now break time, as in each girl hand, was a personal made bento box, made none other than by Joey, who was currently stuffing her mouth with food.<p>

"So Malik, that fashion show starts after school today. How do you think you will do?" asked Joey, mouth filled with food.

"Joey-chan it's not lady-like to talk with your mouth full." replied the lady-like Ryo, eating at a more slow pace, before taking out a fancy cup of steaming tea, coming from out of nowhere, and began to calmly sip on it.

"As long as I have confidence in myself I should be fine, but Duel Idol fashion shows, are much different from regular fashion shows." said Malik, drawing each girl attention.

"Please explain to us the difference, Malik-sensei!" asked Yugi, who cutely was eating on a piece of fried shrimp.

"Alright listen up students!" said Malik, who was suddenly wearing a pair of glasses, standing in front of the three girls, as if she was some type of professor.

"In regular fashion show the only thing the model has to do is walk to the end point and back, but with fashion shows here in the idol world, models has to make their way down a long digitized runway, all while dancing at the same time, to end point and back, while also strutting a cat-walk." explained professor Malik.

"Sounds really difficult, seeing that you have to do three thing at once." Admitted Ryo.

"Three? I thought it was just two?" said Joey.

"No it's three, seeing that the models has to dance, cat-walk, while also making sure you show off the design of the outfit, basely doing three things at a proper amount of time." said Yugi, who was getting the full explanation to what Malik just said.

"Oh, now I get it! Wow, Ma-chan you really have a lot on your plate. Can you handle all of that?" asked Joey, as Malik took a seat next to Ryo, who calmly handed over a cup of steaming relaxing tea.

"I will have to, seeing how big the opportunity is, plus it's the chance to model for one of my favorites brand! There's no way I going to mess up this opportunity!" exclaim Malk, with a huge smile on her face, determination written in her lilac eyes.

"Maa, Malik-chan seem to be very determined! I'm happy for her, not to mention Egyptian Rose is a brand that totally suits her." said Ryo, as Yugi with stuff cheeks nodded her head agreeing with her.

"You know what? Now that Ryo mention it, you really do suit their brand. I wonder what brand suit me? Ne, what do you think Yuge?" asked Joey, as Yugi turned to her best-friend, who put on a serious look, that turn out cute, before smiling again.

"Something cool, and edgy! To fit your tough, but yet caring, and sweet personality!" smiled Yugi, as Joey nodded her head at Yugi own opinion, completely agreeing with her.

"If the look you're looking for Joey-chan is cool, and edgy, than the brand that fit her most is Dice Fashion!" said Malik, taking out a fashion magazine that was labeled Dark-N-Lovely, from out of nowhere, that was filled with designs, from all of the top five brands.

"See here is a collection, of some of their designs, from last year collection!" said Malik, as on the cover was a group of models, all wearing, cool and edgy like clothes, with the main color being red and black.

"Dice Fashion, is a brand that base off, cool and edgy looks, as it's main colors to use are red and black." explained Malik.

"What brand fits Ryo-chan?" asked Yugi, as Malik began to flip through the pages, before stopping.

"For Ryo-chan, I have to say, the brand Blood Mary would suit her most." said Malik. "Seeing how their brand theme are based off gothic-loli, and angel-like themes, bring out the best of both lightness and darkness." said Malik.

"Hmm, I can totally imagine Ryo wearing something like this! Ne, Ryo didn't you have a to shoot a photo-shoot for them?" asked Joey.

"I sure did! A matter of fact one of the member who I shoot the picture with, was a member from Lovely Peach." said Ryo, bringing shock to all three girl.

"A member from Lovely Peach!?" exclaim all three, as Ryo nodded her head.

"Yeah." said Ryo, as she began to tell the girls all what happen during time session of which photo-shot.

**Flash-Back**

"Well this is excellent news! You're the perfect match for the dress!" exclaimed the lady, who was busy taking measurements from Ryo, who stood their confuse, about what was going on, as all over the shoot, there was people running around set, trying to setting up things.

"Tell them to bring out the Angel of Darkness dress, she's a perfect match!" exclaimed the lady who was standing by Ryo, as the girl she told ran out the room to delivered the message.

"Great news Bunny-chan." replied a voice that was very familiar to Ryo, as he made his way in the room.

"B-Bakura-san, what are doing here?" asked Ryo, confuse at seeing the gothic bad boy in the room, as he took a seat, crossing his legs.

"I work here, Bunny-chan! What are you doing here? And what with the new look?" asked Bakura, seeing as how the first time he met Ryo, she was in her normal disguise, wearing her glasses, with her bangs partly covering her eyes, but secretly knew the identity of her stage identity, seeing that she wore the same Duel Idol Cards, of which he gave her, during her audition that he watch.

"Wait, Bakura-san how do you know it me!?" asked Ryo, who was currently wearing her Duel Idol device, that changed her into her Duel Idol form, which took away her bangs, styling her long hair, into slightly wavy curls.

"The only thing I will tell you is that I watched your audition, in which you wore the same Duel Idol Cards given to you by me. Shock to see me here?" asked Bakura, as just when Ryo was about to answer, the door was thrown open, as dashing into the room was a cute girl, wearing her hair into a ponytail, jumping herself at Bakura.

"Bakura-kun, I missed you~!" replied the girl, clutching Bakura arm close, and tight to her chest.

"Get the hell away from me! Shouldn't you be getting ready for the shoot!?" yelled Bakura who tried to yank his arm away from the clingy girl, who refuse to let go.

"Bakura-kun~! Why are you so mean? But that's what Miho loves about you~!" said the girl, irritating the boy even more.

_'She looks familiar to me? Wait! Isn't she Miho, from Lovely Peach!'_ Thought Ryo, when the girls suddenly began to glare at her.

"Mou, Bakura-kun, who is this woman?" asked Miho, with a frown, which turn out into a cute pout.

"She's the girl who will be modeling alongside you, for the photo-shoot." replied Bakura, who gave up on trying the push the clingy girl away.

"What! This is the amatur who will be wearing MY dress!" exclaim a whiny Miho, annoying Bakura with her loud voice.

"Hey, she passed the audition fair-n-square, so suck it up you big crybaby!" Yelled Bakura, who was fed up with Miho attitude.

"We are rolling in the dress now!" announced a female voice, as a mannequin wearing a beautiful, short black, corset dress was rolled into the room, as the front of the dress laces up into a bow, while the bottom, flare out into a number of ruffles, that had tiny crosses hanging at the bottom. On the back were a huge pair of black angel wings, giving the dress a more darker appeal, as Ryo understood the name of it.

"Ready to become the Angel Of Darkness, Bunny-chan?" Smirked Bakura, at the awed expression Ryo wore on her face, before happily answering him.

"Yes!" Smiled Ryo, happy that she would be wearing such a beautiful, and well made dress, while Miho continue to cling to Bakura arm, pouting in her direction with disappointment, already disliking Ryo, for stealing both her dress, and Bakura attention.

During the photo-shoot everyone was amazed at how well Ryo brought out the true appeal of the dress, as if it was made just for her, looking, and posing like a true of Angel Of Darkness.

**End of Flash-Back!**

"I'm so proud of you Ryo-chan!" smiled Yugi, glomping Ryo into a hug, that she happily return.

"Who would have thought, that at your first big gig, that you would be working with an top idol. Talk about shocker." replied Malik.

"You can say that again! Oh, what brand would suit Yuge?" asked Joey.

"Hmm, since we're talking about Yu-chibi, I will have to say this brand." replied Malik, flipping through pages, before finally finding what she was looking for, stopping on the page.

"Sweet Angel, a design company who based their design off cuteness, no matter what the color, using frills, and bows." replied Malik, as her description was proven true with all of the different color dresses that was displayed on the page, as each dress was indeed very cute, and covered with bows.

"Yep, that brand totally fit ya Yuge." replied Joey, as just than the bell for school rung.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Fashion Show!<strong>

Standing behind stage was none other than Malik, leaning against the wall with her eyes close, mentally preparing herself for the fashion show that was going to start soon.

"Maa, that outfit look perfect on you, almost as if it was made just for you, my beautiful pretty." Came a voice that broke Malik out of her concentration, bringing an frown to her face.

"What are you doing here, stalker?" asked Malik, seeing how standing in front of her was the same man from yesterday, wearing an untucked black shirt, with a pair of khaki dress pants, brown polish shoes, with high price gold sunglasses.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here to watch the fashion show of course!" grinned the male, as his eyes once again went to the outfit Malik was wearing, which was a flared out, purple short skirt, with roses printed on it, with black ruffles, having a huge purple and gold rose pinned to the side.

Her top was sleeveless, with the color being purple, having golden lining trimming down the front of it, were it had black laces going down it, having gold, and purple high heels shoes, with a rose pinned to the straps. Seeing how she had her idol ring on her finger, as her light blonde hair was now longer, as some of it cover her right eye, giving her more of a wild and sexy look.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but I have a fashion show to do, bye-bye!" Said Malik, as she was about to make her way through the Duel Idol System, that would digitized the runway, when her arm was caught, and her hand was given a kiss, by none other than her so called stalker.

"I wish you good luck my pretty. I know you well do excellent." Smirk the male, letting go of Malik hand, walking away from her, so that he could watch the fashion show, all while wearing a arrogant grin on his face.

"That bastard." mutter Malik, when soon a lady told her it was her time to step up on stage. Nodding her head, Malik began to make her way to the Duel Idol System, as the lady at the desk gave her the okay, to walk through without the access of any Duel Idol Card, seeing how this was a fashion show.

Walking through it, Malik was covered in a world of rainbows, before soon, a exotic land, that remind her of ancient Egypt with a pyramid, standing behind her, while appearing in front of her was a long runway, that on each side seated a group of people, eagerly to see her catwalk/performance.

Soon the music began to play, which was her song Lady Killer, as in the beginning Malik started off with perfect catwalk, before doing a little arousing dance, that showed off the view of the outfit, and once again started with her cat-walk. Malik continue to do this all the way down the runway.

During her cat-walk, all of the audience eyes, were entrance with Malik performance, and excellent cat-walk, not to mention how she brought out the sexy, and mature appeal of the dress.

Reaching the end of the runway, Wing Dragon of Ra turned into a glowing gold ball fusing itself with Malik, as she called out the name of her first Solo Special Effect, Golden Pyramid, as golden flames started to appear, bringing out her golden whip that she use the smashed the gold pyramid that formed, into gold dust that rain down on the audience, and with a sharp elegant turn, began to make her way, repeating all the step she did before, performing an unforgettable performance.

* * *

><p>After getting change into her regular clothes, and being thanks from all of the staff members, and some of the audience who now became fans of her, repeating how she had a wild and sexy image, as she was up on stage, getting ready to leave the room<p>

Malik was about to walk out the door, when she was caught by surprise by a huge bouquet of purple roses, these being bigger, and more beautiful than the last.

"Umm, miss a man stop to tell me to delivered these to you." said the guy, who Malik recognize was one of the staff members who worked behind scene.

"T-Thank-you." relied Malik, blushing a bit as she took the roses from out of his hand, placing them on the dressing room counter.

"Who on earth keep giving me such beautiful roses?" asked Malik, unaware that someone sitting in the now empty room, of which the fashion took place, sat their with a huge knowing grin on his face, as a woman walked up beside him.

"Sir, that package has been delivered, is there anything else?" She asked, looking professional.

"Yes, let her know that she can have the outfit, so make sure that they are transformed into Duel Idol Cards for her." ordered the man, as the lady did as she was told.

"I wonder how our next meeting will go, my pretty."

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>See you all next time!<p> 


	16. Joey Acting Lessons !

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome! So at first I was going to wait until the month of February, the month of love, sappy couples, delicious chocolate, and also my beloved birthday, to post up this next chapter, but couldn't contain myself!**

**Yugi: Everyone we are back!**

**Joey: And we are ready to roll!**

**Malik: And also- Wait I forgot my lines!**

**Yugi&Joey: Malik!**

**Ryo: So everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16 <strong>

**Joey's Acting Lessons !**

Standing in the room with the light halfway dim, was a woman with authority, power, and not to forget, beauty and perfection. As her eyes looked out the curtain of her widow, thinking back about the man she met earlier and the spark of feelings that jolted through as the two made eye contact.

The the blonde diva, was lost deeply in her thoughts as the door to her office was burst open and walked in a female dressed in a black and white suite, barged into the room.

"Madan Harpy we have just-!"

"Stop! Cut! Cut!" Called out the director, who in this case was Malik, who had a megaphone in her hand. As she was also the one narrating for a few minutes, again walking her way over to Joey.

"Joey, I can't feel any emotions from you!" Said Malik, as Mai sighed from her her group was in the dance room, helping Joey go over her lines that she will be saying in the upcoming drama which is approaching in a few more days.

"She's right Joey-chan, just ask Yugi-chan and Ryo-chan." Replied Mai.

Sitting by the wall was Yugi with her Kuribo on top of her head and her Dark Magician sitting closely beside her, watching her play on her Nintendo 3DS. While Ryo was in the middle of reading a new book, deeply fascinated with the storyline along with her Change of Heart sitting beside her.

"You see they weren't even paying attention to you! Joey-chan you have to bring more expression! You are playing a loyal firm bodyguard to the rival son, who is in love with Sora." explained Mai, taking out the script that belonged to the drama.

"I don't see what's the point! I'm only playing a five minute scene, what's the big idea!?" Asked Joey, who was quickly hit upside the head by Malik.

"Idiot! This is a huge opportunity for you! You been offered a part by one of the top director's in Japan! It doesn't matter how short the part is, make the best of what you got putting all your effort into it. Each part will play a big part in the drama!" Scolded Malik, as Joey had her head faced away from her frowning a bit.

"But there is something that's been on my mind lately." Said Ryo, looking up from her book catching the other attention.

"And whats that Ryo?" Asked Joey, seeing how against the opposite side of the room was. While both her and Malik's Duel Partners were taking a nap with their heads close together.

"The role of the person who will be playing Kai, is still a top secret among both the staff and actors. The only person who knows is none other than the director himself." Said Ryo.

"Ah, I heard of that! It was on Duel Idol News, when I was checking for auditions!" Replied Yugi, pausing her game.

"Let's not forget how much hype this drama is receiving! Plus the fact that you will be working with one the top new actress's in the world; Kisara, the dragon beauty from Lovely Peach. If you're not careful Joey, she will outshine you." Spoke the serious tone from Malik.

"When it comes to acting, the one thing you do not want people to do is to forget your presence. When you are acting, you are putting on a mask that makes you become that character and you are no longer Joey Wheeler." Mai told the blonde haired tomboy, who took in everything she said.

"So basically it's like that anime, the Glass Mask!" Exclaimed Yugi.

"Yes, Yugi-chan." Giggled Ryo, patting the excited wide eyed girl on the head.

"I hear what ya' are all trying to say, but acting is just not me! Can you really see someone like me acting in a drama!?" Asked Joey, catching the attention of everyone present in the room.

"I'm not beautiful or graceful, nor do I come from any rich family. So tell me how can I possibly compete with someone who has all of that!" Joey yelled out, before making her way out the room.

"Mou, did we maybe push her too far." Malik asked herself, as the others stared out the door, when Yugi suddenly stood up on her feet.

"Don't worry! I'll bring her back!" She gave the others a smile before walking out the door.

"Do you think, she will be able to talk to Joey?" Asked Malik.

"She will, those two share a bond stronger than others I have ever seen. So let's leave everything to our chibi of the group." Said Mai, trusting Yugi to hopefully return Joey back to the hyper tomboy that she was.

* * *

><p>"Tch, I can't believe I blew up like that! What is wrong with me?" Joey asked herself, as these last couples of days she really had been feeling the pressure get to her. Seeing how everyone has been doing so well on their own this past month. Yugi with her audition with Dream Candy, Ryo with her photo-shoot and Malik with her fashion show.<p>

Each and everyone of her friends all have been doing so well on their own, leaving her behind in the dust. But now that she been offered this part to play in a drama, she's feeling unsure about her own ability. Noting wanting to fail or disappoint the others.

Not watching where she was going, she unknowingly bumped into something hard and solid. Knocking herself out of her dazed state, she pointed her eyes up only to clash with cold ice blue ones, who were glaring down at her.

"Watch where you are going mutt, you're getting in the way of others." Said the harsh deep voice.

Joey began to take notice of how some of the girls were staring at the male with pink-hearts and blushing faces, but still kept their distance away from him.

"What was that you bastard!? Who the heck are you suppose to be anyway?" Asked Joey, feeling annoyed with the man's rude tone of voice.

"If you don't know who I am than you are a sorry excuse for a Duel Idol." Said the man, glaring coldly at Joey before taking his leave. While Joey restrained herself to not to punch the bastard in the face.

"Joey!"

Running up towards her, was Yugi running with her Kuriboh and Dark Magician, as her Red Eye's was still in the room taking its nap.

" Yugi? What are you doing here?" Asked Joey.

"I was looking for you! Ne, Joey, why were you talking with the president of Kaiba Corp.?" asked Yugi, putting Joey in a state of shock as she finally realized who he was.

"That bastard was him! That rude, stuck-up, rich-boy!" Fumed a angry Joey.

"Don't tell me you had a argument with him?" Asked Yugi, knowing how her best friend's temper worked.

"Of course not! The jerk was rude to me! So why are you here?" Asked Joey, as Yugi gave her smile before answering her.

"Follow me, I know this great place that sells very yummy parfaits!" Said Yugi.

Before Joey could even reply Yugi grabbed hold of her hand, dragging her off to somewhere unknown to her.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, where is this place?" Asked Joey, taking a seat in front of Yugi as a waitress soon came to their table.<p>

"Hello and how may I help you today?" She asked the two, ready to take their order.

"Yes, may I please have four strawberry parfaits!" Asked Yugi, this waitress obviously wasn't surprised with the orders, as she was already warned about a short petite sized customer who likes to order a lot.

Writing down the orders, the lady soon left returning a couple of minutes later with their parfaits and set them down on the table.

"Yugi, don't tell me you really are going to eat them all?" Joey asked, as she knew how much sweets Yugi can consume, which for her was a lot.

"Of course not Joey! It for us!" Said Yugi, doing her usual of passing out the strawberry parfaits to each person and Duel Partner at the table.

Taking a spoon full of the treat, Joey put it in her mouth and was surprised at how good it was.

"Wow, this is really delicious!" She exclaimed.

"I know right! Aren't they they best!" Smiled Yugi, eating her own sweet treat with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Ne Joey, mind telling me why you been so edgy lately? Like something is bothering you." asked Yugi, putting another mouth full of strawberry parfait in her mouth.

Releasing a sigh, Joey began to answer her best friend.

"It's just lately it feels like everybody is leaving me behind. I mean I'm very proud of you guys, you're being independent of yourselves and I know how much of a great opportunity this is, but I just can't see myself acting! Not to mention I will have to be working with that beauty queen from Lovely Peach, with her super star acting skills! What if when I'm there and I make a fool of myself!?" Joey asked, letting out all of her true feelings.

"I see." said Yugi, taking another bite of her dessert before answering Joey.

"Joey we are not leaving you behind, we will always be there for you even if we aren't their physically. Who say's you had to have acting skills like Mogami Kyoko or just as good as Kisara! We just want you to perform at the best of your ability! I know you can do it Joey, because you always work hard at anything you put your mind towards! I don't know about you, but the Joey Wheeler I know does not run away from any challenge!" Yugi put her heart on the table as each word was filled with pure honesty. She cutely began to take another bite of her strawberry dessert.

After Yugi's speech, Joey didn't have any words to say at her friend's honesty. Each word she said was true, as she now knew what she had to do next.

"Thanks Yugi, you really straightened me up some and now I know what to do next! After this, I going back in that room and will practice those lines until I become a true bodyguard!" Exclaimed Joey.

"I believe in you Joey!" Cheered Yugi.

"Thanks again Yugi. Oh by the way, you do know that Mogami Kyoko is a fictional character from Skip Beat right?" Asked Joey.

"Hey! She was a good actor!" Protested Yugi, stuffing her cheek cutely with more strawberry parfait.

* * *

><p>"We're back everyone!" Yelled Joey, as her and Yugi came walking back through the door. Red Eyes flew over to its master nuzzling her cheek for missing her while she was gone.<p>

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I missed you too!" Laughed Joey from the ticklish feel it was giving to her skin.

"So are you finally back to normal now?" Asked Mai, walking over to the girl with her hand on her hip.

"Yes! Joey Wheeler is back in action and is ready to work!" Said a grinning Joey bringing a smile to the rest of the girls in the room.

"Glad to see you back to normal Joey-chan." Smiled Ryo, combing her finger through the Change of Heart's hair that sat in her lap.

"For the time that you missed out on, you will be making them up!" Ordered Malik, holding the script in her hands.

"Yes sir! Now lets get this show on the road! I only have a little bit of time left to nail this part and repeat them at rehearsal of the drama!" Said Joey, as Malik began to give her instructions while Yugi made her way to sit beside Ryo, as her two Duel Partners followed after her.

_'I knew Yugi-chan would be able to bring Joey back to herself. the bond between each other is really something to be amazed with. I guess they are what people called the ties of true friendship that descend from over time.'_ Mai's eyes were on Yugi, before looking back over to Joey who was talking with Malik.

_'One thing I can say about this group, is that they have a strong determination.'_ Smirked Mai as Joey's practice started up again.

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	17. Putting on the Mask!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and thank you all for cheering me on this far, as I always say, but you guys are just way too awesome! Today I bring to you another chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Yugi: Hi everyone, are ready for another chapter?"**

**Malik: And today chapter will be starting our loveable Puppy!**

**Joey: Don't call me puppy!**

**Ryo: Calm down Joey-chan!**

**Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Ryo: Everyone sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Putting On The Mask !**

In studio Y7 on the top floor in one of the empty board meeting rooms, sat a group of people. As some talked quietly to themselves, in one of the chairs sat our blonde tomboy Joey, who was seated in front of the beautiful top young actress, Kisara. Who calmly sat there in her chair with legs crossed and eyes closed.

Seeing now that Joey had a more closer look to the famous idol, she could see now why all the eyes in the room kept taking glances at the famous idol. With her long, floor length white silky hair and smooth pale skin. She wore a short light blue plaid dress with blue pearl earrings and a matching necklace.

"Wow, she is beautiful up close."

"I know right! And her presence is so strong, that I'm afraid to make eye-contact with her!"

Sitting beside Joey were two males, who were probably workers of the staff, as they whispered to one another.

"I think he should be here by now." Said the director of the shoot, which was an elderly man in his early fifties.

As everyone was curious to know who was the mystery actor that was suppose to be playing a main part in the drama. Just then the door was slammed open and strutting in the room was a very well known man, causing everyone present to gasp as his entry.

"Kaiba-kun, I'm happy to see you finally made it!" Greeted the director, as Seto nodded his head. Taking a seat beside Kisara, who Joey noticed looked to be thrilled to see him, smiling up at him as he took a seat beside her.

"Okay, now that everyone looks to be in, lets go over the story and parts! In this new drama, it is about a young wealthy woman, who goes by the name Sora. One day she meets this man who saves her life, as it was love-at-first sight for the two, but a tragedy scene when the two fathers are rivales of one another and hate the other family. Through a trail of tough love, the two fight for the love which was forbidden, fighting to the very end until they were finally together." Explained the director, Yuukimaru Fuji, before listing off the part of everyone in the room.

"The role of Sora, will be played by Kisara. As the role of her lover Kai, will be played by none other than Kaiba-kun. While the person who will be playing his loyal and trusted bodyguard, will be played by Red Eye's." Explained the director, using Joey's stage name who was currently wearing her Duel Device on her finger, altering her appearance.

"Alright everyone that is everything, so let move out to the set!" Called out the director, as everyone began to make their way out the door. Kisara stood up the same time as Seto, following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Seems like everyone is busy around here." Muttered Joey, leaning against the wall watching the people run back and forth. Positioning and moving things around, getting stuff ready for the next scene, which revolved around Kisara.<p>

Pushing herself off the wall, Joey felt her Duel Phone vibrate in her pocket. As she began to walk towards the table that was displayed with food. While looking at the messages that were on her phone, all coming from Yugi and the others, including Mai. All wishing her good luck when she felt herself bump into someone.

"Watch where you are going." Came a voice that Joey instantly recognized belonged to Seto Kaiba.

"Then don't stand in other people's way." Glared Joey, as Seto glared right back at her.

"You're the girl from that audition and also the one who competed in the Tiara Cup. I admit that your special effect was good, but why did the director choose an amature such as you on such a big project?" Seto asked himself, keeping his gaze on the glaring red eyes that were pointed up at him.

"I don't have a clue why. Maybe he was awed by my performance and don't worry about my acting skills." Replied Joey, as Seto gave a smirk.

"Someone's confident I see, how about we make a bet then? If you can amaze me with your so-called acting skills, I will have a prize for you." Said Seto, as Joey began to cross her arms.

"And what if I don't?" Asked Joey, having a strange feeling where this was going.

"I will revoke your right as a Duel Idol and don't tell me I can't, because I have to power to do so. So is it a deal?" Asked Seto.

"Oh, it is so a deal you stuck-up rich boy!" Grinned Joey, proudly taking the bet. While in the inside she was a bit worried, but was quickly remembered Yugi words.

"See you in the next scene, mutt." Seto replied coldly, walking away from Joey. Unaware to the both of them, icy blue eyes were watching over them. Possessiveness shining in its eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's get ready for the next scene." Called out the director, as all of the actors got in place.<p>

**Sitting in the office room, was a man of fairly tall height. Deep into his own thoughts of the beautiful lady that he had helped rescue early that day. Remembering the jolt he felt when he saved the the mystery girl with the snow white hair and beautiful blue eyes. So deep in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the door open.**

**Opening the door, polished black shoes tapped the ground, as a hand pulled open the door. The figure marched herself in the room having the strong emotion of loyalty, written in her brown eyes.**

**"Sir the limo is waiting outside for you. We will be ready to pull off anytime you are ready." Said the firm voice, as Seto nodded his head at her, making his way out the door. While his guard held the door open before following him out.**

"Cut! Alright good job you two, now lets get ready for the next scene, where Sora and Kai meet each other again, but this time realizing that their families are rivals!" Called out the director as everyone began to get in place.

"So how was that rich-boy?' Asked Joey, walking beside Seto.

"I'm still not impressed, since you only had two more lines before your part was over. You still have time," Said Seto, who suddenly felt someone take hold of his arm.

"Seto we must hurry, if we want to get a head start on the scene." Holding on the arm of Seto was Kisara, as Seto was unbothered by it, letting her leading him away. Leaving behind Joey, as Kirasa threw Joey a look before moving closer to Seto.

"Weird, was I just glared at?" Joey asked herself.

* * *

><p>Running on the track field, was Yugi, Malik and Ryo. With the absence of Joey who was at the studio filming her scene for the drama. Running in the lead was Malik, with Yugi running a couple of paces behind her, while in the very back was Ryo.<p>

"I'm so tired! How many laps have we ran so far!?" Exclaimed Ryo, running out of breath with sweat covering her forehead, as all three girls were wearing their jogging suits.

"Come on Ryo-chan! You can do it!" Yugi turned her head back, cheering the poor fragile girl on who looked as if she could pass out any second.

"Yu-chibi, how do you think Joey will do at her filming?" Asked Malik, as Yugi turned her attention to her.

"Knowing Joey, she will certainly surprise everyone there I just know it." Replied Yugi, with an honest and small smile. Surprising Malik a bit with her reply before she smiled as well.

"I knew you would say something like that. You two really have a strong bond don't ya?" Asked Malik, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess we do! And I know Joey, she's strong, tough, confident, and will always stand up for her friends and will never back down from a challenge! I believe in her, just like I believe in all of you, who are now my friends." Smiled Yugi.

"Thanks, Yu-chan that is very nice to hear." Said Ryo, shocking both Malik and Yugi, as she was now running up beside Yugi.

_'When in the world did she come up here?'_ Though both Yugi and Malik.

"But you know, I always did wonder how you and Joey ever became friends with one another?" Asked Ryo.

"Well it's kinda funny since Joey used to bully me a bit, but she was only trying to toughen me up in her own way. It was nothing too harsh compared to other kids."

At hearing these words almost made Malik tripped and Ryo eyes to widen in shock to know that was the twos best friend relationship at one point in time.

"Not many people know this, but Joey has a cloudy dark past, that only she is able to explain to you about, but I still remember that day. Walking home from school, when I caught glimpse of her surrounded by a bunch of female upper classmen. Not knowing what was going on, something drove me to run over there to at least try to defend her. I know it was stupid, but I knew it was wrong for older classmen to bully around those who were younger." Yugi stopped for a second, smiling fondly of the memories that were passing through her head.

"I remember opening my mouth to defend her against all of the mean words the girls were saying. One of them got annoyed with my interference and tried to strike me with a punch to the face. Luckily I was saved by Joey, who in no time took down all six girls as if they were nothing. I still remember, thinking of how cool she looked as she did that. You could say that day was the start of our friendship." Yugi finished telling her story.

"Wow, seems like someone had some guts back then to run in to try and top six girls older than you." Said Mali, as Yugi gave a sheepish smile.

"I would barely call that guts. I was really scared, even my entire body was shaking! Each word I said came out as a horrible stutter that barely made any sense." Admitted Yugi.

"Yugi in what year did all of this happen?" Asked Ryo.

"Umm, it was back during my second first year in middle school." Replied Yugi.

_'So basically it was three years ago!? With how deep their friendship is, I would have thought that they had been friends much longer than that! Those two really do share a strong bond of friendship, that can never be broken.'_ These were Ryo thoughts, as the group continued to run. Changing the topic to something else, as the sunlight hit the silver bracelet that was on Yugi's wrist. It had a tiny puzzle piece attached to it with the word friend written on it.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, let's get into places for the finale scene!" Called out the director, as it was time for the ending scene. This time it included Joey, who has yet to surprise Seto with her acting skills meaning that this was her last chance to prove herself or she was not allowed to be a Duel Idol anymore.<p>

_'For this last scene will be my last chance to prove myself to that rich boy or I no longer will be a Duel Idol. I can't let down Yugi and the others who believed in me!'_ Thought Joey.

Raising her hand up to her neck, there was a thin silver chain and attached to it was a tiny puzzle piece with the word best written on it. Remembering when Yugi gave it to her for a birthday present.

_' I will not let any of you down!'_ Vowed Joey before getting into place.

**Last take, Ending Scene!**

**Standing by the window, Kai was in deep thought not knowing what to do with himself. After finding out the truth of how the love his life was none other than the daughter of the Shiroishi family, their family's main rival. **

**"Aki, come in here." Kai called out, not even raising his voice. Knowing that his loyal bodyguard was standing somewhere close by, as a second later this was proven true as she came walking through the door.**

**"Did you call for me master?" Asked Aki.**

**"Aki, if I asked you to do something, how far would you go just to complete the job?" Asked Kai, arms turned towards the widow.**

After Seto said his line, others who were standing outside the set were confused. Muttering to one another while looking in the script book.

"Umm, sir that line was not in the script." Whispered someone as the director remained silent, putting his trust into Seto knowing what he was doing.

"He's testing her. To see if she can wear the mask of an actor or is she just an amature idol who does not have the will to fight back. To be an actor, there are times when you will have to improvise with your own lines while still providing the flow of the show. The audience must not realize any hesitation or mistakes." Replied the acting queen Kisara, sitting in a chair that was next to the director.

**"Words spoken of a true actor." Replied the director, "We will do nothing, this will be the only take she has so let's see if she will pass or fail." **

**"I would do anything you ask of me master." Replied Aki, still keeping her mask in place.**

**"Really? So if I told you to kill someone would you do it? What if I told you a deep secret that could put this family in jeopardy, would you keep it to yourself? Aki, how far does your loyalty to me go?" Asked Kai, turning his attention over to the red-eyes female bodyguard, starring her straight in the eyes as the room was filled with tension.**

**Without any hesitation, Aki bent down on one knee with one folded behind her back while other was placed in front of her chest, looking her master straight in the eye.**

**"Every command you give me, I shall accomplish. I am your shield and your sword, while you are my king. I am the chess piece in which you give command! I am your servant, one who must keep you safe! You are my life and I shall do anything to protect you, even if it means that I must lose my life." Aki said her speech, looking her master straight in the face, having pure loyalty written in them. With the presence of a true guard who only wishes to protect its master.**

**Smirking to himself, Kai turned back towards the window looking outside towards the dark sky that had a crescent moon.**

**"I see. . . Aki, what I say here tonight must stay between just you and me, no one is allowed to hear a word of any of this, understood?" Asked Kai.**

**"Yes, my master." Confirmed Aki**

"And cut!" Called out the director, standing up from out his seat wearing a broad and happy smile, clapping his hands together.

"That was brilliant you two! Dragon-chan, you sure did surprise me there with those lines! Not once did you hesitate or flew off track! Good job!" The director complimented her.

Soon everyone on set began to give her a warmth handclap for a excellent job well done. All except for two, as Seto just stood there with his hands crossed; wearing a smirk on his face, while the top actor Kisara had her eyes glued to Joey, not wearing an ounce of expression on her face.

* * *

><p>"So how did I do?" Asked Joey, standing in front of the famous president of Kaiba Corp. who stood there in front of her staring at her.<p>

"Well are you going to answer me or not!?" Cried out Joey, before four cards were presented in front of her face.

"This should be a good enough answer for you." Said Seto, as Joey confusedly took hold of the cards. When a hand was placed under her chin, tilting her face so that she was looking at Kaiba in the face.

"You really did surprise me there, so make sure you make good use of the cards and keep up your acting skills puppy." Smirked Seto, bringing a cute frown to Joey's face as he let go of her chin.

"P-Puppy!? Just who the hell are you calling puppy, ya jerk!" Yelled out Joey.

While Seto on the other hand was confused with the way he just acting, wondering what was the strange feeling that was in his chest. When soon Kisara came up to him, grabbing his arm. As the two left the studio together, but not before Kisara gave Joey another glance tightening her hold on Seto's arm before looking away.

"Okay, that time I definitely know she glared at me." Muttered Joey, not knowing that this was the meeting with her soon-to-be rival. Packing and grabbing her stuff, getting ready to leave as destiny began to make its way as a sudden huge change was making its way to our four girls.

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	18. The Shocking Interview!

**Kei-kei Yuki: Hello all my fans, and finally welcome to the month of February! I want to thank you all for supporting me this far, along with this story. Lately I've been watching a lot of Aikatsu, the show were I got most of my ideas from. And also thank you my supported friends, for helping me out with the outfits, while the other help me with the awesome special effects, wouldn't be here without you two!**

**Yugi: Alright everyone, it time for another chapter of Duel Idol.**

**Joey So sit back!**

**Ryo: And relax!**

**Malik: And also enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**The Shocking Interview!**

The girls where in the dance studio, stretching out their legs, and muscles, seeing how their chibi duel partners, were playing a cute game of tag with one another, when the door was suddenly burst open.

"I bring big news everyone~!" Sang out of the voice of Mai, wearing a joyful expression on her face, as she strutted herself in the room.

"Whats the big news?" asked Joey who was busy, stretching out her leg muscles.

"This year Love Me Cafe, is coming up!" exclaimed Mai, receiving confuse looks from three of the girls, who turned their attention to the most wise one when it come the Duel Idol World in the room, as Malik quickly whip out her professor glasses, placing them on her face.

"Here in Duel Idol World, their is a series of top competition that take place each month. In January, it was the Tiara Cup, now since it's February it the Love Me Cafe competition, that will take place on February 14." explained professor Malik, as her student Yugi raised her hand.

"How does the Love Me Cafe competition work?" asked the sweet, childlike voice of Yugi.

"The Love Me Cafe competition, is a competition between idols duo, and groups, who sign themselves up, as only twenty will be chosen, and once those twenty are chosen, they will be giving direction to an empty cafe building, where the teams must decorate, and fill with delicious Valentine desserts treats, as on Feb. 14, couples in the real world are granted excess inside of Duel Idol World, and once a couple visit your cafe, you are to treat them and be their host, and before they leave they will hopefully give you a heart vote if they had a good time, and whichever group have the most heart votes, win." explained professor Malik.

"But how will the couples send in their votes?" asked Ryo.

"By phone of course, as they will text in their favorite cafe, and the idol duo or group name through Idol-Book, and once the competition is over, the hearts will be tally up, to see who was the winner." said Malik.

"And lucky for you all, you were chosen in the top twenty groups to participate in this competition, as I signed you all up for it, seeing how the prize for this competition will be rare idol group cards from the hot brand, Cupid Sweetheart, a brand that only come out during February, as another prize will be the Love Heart group crowns." said Mai, as Malik got ready to do another explanation, seeing how confuse the three girls where looking straight up at her.

"Crowns are bonus accessories which can boost up a person, or group special effect, as the rarer the crown is, the more boost that it will give to your special effect." explained Malik, before turning her attention over to Mai, taking off her glasses.

"If I remember correctly, if you sign us up to participate in this competition, didn't you have to put down the group or duo name?" asked Malik.

"Yes, and the name I picked for this group was, Hikari's, as you four will be the lights that will shine bright like stars, and change the Duel Idol World." proclaimed a proud Mai, with her hands place on her hips.

"When you put it that way, it really has a huge impact! Thank-you Mai-san!" smiled Yugi.

"Thank-you Yu-chan, since I put you down as leader." Mai put on a innocent bright sparkly smile, while on the other hand, Yugi was petrified into a cold block of stone.

"Congratulation Yu-chibi, or should I call you Yu-taicho now?" asked a grinning Malik, who was hugging Yugi as if she was a adorable stuff animal.

"Mn, Yuge is definitely the right choice for leader." Confirmed Joey, before walking over to try to save her best-friend from Malik, who was making the poor chibi loose breath.

"Yep, if anybody should be leader, than its definitely Yu-chan." Smiled Ryo.

"B-But I'm not s-sure if I will m-make a great leader or n-not!" Cried out Yugi, as all she received in return was a group of smiles, all showing trust in their eyes as they look at her.

"We believe and trust in you, you're the only one here who have the ability to lead this team." replied Joey, looking Yugi straight in the eyes, as the room was silence for a moment, until a smile broke out on Yugi face.

"O-Okay, I will be leader, b-but I will need a-all of you guys help!" said Yugi, accepting her fate as leader, before receiving a small gently pat on the back.

"Of course we will help ya out!" Grinned Joey, before ruffling Yugi hair.

"Mou, Joey stop!" Giggled Yugi, playfully trying to swat Joey hand away.

"Alright now that is settled, I have something else to say, as in a few minutes you all will be doing a interview at Sakura Cafe, talking about how you feel about the competition, your group name, and how you feel competing against the top idol group, Lovely Peach." Announced Mai, catching the four by surprise.

"What do you mean we have an interview?!" cried out Malik.

"What do you mean we will be competing against Lovely Peach!?" yelled out Joey.

"And since Yu-chan is now the leader, they will be asking you most of the questions." said Mai, pointing her eyes straight over at Yugi, who began to look at the ground nervously, before looking back up at her.

"Seeing that I've now, been appointed leader, I will do my best, e-even though I-I'm not good in these t-type of things, b-but I also don't want to let everyone down." said Yugi, with determination written in her huge eyes, as Mai smile her way.

"Are you sure about this Yugi? I hope this is not to much for you, on your first day as leader?" asked the worried, and concern Ryo.

"I'm sure Ryo-chan!" Yugi smiled adorably, causing Ryo to almost want to hug the chibi to death, seeing how Malik was doing just that, while Joey came to Yugi rescue.

"Okay ladies, this is no time to be goofing around! The interview will start in a hour, and I have get you all change!" Said Mai, before walking out of the room, only to come back in, rolling in a two long racks of clothes.

"Fashion is an idol key point!" she proclaim, before pulling out out an outfit off the rack, as her first victim was Joey."

* * *

><p>"Hmm, I must say, I did a excellent job." Smiled Mai, looking at the four girls attire, which she dressed them in, as each outfit represent each girl personality, as each girl was also wearing their duel devices, which were their rose rings.<p>

Starting off with the boss of the group who was dress cutely in a purple chiffon tank top with frills lining the top and bottom. On the center is the words Sweet Angel, wrote in blue, below is a red heart with angel wings sticking off the sides. The top is held by blue ruffled straps, matching the tulle purple sleeves that hang below the shoulder.

A blue short skirt, that had two layers of purple ruffles down below, with a red heart with wings attached to the side, which was the _Sweet Angels_ logo, short blue lace sock, that had ruffles on the top, with cute purple, short heels, pumps that had a bow on the top, and had a purple bow on top of her head.

" I must admitted Yu-bossu look so kawaii~!" replied Malik, who was restrain by Joey, from not squashing poor Yugi again. Our egyptian beauty of the group was dressed in a black sleeveless top with purple lining and frills along the bottom and front. All over it is _Egyptian Rose_ written in purple. At the center of the chest is a square purple gem lined in gold, with a very tiny gold chain attached to one side of the chest and a tiny gold rose on the other.

Black skinny jeans, with gold roses printed all over them, worn with a black belt that has gold lining and gem studs, with open toe heels the was black on top, and gold underneath, still wearing her egyptian style bangles on her wrist, and her gold earrings.

"Will you stop throwing herself at Yuge! Your almost killing her!" yelled Joey, still keeping a tight grip on Malik, as she was wearing a red tank top with studs along the top, as below were two dices on each side, and the logo Dice Fashion written in the front, with a black short leather studded jacket, and had short studded, leather gloves on her hand.

Black tight pants with red dices, and _Dice Fashion_ writing all over them, worn with a red belt that has small black straps and a silver chain attached, with short heels black boot, and had a black choker on her neck.

"Thank-you Mai-san for getting us ready for the interview." said Ryo wearing a white bustier-style blouse. It has black, very thin ruffled material lining the bottom, neck, cuff, and mid-section. Crossing on each side of the chest is blue string, and below the chest is a thick, blue band with two lines of white on it, and two black straps on the left side of the stomach; accented by white. At the center of the chest rests a gold cross.

A dark blue flared out ruffle skirt, that white ruffle underneath, with two thins silver chains on both side, with a gold cross hanging from the, with black stockings with short dark blue heels, that strap over the foot, and on to her ankles, where it was trimmed in black ruffles.

"Your welcome dolls, now sit straight because I they are now entering inside the cafe." said Mai, looking gorgeous in her two piece white, and purple suit, that show off her nice curve, and large bosom, with a white pair of shade sitting on her head.

"Hello, I'm Uchiha Naruko, from Idol News!" smiled the pigtail blonde, taking a seat in front of the two, as the cameraman who was standing behind her, move over to the side, so he could get a better view of everyone.

"So lets get this show started, dattebayo!" Cheered the loud blonde, thrusting her fist out into the air, receiving a whole lot of confuse look from people in the cafe.

"Kiba, is the camera ready!" The news reporter, Naurko called out to the brunette cameraman.

"It's ready Naruko!" called out Kiba.

"Alright first question, what made you guy decided to become Duel Idol's? Let hear a words from you first leader-taicho!" said the sun-shine blonde, pointing her wide smile over at the shy, and nervous Yugi.

"U-Umm, one of the i-inspiration that made me want to b-become a Duel Idol, was after I w-watched the last performance of the Dark Magician Girl." smiled Yugi, feeling herself relax a little, as she thought back to that time. "You see at first I thought a girl like me could never become a Duel Idol, but them we meet Mai-san, who told us we should believe in ourselves, if we want to make a change!" Smiled Yugi, beaming with adorable happiness.

"Hmm, I see, what great and wise word, as Duel Idol is not an easy world as it looks, so in your story you mention 'we', meaning who else?" asked Naruko.

"Oh I mean my best-friend, J-Red Eyed-chan!" Yugi quickly caught herself from saying Joey real name out, as Naruko move her attention over to the tomboy of the group.

"So Red Eyes-chan, I heard Magician Chibi-chan called you her best-friends, want to tell us how that all happened?" Naruko asked her next question.

"Well it was around three years ago, when she tried to defend me, against a group of people, it was back then when I really started to get to know her better, and soon our friendship just blossom. Yu-Magician-chan is really a great, and cherishable friend, that I am glad to have, seeing that she always been their for me, through all of the bad and happy times of my life." said Joey, as Naruko nodded her, completely understanding Joey feelings.

"So the bond between you Magician Chibi is really strong. I must say, I really do admired that about friendship, as I end marrying my bastard of a best-friend, but I really do love the teme. Now lets move on to Heart-chan!" said Naruko, as her eyes zoom in on the nervous, slightly shaking Ryo.

"Maa, calm down Heart-chan, I won't bite ya. Just relax, this question won't be hard or too personal!" Joked Naruko, putting on a smile, that seem to relax Ryo a bit.

"Now how about I asked you the same question, as leader-taicho, of what inspired you to become a Duel Idol, and the feeling you be inspiring since this journey started?" Naruko asked, blue eyes landing on Ryo.

"Well the person who inspired to me to become a Duel Idol, were both Red Eyed-chan, and Magician-chan, seeing as they were the first two people to ever become friends with me, accepting me for who I am. It was because of them that I could step out on stage, and enjoy myself, and for that I am truly grateful." Ryo smile beautiful, causing a couple of males, including the cameraman, to blush, as this was spotted by Naruko.

"Oi, Kiba, don't forget you have a beautiful wife at home, who is also my best-friend, ya bastard!" Naruko yelled angrily at the blushing Kiba, who try fight away the blush from his cheeks, before yelling back at Naruko.

"Shut-up fox-face, and get back to the interview!" He yelled, as Naruko put a smile back on her face.

"I see, you know you really remind me of a close friend of mine Heart-chan, you two are kind of similar, she was once the same way as you, but after meeting yours truly, which was me, she began to open herself up more. I can tell you were the same way, hopefully you don't date, and fall in love with a bad-boy, right Kiba!?" Yelled out Naruko.

"Shut-up, and do the damn interview!" exclaim Kiba.

"Alright, and last we have the sexy, and wild, Lady of Ra! You know I heard tons of good reviews, from the fashion-show you took part in for Egyptian Rose, seem someone is about to be starting their own fan-club soon." Smiled Naruko, as the beauty egyptian in front of her, cross her legs, with a sly smile place on her face.

"I will be the who will take the runway world by storm, replacing the top model Vivian, as all eyes will be on me, and only me." Malik stated, arrogantly, and cooly, looking straight at the camera.

"Wow, talk about a declaration of war! I love it! But tells us how you become part of this group, and what do you think about your other team members?" asked Naruko

"Well at first I politely asked-"

"You did not ask, but demand!" Joey cut Malik out, earning a playful smile from Malik, who did a short laugh before answering again.

"Well like my dear Red Eyes-chan said, I demanded myself to be put on the team, seeing how it was close to the Tiara Cup, and I needed a team to join. My first attention was to quite the group once it was over, but a little chibi, and her two sidekicks stop that from happening." Malik pointed her eyes, over to the three innocently smiling trio.

" I will admit at first, I thought they were bunch of newbies, who thought nothing of hard-work, effort, and Duel Idol's, but after being with them this past month, I must say this team posses a very strong determination, and close friendship, that sometime catch me by surprise, and I will say this, that I'm happy that I join none other group, but this one right here, and that I'm happy to be a part of it." Spoke the true, and honorable words from Malik, shocking both the host, and Yugi and the others.

"Wow, such honorable words for your teammates, who seem to be quite touch with your words." said Naruko, as Yugi and the other, which included Mai, all were teary eyed as they stared at Malik.

" Now it time for the finally and last question, Magician-taicho, how do you feel about your team, competing for the second time against Lovely Peach?" asked Naruko, as the question was directed back at Yugi.

"Its nerve racking, seeing that we are up against such a powerful and famous group, but I believe in this team with all of my heart, and I trust their ability, so this time around, we will win against Lovely Peach! We will be the lights, that will change the Duel Idol World!" This time it was Yugi, who shock everyone in the cafe, as bright, amethyst eyes, were pointed straight at the camera, firmed with resoluteness.

"What a shocker, the leader of Hikari's, had now made a declaration against the hit team, Lovely Peach! Who will win the Love Me Cafe competition?! Well you will have to wait until Feb.14, for this epic showdown! See you all next time on, Idol News!" Naruko exclaim into the microphone she was holding in her hand, looking straight at the camera, while everyone else, was still in a state of shock, about the words stated from Yugi.

How will this speech react to everyone in Duel Idol World, join us next time on another chapter of Duel Idol!

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><span><strong>See ya next time~!<strong>


	19. Accepting the Challenge!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, it is now time for another chapter of Duel Idol. Also, please check out Angel-of-Anime Mizumi, Duel Idol Gx! And I'll also, thank-you all who review, favorite, or follow! You all are too kind!**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready to see what will happen next?!**

**Joey: If you are, then I suggest you to grab a snack!**

**Malik: Kick back and relax!**

**Ryo: And enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Accepting the Challenge!**

_"Its nerve racking, seeing that we are up against such a powerful and famous group, but I believe in this team with all of my heart, and I trust their ability, this time around, we will win against Lovely Peach! We will be the lights, that will change the Duel Idol World!" This time it was Yugi, who shock everyone in the cafe, as bright, amethyst eyes, were pointed straight at the camera, firmed with resoluteness._

_"What a shocker, the leader of Hikari's, had now made a declaration, against the hit team, Lovely Peach! Who will win the Love Me Cafe competition?! Well you will have to wait until Feb.14, for this epic showdown! See you all next time on, Idol News!" Naruko exclaim into the microphone she was holding in her hand, looking straight at the camera._

"You know this has been the hottest subject, all over the media, and town." Ryo had her phone out, as it held out a holographic view of the interview that the group did the other day, that was broadcasted all over the internet.

"S-Sorry e-everyone, I think I-I've shouldn't k-keep my big mouth s-shut." replied Yugi, before feeling a hand place on top of her head.

"What are you talking about!? By doing this everyone attention will be on us during the competition!" Exclaimed Joey, playfully ruffling Yugi hair.

"It true, and if we play our cards right, this could be a really good thing for our publicity." said Malik, placing some meat and vegetables in her mouth.

"Either way it goes, all center of attention will be mainly focus on us, and Lovely Peach, as it look like Yugi-chan speech may have started us a little fan-club." Ryo presented her phone in front of the group.

"Thirty-four followers, and aren't these all from Idol-Book?" asked Malik, smiling a tiny bit when one of the comments, wished her good luck, and complimenting about her self-image in both the fashion show, and the interview.

"What's Idol-Book?" asked Joey, as Ryo continued to slowly scroll down the list of comments.

"Its a website dedicated to idols, where fans can send in fan-mails, votes, see idols ranks, or follow their favorite idols, and idols groups." explained Malik.

"Look Joey! People are calling you, Cool-N-Spicy!" exclaim Yugi, earning a bit of a blush from her blonde haired tomboy, who found herself grinning from some of the comments about her.

"Aww~ Joey-chan are you blushing?" Teased Malik, smiling like a sly cat, poking Joey in the cheek.

"Shut-it, Ms. Wild-N-Sexy!" yelled Joey, as two soon got into a playfully one-sided argument, while Ryo and Yugi ignore the two, strolling down the list of comments.

"Ah, look Yugi-chan! People are you calling you inspirational, and super kawaii." Smiled Ryo, as heat flush Yugi chubby soft cheeks,

"N-Ne, Ryo-chan! They say about you, how you're shy, sweet, and-Oh, Ryo I believe you might have some male fans?" question Yugi, catching the attention of both Malik and Joey, who began to look back at the holographic screen.

"What do we have here?" Grinned Joey, opening her mouth to read the comment out loud.

_'When my eyes laid on Idol News, and heard your sweet, kind words, smiling like an angel at the camera, I knew I was shoot by an arrow from cupid, and that I will forever follow you, my dear sweet Angel-chan~!'_ Joey, quoted the comment, word from word, while Malik, and Yugi on the other hand, sended sly grins over to the steaming, full out blushing Ryo, who had her head pointed down.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice after slamming open the rooftop door, walking through the door, followed by two other people.

"Would ya look at that it's, Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" Joey said cockly, pointing at each figure, while Malik slightly laugh.

"Maa, who are these people?" asked Malik with a toothpick in her mouth, seeing how she been a student here, for only a couple of weeks now.

"Meet Weevil, Rex, and Keith, who are all part of the Disciplinary Committee, even though they just use their job to bully other people around with their authority." Joey folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What was that Wheeler?" asked the cocky blonde hair one, who began to crack his knuckles, as Joey stood up on her feet doing the same, as soon another figure made its way through the door.

"What going on here? You all should be in class?" said the middle age teacher, with her hands place on her hip.

"Sorry Tech, we'll be on the way!" Joey apologize, as her and the other made their way out the door, making their way to class.

* * *

><p>"So Mai, mind telling us what we're doing here?" asked Joey, as the group was now in Duel Idol World, standing in front of a nice size, plain square building, with plain white chairs and tables sat inside.<p>

"This will be the building that you will host, and decorate during the competition!" exclaim Mai, pointing out towards the building, before out of nowhere pulling out two cans of red paint."So let's all get started!" Mai began to hand out paint brush tools, as soon later the girls got to painting parts of the building.

"So how long do you think it will take us to fix this place up?" asked Joey, who was painting over the plain white walls, on the outside of the building.

"Hmm, it will definitely take a while seeing that we have to decorate, and come with a menu to serve to the customer. Oh Joey-chan, this will be a great time to show off your world-class cooking!" Suggested Malik, as all the girls were dressed in a pair of short, and a t-shirt.

"Oh, Joey-chan I didn't know you could cook." Sitting down relaxing, with a delicious fruit smoothie, was Mai, hiding under the shade of an beach umbrella.

"A dive queen such as me, do not do labor work, and beside, I'm not allow to help you guys out, but only we it come to ordering some of you guys things, and only with a few small stuff. So here is some books you guys can look through, that contains ideas to help you with the competition." Mai, whip out a magazine, as Ryo walk over to her, taking the book from out of her hands, and began to flip through, when a certain article caught her attention.

"Whaaa! Mai-san wasn't you part of the first generation of idols?" asked Ryo, receiving her answer from a nod of Mai head, who was too busy sipping on her delicious drink.

"It say's here, that the first idols to ever win the Love Me Cafe competition, was the sexy, and beautiful duo, Harpy Lady, and the Legendary Queen of Duel Idols!" exclaim Ryo catching everyone attention, as in a flash, the other three came running over to her, while Mai on the other remain unfazed.

"Is this true Mai-san!?" asked Yugi, standing on Ryo left, looking over towards the calm beauty queen, who let the straw slip from out of her mouth.

"Yes it true, but that was a long time ago." replied Mai, setting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"So you're like really old than." Came the blunt answer from Joey, which angered Mai.

"I'm still in my twenty's Joey-chan, so I am not old! The reason we are called the first generation is because, when duel idol program first began was during the year I was a young, and stylish teen." Mai crossed her arms in front of her chest, still not to happy about that old comment.

"So Mai-san, how was the Legendary Queen of Duel Idols was like?" asked the Yugi, pointing her wide, amethyst eyes over towards Mai.

"She was one of a kind." Mai smile fondly thinking back to her past. " She had the brightest idol aura that was out there, as everywhere she would go, eyes would drawn to her, and her performance, was the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine. She wasn't only a idol, but also a goddess, who posses raw idol ability, which made her a legend." All four girls were captivated with Mai words, watching the fond, and inspirational expression that play on her face, something which they rarely see.

"Their will never be a idol such as her, to ever appear again. . ." Mai relaxed in her chair again, putting her sunglasses back on her face. _'Something which I first thought before meeting you four, you four really do posses special idol talent, which has never before been seen, but it up to you four to truly awaken it, definitely you.'_ Mai kept these last words to herself, as eyes zoomed in onto the shortest of the group.

"Umm, Mai-san, whatever happen to the Legendary Queen of Duel Idol?" asked Ryo, who was still holding the magazine in her hand.

"It a tragedy, as she died of an disease shortly after her winning of the final competition, where she put on the best performance ever known in the history of duel Idol." Mai voice was lost with emotion, as their was a tiny bit of sadness found in her voice.

"Wow, too died that early, it very sad." Ryo mournfully remove the magazine down a little, as all the girls felt the same as she did.

"Don't feel so sad you four. At least while she was alive, she did something that really meant alot to her, bringing smiles everywhere she went. I know at the end, she was finally happy, to do one thing she badly wanted. To bring joy to the people who watched her performance." Mai softly replied, as a flash of bright blonde hair, and a angelic smile flashed through her head, bring smile to her face.

"Maa, you two better get to work, their a lot of other things that needs to be done. So get to work you four! Don't forget we have a lot riding on this, since our adorable leader here made a declaration of war, against the hit idol group, Lovely Peach!" The diva queen made her demands, as all four girls rush back to work, each grabbing their paint brush.

"Ne Yugi-chan, this might sound a little bizarre, but a part of me is really happy about how you stated that we will win against Lovely Peach." Ryo was standing beside Yugi, who stop what she was doing to look over at the sweet white-haired teen.

"Because it made me so happy to hear you say how you believe in us with all your heart. So hearing that you believe in us, makes me not want to let you down, and to work harder, so that people can see how wonderfully you guy truly are, and to put hope into other people hearts, just as you did with me." Ryo smiled at Yugi, who was now teary-eyed, before the smaller girl glomp Ryo into a surprise hug.

"Thank-you Ryo-chan!" Cried Yugi, while Ryo just softly smiled, patting the shorter girl on top of the head.

"Maa, how touching, but our little Ryo-chan is right. We can't let our chibi-taicho down, right Joey-chan?" Malik grinned over to Joey.

"She's definitely right, so let show those princess what we're all about! Ya-ha!" Cheered Joey, pumping her fist out into the air.

"Ne, Joey-chan, since when did this become Eyeshield 21?" Sweatdrop Malik.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the four girls, a certain someone was in her dresses room getting ready for the talk show that was about to began, and had her Duel Phone out, watching the holographic screen in front of her, that showed the Hikari's interview on Idol News.<p>

"Anzu-chan, it time for the show to start! Oh, its that Idol News, featuring that new group everyone been talking about since they declared war against us." Walking inside the room was a beautiful chinese lady, as right when she step over to Anzu, it replay the scene were Malik declared to snatch away Vivian role as top model.

"Such brave words from a rookie. So what are we going to do about this?" asked Vivian, putting a hand on her hip, as a devious smirk place it self on Anzu face.

"Isn't it obvious, we will crush them. If its a war they want, its a war they will get." Vow the cold tone of Anzu phone, shutting off her phone, standing up from out her chair, making her way towards the door.

"Maa, what such powerful words, leader-chan." Smirked Vivian, as she began to followed her out.

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	20. Revealing Secrets, and Confessions!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello to all, and thanks for all of the reviews, and it really make me grin when you guys beg for more information about the first queen, well sorry to say, but just give it a while, and all will be said, and known.**

**Yugi: Hello everyone, and thanks for the reviews!**

**Joey: Yeah, you heard her, so as we always do, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax yourself!**

**Malik: And enjoy this next chapter! Ya-Ha!**

**Joey: Dude this is not Eyeshield 21!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Revealing Secrets, and Confessions!**

Sitting in the comfort of his office, hands moving across the keys of his keyboard, was a handsome brunette, with beautiful blue eyes, deep into his work, when his door was suddenly burst open.

"Seto!" Barging himself boldly into the office, was none other than the mouthwatering, handsome, King of Duel Idol's, marching his way over to his desk, and was about to open his mouth, when a beeping noise was heard.

"Yami, what's that?" asked Seto, as Yami reached into his pocket, pulling out a small object, and began to press a red button.

"It's a Digital Pet, they're the newest creation created from Ishigami Corp., and have been making a huge hit, and is super popular right now." said Yami, still pressing the small red button.

"So that mother of yours has come up with another new creation, but it looks to me like it is more for younger kids, than teens." Replied the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"And that's where you are wrong, as shocking as it is, its more popular with teens than it is with younger children. Okay, its fed now, so now I can tell you why I came in here." Yami place the small keychain like device, back into his pocket, before slamming his hands down on Kaiba desk, shaking the surface.

"Mana has kidnapped Mahad, so now I'm without a manager for today!" exclaim the Yami, as Kaiba sat there collected, leading back into his chair.

"And, its their 2 year anniversary of being a couple, she's been talking about all month." mutter Kaiba, remembering the thousands of times Mana has repeatedly said this, as it was in the process of getting on his nerves.

"I know, but without Mahad, who will be able to handle, and schedule all of my busy appointments?!" yelled Yami, crossing his strong, lean, muscled arms in front of his chest.

"Well sorry to say this, but I know no other person who can be your temporary manager for today, but if you can think of someone, I might be able to do something." said Seto, before going back to typing on the computer.

Standing there in place Yami began to think about what Seto just said, when big, wide, beautiful amethyst eyes popped into his head.

"Seto, I will need you to do me a big favor, as with this I will finally know the truth about my dear Magician-chan." said Yami, as Seto debated about his words, before finally agreeing with him.

"I'll see what I can do, but this will be the only time I'm doing this, as you should know the Love Me Cafe competition is not to far away, as a new requirement has been appointed onto the listed, and issued out to every duel idol who is participating in the competition." replied Seto, as Yami firmly nodded his head.

"I understand, but I have to find out the truth about my future soul mate, if you were my shoes you would understand why I am doing this." said Yami, when a flash of red eyes popped into his head, along with blonde hair.

"Tch, you are just foolish, but I will help you out. Now get out of my office so I can finish my work, that needs to be done before the competition." Ordered Seto, just as Yami was about to touch the door, a familiar beeping sound was heard, but it wasn't coming from him, and sneakily took a glance back towards Seto, and saw him messing with a certain new keychain.

"Kaiba, I didn't know mother sent you one as well, please do try to keep it alive and not kill it." Smirked Yami, opening the door.

"Shut-up, and get the hell out of my office!"

* * *

><p>Sitting in her seat, little Yugi began to glance out the widow of her classroom, as her mind began to wonder about others thing as Duel Idol World, and the upcoming competition, instead of listening to the boring tone of her teacher, who was talking about something, that not even Ryo could stay focus about, seeing how she was busy reading one of her books, on top of her open textbook.<p>

Looking to her left she saw Malik was busy on her Duel Phone, deeply into whatever was on the screen, before looking over to Joey, raising an eyebrow seeing how her best friend was hiding against her textbook that was standing up on her desk, when suddenly a loud beeping noise went off, coming from Joey's direction, causing all center of attention to be focused on her.

"S-Shit!" Muttered Joey, reaching for the keychain that was in her pocket, and began to press a button on there, unnoticed that her cover was now blown, and how her book had falling to the ground.

"Ms. Wheeler, would you please try to pay attention more to class, and not disrupt it!" Scolded

the teacher, as Joey just gave him a sheepish grin, as he went back to talking about the boring history lesson.

After class was over with, and the teacher was out the room, Yugi hop out of her seat, and began to make her way over to Joey, who once again was busy playing with her new keychain device.

"Joey, what are you doing?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, I'm feeding my new pet Jo! He been so hungry lately, I have no clue where he gets it from." replied Joey, while Yugi on the other hand sweat-drop, knowing her big appetite her best-friend can have.

"Look's like you have one as well." Came the soft sweet voice of Ryo, who was standing in front of Joey's desk.

"Ryo-chan has a Digital Pet!? Can I see it?" asked Yugi, as Ryo took out a white and black device, showing it to Yugi.

"Aww~ It's a bunny!" Yugi squealed cutely, on the tiny screen, was a pixel cute bunny.

"Thank-you, do you have one as well Yugi-chan?" asked the polite as ever Ryo, as Yugi gave her a smile, reaching into her pocket to pull out the small purple device, showing it in front of Ryo.

"It sure does remind me of you." Ryo softly giggles, as on the screen was a tiny figure with huge eyes, and Yugi's spiky hair, but had a bow on top of it's head.

"Ne, Ryo how about we have our pets become friends!" Suggested Yugi, as Ryo nodded her head, agreeing with the small, petite, teen.

"How about we worry about that later, as I just received some serious information, concerning the Love Me Cafe competition." Strutted over to them with her exotic looks was Malik.

"What about the competition?" asked Joey, setting her Digital Pet down on the desk.

"It seem a new event has been added, that will also determine if we win or not, and that is a group performance at the end." stated Malik, with a serious expression painted on her face.

"So basically you're saying its now a two event competition, the first is the Love Me Cafe, and second will be the group performance, and once the two are finish, voting will take place to decided who will be the winner of the competition." Ryo was the one who broke the whole thing down, so the others could understand.

"So now we have another new thing to worry about." said Yugi, feeling her phone beep in her pocket, taking it out and saw it was an urgent message sent from Mai, telling her as soon school is over to rush straight over to Duel Idol World.

* * *

><p>Once school was over with Yugi told the others that had sent her, as all four hurriedly made their way to Duel Idol Shop, before being transported to Duel Idol World, and rush to the shop that the group seem to always have their meetings, which was Sakura Cafe.<p>

Walking inside they spotted Mai, sitting down at their booth, and made their way over to her, but was caught by surprise when she quickly step out of her seat, placing both of her hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Yu-chan, you have been offered a huge opportunity, but first hurry up and out on her duel device, and go put on these clothes, hurry!" Urged Mai, pushing Yugi towards the direction of the ladies restroom.

"Mai-san what is going on?" asked Ryo, as Joey and Malik were wondering the same thing.

"Today while I was in a hair appointment, I was contacted by Kaiba Corp, concerning big news! Guess who our little chibi-taicho will be the manager for today?!" exclaim Mai, beaming with pure happiness, as just than a figure walked through the cafe doors, as every pair of female eyes landed onto to him, as he coolly made his way over to Mai.

"W-Wait, are you telling me our little taicho, was requested to be the manager of the Chaos Magician!" cried out Malik, going into a frenzy from seeing such a popular, top, famous idol up close.

Meanwhile the other girls in the cafe, were all drooling, seeing that the model was wearing tight leather pants, that fitted him oh so perfectly, with a sleeveless tight black shirt, that gave them a glimpse of that hard lean muscle chest, wearing a collar on his neck, as his entire body, and aura oozed perfection, and sexyiness, as some either fainted, or just stared at the idol with big pink hearts, and drool.

"Mai-san, I'm ready, but you really need to tell me whats going on?" Walking out from the restroom was Yugi, in her idol appearance, dressed in the pair of clothes Mai, gave to her which were a purple shirt with CUTIE ROSE wrote in gold, surrounded by fancy, swirly lines and a print of a gold diamond situated directly below the words. The sleeves are short, black frills, and a black bracelet.

A skirt consisting of four frilled layers. The top is black with CUTIE ROSE wrote in gold with a big diamond above it, then a layer of dark purple, black, and a darker purple. Dark purple, short heel pumps with yellow roses at the toe, with black, knee-high socks with thin white markings that criss-cross around it.

"If I'm not mistaken, is that Egyptian Rose, Cutie Rose Cord?" asked Malik.

"Yes, and not too bad I must say, she looks adorable, but a bit mature as well." Winked Mai.

"Umm, what is going on?" asked Yugi, confusion written in her eyes, as the main star that was present in the room smirked, before making his way over to her, reaching out towards her hand

gently.

"I must apologize before hand, for calling you out on such short notices, and even though we only met once I hope we get to know each better, as we work together today, little Magician." Just like before, during the first time he introduced himself to Chibi Magician, he gently places a kiss onto the back of her small hand, causing everyone, and yes we do mean everyone to blush from his bold actions.

"Ouji-sama. . ." Murmur a daze blushing Ryo, while Yugi on the other hand could not get use to his way of greeting her, definitely when she was in this form, as she had to remind herself, that Yami does not know she is actually Chibi Magician.

"He better be glad that there is a male function with the Duel Partner cards today, or a certain chibi dark magician would not be so happy right now." Mutter Joey, knowing how protectively Yugi duel partner could be sometimes.

"S-Sorry, but I still don't know what's going on?" replied Yugi, blushing to see that Yami was still holding her hand.

"I see, well for today, you will be my temporary manager, seeing how my real manager is busy at the moment." answer Yami, as Yugi finally knew what was going on.

"Now if you have any more question, you can tell me in the car, since we are on a really tight schedule." said Yami, still holding Yugi's hand.

"O-Okay, and seeing how you don't want to be late, w-we can get a move on." Smiled Yugi, as Yami began to lead her towards the door.

"Have fun Yu-chan!" Mai waved happily at the two, with a bright smile on her face.

"So how do you think everything will go?" asked Malik.

"Honestly, I have no clue." replied Joey, silently wishing Yugi good luck.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Chaos Magician-san, we will give you the go to start in just a sec." said a man, setting in front of a studio record room, while on the couch, sat a somewhat confused, and nervous Yugi, who had her hands folded in her lap, watching what was going on, as the man gave Yami a thumbs up to start, as soon the beat of the song began to play, along with the voice of Yami.<p>

_I'm looking for "ドラマティック" you know? yeah yeah_

_"doramatikku"_

_(That's Hot, Super カワイイ!)_

_kawaii!_

_このときめきは何...? "Baby, I want you!"_

_kono tokimeki wa nani...?_

_(Come on! Super sexy!)_

_ミラー・ボールの下でkissして 子猫のように見つめて_

_miraa booru no shita de kisu shite koneko no you ni mitsumete_

_You're so... Gorgeous...! 倒れそうだよ_

_taoresou da yo_

_I'm crazy for you "my Juliet..."_

帰らないで

_kaeranai de_

_No No Baby... なぜうつむくの？_

_naze utsumuku no?_

_その瞳に僕だけを映して...恋する僕のそばにいて_

_sono hitomi ni boku dake wo utsushite...koi suru boku no soba ni ite_

_Oh Juliet...不実な月に_

_fujitsu na tsuki ni_

_背いて僕を見て...答えて 君は僕のものと ...ah ah_

_somuite boku wo mite...kotaete kimi wa boku no mono to..._

To honestly say, Yugi was awed with Yami's voice, definitely the perfect english that was mixed into the song, as certain key parts of the song, she was confused when Yami pointed his eyes directly straight at her, and even winked at her one time, causing the chibi to blush scarlet, before soon the recording was finish.

"That was excellent Magician-san! We can go with that!" said the man, pushing the button to let Yami know the news.

"Wow, he excels it in only one hit." Yugi now understood why Yami was a professional when it came to Duel Idol's, and why he was labeled king. Walking out the room, Yami thanked everyone who was presented, before taking Yugi's hand leading her outside into the halls.

"So what is next on the list?" asked Yami, as the two began to make their way to their next destination.

Taking out her Duel Phone, which held Yami's schedule Yugi began to answer him. "U-Umm, next you have the talk show to do." Yugi answered him, causing Yami nodded his head.

"I see, its a good thing that everything is all in one studio, making sure we don't have to go far out, right little gem?" asked Yami, as secretly Yami was testing to see will his little Magician show any reaction to the nickname that he always use with Yugi.

"You're right, when everything was far off in different places, we would be running all over the place." replied Yugi, unknowingly confirming a bit of Yami suspicion concerning her true identity.

"I'm glad we agree on something, now let's hurry up, so we don't be late." Yami took hold of Yugi's hand, leading her to the elevator that will send them to their next destination.

* * *

><p>"So Chaos Magician we heard word of how your newest song has been a hit with all of the young teens lately nation wide. How do feel about that?" asked the talk host who was a pretty black haired women, in her late twenties.<p>

"I felt really happy about it, once I heard word of it and I'm so happy that all of my fans love it." Yami answer her, sitting comfortably on the velvet couch.

"Now, let's move on to bigger things, as every girl out there is wondering to know if the King of Duel Idol's, is maybe seeing a special someone?" The host asked her next question, as the crowd was off their seats to hear his answer.

Standing backstage watching the show was Yugi, as she had to admit, was kind of curious to know if Yami, has a someone in his heart that he was seeing, not that it concerned her any, but she did think of him as a friend.

Smirking towards the host, causing the poor woman to blush, along with the crowd, Yami began to answer her. "The only person who means a lot to me, are my wonderful, and beautiful fans." Yami put on a sexy smirk, with a wink towards the crowds, that had half the girl blushing crimson, fainting, squealing or had huge pink hearts in their eyes.

"Well, looks like your fans certainly love your answer, and I know that they all can't wait until the Choco Give Away, which is dedicated to you all, so that on Feb.14, all of her fans will be lineup in front of Idol Show Time, to give away their specially made choco to you." Announced the show host, as everyone in the audience was hype from the news, squealing with excitement.

After the show ended, Yami went to his dressing room, dragging Yugi inside as he sat down on the couch, as she took a seat beside him, when he boldly sat his head in her lap, closing his eyes.

"Ya-Chaos Magician?!" exclaim Yugi, watching when a smirk appeared on Yami's face due to him catching her little mistake she almost let out.

"Calm down little gem, I'm just resting a bit before its time for my next gig, is that okay with you?" Yami popped one eye open, amused with the blush that was stained on Yugi soft chubby cheeks.

"Y-Yes, its okay with me, but wouldn't the couch feel better?" asked Yugi, when Yami smirk, raising his hand to soft caress her blushing cheeks.

"How adorable." Cooed Yami, causing Yugi's entire body to be consumed with flaming hot red, causing the king to chuckle at her adorable actions.

"It will be awhile before my next gig starts, so how about we enjoy the moment a little. Tell me little gem, whats something you mostly enjoy doing?" Yami gave her another question to ask, as this was another test he was testing out.

"Hmm, something I enjoy? Well that easy, it games! I love games, but now I also love Duel Idol!" exclaim Yugi with a bright smile, catching Yami by surprise with its brightness, before a smirk

was placed on his face, as his suspicions was getting closer to the truth.

"Is that so."

* * *

><p>"Alright next constant, if you hit the mark, the King of Duel Idol's will be dunked into this tank of water!" cried out the man, who was in a bright neon suit, was sitting high on a chair sat Yami, who was currently dressed in a white t-shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants.<p>

Nervously the girl on stage, held the ball tightly in her hand, before with all her strength threw the ball directly at the red center, sending a certain someone straight into a cold pool of blue water.

"Seem like you got me." Grinned Yami, before doing the unexpected by taking off his soaking wet t-shirt, displaying his godly sculptured wet abs, and lean muscled arms with the world, and the crowd, who squeals shook like an earthquake, as the girl who threw the ball fainted on spot.

Definitely ending the game show with a bang, before making his way back stage, where Yugi waited for him with a towel, as her eyes pointed itself to the floor and not on the shirtless Yami.

Chuckling a bit at Yugi's adorable shyness, Yami reached out for the towel wiping down the water that was on him, and then grabbed a surprised Yugi by the waist, hugging her tightly against his chest.

"Little Gem, I'm all dry now." Yami whisper hotly into her ear, while Yugi on the underhand, was beginning to feel like the girl who fainted on screen, due to her situation.

"Ne, little Gem, how about once I'm finished changing, we go out to eat?" Yami suggest, as just than Yugi's stomach let out a growl, that her blushing even harder, this time in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Yami smiled before letting go of the poor girl who as soon as he was out of sight, dropping down to her knees, with steam blushing from her ears.

* * *

><p>"Chaos Magician-san, was all of this really necessary?" asked Yugi, as the two was seated in a private exclusive area, of a high class wealthy restaurant that was in the Duel Idol World, as the private area gave them a beautiful view of the night sky, scattered with stars, having the moon highly in the sky.<p>

"Yes, definitely for the discussion we are about to have." said Yami, catching Yugi's attention as just then, a waiter came to them setting out their dessert, as they were finished with their food, before leaving again.

"Yay! Strawberry Parfait!" cheered Yugi, as Yami last test was now passed, putting on the piece together about Yugi true identity.

"I should have know it was you, definitely by your bright smile." smiled Yami, while Yugi had a

spoon placed in her mouth, blinking her large amethyst eyes confusedly at him.

"Now that I think about it little Gem, not once did you ever let me know your true name." Yami continue to say things, that were confusing poor Yugi even more.

"Little Gem, I know who you truly are, you are the same girl which I met in Duel Idol World once, when I was hiding undercover." replied Yami, causing the spoon to fall from out of Yugi mouth, shock to know that Yami knew her real identity.

"B-But how d-did you know?! I never told you?!" exclaim Yugi.

"You let certain parts about what you do slip out. For example when I called you Little Gem back at the studio, who had no reaction to it, as if you were use to it, and another when you said you love games, something which the real you once told me, and last you love strawberry parfait. Now Little Gem would you mind telling me why you kept it a secret from me?" asked Yami.

Sighed Yugi decided to let him know the truth. "Well it was Mai-san who said to keep it a secret, and my real name is Yugi, Yugi Mouto."

"Yugi you say, it's definitely a name that fits you perfectly." Smiled Yami, taking a small bit of his food.

"A-Ano, thank-you." Blushed Yugi, stuffing her mouth more of the delicious strawberry parfait.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was now over with, the two left the restaurant, and was now walking passed a huge angel like water fountain, that was surrounded by garden of different color roses, with a rose arch in the back, when suddenly Yami took hold of Yugi's hand.<p>

"Yugi, I know we haven't known each other for long, but please forgive me for what I'm about to do." Yami apologize before hand, and next thing Yugi knew Yami did the most shocking thing ever, which was giving Yugi a passionate kiss straight on the lip, holding her petite, shorter body frame close to his chest, before cupping her cheeks into his hands, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Sorry for moving so fast with this, but when I first laid eyes on you, I instantly felt that you were the other half of my soul, and that I was completely in love with you. So will you please be mine, and mine only?!" Yami proclaimed his love for Yugi, who on the other hand was in shock and completely speechless.

How will Yugi response to Yami sudden confession? Join us next time on Duel Idol!

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	21. Wondering Thoughts!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Well everyone, and happy that you loved last chapter puzzleshipping, and sorry for the grammar, but they all will be fix soon, so hang in there, and also I see you all are wondering about the 1st King of Duel Idol's well that should be explain in this chapter! So girls. . .!**

**Joey: Since Yuge still in a state of shock, I'll be doing her part! So everyone get hype for another chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Malik: So sit back and relax!**

**Ryo: And enjoy another SUPER new chapter!**

**Malik&Joey: *sweatdrops* Ryo-chan, this is not Onepiece, and you are not Franky.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Wondering Thoughts!**

"Alright ladies as you all must know, a second event has been added to the Love Me Cafe competition, which is a group performance. So you guys will also be working on both your cafe, and you performance. So now lets get to working on you guys menu!" announced Mai, as the girls were in their dance studio room, in Duel Idol World.

"Got'cha! So do anybody has any idea's?" asked Joey, who receive silentness, and turn her head and saw, how all eyes were pointed at the smallest in the room, who been acting strangely weird ever since she return from her one-day job of working with the King of Duel Idol's.

"Umm, Yuge, are you okay? You been acting like this ever since you return from that temporary job of your's." Joey turned her attention over to Yugi, who had that look in her eyes, as if she was deep in thought about something.

Worriedly as well, Mai had her attention focus on the leader of the group when her phone started to ring, checking the id of the number. "Excuse me ladies, looks like I have some business to take care of, I'll be back in a few minutes, until than try to cheer up our little Yu-taicho until I get back." Mai strutting out the door, closing it behind her.

"Yugi-chan, you know you can tell us anything, so why don't you tell us what on your mind?" asked Ryo, who was worried about the bright cheerful girl, not use to seeing her so deep in thought about something.

Releasing a long sighed, Yugi decided to tell the whole gang about everything that happen during the event of yesterday, including the beautiful dinner, the kiss, and the confession at the park, as right after she was finish with her story, all three girl had an outburst of reactions.

"W-What! I can't believe it!" exclaim Malik, shock from hearing how the firmed and professional, King of Duel Idol's acted so out of character, from the way the media's, and other's described him.

"O-Okay, I honestly don't know should I scream for joy, or should I go punch the bastard in the face." replied Joey, who had mixed feeling about the story event which took place yesterday, involving her best -friend.

"How romantic~! Did you say yes, Yugi-chan~!? Oh, it sounds just like a scene you would read in a book! How wonderful, and lucky~!" Squealed Ryo, who was the most happy out of the group, being a person who love anything that relate's towards romantic tales.

"So Yuge what did you tell him?" asked Joey, as Yugi began to replay back everything, which happen after the confession.

FlashBack

"Yugi, I know we haven't known each other for long, but please forgive from what I'm about to do." Yami apologize before hand, and next did the most shocking thing ever, which was giving Yugi a passionate kiss straight on the lip, holding her petite, shorter body frame close to his chest, before cupping her cheeks into his hands, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Sorry for moving so fast with, but when first laid eyes on you, I instantly felt that you were the other half of my soul, and that I was completely in love with you. So will you please be mine, and mine only?!" Yami proclaimed his love for Yugi, who the the other hand was shock completely speechless.

"I. . .I. .I'm sorry, but I don't know how to accept your confession!" Yugi took a step back, feeling a mixture of emotion swimming around in her chest.

"I see. . ." A flash of hurt flashed through Yami eyes, that had Yugi feeling guilty, reaching out to take hold of his arm.

"I don't mean to hurt your feeling or anything, i-it just this is the first time a boy e-ever confess to me, usual boy's wouldn't think twice of dating a girl l-like me, seeing how I'm shorter than other, with a child-like figure, I mean you even saw the real me, and yet still confess. I truly happy deep inside, but yet I'm confuse, and very nervous, and just don't know what to do!" Yugi confess with flush apple red cheeks, staring down at the ground.

Smiling a bit, Yami took a step forward, lifting Yugi head up by the chin, so that they once again, were staring eye-to-eye. "I understand, but this doesn't mean I'm quitting on you, no. It just mean now, I will slowly have to court you, and once you have your feelings straighten out, I will once again confess to you, okay?" Stated Yami, giving Yugi a small kiss on the forehead, before taking her hand in his own.

"Now let's get you home, before your parents began to worry about you." Smiled Yami, as Yugi shyly nodded her head.

End of Flashback!

"And that's what happen." Yugi was finished telling tell them how Yami promise to court her, wait until she finally understands her feelings, before once again confessing to her.

"How romantic! Oh my god~! Yugi-chan you're so lucky~!" Squealed a beyond excited Ryo, hugging Yugi head tight against her chest.

"Maa, Calm down Ryo-chan, I think you're killing Yu-taicho." replied Malik, as Ryo realizing what she was doing, and quickly let Yugi go, with an apology.

"So that what's been bothering you lately. Wow, Yuge, I didn't know you were such a manizer!" Chuckle Joey, earning a cute glare from Yugi.

"Joey, not nice! But now, since I talked it out, I think I have my thoughts straighten out, and for now let's all focus on the competition. I was thinking of adding valentine cupcakes to the menu!" Suggested Yugi, changing the point of subject, as the other silently agreed with her, voicing out their own opinions.

"We can try mini size variety type of cakes maybe?" Added Ryo.

"Okay, but let try something big!" exclaim Malik.

"Hey chick, you're not the one who baking most of this!" Glared Joey, ignore the pout Malik had on her face.

"Let try to stay with unique, yet simple. We want the people to be awed, and enjoy themselves by what we make, and yet we also don't want to bored them." Spoked the intelligent one in the group, which was Ryo.

"Hmm, can we try parfaits?" asked Yugi.

"I can do that, alright, now what what should we move on to?" asked Joey, while Malik were was writing down all the ideas that just said out loud.

"What type of decoration should be added to the cafe? We already finished painting, now we need Valentine decoration." Pointed out Malik.

"We can hangs tiny hearts around the windows, and may some pink and red ribbons as well?" Ryo clapped her hand, when the idea popped into her head.

"And have bows tied around parts of the the chairs, and have rose sat in the middle of the table!" Suggest the Yugi, having fun as the group called out different ideas for their cafe.

"We can maybe have a couple wall, a decorated wall dedicated to the couples who visit our cafe, as they will write their name on a heart, and place it on the wall. How does that sound?" Joey threw out a idea to add.

"It's perfect Joey-chan!" Grinned Malik, who was the one writing everything down, when her idol phone beeped in her pocket, and took it out, to check to see what was messaging her.

"Oh guys, it look like the Duel Idol System has been upgrade, so that the stage will now match with the dresses, or theme event, as people will now have to wear this cool looking sunglasses to watch the show." Malik read out the latest new, that was posted up on Idol-News.

"Cool~ Ah, I just thought of the question I was going to asked Mai!" said Joey, as just than the door to the room open.

"What was it you wanted to ask me Joey-chan?" asked Mai, strutting back into the room.

"Mai, why is their so much information on the first queen of Duel Idol's, but not the king?" asked Joey.

"Well that because back when it first started it was only for girls, and it just not that too long ago been open for males, as the first male to become king, was none other than the King himself Chaos Magician. So I take it everything is now straighten out right?" asked Mai, with a smile, seeing how Yugi was back to her normal self.

"I'm fine now!" Smiled Yugi, keeping the whole Yami-thing, and how he knew her real identity, a secret from Mai.

"Well ladies, I have good news, this is how the logo sign of your building will look like." Mai, brought out her phone, as it brought out a holographic view, of a fuchsia pink background, with red cursive english writing that spelt out 'Hikari's Cafe', and had a huge red heart up above it, with smaller hearts on both of its side.

"And that's not all, I have you guys new song, which you will sing on the second event of the competition." Mai held out a small white sheet of papers , passing them out to each girl.

"Now, lets get some practice in, the competition is not so far behind, so lets get to work ladies!" Announced Mai, as everyone soon got in places, while Mai began to play the song, starting practice.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I have flour, cake mix, eggs, cooking utensils, and that all on the list!" Walking down the street, in the real world was Joey, about to walk out the grocery store, when she bump into someone."<p>

"Sorry, about that, I should've watch where I was going!" Apologized Joey, scratching her head sheepishly with her eyes close.

"Ah-It's you! The lady who helped me that one time!" exclaim a male child voice, as Joey opening her eyes, and saw a boy with long black hair, looking no older than thirteen, pointed a finger at her.

"Ah, I remember you!" Joey pointed back.

"If you two don't mind, please remove from the door, you're blocking people paths." said a voice that came from behind the younger pre-teen, as Joey look up and saw familiar blue eyes.

"And its you too!" exclaimed Joey, who was now pointed up the CEO of Kaiba Corp., who staring at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Mn, you look familiar to me?" Seto strained his eyes over at Joey, when sudden a picture of a female with long blonde hair and ruby red eye flashed through his head, putting the picture together with Joey, and smirk when he saw how the two images perfectly matched each other.

"So this is how the real you look, puppy." Smirked Seto, grating on Joey nerves, as she began to glare up at him.

"Ne, Seto do you know her, because she was the one who saved me that day, when we were on our way to see Kirasa-neechan perform." replied the younger boy, who suddenly caught Joey attention.

"Kirasa-neechan!? So are you two dating, or is she related to you or something?" asked Joey, as the younger pre-teen began to laugh.

"Kirasa-neechan is not dating Nii-san, they're only just childhood friends." answer the younger teen, as the group move away from the door to have this discussion.

"Really? By the way she acted, I just thought for sure you two were dating." replied Joey, remembering the way Kirasa glared at her during the time she was filming for the drama.

"A lots of people mistake that at time, but Kirasa-neechan is super nice, and is a really good actor! She's just overprotective when it comes to Nii-san." Praised the younger boy with a big smile on his face, when a hand rest on top of his head.

"That a enough talk Mokuba, didn't you say you wanted some candy from here?" Seto kindly reminded the younger, who lit up once he remembered, making his way inside the store, leaving Joey and Seto alone.

"Wow, so you do have a nice side! Who knew!" exclaim Joey, wearing a cheesy grin on her face.

"Wipe that grin off your face puppy, and shouldn't you be getting ready for the competition?" asked Seto, eyes pointed down at Joey.

"Stay off my back pretty-boy!" replied Joey, before finding herself pinned to the wall, as a handsome brunette invade her personal space, by move in to stare directly in her eyes, with a smirk playing on his handsome features.

"Maa puppy, since when did you think I was pretty? Don't tell me you are beginning to feel attracted to me now, just because you have falling for my good looks?" Seto moved in to whisper that last part close against the shell of her ear, causing a certain blonde tom-boy to blush, before roughly pushing the arrogant smirking CEO away, and began to march away from him.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, ya bastard!" Joey called out, continue to make her way towards the nearest Duel Idol Shop, so she could get to Duel Idol World, but was very confuse of the feeling that playing in her chest, trying to rid the blush on her cheeks.

**End of Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	22. Don't Give Up Hope!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and thank for you for reviewing the last chapter, it made me happy, or made me laugh in some way, and also thank you person who offered me these wonderful Valentine desserts, to use for the story. Another thing, I was going to wait until each before doing posting up the next competition, since each top competition take place in each month, but screw that, so now you guys don't have to wait a super long time for the grand prix, that I was plan writing in December!**

**Yugi: Hi everyone, so are ready for another chapter, if so, sit back!**

**Joey: Relax yourself, by grabbing a slice of pizza, and drinks!**

**Ryo&Malik: And enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Don't Give Up Hope!**

Currently, our four main girls were in the Duel Idol World, setting up their cafe for the competition, as Yugi was tying cute pink bows around the white chairs, that had tiny red hearts plaster on to them, while Ryo place a beautiful set of roses in the center of the tables. Malik was hanging up decoration around the door, while Joey was in the back cooking, having the entire cafe smelling of delicious homemade treats.

"Mmm, Joey sure is baking something delicious. I wonder if she would let me have a taste try?" Yugi found herself asking, as Ryo gave the shorter girl a smile.

"Maa, she just might, why don't we go and ask her." Suggested Ryo, as her and Yugi, once finished decorating their last table, sat off into the kitchen, watching Joey just pull out a fresh batch of chocolate heart-shape cookies.

"Waa, cookies~!" Squealed the shiny, sparkly eyed Yugi, as Joey sat the batch on top of the counter.

"I knew you would come sooner or later, and it a good thing too, seeing I will knew need you guys to taste try something for me." said Joey, before going over to the refrigerator, pulling out a round, delicious looking cheesecake, that was covered around the bottom with chocolate crumbs, with swirls of hearts going around in the center.

"Wow, that looks delicious Joey-chan!" Complimented Malik, who was last to walk in the kitchen, as Joey took out a knife and them all a slice, place each slide on a plate before handing them over, with a fork.

Taking her fork , Yugi place it inside the dessert, scooping a portion of it, before placing it inside of her mouth, as the rest soon mimic her, as Joey anxiously waited for their reply.

"It's. . .It's. . IT'S DELICIOUS!" exclaim Yugi, who at the moment was amazed with the delicious treat, that she turn into a adorable chibi, with stars floating in her eyes.

"It delicious Joey-chan!" Smiled Ryo, placing a another bite in her mouth.

"Now this is the type of desserts that the couples will definitely love!" Malik pump her fist into the air, causing a certain blonde the grin with satisfaction.

"Great! That was one of the dessert I was worried most about, seeing this is my first time making a cheesecake. Well now that is over, now all I have to do is wait until the other's are ready, and add it to the rest of the finished desserts." Joey wiped her hands against her apron.

"Rest of the finished dessert?" asked Malik, unsure of if she was hearing that right, remembering the high number of desserts that Joey had to make, and the different kinds, and was shock speechless when Joey open up the refrigerator door.

"Yeah, the cheesecakes are the last to be made." replied Joey, as inside the refrigerator, each shelf was jammed full, with variety of delicious, and decorated dessert, all which were made by Joey.

"Wow, what is this Yumeiro Patissiere!? How the heck did you bake all of that in a week!? We still have one day ahead before the competition!?" exclaim Malik, as Joey began to stand their proudly, with smirk place on her face.

"They don't call me Speed Cooking Goddess for nothing." Joey basked in the spotlight, as Malik gave her a hand-clap, while Yugi and Ryo stood their to the side, with sweatdrops handing off their forehead.

"I don't think anyone call her that?" replied the Ryo, raising up an eyebrow

"No, nobody doesn't" Yugi answer blankly, releasing a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Who knew Duel Idol World had a place that sell pink, and red ribbons?" Ryo found herself asking, holding a clear plastic bag in her hand, making her way back to the cafe, when she notice someone walk up beside her.<p>

"Bunny-chan, mind telling me why you are carrying a bag full of bright ribbons?" asked a familiar voice, as Ryo looked up, and saw Bakura walking next to her.

"Bakura-san!?" exclaim Ryo, surprise at seeing the gothic bad-boy again.

"Can you please stop with all of formal -san stuff! Try something different?" Order Bakura, watching how Ryo put a cute thinking face on, before answering him again.

"Okay, how about, . . .B-Bakura-kun?" Blushed Ryo, unable to look the grinning white haired, bad-boy in the face.

"I must say my dear Bun-chan, I like that much better than before. Now before I go, I demand to know my Bun-chan real name." Bakura made his demand's, starring Ryo in the face, as the two stop walking.

"I-It's Ryo,. . .Yuki Ryo." Ryo answer him, and was caught by surprise when he reach out, grab by the waist, bringing her close to his chest, with a sly grin place on his handsome face.

"Well my adorable, snow, angel, bunny, I expect Valentine treats from you soon, so see ya soon, Ryo-chan." Bakura once again gave Ryo a peck on the cheek, before walking away from her, leaving behind a poor blushing Ryo, with imaginary bunny ears on top of her head, with steam blowing from off her ears.

* * *

><p>"These top would so fit me, for my next gig." Malik was in a clothing store which belonged to <em><span>Egyptian Rose<span>_, looking through a rack of designer shirts, taking one off the rack, holding it up against her, looking in the mirror to imagine how it would fit on her.

"No my dear pretty, something of high caliber, should only fit a beauty such as you." Said a voice that brought both anger, and annoyance to Malik, as reflecting in the mirror, standing beside her was a familiar face with wild light blonde hair, dress to impress, having an air of arrogance to him, as Malik began to frown.

"What are doing here?" Malik asked, removing the shirt away from her, turning to the side to glare up at the tall figure standing next to her, who had his eyes covered by a pair of stylish sunglasses.

"You shouldn't pout my pretty, it's make me want to kiss you." Grinned the light blonde haired male, as Malik had to restrain herself from not cursing the man out.

"And beside, would you still be frowning, if I told I could get you free access pass to the top floors, that at your rank, wouldn't have access to yet." At this, the man seem to grab Malik attention, who expression began to brighten up at this.

"Really!? You can do that! This isn't a scam, right?" Malik glared up at the man, who only grinned even more wider, before whipping out a gold card, that had VIP writing on it, causing Malik eyes to lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Now, Now, my beautiful pretty, this doesn't come for free." Smirked the man, amused with the sad pouting face Malik put on, and lead down, so the two were staring face-to-face.

"For the free access tour, I demand homemade chocolates made from you, and also a date to close the deal." The man made his demands, while Malik on the other hand, found her self speechless by his outrageous demands, that she did not want to give in too, but at the same time really wanted that free tour.

"What if I say no?" asked Malik.

"Than their is no free tour." The egyptian blonde stated bluntly, taking away the gold card that was in her face, as Malik releasing a long tired sigh, before answering him.

"Okay, I agree with your demands, but you better be telling me the tr-Mhm!?" Malik suddenly found herself forced into a wonderful, savoring hot kiss, that made her knees fell like jelly, when a grubby pair of hands, reach down and grab her butt in a hard squeeze, before abruptly letting her go.

"Wonderful news my beautiful pretty! We will meet at the front of this store, and I can't wait for the yummy chocolates you will have for me! So make sure you dress to impress for our date, that I guarantee you won't forget!" Smirked the arrogant man, before giving the shell shock Malik a kiss on the lips, before letting her go, making his way to the elevator, wearing a goofy happy grin on his face.

After Marik left, Malik was still frozen in place, letting her self drop to her knees, when everything just replayed itself all over again in her head, but was luckily brought out of it by the beeping of her phone, and reach down to see the message which was left, and saw it was from Mai, telling her that she was running late for practice.

"What the hell did I just get myself into? Why was he such a damn good kisser!?" Malik cried out in frustration, picking herself up from off the ground, and began to head to the elevator, taking her to the first floor, as she made her way out the door.

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, that will be all for today! So let's wrap it up here, and head on home, and oh tomorrow, I heard the Duel Idol Partner cards should be back working again!" Announced Mai, as the girls began to gathering their things.<p>

"Really!? That's good news to hear!" Exclaim Yugi, picking up both her Duel Idol Bag, and school bag.

"Yeah, it been kind of lonely without my pal." replied Joey, as the girls said their goodbyes to Mai, before heading out the door.

"I'm still shock how we finish our cafe a day before the big competition, so this way we only have one last thing to worry about." replied Malik, as the other agreed with her.

"Well there's still a small few things that need to be done, but thats all." Ryo reminded them.

"Well you guys, I'm completely tired, and wiped out." Said Joey, as the group exit from Duel Idol World, and made their way back into the real World, standing inside the shop, and made their way to the doors, talking about other things that were on their mind, until soon the group head to split up.

"Well you guys, looks like we split up here, see ya guys later!"

"See ya tomorrow!" Joey and Yugi waved the other two girl good, who both lived in the same direction, that went in the opposite direction of Joey, and Yugi.

Unknown the the four girls, who were all blissful happy at the moment. Standing on top of a building, staring down at a red, and white cafe building, sprinkle with hearts, as the Sign above had Hikari's Cafe, took out his phone, and made a call.

"I have finally found the designation, what are your orders?" asked the voice, which was covered head to toe in complete all black.

Sitting down in a apple red chair, dressed in a beautifully made chinese style dress, scattered with different flowers, the triangular figure smirk her pink gloss lip, before giving out her orders.

"Destroy the place. Tear the place apart! I want those rookies put in their place, understood?" The woman made her demands, crossing her long legs.

"Understood, Wong-dono." The figure close the phone, before getting to work, obeyingly doing his orders.

* * *

><p>The next day, four girls were devastated, at the mess they saw their cafe was in, seeing how all the hard work they put into that week was totally ruined, as flowers were scatter everywhere, chairs, and tables were turn over. The decorations that was put up on the wall, and door were all torn down.<p>

"Oh no. . ." Mutter Joey, who began to have a bad feeling, and rushed towards the back, where the kitchen was at, and felt her heart-break, to see all the treat she made, thrown on the floor in complete and utter ruins. There was nothing left in the fridge anymore, as it was completely empty, on the floor in ruined.

Silently walking into the kitchen, Yugi felt tears come to her eyes, to see the shattered expression on her best-friend face, who suddenly close her eyes tight, and punch the wall beside her.

"Oh my god! What happen here!?" cried out Mai, walking inside the ruin cafe, that took the entire effort of all the girl's to put together, but now was seeing that the place was a complete mess, and felt her heart go heavy when she saw tears fall down Ryo face.

"Whatever bastard did this, destroyed all of the desserts that we were going to be use for the cafe." Came the emotionless tone of the tough tom-boy, who had her head down, as Yugi place a comforting hand on her back.

"W-Who would do such a thing! I'm reporting this in!" Mai took out her phone, and began to press the button when a hand landing on her shoulders, which came from Malik.

"It's now use, this came from a professional. It was a hit target aim directly at us, and there's only one person who have the power to do this, and I was the one who declared war against her." replied Malik, who had her head down, anger blazing in her lilac eyes.

"W-Wait, are you telling me Vivian Wong did this!?" asked Mai, surprise to hear Malik say such a thing.

"Think about it? Who else would want to do this to us, and she the only who hold such power, even if you call it in, it would do no good. We are still out of the competition, and even if you did reported to them that Vivian make have done this, we have no evidence of it pointing to her." explained Malik, removing her hand away from off Malik shoulder.

"B-But why would she do such a horrible thing?" asked Yugi, upset to hear how such a person could do something so heart-wrecking.

"There's no doubt she probably did this alone. I once heard of a rumor of this before, that whenever their group see another another idol as there threat, Vivian will be the one who takes them out, being the most wealthy of the four, using her power to get rid of her enemies, and threatening other to keep their mouth shuts, and to keep her group safe." explained Malik, leaning against the wall.

"That horrible! There's no way we will lose to such a person!" yelled out Yugi, wiping away the tears that were threaten to fall down her cheeks, resolving her self.

"Everyone, I know you all are upset, angry, and lost complete faith, but we can't let her get away with this! No! No, I refuse for her to get with such a thing! We put way too much effort, and hard work into this, to let it all go down the drain!" Declared Yugi, drawing all center of attention towards her.

"Sorry to say this Yu-taicho, but we lost, there's no way we can put this place back in tik-tok shape by tomorrow, which is the day of the competition." said Malik, but found herself surprise by the firmness presented in the shortest amethyst eyes.

"Never say never, Malik-chan! There will be times that we fall, and there will be times that we get back up, and right now we get back up. So Ryo-chan do you still have any decoration left over?" Yugi asked Ryo, who wiped away her tear before answering her.

"Yes, I believe their are some left over, along with some flowers." Ryo answer her, as Yugi nodded her head.

"Any extra material that we have left, we will need there here, so Mai-san can you please pick it up for us, since we will be busy helping Joey remake all of the desserts that were ruin." Now this definitely was a shock, as the number of treats were quite high, and Joey was the only one there with well-known cooking talent.

"Joey, I know this may be too much for you, but can you please order us on what do seeing how you are the best when it come to cooking, and we will try our best to give you a hand." Yugi turn to her long time best-friend, who was staring at her as if new was a complete different person, before shaking her head side-to-side, getting rid of all the depressed feelings, before placing her usual grin on her face.

"You got it Yuge! Everyone just follow my instruction, and we shall get through this somehow!" Joey pump her fist in the air.

"Good, Mai-san will be able to help us out with this?" Yugi asked her, as the diva gave her a confident smile

"I will help you guys anyway that I can!" My gave her a thumbs up.

"Ryo-chan, since you're the best when it come to flowers, write down the ones you think is best to use for the cafe, and give them to Mai, you're the only one who I can trust this with." Yugi look in straight at Ryo, who after a sec, smiled before nodding her head.

"Okay Yugi-chan, just give me a second to write some of them down." Ryo took out a pen, and paper, and began to write down the ones which popped into her head.

"Malik, you are excellent when it come to decorating things, so can you pick out extra things that we could use, and make list to hand over to Mai to pick up. Alright everyone, we only have little of time left, and we best get to work now!" Order Yugi, as even Malik found herself cheering up a bit thanks to Yugi, who began to look on the bright side of things, as everyone soon got to work.

After Ryo, and Malik were finished making the list of things they will need, they turned them in to Mai, as Yugi and Joey finished turning the chairs and tables back over, before the group enter the kitchen, as Joey began to take charge of things, correcting them when one of them got something wrong. Seeing that more people was now helping her out now, Joey and the gang in up getting half the desserts which were destroyed done, when Mai waltz back in the cafe empty handed.

"Mai-san where is the stuff?" asked Yugi, when just than young handsome males, walked into the store, carrying bags of things, setting down where Mai order them.

"I needed some help with all of these things, so they kindly help me out. So will this help you ladies out some?" asked Mai, as male after male walked into the store, dropping off more things than they asked her.

"Mai did I ever tell you how much I worship you!" exclaimed Joey, as the entire group pulled the beauty diva into a tight group hug.

"Waa, let me go! I can't breath you guy, and plus you all need to hurry up and get back to works! The day is halfway over!" Mai reminded them, as they happily released her, before they all got back to work, as Ryo was in charge with setting up the table, and decorating them. Malik was the one putting up the signs, and decorations, as Yugi stayed with Joey helping her out in the kitchen.

Leaning up against the wall, Malik was proud to see how hard each girl was doing their job, trying to get the place to look presentable by tomorrow, and though back to how Yugi took charge. _'No matter how the situation gave loss hope to all of them, Yugi-chan still had the power to stand up, and give her other team member hopes. Now that is a quality, a true leader must possess.' _Smiles Mai, as the moon lit up the night sky.

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	23. LMC Part 1!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: HELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! THE CHAPTER THAT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS FINALLY HERE, SO LET ME HEAR YOU MAKE SOME NOISE! I'm so hype for this chapter, and can not wait for you all to response, and also let me make shout out to a friend of mine, who help me with the outfit with this chapter, and also the stages and outfits for this story belong to Aikatsu, but I just remix some of them around some. So girls, it now your turn! I would have been posted this chapter up, but the site was having problems!**

**Yugi: Everyone it's time for another chapter of Duel Idol! I'm so excited!**

**Joey: Me too buddy, so everyone sit back for this awesome new chapter!**

**Ryo: Pray for us to win, so sit back and relax!**

**Malik: WE. ARE. HIKARI'SSS! **

**Joey: Dude that is not your line!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Love Me Cafe Competition**

**Part 1**

Bright early that morning, our blonde beauty diva made her way to the girl's cafe, seeing that she left once she saw that did all she could to help, and had two of the male, who she seduce with her looks, stand guard for them, to make sure no one try to sabotage their cafe again. Reaching closely to the cafe, she saw the two males who she asked to stand guard, still standing there with tired sleeping bags under their eyes, and was glad to see they did their job well, putting a smile on her face, strutting over to the two.

"Maa, thank-you boys! I'll make sure to tell the girls how helpful you two were!" Mai praised, brightened up the boys spirits, as blushes stain their cheeks.

"W-Well about that M-Ma'am, I believe the girls never did left." Answered one who had light brown hair, scratching his left cheek slightly, as this piece of information caught Mai by surprise, before checking her wrist watch.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning! Don't tell me they're still in there!" Exclaim a worried Mai, bursting opening the cafe door, only to be amazed when she saw how the building now look inside.

"Wow~!" replied the two males, who were standing behind Mai, staring amazed at how inside the cafe. Inside , when you walked through the door, there were rose petals scattered on the floor, as each chair was decorated with tiny red hearts, and had pink and red roses sitting at each end at the top of the chairs. On the tables seated in the middle, were crystal heart shape glass vase, with pink and red roses inside.

The white wall were now nowhere to be scene as each side were now covered with red hearts or pink or red roses, having only one section of the wall red, and shaped into a heart, and had Couples Wall written above it. Standing at the door on each side were hearts balloons, with two rose pillars on each side of the door, beside the cakes display was the counter/cash register which was red, with pink hearts plastered on to it.

Laying down in the booth area, which was lined up against the wall, was both Ryo and Malik, passed out sleep, dead to the world, still holding decorations in their hands, when Mai quietly made her way over to them, and gently shook the two awake.

"Wake-up Ryo-chan! Wake-up Malik-chan!" Mai said softly, not wanting to scare the two awake, when slowly their eye began to stir open, looking at her confusedly, before finally noticing where they were at, and began to sit-up, rubbing the sleepiness away from their eyes.

"Mai, what you're still doing here? I thought you left?" asked Malik, before letting out a tired yawn.

"Dear's, it seven in the morning! Thank goodness it's a Sunday, so you guys don't have school." said Mai, before noticing two others were missing.

"Ne, where's Joey-chan, and Yugi-chan?" Mai, searched her eyes all around the place, looking for the two.

"After Malik-chan, and I left to start on the decorations. Yugi stayed behind to help Joey with the cooking. I believe they're still in the kitchen." Answered a half awoken Ryo, nodding her head to stay awake, as Mai made her way inside the kitchen, only to be met with both Yugi and Joey passed out on the floor, lying next to each other sleep, as each was a bit messy having ingredients on their clothes and face.

Doing the same she did with Ryo, and Malik, she gently shook the two awoke, who at first was confused with their surroundings, before being quickly reminded of their location, sitting up, yawning, and stretching their arms out above their heads.

"Yu-chan! Joey-chan! Are you two okay!?" asked Mai, and almost felt herself squeal, from how adorable the two looked, when they were rubbing their eyes sleepy, blinking up at her cutely like two small baby animal, a panda, and a puppy, before answering her.

"We're fine Mai-san! And look in the refrigerator, and you'll find that we remade all of the desserts, but a little bit different from last time." replied the sleepy Yugi, as Mai did just that, and open the fridge, only to be awestruck with the stacks of delicious dessert that covered the fridge, and began to analyze each tray.

On the first rack, was three different style of strawberry tarts, as their was some shaped round almost like mini cakes, another was cut into pie slices, while the last miniature one looked delicious, as it was stacked with slices of strawberries, and pastry cream, and had a chocolate/strawberries pocky sticks top.

After that on the next rack, were glistening round chocolate cakes, with cut-out hearts, place all around it on top, moving on next were strawberry/chocolate miniature heart-shape cakes, that was decorated with frosting, and cut slices of strawberries, or sprinkles with chocolate.

There were heart-shape cookies, covered with pink frosting, and in red frosting had 'Be Mine', or 'I Love You' on it, next were chocolate, and vanilla cupcakes, covered on top with frosting, and had candy hearts sprinkle on top, while last there was nine strawberry crepe cakes, all cut-up into pie slices.

"Did you girls make all of this! It's more than it was last time!" exclaim Mai, closing the double door fridge close, before going back over to the two sleepy-heads, helping them off the ground, as they followed her back inside the serving area of the cafe, as this woke them up at bit, looking around at how beautiful the place look, better than it was before.

Once all the four-sleepy-heads were together, Mai stood there in front of them, before issuing out her orders. "Well you four are beyond tired, and really need to rest, so since the competition don't start until four o'clock. I want you four to go back home, and get some rest, and freshen up a bit, before being back here at three, you got it!" Mai gave her orders.

"Yes Ma'am." They all replied tiredly, before getting out of the booth, and began to make their out the door, heading on back home, to get some rest before the competition starts.

* * *

><p>"This is not good! Mai will definitely kill us!" replied Joey, as her and Yugi were running at full speed down the streets, running way behind schedule, seeing how it was now fifteen minute after four, running straight inside the Duel Idol Shop, heading to the transportation system.<p>

Once the girl's enter the Duel Idol World, they were amazed by the many people that was present, seeing how the digitized world, had a romance type feeling to it, as the bright blue sky was cover with pink pixie dust, and has floating hearts, and roses in the air, as everywhere they turn their heads, it was couples, and gushing girls, holding handmade, or friendship chocolates.

"Come on Yuge, we'll sight see later, now were are really late, and the desserts are still in the fridge, and need to be sat out front!" exclaimed Joey, taking Yugi hand, and dash towards the direction of their cafe, bursting through the doors.

"You two are late! Way late! It's a good thing Malik-chan, and Ryo-chan came right on time, setting out the dessert, and are already serving the customers! But I can't be to mad, so follow me!" With super strength that came from nowhere, Mai took each girl by the arm, and drag them towards the back. In front of them were two tall pink booth covered with a golden framing, with a gold star crest in the middle of it.

"Mai, what are these? They look like Duel Idol System, but just more upgrade." replied Yugi, spotting five card holder slots on the gold star crest.

"These were just put in all around Duel Idol World today, these are the new Duel Idol System's, that idols will be using, as you see in front are the card holder slots, that now requires Duel Partner Cards, for the purpose for them to help out with your performance. These new Duel Idol System can also be used for quick changing, so here are these that I pick up for you four, since it was allow in my limits. Now hurry up, we have more customer coming in, and Ryo-chan, and Malik need help!" Order Mai, handing over the four cards.

Placing the four cards in their right slots, the dressing booth open, as Joey and Yugi step as it close , when from out of nowhere the girls, were transported to a pink stage, with matching background, when a swirl of rainbow dust wrapped around their bodies, changing their appearance, and dressing them up, before soon it was all over, as the girl's step out, looking inside the large mirror's station in the back.

"So are these our uniform?" asked Yugi, with her long spike's that went down her back, wearing a dark pink blouse with a pale pink ruffled section in the center with a big red and white striped bow containing a red gem with a bronze frame in the center. Below the bow and on the sleeves are red strings. The shirt has three gold buttons going down the center, and pale pink strings near the bottom of the shirt and sleeves.

"I don't believe I wearing a girly skirt such as this!" Joey glared harshly at the pink pleat skirt with a pale pink, thicker pleat layer on top of it. There are four red and white striped bows held on a red string going around it. Dark pink Mary-Jane like shoes with knee-high pale pink socks with white frilled cuffs on top. On each is a red and white striped bow tied on pink string. On their heads were a simple pink and white striped hair-bow with frilled lining with pink heart shaped earrings with a silver frame around it.

"Awwe, don't you two just look adorable!" Squealed Mai, with a happy smile on her face, before it change into a fierce glare aim at the two. "Now get out there and start working!" Order Mai, frighten the two, as they quickly did what the beautiful dive asked, and soon got to work.

* * *

><p>In front of a large building, that passed through the skies, was a decorated red booth, covered with hearts, sat the Chaos Magician, sitting crossed legged, with a jacket drape over his shoulders, as if it was a cape, as on each side of the booth were two muscle security guards, while in front was a never ending line of female teens, all holding chocolates in their hands to hand over to the king.<p>

"U-Umm, C-Chaos Magician-sama, I just want to let you know that I've been a fan of your's for a long time, and r-really hope you accept my chocolates!" proclaim the blushing girl, handing over her homemade treats to the king, who gently took them out of her hands, before giving her smile.

"Thank, that's means a lot to me, to hear you say that." Yami smiled towards the girl, which had her, and the others who witness, blushing pink, with glowing pink hearts in their eyes, before the girl was usher aside by the girls, for the next could deliver her chocolates. After a hour of this, Yami manager walked over to him, bending down to whisper something into his ear, as the Duel Idol got up from out his seat.

"Sorry everyone, but it seem that the Choco Give Away, has now come to an end, but I really appreciate you all for your heartfelt feelings that you put into making all of these chocolates for me!" Yami announced, as all the girls who were left began to groan, or weep, as it took five guards to carries the large bags of chocolates that was giving to Yami, as the group began to make their way inside the building.

"So how did everything go?" asked Mahad, walking alongside Yami, who stretched his back out from sitting down so long.

"Everything went perfect." replied Yami, soon reaching to dressing room which was provided to him, as opening the door the two were shock to see who sat inside.

"Aren't you Mazaki-san? What are you doing in here?" asked Yami, watching how the famous idol stood up from out her chair, and made her way over to him, before handing over a heart shaped-box with a clear lid, as inside were decorated chocolates.

"These are for you! And also here is this, if you have any free time left, I would be happy to see you at our cafe." Smile Anzu, handing over a flyer, that had their cafe picture on it, as Yami began to look over it.

"Well that's all I wanted to do, seeing how I wanted to give my most love idol, a present that came from the heart, but I better get back before my team needs me. Hope to see you soon Chaos Magician-kun." Anzu smile cutely, before waving the king goodbye, making her leave out the room.

"Mahad, how did she get in here?" Yami asked setting the box of chocolate down, and took a seat.

"That is something I would like to know, so are you going?" Mahad asked, and was amuse when he saw the famous idol smirk.

"Wish I could, but I have a special someone I must visit. I wonder if she made me any Valentine chocolate?" Yami asked out loud, thinking about a certain someone with huge amethyst eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello, and welcome to Hikari's Cafe, I will be your waiter this evening." Yugi greeted the couple that just walked in, which was a pretty woman with dark black, holding hands with a handsome dark haired male.<p>

"Aww~ She so cute!" Squealed the lady, as Yugi handed the two a menu, and began to escort them to their table, as the male pulled out a seat for the woman, before taking a seat himself.

"This place is quite beautiful! It gives out a lovely-dovey aura, along with comfort. You guys really did a good-job dressing this place up!" Compliment the lady, that brought joy to Yugi.

"Really?! Thank-you so much! So what shall I get you two this evening?" asked Yugi, while the couple looked over the menu.

"I would love the have the Strawberry Love Cake, along with a Valentine Sweetheart Cupcake! How about you dear?" The woman asked her lover.

"I'll have the Cupid Chocolate Love Cake!" replied the male, as Yugi wrote down their orders.

"Got'cha, and I'll be back with you desserts!" Yugi smiled before leaving the table, and went to go get what the couple asked for, and once she loaded them on the tray, went to delivered them to the couple.

"Wow, these look so yummy! I wonder how it will taste?!" The woman pick up her fork, and slice a piece of the pink heart shape cake, with strawberries, when as soon she slash her fork down, fresh delicious strawberry filling ooze out, and place the piece of cake inside her mouth.

"Delicieux~!" The woman cried out in french, as her entire face lit up from the delicious taste of the cake, as her partner began to copy her, and saw how his cake ooze out chocolate filling, and once the cake was place in his mouth, cried out with joy, but this time in Germany language.

"Please give our compliment to the chef, for a amazing job!" Smiled the woman, who was already on her fourth bite.

"I will!" Smiled Yugi, before leaving the table, when she was call over by Mai.

"I see that table was happy with the desserts you and Joey, stayed up all night making." said Mai, watching how Yugi was beaming with happiness.

"But the real reason I called you over, is to look at the many people in the cafe." Mai took Yugi by the shoulders, placing her in front of her, as Yugi began to take in the many people in the cafe, as their was quite a handful of people, but yet, not enough if they wanted to win this competition.

"Maa, we need more people! I would hand out these flyer that I made last night, but I have a table that need to be served." Standing over by them was Malik, dressed in the same uniform as Yugi, holding a empty tray in her hand.

"More people needs to know about our cafe, it we want to win. Idol News did some of the work for us, now we have to do the rest." replied Malik, as Yugi began to take in everything that she said.

"Malik, can you, Ryo, and Joey handle the customers, while I go around passing out the flyers!?" asked Yugi, catching Malik attention.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can handle this?" Malik asked, only to receive a firm head nod from Yugi, and handed over the stack flyers to the shorter girl.

"Good luck Yu-taicho/Yu-chan!" Mai and Malik called out to the girl, who began to make her way outside, holding tightly to the stack of flyers.

"Do you think she will be alright? I mean Duel Idol World is a big place, I hope she doesn't run into trouble." Malik was worried about their little leader.

"Just believe in her, with Yu-chan, the unbelievable is always possible." Smiled Mai, looking out the cafe glass window.

* * *

><p>"Please visit Hikari's Cafe! Please visit Hikari's Cafe!" Running all around Duel Idol World, each couple Yugi pass by, she repeated the same thing over, handing over a flyer, as by now she was confused at where she was at, and spotted another couple, asking them to visit her cafe, when she spotted a luxury cafe building, that had Lovely Peach Cafe, writing in beautiful cursive letters, as curiosity got the best of her, and decided to visit their cafe.<p>

Inside Yugi found herself amazed, with how high-class the building look inside, with gold interior around the place, as the floor was covered in rich red carpet, marble stone tables, rose bouquets set up at each table, along with gold silver ware, as inside the building smell of fresh roses, as all around the place was packed full of couples.

"Maa, Maa, I think a little mouse has lost her way." Yugi heard a scornful tone that came from behind her, and saw it was the top model Vivian, causing Yugi blood to boil as she thought back to what Malik said about Vivian, and how she was the responsible for sabotaging their cafe.

"You, You were the one who destroy our cafe!" Yugi voice was low, as her fist clench tightly to her side, watching the devious smirk that appeared on the beauty queen face.

"Maa, I have no idea to what you are talking about, Magician Chibi. But if it was another person, I say that person didn't do a good job, seeing that you're group somehow got your cafe back running again." Vivian replied coldly, glaring down at the shorter girl who had anger blazing in her eyes.

"What's going on here? Ah-Aren't you Chibi Magician, the one who declared war against my group?" Walking up next to the duo, was the famous Anzu, as Yugi began to notice the uniform they were wearing.

It was an apron dress that is peach-pink on top with frilled lining. On the sleeve straps are pink frills, with one that has a pale pink bow attached to it with a heart in the center. Around the waist is a very pale yellow-white cloth tied into a bow on the back, and in the lower corner is a red design. The skirt layering beneath the apron part is white and adorned with red and pink hearts, following by a pale pink frilly trim, and were wearing a simple necklace with a small heart.

On their feet were red shoes with silver underneath and pale pink bows over the foot part with a heart in the center. Worn with white socks that have lace cuffs on top, held with pale pink ribbons. On top of their heads were a white hat piece with floral pattern sewn through it and two pink hearts, with one on each side, and had pink bow shaped earrings with pale pink flowers in the center.

_'Wow, even their uniform are high scale!'_ Thought Yugi, before answering the famous idol.

"Y-Yes, that is me!" Yugi confirmed, as Anzu began to make her way in front of the shorter girl, glaring her down.

"Hmm, you remind me of someone, oh well! Just remember this, the members of Lovely Peach, do not back down when someone dares challenge us. So you, and your team best be ready for war, because once we step out on stage, that's where the battle began." During Anzu speech, Yugi began to realize something about her, other than her somewhat mean attitude, she didn't have it in her to sabotage others, by reaching the top, and began to remember what Malik said, how Vivian most likely did things on her own accord.

"Don't take us lightly! We too have a strong fighting spirit, and will not back down so easily! So be prepare when we step out on stage!" Yugi made her speech, as now standing behind Anzu was the other two members, of Lovely Peach, Miho, and Kirasa.

"Interesting." Smirked Anzu, before taking her leave, as Yugi did the same, running out the cafe door, more determined than ever for her team to win.

"Who was that girl? She was kind of adorable." said Miho, as Kirasa was the one who answer her.

"Remember the team who declare war against us, well she was their leader." replied Kirasa, as Miho nodding her head, before getting back to work.

"Vivian, I over heard what she said earlier, and you know Anzu would not appreciate what you did. We take our battle out on the stage, not behind their backs." stated Kirasa, pointed her blue eyes over at the smug grin Vivian wore on her face.

"Maa, calm down dragon princess, how do know if that little midget was was lying?" asked Vivian, as Kirasa began to make her way over to her, staring her straight in the eye.

"Because I know how you operate." Kirasa replied coldly before getting back to work, while Vivian sneer at the remark she made.

_'Che, to get at the top, mean using everything that you have at your source, and as long as I have power, I will use it, no matter what any of you may think.'_ Vivian wore a conceited grin on her face, before brighten back into a cheerful smile, strutting her way over to a table, as she began working again.

So now the two boss have meet! And it seem we have a mix of emotion going around the top idol group, but the real question is, who will win the Love Me cafe Competition?! Stay tuned for Part 2, and why does this sound like the narrator from DBZ!?

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	24. LMC Part 2!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a good day! Well just recently I watched this anime name AKB0048, and did not know it was base off a real group, but anyway it was a good anime, even though the drama was a bit over the top at times, but it did expire me to add something to that story, which you all will have to wait to see what it is! Once again the stages, and outfit use in this story came from Aikatsu, I just remix some of it. Also I would like to give thanks to a friend of mine who help came up with the special effects!**

**Yugi: You forgot to tell them, that you basically overload your brain watching, that when you had went to sleep, all their song, were mush together playing in your head.**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Yu-chan that is not your part!**

**Yugi, Joey, Ryo, Malik: Everyone get ready for a another awesome chapter of Duel Idol!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Love Me Cafe Competition**

**Part 2**

"Wow! Where did all these customers suddenly came from! I can hardly keep up the numbers of orders!" Exclaimed Joey, standing behind the counter, holding three pink plates on her tray, loading them with cakes, that the customers ordered.

"I have no clue! I like they suddenly started to appear from out of nowhere, which reminds me, where is Leader-chan?" asked Ryo, refrain from saying Yugi name out loud, to keep her identity a secret, especially from the huge crowd of people who now covered their cafe, as just than, speaking of the devil, Yugi burst through the door, bursting with excitements, wearing a large blinding smile.

"I passed out all of the flyers! So everyone get ready, because we will win these competition!" Yugi exclaim, throwing her arms up into the air, drawing the attention of most the customers, who began to smile at the enthusiastic petite girl.

"Maa, isn't that the girl who declared war against the top idol group, Lovely Peach!?

"Yep, at first I thought it was super crazy, but now after meeting her, it makes me want to cheer her on!"

"She's so adorable!"

"Seeing how hard she work, makes me really want to vote for them!" Whispering words of compliments, was thrown all around the cafe, as the rest of the group members, plus Mai all turn their heads, towards the shortest of the group, who even when change to her Duel Idol appearance, was still shorter than the rest of her teammates.

"Good job Taicho-chan! How about a kiss for your hard work!" In a flash, Malik was hugging Yugi close against her large bosom, and was about to give her a kiss, if it weren't for Joey, hitting the girl on top of the head, snatching Yugi away from her.

"Baka! Calm down before you you traumatize Yuge!" yelled the red-eyed Joey, holding Yugi protectively against her chest, while Ryo patted a pouting Malik on the head, oblivious of how all the people in the cafe was watching them.

"Hey, that's Lady Ra, the girl that did spectacular in the Egyptian Rose fashion show! I adore how Wild-N-Sexy she is!" Gushed a female customer, talking about Malik.

"Nee, isn't the one standing beside her, is Heart-chan! I saw her picture in Dark-N-Lovely, posing for the one of the top brands, Bloody Mary, alongside with the member from Lovely Peach, Flower Hime-sama! Their picture was so dark, but yet alluring, definitely Heart-chan!" Another customer compliment, but this time it was pointed at Ryo, unnoticed to her, who was still comforting a pouting Malik.

"That Red-Eye's-chan, the Cool-N-Spicy one in the group! She had a part in Kirasa-sama new hit drama, Forbidden Lovers! Even though her part was small, she was still cool and spicy! I thinking of becoming a fans of her's!" Complimented another female customer, pointing her eyes over at Joey, who had now started a one-side argument with Malik.

Standing on the sidelines, watching, and hearing everything, Mai began to smile, seeing that the girls oblivious did not hear the words of praise being throw at them, as Malik was now teasing Joey, while Ryo tried to get her to stop, having Yugi to refrain Joey from maybe doing something rash._'It seem, so of that hard-work, is finally starting to pay off some.'_ Thought Mai, before ordering the girl's back to work.

While inside all of this was taking place, four handsome figures were now standing outside, and were shock to see each other at the same place, stopping in their foot steps to have words with each other.

"Okay, even though we all have been friends for a long time, I don't think we all can read each minds, and it is not a pure coincidence that we all in the same place, at the freaking same time!" Said Bakura, dressed in his gothic attire, but without the trench coat this time.

"Not once in my lifetime, I ever thought I would agree with the notorious thief, but just this once I must agree with him." replied the calm voice of Seto, standing their dress in one of his suite, that had the back end of the jacket, touching the ground.

"Well I'm here to see a special someone, how about the rest of you?" asked the handsome, and sexy King of Duel Idol's, dressing in his all leather attire, that had buckles out on the front of his shirt, that match the collar on his neck.

"I'm here to see my darling Pretty! I wonder how excited she will be to see me?" asked Marik, coming up with an imaginary image of how their meeting will play off.

_'My pretty, I'm here to see you." Marik called out, walking into the cafe, as out of nowhere Malik appeared, jumping into his arms bridal style, looking up at him with love adored in her eyes._

_'My honey, I miss you!' She wink, before hand feeding a piece of chocolate, and said, 'I love you, darling~!'_

"Oi,Oi idiot snap out of it!" Yelled Bakura, slapping Marik on top of the head, and was annoyed when that hen he saw how the man was still grinning like an idiot, before sighing, giving up on him.

"Something tells me your plan, will totally end in the opposite direction." Sighed Bakura, before walking over to the door, being the first to walk in, followed by Yami, and Seto, leaving Marik last to enter, when he snapped out of his little fantasy that moved on to more M-rated things.

"Hello, and We-Oh hell no." Malik was the to greet the customers at the door this time, as this time it was four handsome males, drawing the attention of all the females that was in cafe, with, or without dates, as the last to enter was the one who really caught her attention.

"Aww, my pretty look's so happy to see me!" called out Marik, happily as the other three raise an eyebrow up at their somewhat manic friends, as the girl in return was glaring fiercely at his direction, consumed with flaming hot fire.

"You bastard, like hell if I ever forget what you-Hey! Put me down right this damn instance! Remove your head, before I slice it off!" And the rest of her swearing words, where reverted to egyptian, as Marik had his lady love tightly in his arms, nuzzling his head against her large breast.

"Maa, what going on out here! Ah, Bakura-kun!" Stepping out front was Ryo, who heard all of the commotion that was taking place, and was shock to see Bakura, who smirk towards her way.

"Hello, my Snow Bunny-chan~!" greeted the smirking bad-boy, amuse to his little blushing a pretty bright red to her cheeks.

"So what taking place up here?" asked Joey walking next to Yugi, when they each spotted a familiar face.

"Yo rich-boy, what's bring ya's here?!" Grinned Joey, walking over to the stoic CEO, who had a smirk grace his handsome face, before answering her.

"To check and see if your team could against the idol group, you declared war against, but now that I look around this place, not to be bad puppy." replied Seto, catching the other three attention with the nickname.

"Y-Chaos Magician-kun!?" exclaim Yugi, shock from seeing him so soon, definitely after the confession, not knowing how to act around now, holding the tray tightly against her chest, staring down towards the ground.

Placing a smile on his, the king began to make his way the girl, gently taking taking her hands, as Yugi raise her head up, as amethyst meet ruby red.

"Magician-chan, can you please led us to a table?" Yami asked with a smile, that reassure her, putting a smile on her face.

"I'll led you guys the way, b-but umm, can you please ask your friend to let go of Malik. I don't think she's really enjoying the situation." replied Yugi, pointing over to the two, and saw how Malik was not hitting Marik on top of the head with the tray, while Marik blissfully took the pain, continually to nuzzling his head in her breast.

"Marik, let the girl go already, " order Yami, as Marik though about for second, before answering him.

"Don't want too." He replied childishly, going back to nuzzing Malik large breast.

"Let me handle this." Volunteer Bakura, walking over to the two, before whispering something in his ear, that made him gently sat her back on the floor.

Walking back, Bakura had a smug grin on his face, hands shoved in his pockets. "What exactly did you tell him?" asked a curious Yami.

"Blackmail my dear friend, can work in many different ways." replied the smug bad-boy, when Mai decided to make her way up front.

"What are you four doing!? We still have customers to serve! Oh-We have special customers!" Smiled Mai, happy to see four handsome male in the cafe, two of which was well-known to the world.

"Oh shoot, I have to serve a table, they're waiting for their food!" Like a bullet Joey took off, while Seto followed her with his eyes. Following Joey lead was next Malik, and Ryo, when Bakura took hold of her wrist.

"Bun-chan, I want my Valentine chocolate after the competition.." replied Bakura, watching how Ryo shyly began to stare at the ground.

"Let me led you four to your table!" Announced Yugi, as all of the girls got back to work, while Yugi lead the boys to their table.

* * *

><p>"Well girls it look's like were getting closer for the finale event, but I must say you all did a terrific job today! And look's here come our finally customers of the day!" replied Mai, as the cafe was empty, except for the four handsome group of males, that were heading their way.<p>

"My pretty, I'm about to leave, so before I go how about a goodbye kiss!" Marik grab Malik by the waist, nuzzling the side of her neck, as she desperately tried to push him away.

"Get away from me you psycho!"

"But I don't want too, and you know you it!" The two had their one-sided argument.

"You four should be getting ready for the second part of the event that will start, held in Central Rose Park." replied the stoic Seto, standing beside Yami, as Joey stood in front of him staring him straight in the face.

"Can't you at least wish us good luck, rich-boy?" asked Joey, as Seto smirked towards her way.

"Would that make you happy puppy?" Joey was a bit tick off from the way Seto smugly rephrase his statement, before ticking her tongue out childishly up at him, amusing Seto with her childish actions.

"I'm happy that you came Baukra-kun!" Smiled Ryo standing in front of the bad-boy, who smirked, leaning in making eye-contact with her.

"I still want my homemade chocolate that you made for me, filled with all of the love you hold for me." He replied, causing a snow white princess to blush crimson, as for some reason, Bakura seem to enjoy making Ryo blush.

"T-Thank-you for coming Y-Chaos-Magician-kun!" Yugi told Yami, with bright cute smile on her face, that Yami adore, cupping Yugi cheeks in his hands, bringing her face closer to his.

"I wish you good Aibou!" Yami smiled, giving Yugi a kiss on the forehead, catching the attention of all the rest who were left in the cafe, before releasing his hold, and walked coolly out the door, ignore the shock and surprise look that follow after him, as Seto left right behind him, followed by Bakura who had dragged a whining Marik out the door.

"Yuge are you okay?" asked Joey, seeing red her little friend was, dropping down to her, with steam blowing from out her ears.

"Okay, after this competition, I expect from answer, but right now we have to make our way to Central Rose Park!" Ordered Mai, as the girls agreed with, as Yugi quickly recovered herself.

* * *

><p>In an area that was surrounded with beautiful colors of roses, with a rose arch in the front, along with a huge angel water fountain, there stood a round plain stage, with a four numbers of tent set of behind it, were inside was the new Duel Idol System's.<p>

"Next making their way up on stage is your the hit famous group, Lovely Peach!" Called the judges, as the girls place their cards in the Duel System, activating the new holographic stage, that now required the audiences to wear these clear cool looking sunglasses to watch the performance.

While Lovely Peach began to perform, singing their hit song True To My Heart, as the crowd cheer loudly for them, standing amongst the crowd was Yugi, and the others, watching Lovely Peach performance.

"It seem Lovely Peach, has step their A game up once again." replied Malik, watching how the flawless group did not make any mistakes, as their movement were synchronized to each other.

"this is the level of people who been in the entertainment business far longer than you three, but I believe in everyone in this group, and you all have work hard these last couple of weeks." Complimented Mai.

"Oh, here comes their Group Special Effect, Angel Garden!" Exclaimed Ryo.

"No, I don't think this is Angel Garden, something is different about this one!" Called out Yugi, Seeing this bright burst of light that shined from of members, right in between their chest, that was shaped as hearts. When the light's suddenly began to shine brighter, almost as if they were diamonds. Watching next, how Miho and Kisara then step forward, showing off their cute and beautiful dance combo, before combining their hands together, as the light from their hearts glows brightly, as crystal blue heart shape petals, started to swirl around the stage, and into the crowd making it look like shiny crystal heart petals are raining down everywhere.

While the petals are raining down, Miho and Kisara spin around, and then heads back, as Anzu and Vivian take the front stage showing off their sexy and cute style, before giving off a sexy pose before the lights from their heart's started to glow, as a gust of elegant wind made from light, makes the petals move around and turns the whole area into a crystal blue aurora, with many 3D hearts flying out of the scattered petals, as the girls formed a heart with their hands, shooting out pink, green, blue, and yellow glowing hearts towards the crowd,

"Cupid Love Hearts!" The entire group called out the name of the special effect, awing everyone out in the crowd, including Yugi and the others, as 3D hearts, flew all around them.

"I can't believe, they off a Valentine Effect!?" exclaim Mai, catching the four girls attention.

"What's A Valentine Effect?" asked Joey, as a heart smack her straight in the face.

"Valentine Effect, or what you called Special Holidays Effect, they are very rare, and difficult Effects, that takes lot of hard training to pull off, they can only be pull off during a hoilday. There's not that many seen throughout the history of Duel Idol', and the only ones who were able to pulled them off were the top idol's, Dark Magician Girl, and the Legendary Queen herself. I never though this group would be able to pull one off!" At this point Mai began to feel very worried for the group, while the audience burst out with joy for the team magnificent performance, throwing rose up onto the stage.

Seeing that they were up next the group began to make their way behind back. "Everyone the bar has been set very high for us this time, definitely after the rare effect Lovely Peach just pull off, but we will not let it get to us, so let's go out there, and bring a smile to everyone out there, okay!?" Replied Yugi, getting everyone spirits up, as Joey suddenly came up with an idea.

"Yo, before we go on how about a team chant, before we go on stage, and everyone has to say a verse, okay! I'll go first!" Volunteer Joey, sticking her hand out in the center first." We will bring change to the world."

" We will shine bright like the stars." Malik was next placing her hand above Joey's.

" Our hearts will unite as one." Ryo was next placing her hand in the mix.

"And our song's will reach beyond the heavens! Because we are. . ." Yugi place's her hand in next, before they all joined in together. "Hikari's!" They all exclaimed together, breaking away, going inside the four Duel Idol Systems, placing the Duel Idol's Cards that was given to them by Mai, as the transformation started.

This time around, the girls were all dress the same, which were a pink and pale pink striped blouse with creamy white ruffles above the chest area. The sleeves has two layer of white ruffles, and the collar is milk chocolate color with two small pink and white hearts on the left side. Down the center are three hazelnut colored bows. The striped part of the blouse is covered with different pastries. On the edges of the collar and the top of the striped part are some creamy white colored frills. Comes with white gloves with a pink bow on each side.

A two layered pink and white striped skirt. The second layer has many different pastry patterns, and the first layer is a creamy white layer with a hazelnut ribbon near the waist with a bow on the left. There is a rose at the center of the bow. There is a belt like cloth near the end of the first layer that wraps around it. Pink maryjane shoes with pink roses that sit over the foot. Worn with white stockings decorated with tiny pink flowers. Pink bow earrings, with hearts in the center of them, with matching hair ornaments.

The digital stage they was set to a sections resembling seating for concerts is where the audience sit, while in the center was a white and tan-peach themed circular floating stage, on top was a pink and white themed design with a thin red ring lining the edge; with white lace attached. Pink hearts can be seen decorating the center area. Towards the back of the stage is a big blue monitor, with gold lining, and on each side is a hole with a pink heart in it. The room is composed of a pure pink void with rainbow hearts floating around in the background.

_What is what is koitte NANI?_

_Moshikashite hajimatteru? Sweet Romance_

_Yugi was the first to start the song off, while Joey and the other's stood in position, and when it came time, they all started to dance at the same time, as next it was Joey turn to sing._

_tsumo guru guru omoidashi chau_

_Atama no naka(Malik step up beside her to sing with her) KIMI no koto_

_Nemuttete mo me ga sametete mo_

_NAZE ka ki ni naru...ENDORESU PUREI_

_Next to sing was Ryo-are nimo ienai kara_

_Kimochi wo MANAAMOODO_

This all together, the group was dancing and singing, as every last one of them were right on beat, s the crowd cheered them on.

_Datte BITAA ANDO SUIITO_

_Baby Baby me ga autabi_

_Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!_

_Tell me tell me nanka futari_

_Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan_

_Help me help me mou modorenai_

_Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?_

_What is what is koitte NANI?_

_Byouyomi kaishi three two one_

_Tabun KORE tte?! Sweet Romance_

At this part the group did a cute dance number, added with hand movement, clutching their hands tightly to their chest, as part of the dance numbers, while unknown to them, they all were slightly glowing, with the exception of Yugi, who once again awaken her Idol Aura, shining just as did at her last audition.

Finally all eyes were pointed on the idol group, when something unexpected began to happen, seeing how Ryo started to makes a heart for herself and the rest of the team, as each one held it in their hands, watching how each one started to glow purple, gold, red and white with black. When the girls form into a circle, each of their hearts started to glow with an aura like color before the girl's release their hearts outward, as the hearts spin together to form a larger heart that has a rainbow aurora like color, as the crowd looks up, and saw it emitting a glowing rainbow aurora, filling everyone in the crowd with a warmth in their hearts, which came from true feelings inside of the girls hearts.

While the heart floated in the air, Malik and Joey send gold and crimson flames to make a cool and amazing spiral tower of flames spinning in a swirl, lifting the heart up, as the flames die out the flame residue makes the heart look like it has flaming wings. Next, Yugi and Ryo combine together, sending up a purple arrow to hit the heart, causing a of bright burst of light to shine all over, blinding everyone with it brightness. When the crowd looked back on stage, they saw a large rainbow aurora borealis move through the sky, as it start to go down into the crowed, before bursting into a huge beautiful rainbow heart, that was filled with love.

Standing their posing together, the girls called out the name of the Valentine Effect, shocking everyone in the crowd. "Rainbow Love Aurora!" They winked cutely, as a huge uproar of applause erupting from the crowd, as even the members of Lovely Peach, seem a bit surprised by the sudden turns of events.

"Well I'll be. . . Who would've though they will pull off a miracle such as this!" Smiled Mai, clapping her hands together, giving the girls a round of applause for doing such an awesome job.

* * *

><p>"Alright! It is now the event everyone been waiting, to see who is the winners of this year Love Me Cafe Competition, combined together with spectacular group performances!" Announced the host, as behind was a huge blue screen, which would display the winners for the event.<p>

"And after tallying up all of the hearts votes, and the votes we receives from the second event, tonight's winner are. . .!" The announcer pointed out his head towards the screen, as the screen randomly began to roll names, before suddenly stopping, bringing shock to both the audience's, and the crowd.

"Well isn't this a shocker, tonight we have a tie, between the hit group Lovely Peach, and the newly form group Hikari's!" exclaimed the announcer.

"W-Whaaaaa. . . .!" Exclaimed the shock speechless group, eyes about to pop out of their eyes, while the jaws hit the ground, before quickly recovering themselves, making their way up stage, where surprisingly there were another set of group crowns, that were soon place on top of their heads.

"Wow! Talking about a shocking surprise! It's a good thing I made another set of crowns, right dear?" asked a familiar black hair lady, who was the same one who visit the Hikari's cafe earlier, with her lover.

"I though I recognize you when you visit the cafe! You're the head top designer, Rin Saotome, of Cupid Sweethearts!" exclaim Mai, who was standing right beside the couple, as the woman just gave her smile, pushing up her fake glasses.

"Maa, been a long time Mai-chan! Who knew that you would become a manager, will I know you will do a terrific job with those girls. Also, I can't for wait when my new line of Candy Collection clothes come in handy for them! Well see ya later Mai-san, and Heart-chan thank-you for the autograph she did for as a present for my little Rei-chan, who is a big fan of her's!" Waved the designer, holding hands with her lover, as they made their leave.

"Maa, would have thought I would see her again?" Mai had a flashed of how the hot designer was once a Duel Idol back in her days, before changing over to become a designer, pointing her eyes back up on stage, as both groups was now crown, as she was proud for her team, who stood head against a top famous group, and not to forget the surprise Valentine Effect the group was able to pull off without any practice!

_'You girls really are something! The only way you guys could have been able to pull off such a high technique, was if your hearts as a group, was as one. But now the gloves are off, because now thing are about to get hard, as their will be wall you four will run into, but it will up to you, to overcome them.'_ Thought Mai, as the both groups took a bow, each member wearing a crown on top of their heads.

* * *

><p>After the even, Ryo made her way looking for Bakura, and when she finally spotted him, ran over to him. " B-Bakura-kun!" Ryo called out, as the bad-boy turn around, and grin once he saw what Ryo was holding in her hands, snatching it away from.<p>

"Oh, so my little snow bunny, really did make me some homemade chocolate." Bakura unwrapped the clear plastic bag, taking out one of the cutely decorated chocolate, popping it into his mouth, but was caught by surprise of the flavor.

"When I was making them for you, mint chocolate suddenly popped into my head, s-so I hope y-you like them." replied Ryo, blushing a whole lot, and abruptly made a run it, as Bakura was about to reach out to her, was he was out of his shock. Unknown to our little Bunny-chan, chocolate mint was Bakura favorite.

Moving over to Seto, who was about to make his leave, when sudden someone took hold of his arm, turning around to comfort the person, but was amuse at who he saw. "Hold on a sec money-bags!" Joey reached into her pocket, pulling out a carefully wrapped blue bags, placing them in Seto hands.

"Is this suppose be some type of confession puppy? So I was right about you falling for my charms?" Smirked Seto, while Joey began to glare up at him, placing her hands on her hip.

"You freaking bastard! Think of those as a thank-you gifts, for the cards you gave me last time. Now if you excuse me, I have to go! See ya later rich-boy!" Joey threw out a peace sign, before making her leave, as Seto watch the direction she left in, and then looking back at the bag.

"Look's like I have to give someone a White's Day present." replied Seto, not knowing that in blue-eyes were watching the two.

"Nee, Kirasa what's with the look, and who was that girl with Seto, a few minutes ago?" asked the Miho, holding onto Kirasa arm.

"I don't know, I only met her once. She's not that bad of a person, but I still would like to know more about her, before I let her anywhere closer to him." replied Kirasa.

"Here you freaking stalker!" Malik rudely shoved the lavender bag of Valentine chocolates, right into Marik face, who was beaming was he saw the bag of treats.

"Oh, my goddess really do care for me!" Smiled Marik, holding the bag of chocolates, before hugging Malik tightly to his strong chest, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Get away from me!" yelled Malik, trying with all her strength to push the male away, but terrible failed, and began to blush scarlet when she felt something kiss her neck. "You are too beautiful. No other men should be able to look at you." Marik whispered into her eat, losing all of the goofiness, putting Malik in state that was lost for words, as this was the first time she ever heard a man honestly compliment her, even with the added possessiveness.

* * *

><p>"You did a good job up their, Aibou! I'm so happy for, and your team." replied Yami, happy to see the beaming smile that was presented on her Yugi.<p>

"Thank-you Ya-I mean Chaos Magician-kun!" Yugi quickly caught herself, as the was given permission to him his real name when the was alone, and not with a crowd of people.

"Oh I just remember, here you go! I put a whole lot of effort for making them for you!" Yugi handed over a cutely wrapped red clear plastic bag, decorated with hearts. On the outside, Yami was calm as he received the homemade chocolate from the girl he loves, but on inside he was chibi jumping for joy.

"I r-really hope you like them!" If Yugi was adorable before, she was even more adorable now, shyly looking up at him, with blush cheeks.

Opening the bag, Yami took out one of the chocolate squares, sprinkle with hearts, placing it in her hands, confusing Yugi by his action, as he smile, lending a down a bit.

"I want to be feed with the chocolate you made for me." replied Yami, opening his mouth a bit, as Yugi looked down at the piece of chocolate, before shly placing the mini piece of chocolate in his mouth, as the piece of chocolate was place inside, Yami close his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of the chocolate that was made for him.

Gently taking her hand, Yami moved the two to somewhere more privately, before than giving Yugi a quick peck on the lips, leaving a hint of taste of chocolate on her lips.

"Think of it, as me saying thank-you, but also wait until White's Day so I can give you a real present, and don't forget that I'm still plan to win you over, aibou." Yami gave the blushing Yugi a kiss on the cheek, while unknown to the two, they were spotted by a Anzu, who had fire burning in her eyes, seeing Yugi, or should we say Chibi Magician as a rival both on stage, and in the fight for love.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**

**A/N: Sweet Romance" Yumeiro Patissiere Professinal First OP!**


	25. The Big Music Video!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be writing this next chapter! I also I hope all the lovebirds out their have a lovely Valentine Day! Also I will like to give thanks, to one of my reviewer name Priscilla, who somehow cause this ideal to pop in my head!**

**Yugi: Yay! It's time for another chapter of Duel Idol! Is everyone excited!?**

**Joey: If your are, than you better get comfortable! So sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**The Big Music Video!**

Two weeks have passed since the Love Me Cafe competition, as everyone was still in shock about the surprise tie that happened with the top idol group, Lovely Peach and the newbies Hikari's. Who now had more people added to their list of fans, but still had a long way to go before reaching Lovely Peach's status.

Walking down the street, was a young girl wearing a junior high sailor girl school uniform; having short two tone brown color hair, with brown big eyes, not paying to any attention to what's in front of her. Too busy looking down at her phone, watching the Valentine performance by the Hikari's, as her main attention was pointed towards the leader of the group.

"Magician-taicho is so amazing! I can't wait to become a Duel Idol so I can be just like her someday!" Smiled the happy brunette, before glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh shoot, I better hurry before or i'll be late for school!" She took off running down the road, wearing a bright smile on her face with high hopes of becoming a Duel Idol just like her newbie idol.

* * *

><p>The girls were in the dance pratice studio practicing without Mai, who sent a message to the girls that she might be running a bit late today. As Joey was rehearsing while eating the chocolate that was advertised with the picture of Yugi on the wrapper. The girl's now had their Duel Idol Partner back as they were seated by the wall, watching the four.<p>

"Joey-chan, should you really be practicing while eating that? I don't think it's good for your heath." replied Malik, still moving her body and watching Joey from the side of her eyes, who was doing an excellent job of multi-tasking; which was eating and dancing.

"I can't help it! This chocolate bar is so good!" replied Joey, taking another bite.

"I know right! I already had six of them!" replied a cheerful Yugi, who was was more hyper than usually today. That was mostly due to the six chocolate bars she already had. The girls were still dancing, blasting the music loudly when suddenly the studio doors were slammed open, stopping the girls in their steps.

"Pause the music! This is urgent!" exclaimed Mai, who at the moment looked at if she just ran a marathon and fixed her hair before strutting her diva self in the room.

"I have some big news for two of the members of this group!" exclaimed Mai, standing in front of the group, as Joey went to pause the music before making her way back to the group.

"Okay, first off have you guys heard the new song of Chaos Magician?" asked Mai, taking out her phone to play part of the song.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete _

_Yume no yume no hate e _

_Hanarerarenai_

_Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi _

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku _

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo _

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

_Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni _

_Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirena_

After part of the song was played, Mai paused the music placing a bright smile on her face for the news she was about to deliver.

"I have heard of it! A matter of fact, girls at our school have been talking restlessly lately, as Idol News called it his next new hit." replied Yugi, gaining the attention of the others who all smirked slyly over at her.

"Maa, Yugi I didn't know you knew so much. Has the King of Duel Idol sparked some interest into you." Joey slyly grinned, as Yugi's cheeks were blushing red as apples.

"I still can't believe the King of Duel Idols' has a crush on our little taicho!? But you're just so adorable, that I can't just blame him. Aww, you two are going to be so cute together! Ne, Yu-chan, remember to invite to the wedding, okay?" Mai squealed like a school-girl, jumping ahead of herself as after the Love Me Cafe competition was over. Yugi and the girl's explained to her how they knew the handsome boy who visited earlier and also how he knew their real identities.

To say Mai took the news very well, but made a vow to the girls that if they let their true identity be revealed to any more people. She will put them through the worse punishment that they would believe they were in hell. Putting fear in the girls hearts, they made sure to not let anyone else find out about their true identity, if they don't want to face Mai's wrath.

"Mai-san, stay back on subject!" Yugi pouted cutely, as Joey held Malik back from death hugging Yugi because of the adorable face she was making.

"Oh yes! How could I forget! Guess which two are invited to star in the King of Duel Idol's new video!?" exclaimed Mai, as this really caught all of the girls attention, hyped with curiosity before Mai pointed a finger at Yugi then moving it over to Ryo next.

"Aaahhh!" The girls burst out cheerfully, forming a tight group hug happy for two of their members to receive such high opportunities. This caught the attention of their Duel Idol's Partners, who ran over to their master's.

"So Mai-san, when does the shooting of the video start?" asked Malik, after the girls were finish cheering, but yet still wearing happy smiles.

Looking down at her watch, before looking back up, Mai answered her. " In just an hour! So you two better hurry up, and change clothes, as your Duel Idol's will really be needed this time, seeing that the place of the shooting take place in the real world, so I will be driving you two there!"

Announced Mai smiling brightly, while the girls on the other hand was caught off guard by the news.

"Now, who's first!" With a snap of her finger, a rack of clothes magically appeared in the room.

"It's a witch!" exclaimed Joey, jumping back in fright hugging Malik close, as if she was some type of shield.

* * *

><p>"So this is where the video will be held! What a spooky place." Ryo shivered at the cold breeze that blew past the two. As in front of them was an area of dead forest trees, with a haunted dark mansion, a huge gate that stood in front of the two and the place was covered with thick fog. Standing beside the two, were their Duel Idol Partners.<p>

"I hope you girls do a good job at the video shooting!" Mai called out to the two, who waved the blonde diva off as she left in her red sports car.

"Well let's make our way inside."

Yugi grabbed Ryo hands, as the gates miraculously opened as the two began to make their way inside the mansion. Once inside, the two saw how the place was packed with people such as camera's, director's, makeup artist's and more.

Sneaking up behind one of the two, the figure smiled to himself before leaning in closer by her ear. "I'm glad to see you here, aibou." To say, the figure, or should we say the King of Duel Idol's, was amused with Yugi's reactions watching how she twirled around fast while blushing and holding onto her ear.

"C-Chaos Magician-Kun!?" Yugi pointed in front of her, which there he stood smiling towards her way.

"It's nice to you again too!" He took Yugi's hand and gave it a kiss, before handing over to her a single red rose.

"If I remember, a single rose shows love for a person." murmured Ryo, watching Yugi shyly take the rose, before bringing it up to her nose loving the fresh smell of it.

"T-Thank-you!" Yugi shyly thanked him, as her cheeks were now the same color as the rose.

"Your welcome, but next time expect 50 of them." Yami smirked once he saw the confused look on her face, while Ryo on the other hand knew the meaning behind his words. Causing her on the inside to squeal at the romanticness of it all, but felt surprised when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist, bringing her closer to a strong lean chest.

"Glad to see ya here, Snow Bunny-chan!" Grinned Bakura, tightening his grip on Ryo, causing the sweet girl's pale figures to be red as a cherry.

"I see I wasn't the only one who was invited to precipitate in the video shooting."

Walking over to them was none other than Anzu. She cooly removed her sunglasses off her face, glaring a tab bit when she saw how close Dark Magician was standing close to Yugi and the rose that was in her hands.

"Magician-kun~! I think the director wanted to talk to you about the video!" Anzu grabbed onto his strong arm mushing it between her large breasts, dragging him away from the three as obvious to Yugi, she was glaring after the two which was seen by both Ryo and Bakura.

"What a surprise." Smirked Bakura, while Ryo looked worriedly over at Yugi, whose gaze soon returned to the rose in her hands, bringing a smile to her face once again as she looked over to the twos direction.

"Ryo-chan, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Yugi exclaimed cutely, pointing over at the two, something which caught Ryo off guard and for Bakura to smirk proudly.

"Y-Taicho-chan! H-He's not my boyfriend!" Declared Ryo, shaking her head side-to-side.

"Bun-chan, don't be so shy! Definitely after handing over those Valentine chocolates, filled with love over to me!" replied Bakura, lending down towards her ear. "Don't you love me, Bun-chan?" He whispered sexily, causing Ryo's knees to go weak before releasing out an evil type laugh and letting go of the poor girl.

"Bun-chan and Chibi-taicho, you better hurry up to the dressing room. I believe we're about to start the video filming soon, as you guy's will be wearing my designs," Bakura walked away from the two, leaving behind a disheveled blushing Ryo.

* * *

><p>Yami was standing out front wearing a sleeveless, black victorian styled jacket with black fur up at the collar, black fitted pants with two black belts that hung off around his waist, and black silver chains attached to the pockets, matching the ones going up his arms along with black boots. A black collar was placed around his neck, with cross earrings placed in his ear; having demonic long black nails.<p>

"Tch, I must say I did a damn good job judging by how all these pathetic females look as if they're about to pass out from an orgasmn any sec now, just by staring at you." replied Bakura, standing beside Yami as coming out next was Anzu dressed in her demon attire.

She was wearing a dark sleeveless black dress, with straps attached to the collar that was around her neck that had a silver gothic cross attached to the center. The top part was made like a corset with black laces, while the bottom flared out reaching the ground. On her hands were her fingerless black laced gloves and rose earrings matching the hair accessory in her head, that had short black veil attached to it.

"Magician-kun how do I look?" asked Anzu, hoping the idol would say good things about the way she looked and hopefully get his attention off of her rival.

"You look perfect." Answered Yami, somewhat pleasing Anzu with his answer. As Bakura scoffed, knowing what type of answer the idol was looking for. She was displeased for getting her hopes up high, as Yami only gave her one glance before looking away.

"Wow! You two look amazing~!" exclaimed a female, as coming out next was Ryo. Drawing the attention of everyone on set onto her, definitely Bakura, at her very realistic angelic appearance.

Ryo was wearing a pure white dress with long see-through white sleeves, that had long slits in them, up in the center of the dress was a diamond heart crystal with three rows of tiny diamond chains attached to it on each side. The bottom of it went down in layers of ruffles, touching the ground while on the right side there was a split with a flower pinned up top, right at her hip.

Pure white shoes were on her feet, with crystal chains hanging from off the strap and had crystal earrings with a matching necklace.

"Angel. . " Yami heard Bakura murmur, who looked to be in a trance as he stared at Ryo; who a had caught the attention of a couple of males who were in room, staring at her with blushing cheeks.

"Bakura, if you don't hurry up someone else might just snatch her away." smirked Yami, gaining Bakura's attention who placed his usual scowl on his face, turning his head away from the scene.

"Che, talk when you've captured your own girl. Oh, here she comes. . ." replied Bakura as stepping next out the room, was the shorter figure of Yugi. As soon as she stepped out catching the attention of Yami, having his eyes glued to her, along with everybody else.

Yugi had a white corset-like top that was lined in white ruffles to match the sleeves and choker. The sleeves were made up of three layers, with the innermost as a thin frill and the outer two as triangular shaped sleeves, with a lace frill at the tip. The choker had a upper and lower frill layer. There were four white bows and a white crystal heart brooch in the center of the chest.

A very frilly white skirt that had a total of six layers alternating between skirt and white tulle ruffles. On the second layer, there is a small white chain matching the flow of the lace and on the top most layer is a white frill cloth with part of the front left being open, so the inner layers can be seen, and has four white ribbons on top of it. White ballet styled high heel shoes with a single row of white frills on the foot and a big white ribbon on the uppermost part of the shoe, and a small white ribbon parallel to the big white ribbon.

For accessories, she was wearing a white ribbon with a crystal heart in the center as her long spikes of hair, was pulled up into a high ponytail to the top of her head, along with crystal heart earrings and white angel styled wings with lace patterns throughout the wings on her back.

"Yo King, I think you might want to close that mouth of your's before flies get up in there?" Teased Bakura, snickering when he saw the deep trance Yami was still in, which also caught the attention of Anzu. Who began to glare over at Yugi, who along with Ryo was getting complimented by the staff.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, in this video it will be telling the story of a powerful demon king forbiddingly in love with an angel. These two roles of course will be played by our famous Dark Magician-kun and Chibi Magician!" The director pointed at them, as Yami was pleased with the role he and Yugi were going to be playing, while of course Anzu was greatly displeased with the information.<p>

"Next, our Heart-chan will be playing the role of the overprotective angel sister, who greatly disapproves of the relationship between the Demon King and her sister. While our lovely Anzu-chan will be playing the part of the jealous demon who is in love with Demon King, devastated once she realized the Demon King is in love with an angel." explained the director, as everyone was surrounded to hear her explanation.

"Later on the overprotective older sister meets with demon Anzu, giving her a dagger that she will later on use, once she confronts the Demon King. Confirming his feelings for the angel, and with her anger out of control stabs the Demon King in the heart and runs away from the scene. Next our angel Magician-chan stumbles upon the scene and as she sees the man she loves slowly losing his life, sits by him broken hearted as the Demon King takes one last glance at the angel he loves with all his heart, closing his eyes signaling death. After the Demon King takes his last breath, the broken hearted angel takes out the dagger and suddenly stabs herself, ending her life. Far away the other sister felt the connection between her sister breaks, shattering her pure heart as black demon wings release from her back. Okay now that is over with, let's get to work!" announced the female director,as everyone soon got in place.

The shooting of the video was broken into four scenes, as right now the group was working on the first scene with Yami's song playing in the background. On set, the Demon King played by Yami, was lying down on this huge velvet red bed with black gothic interior bed frames, lip singing the lyrics to his song.

While lying on the bed, the Demon King thinks back to the scene which he saw the angel that captured his heart; playing in a flower field with her older sister, smiling bright as the sun that melted his cold heart. While deep in thought, the door creaks open which shows demon Anzu, climbing into the bed trying to seduce him with her looks, only to fail as he pushes her away. Standing up off the bed and walking out the door, as demon Anzu stretches her hand out him, not wanting him to leave her.

"And cut, awesome scene you two!, Lets move on to the next one!" announced the director.

This time the cast was out outside in the colorful flower garden that was located a few feet back of the mansion, as Ryo and Yugi played around. Ryo calmly sat there, picking up a flower and admiring it beauty. When Yugi placed a flower crown on top of her head, shooting her a beaming innocent smile with the sun shining above her, as Ryo smiled a bit softly at the innocence of her younger sister.

"Angel's. . ." Murmured the female director as she, along with the rest of the cast, was admiring by how the two really did look as if they were a pair of angel sisters.

"Cut! Did you you get that on screen!?" She asked the blushing cameraman, shaking his head frantically.

"Alright moving on to the next scene people!"

* * *

><p>"Alright you two, this next scene has to be romantic! As the two lovers are finally meeting each other!" announced the director, at this Yugi was nervous standing in a forest covered with fake snow holding the fake rose they gave to her earlier.<p>

"Don't look so nervous to relax and look natural for the camera." Instructed Yami, walking to stand in front of Yugi.

"S-Sorry, I-I'm just a little nervous about this part." Admitted Yugi, staring down at the beautiful single rose in her hands.

"Just act normal as you did with Heart-chan. Think of it as you having to meet with the real me, not the idol me okay?" asked Yami, as Yugi gave it though looking up at Yami. The director of the shoot had just made it back to her set, once she saw how they were making contact with each other, she ordered the other director to silently film it, not wanting to break the connection between the two.

Yami was confused with the way Yugi was suddenly staring up at him. Reaching out her hands to cup his cheeks, bringing his face down closer to her's and was captivated with the soft smile that broke out on Yugi's face.

"You're eyes are really are gorgeous, Yami-kun." Yugi whispered, as the two were now just an inch apart from kissing each other. Yami in that moment badly wanted to kiss her and would have if the director didn't call out to them. All of a sudden, breaking the moment the two were having.

" That was brilliant you two! And Anzu awesome job with the being sneaky and evil when you were glaring at the two. For a minute there you really did look as a woman who had her love of her life being taken away from her!" called out the director, as this caught both Yugi and Yami's attention, looking back to where Anzu was standing hiding halfway by the tree.

For a minute Yugi spotted raw jealousy and hatred in Anzu's eyes before it was quickly wiped away, as she placed a professional smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this scene is after the older protective sister gives the dagger over to Anzu, the Demon King and Anzu now meet each other, where she will stab him! For this scene there isn't any lines given to you, so you two will have to make it up on your own. Alright, and start!" This time, Yami and Anzu was standing in the fake snow field about to have their big scene.<p>

"Do you really have feelings for her?" Anzu was the first to start off, while Yami began to play along.

"Yes, she is my soul-mate and you are not." Yami faced her in front, standing a feet away from her.

"Why? What does she have that I don't? I'm beautiful and way more talented than she is!? What is it that you see in her that you can't see in any other girl, including me!? Why is she so special!"

Deep down, Anzu tried to keep her character in place, but the scene that she witnessed at the Love Me Cafe competition and the scene they took for the shoot kept replaying in her head. Remembering the way he confessed to her; the way he looked at her. It all wasn't fair to her!

At this, the whole crew were now playing close attention to the two, as the room was intense as none made a word. Standing beside Ryo was Yugi, taking in each of Anzu's words, trying to put the puzzles together of her words that felt as if they came deeply from her heart.

Yami, feeling the same way as Yugi, felt as if Anzu's words held a lot more meaning and then noticed how that she pointed the side of her eyes straight over at Yugi. Putting the puzzle pieces of what was going on and decided to play along with her, while also saying the truth.

"I can't put into words what make her so special. She's like this shining burst of warm light, that brings happiness everywhere she goes. It wasn't her looks that made me fall for her from the start, it was her honest and beautiful smile, that I deeply cherished with all of my heart. Every moment I'm with her, I begin to fall deeper and deeper in love with her, and that will never change." The honesty of Yami words, even though they were suppose to be playing made-up, it sounded to be honestly true to Anzu, feeling a stab in her heart.

"I. . .I . . I will never let you go!" Blinded with fury, Anzu released the dagger, stabbing it into Yami's chest before making a dramatic exit away from him.

"T-That was brilliant!" cried out the director, clapping her hands along with everyone on set, except for Yugi. Who felt that the emotion Anzu was show during the shoot were not fake, but very real.

* * *

><p>"Cut! Cut! Magician-chan, I need some raw pure emotion here! This is the finale scene, where you see your lover lying on the ground slowly dying! Your is broken with grief!" called out the director, as this was Yugi three times with retaking this scene.<p>

"Let's take a break!" The director called out, while Yugi remain on set trying to come up with a plan that might help her with this scene.

"What's wrong aibou? You look as if you're deep in thought about something." Yami sat up, looking over at Yugi.

"I can't feel sad! I-I mean I'm really trying, but I just can't get myself to feel sad!" Confessed Yugi with her big round eyes brimming with tears, that Yami quickly wiped away.

"Don't think so hard about it. Try to think back to a time that made you really sad, bring the emotions from that time during the shooting. Will that help you out some?" asked Yami, hoping that his bit of advice might help her out some.

"Alright, let's get back shooting! Action!" The director called out, as Yami went back lying down on the ground.

Doing what Yami said, Yugi began to think back to the most saddest time of her life, as flashes of red and blue lights of a ambulance flashed through her head. White hospital walls, blonde hair covered with blood, as she was hooked up to the oxygen machine. She remembered the feeling of hopelessness and despair.

While Yugi was unaware, everyone who was present had their full attention focused on her, watching the show of emotion that was presented on her face. When small rain of tears ran down her face, grabbing hold of Yami's body as if it was the only thing she had left.

Deep inside, Yami too was caught off guard with Yugi's heart-breaking scene, but had to remind himself about his part and reached out his hands, caressing her soft cheeks, one last time before closing his eyes.

Still crying, Yugi released the dagger that was stabbed in his chest, raising it up high before stabbing herself in the chest. Lying the upper half of her body on top of his, as suddenly the camera zoned it over to Ryo, standing alone with tears running down her face. As deep inside it was due to the emotion Yugi just displayed, but was quickly reminded it was her turn and acted her role.

Clutching her chest tightly, Ryo dropped down to her knees holding her face in the palms of her hands, as black demonic wings released from her back ending the video. After the last scene was finished, the entire set was silent when the director stood up out of her chair, clapping her hands joined by everyone who was present, as some of the females had to wipe away the tears that were in their eyes.

"H-Huh?" Ryo and Yugi was surprised from the the number of hand claps they received, as Yami began to help Yugi up off the ground, while Ryo stood up on her own.

"Fantastic job you two!" cried out the director, who was agreed with by many of the other members who were on set, bringing a smile to the twos face. Wiping away the flashback that had went through Yugi's head, as she never again, wanted to remember that scene.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Ryo were standing out by the mansion doors waiting on Mai to come and pick them up, as the shooting was now over with. As Ryo was playing with the Change of Hearts' hair, while Dark Magician loyally stood by Yugi's side.<p>

"Magician-san, it look's I have another thing to fight for and that is the heart of the Chaos Magician, which I refuse to let you have." Vowed Anzu, before making her way out the door, taking her leave.

"Some chick's, really just don't know when to give up! So Bun-chan, do I at least get a kiss before you go." came the cocky voice of Bakura, playfully flirting with Ryo. Smiling to herself, Yugi left the two spotting Mai's red sport car pulling up the gate outside.

"Ryo-chan, are ride is here!" Yugi called out, about to take her leave, until a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her petite form, pulling her towards a strong lean chest as a pair of lips met her cheeks.

"You at least should say good-bye to me before you leave, aibou." Yami whispered hotly into her ear, nuzzling the side her neck.

"S-Sorry Yami, but I will next time!" Promised the apple red cheeked Yugi, as Yami kept her captive in his arms before letting her go, as she waved at him before walking after the door. Ryo was about to follow after her, if she wasn't grabbed and dipped low to almost touching the ground by Bakura, who smirked down at her.

"Bun-chan, I have a present before you go." replied Bakura, confusing Ryo greatly and leaned in, giving the snow white intelligent girl, a sweet and possessive kiss on the lips. Before lifting her back up, releasing his hold as he coolly turned his back away from her, making his leave.

"From now on, you belong to me Bun-chan!" Bakura called out the blushing mess of a Ryo who felt fireworks happening around her.

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**

**A/N: Song Vampire Knight First OP!**


	26. The Big Debut!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and thank-you for the heart-felt review that you all sent to me! It really made me happy! And thank you who helped me this far for the story! This next chapter was inspired by watching Aikatsu Season 3, ep 109!**

**Yugi: Ever get ready for another chapter of Duel Idol?!**

**Joey: If so, you know the drill! Sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show! Ciao! Ciao!**

**Joey: Since when did you become Reborn!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**The Big Debut!**

Inside the dance studio room, the girls were watching the music video of Chaos Magician's new hit song, as two of their members; Ryo and Yugi were casted in the video, watching all of the scene's that played as soon as the video came to an end, Malik closed her Duel Phone.

"Now wonder why this video has been a big hit everywhere! You two were fantastic!" Complimented Malik, as Joey wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Nice job Yugi! Now, you'll be up there with the big shots!" replied a grinning Joey, as Yugi begged her to stop messing up her hair.

"Maa, it feels like you two are leaving us behind now! Joey-chan we better work hard, if we want to be as famous as these two soon." replied Malik, pouting a bit before breaking out in a sly smile, as Joey agreed nodding her head along with her. Finally letting go of Yugi, who began to try and straighten out her hair.

Once again the group was waiting on Mai, saying she would be running late because of something important. While the group was was talking amongst themselves, like before the door was slammed open and standing there was Mai wearing a bright smile. As she must have received some good news that she was about to deliver.

"Another huge opportunity has been delivered to us! It must be because of your guys amazing performance that you put on during February top competition! You girls are now starting to be recognized by the world, so now you'll have to double working hard to gain more and more fans to support you, because remember the fans are also the ones who will vote to determine the next Grand Duel Idol of the World." explained Mai, as the girls took her words seriously.

"Now, on to much more happier news! Guess which two of your team members has main starring roles in a upcoming new drama!?" asked the super excited Mai, before pointing her fingers over to Joey and Malik.

"U-Us two!?" exclaimed the two girls, before getting glomped by two of their team members in a hug.

"Congratulation Joey-chan and Malik-chan!" replied both girls, happy for their two friends huge success.

"I'm so happy for you two! Now here are the script books, covered with both of your lines and shooting will take place in two day and when that day comes, I will need you two to be prepared!" replied Mai, as both girls nodded their heads, ready to go all out for this huge opportunity that was given to them as failure was not an option.

For a straight two days, both girls worked hard practicing their lines as Ryo and Yugi even helped them out some. Time flew by quickly and soon the day for the shooting finally arrived, as the two were given direction of where the shooting was going to take place.

* * *

><p>The set of the shooting was taking place in the Real World once again, as for this Joey and Malik both put on their Duel Device's. Right when they took a step into the building they were immediately getting hair and makeup done, while also given the scrip-book to go over their lines one more time, as it was going to take another hour before shooting starts.<p>

"Well don't you two look like a pair of naughty schoolgirl's?" Walking into the room was the man who was desperately in love with our egyptian beauty, as the girl's were now finished getting ready sitting in their seats reading over their lines one-more time.

"What are you doing here stalker?" asked Malik, sitting back in her chair flipping a piece of her hair, as it was parted where it covered most of her right eye. On her was a white short sleeved collar uniform top which was untucked and half-way unbuttoned up top, giving most a glimpse of her large chest.

A black and red plain skirt with white lines that had black ruffles underneath, knee black socks with black heels boots that had red straps. Still keeping on her her gold egyptian accessories, as there was small tiny touch of make-up done to her.

"Marik, what are you doing back here? You're supposed to be up front, the shooting is about to start!" Walking in the room next was Seto, who soon caught sight of Joey and was a bit taken back by her appearance. It really fitted her, but at the same time had a naughty/delinquent feel to it.

Joey was dressed in the same outfit as Malik, but with a slight change as her school skirt was left wide open, showing a red tank top. Along with a black dog collar around her neck, short fingerless gloves, with a pair of feminine combat boots. Her blonde hair was almost styled the same as Malik, but showed more of red crimson eyes and had a touch of eyeliner and lip-gloss to her features.

"What a naughty puppy, but I suppose it fits you for the pair you're playing. The director wants to meet you two out front to discuss the drama." replied Seto, before dragging Marik out the room.

"Tch, what's that bastard doing here?" asked Joey, as she and Malik soon made their way out the room.

"Alright, let go over the what's the drama is about one more time before the start of shooting! This drama is about two-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone, but had some important matters to take of!" The director was rudely cut off, as the sounds of squealing heart-blushing girls, in came standing in the middle was a male with long black hair, pulled into a ponytail. He had emerald green eyes, loving all of the attention he received from some of the female cast workers.

"Ryuji-san, you're late!" Glared the female director, whose only was response was a kiss to the back of her hand, added with a wink.

"Sorry, Hina-san! I promise I will never be late again. So how about me and you go out for dinner this evening?" asked the male, who was now dubbed as a playboy by Joey, wondering just who was this man and what was he doing here.

"F-Foolishness! Be quiet while I go over the drama!" Ordered the beautiful young director, trying to fight back the blush that stained her cheeks and quickly reverted herself back to a professional.

"Now as I was saying before, the drama we are doing this time will also involve action/fantasy/romance, and is about two teenage highschool girls, who are best-friends to each other, as they both suffered a past tragedy, they both lost their families to brutal vampire attacks, which also turned them into half-vampires. They are now out in the world, slaying evil vampires who may cause harm while also on the road to avenge, for the murder of their families." Explained the the director, before moving her eyes over to Joey and Malik.

"The reason why I chose you two, because I looked at the performances you two have done so far, not to mention you were the perfect image I was looking for, so don't let me down." replied the beautiful brunette of a woman, as Joey and Malik were determined to nail this shoot.

"Ryuji-san, you will be playing the lover to the rebel vampire, Akane." replied the director, talking to the playboy who was flirting again with some girl only hearing a bit of what she said.

"W-Wait did you say Akane?! That's my role!" cried out Joey, definitely not pleased that she was going to work alongside with an annoying playboy, who looks as if he doesn't take his work seriously.

"Oh, so you're the girl who I'm suppose to fall in love with." Ryuji, began to make his way over to her taking hold of Joey chin lifting her face up, so he could get a better look.

"Hmm, not bad, but I've seen a whole lot better." Duke said rudely, letting go of Joey who was bursting with anger and was about to give Ryuji a piece of her mind, if Malik wasn't holding her back.

"Now your friend behind you doesn't look so bad." Ryuji complimented throwing a kiss and wink over at Malik, before feeling a dark ominous, murderous, killer aura that was pointed straight at him.

"Oi. . ." Came a dark voice of Marik, as everyone who was close by him, except for Seto, ran away from him as the man was glowing dark and cloudy over in Ryuji direction causing the poor male to feel a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Don't touch something that doesn't belong to you. I might just end up killing you." muttered the dark cold Marik, as Ryuji silently agreed with the scary glaring male, making a mental note to stay away from the egyptian beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright in this scene, AkaneJoey, and Ani/Malik, are having have a normal relationship at school, but will later sense a presence of a vampire which will be Ryu/Ryuji's cameo scene! Action!" Screamed out the director.**

**"Maa, Akane-chann~! Whats with the long face!?" replied Ani, who was played by Malik, whose part was to play the seductress beauty and playfully tends to hide her emotions, behind a mask. Right now the two were walking down the school halls together, making their way to class.**

**"There's words of a serial killer going around saying how with each victim, he leaves behind two puncture marks on the side of their neck. I think we both know that killer is not a human, but a vampire." replied Akane, played by Joey, who role is the reckless and yet sometimes serious delinquent whose life goal is to find the murder of her sister.**

**"So true, as if a human would-" Ani, was cut off as her and Akane both felt a presence of something supernatural located behind the school, bringing a smirk to Akane's face.**

**"Well, looks as if we have our first catch of the day!" Smirked Akane soon followed by Ani, as they both showed off the slight glint of their long sharp teeth, before making their way around back of the school. Where they found a vampire, disguised as a teacher, trying to suck the blood of female students.**

**"He's weak, so you can take care of this yourself. Besides I just got my nails done, there is no way I'm ruining them over some weakling." replied Ani, crossing her arms.**

**"More fun for me then!" grinned Akane, as a burst of red flames, due to special effect ring she was wearing, bursted from her hands and summoned a black hilt sword, as the blade was crimson red.**

**"Die you pathetic filth of a scum!" cried out the battle ready Akane, charging in head first gaining the vampires attention as the two did battle. While Ani went to check over the girl, who was passed out from fright.**

**"This should make her forget." Ani took out a small purple vial, releasing some type of smell that went up the girl's nose.**

**"There's no way I'm going to let you LIVE!" Akane was grinning widely, as the one of the main things she loved most was battles. Feeling the blood run through her veins, burning up do to excitement as now she was charging forward about to lay the final blow. Only to pause for she felt something was off, as right in that moment a gun was heard, as a bullet went through the vampire's chest. Almost hitting Akane who quickly dodged the bullet as the enemy she was facing turned to dust.**

**"W-Wha. . ." Akane was pissed off to see that someone took away her kill and looked up and saw an unknown male. Wearing their school uniform was a male holding a gun in his hands, as it quickly vanished from his hand.**

**"H-Hey who the heck are you!?" Akane demanded an answer, as the man tossed his hair back blowing her a quick kiss before making his leave.**

**"Worry about him later, first we have to get her somewhere safe." said the soft voice of Ani, holding the unconscious girl's body in her arms.**

**"Che. . " Akane's sword disappeared, as she half-heartedly agreed with Ani as the two soon left the scene.**

**"And Cut! Amazing job you two, but I will need more battle lust from you Akane-chan! Alright lets move on to the next scene! This first episode will be a hit!" Smiled the director, as the staff began to get ready to set for the next scene.**

* * *

><p>"I see you're going over lines before the shooting begins." Walking over to Joey was Seto, as Joey looked up from the book at Seto.<p>

"Of course! This the first time I've been given a main role, plus I have to catch up to Heart-chan and Taicho, if I don't want to get left behind! So just what are you doing here rich-boy?" asked Joey, as Seto took a seat beside her.

"I was asked to watch over the shooting of this drama by the president of Duel Idol. Who hopes the shooting will go smoothly and to make sure a certain someone stays in line, and not let something important slip out." replied Seto, as Joey followed his line of vision over to the playboy Ryuji, who's part surprisingly was that of a playboy as well, but soon falls in love with the hot-tempered Akane.

"Che, annoying playboy! He gets on my nerves worse than you do!" replied Joey, causing a certain CEO to smirk at her reply.

"Pipe down puppy! We don't need you all mad before the shooting." replied Seto, patting Joey on the head. Who at the moment had imaginary puppy dog ears on of her head, before snapping back at Seto.

While the duo was arguing with each other, they end up catching the attention of a certain playboy, who was curious to see the stoic CEO, show a different side to himself to the tomboy blonde.

"Interesting. . ." Ryuji was curious to have another conversation with the spicy blonde idol.

* * *

><p><strong>"Akane are you sure the vampire killer went this way?" asked Ani, as the two half vampires were now running down a dark alley, trying to catch the vampire killer who has been on the news lately. As the real culprit was the girl who they saved earlier that day, disguising herself as a innocent highschool girl.<strong>

**"I'm sure! I can smell the scent of that blood on her!" replied Akane, as the two were soon ambushed by a gang of low-class vampires.**

**"It seems you two have run right into my trap! Now that you know my secret, there's no way I can let you two live, you filthy half-breeds!" The female vampire killer screamed out with disgust and anger, giving the signal for the lower class vampires to attack.**

**"Akane-chan, look's like we might be here for a while." smiled Ani, taking out a golden whip, while Akane took out her crimson blade sword as the two prepared themselves for a long night ahead of them.**

"And cut! This scene is clear! Lets take a five minute break, before wrapping up the final scene!" called out the director.

Malik was fixing her hair, holding a small mirror to make sure her appearance was still kept up good, when she felt herself being lifted up into the air with strong strength.

"My Pretty, our date will happen soon! Are you excited!?" grinned Marik, while Malik felt her vein twitch due to the annoyingness of the male still checking herself in the mirror.

"Let me down, baka! And no I'm not excited, I only wanted the free tour!" replied Malik, as Marik began to pout something which did not fit him.

"Pretty is so mean, but yet so real! That's what I like about you other than your beautiful looks. You say what's on your mind instead of keeping them to yourself." replied Marik, gently lowering Malik to the ground, but yet still had her in his arms.

"Hmm, part of what you say is true, but there are parts of me that I rather keep hidden rather than revealing them." Turning around, Malik placed a hand on Marik's cheek leaning herself in.

"There's a part of me that might just frighten you, if you don't watch yourself." She murmured, before pushing herself away from him swaying her hips as she walked away from him, as Marik trailed his eyes after her.

"Hi! Hii~! I believe earlier we didn't set off on a good start so how about we start over again?" Standing in front of Joey, was the playboy Ryuji smiling down at her, which annoyed her even more bringing a frown to her features.

"What do you want, pretty-boy jerk?" asked Joey, taking a step back when the bastard leaned in her personal space.

"I take back what I said earlier, I think I now see you in a new light. I believe you are a newbie idol, as there is only little about you, but looks as if you have made quite the impression. How about me and you have dinner later on?" asked Ryuji, as Joey stood there blown away at how bold this jerk acted around her.

"I've seen boy's like you before, in your eyes I'm only a new toy that has suddenly caught your eyes, but as soon as I begin to bore you , you will leave me in the dust like a rag doll." Joey's eyes had a slight glint to them as she glared up at him. " It's guy's like you, that disgust me the most." replied Joey, before taking her leave, leaving Ryuji behind who just received a wake-up call from Joey words as she was the first girl to have said such things to him.

* * *

><p>"Cut! Cut! Cut! Ryuji, what is wrong with you! Your acting is lacking emotion!" Screamed out the director, who becomes strict and iron-hearted when it was her time to direct and point out any flaws that will bring down the scene.<p>

Releasing a sigh, the director place her hands on her hips." Let's take another break to give time for Ryuji to clear his head!" She gave her order.

Taking a break, Ryuji began to take a walk to somewhere silently, as Joey who was feeling a bit guilty thinking she may have worded her words a bit too harshly. As his acting went down hill right after their conversation as she decided to follow him to give him some type of comfort.

"What are you going here? Don't my kind disgust you?" asked Ryuji with slight fake smile, sitting by himself as Joey took a seat next to him.

"I guess I say a bit too much sometimes. I will not say I'm sorry, but I guess I could have sugarcoated it a bit." replied Joey, surprising Ryuji once again who let out a soft laugh.

"I guess I must admit that it's kind of fresh to have someone who speaks what's really on their mind and to not like me because of my looks. You really are interesting. Can I have your name?" asked Ryuji, for the first showing out a real smile as Joey returned the smile with one of her own.

"For now call me Red-Eyes-sama! My real name will have to stay a secret! Now stop whining, so we can hurry this last scene up so we all can go home, pretty-boy!" replied Joey standing up from out her seat, making her leave first. Unknown to the two, blue eyes were watching them from the shadows showing great displeasure seeing Ryuji take interest in Joey.

* * *

><p><strong>"Tell me right here and now! Who the hell are you!?" Akane had her sword pointed at the same boy who she had met earlier today, and also just a few seconds ago, as he helped her and Ani fight off the large gang of low-class vampires.<strong>

**"Maa, Akane-chan you're even more hot-tempered than what the rumors say about you." replied the man, taking slow step towards Akane, who was still glaring at him; removing her sword, but yet still on her guard.**

**"What are you talking about!? Explain yourself?" Demanded Akane.**

**"Let's just say there are penalties of high-class vampires who want your two heads for the numbers of vampires you two have killed so far, seeing you as a threat." By now the two were staring face-to-face, as Ryu reached out tracing his thumb over Akane's lips.**

**"If you don't watch yourself, you'll just get yourself killed. . " Ryu cupped Akane's face bringing it even closer ". . .Draculina." He murmured, before roughly taking a surprise kiss from Akane.**

"Director-san, that wasn't in the script!" One of the cameraman whispered over to her.

"Well it should have been! This scene is going to be a hit!" Cheered the happy Director, as Marik took a glance over at Seto, who had a dark cold look in his eyes, clutching his hands tight against his armrest.

"Baka Ryuji, this time you picked the wrong enemy." Muttered Marik.

* * *

><p>Standing out in front of the school, stood Joey waiting for Malik, who was most likely having another arguing with Marik and felt footstep make their way over to her. Looking up spotting Seto, who for some reason had a different aura to him.<p>

"What's wrong rich-!" For the second that day, Joey found herself caught off by another surprise of events, which right now had her tongue kissing the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp. who had a possessive grip on her waist.

After a while the two broke apart, looking one another in the eyes as Joey saw possessiveness presented in the usually stoic CEO keeping her in his arms.

"Don't ever let another man kiss you except for me." His words even came out as possessive, but surprisingly, also lovingly as he finally let her go. Before taking his leave and secretly watching the two was Ryuji.

"Maa, Ryuji-chan, you really picked the wrong enemy this time around." replied Marik, taking a step beside him.

"Maa, as if I won't hear that from my rival, Dice Fashion will never lose to your brand as I will not lose my muse to Seto." Vowed Ryuji, taking his leave.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**


	27. Meeting My Dear Fan!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: As always, I would like to say hello to everyone, and thank you all who have fell in love with this story, it is because of you all that I have made it this far, as this is the very first story, that I have every which this number of chapter! Each of you all are amazing people, and thank you all you have took the time to help me out with this story, you are awesome people!**

**Yugi: Thank-you all for following, favorite, and reviewing this chapter this long! We love you all!**

**Joey: We wouldn't have made it this far, if it weren't for you all.**

**Ryo: You are are very kind people, that we greatly appreciate.**

**Malik: You people are fantastic! So get ready for more, and more Duel Idol coming your way!**

**All: Thank you fans, and writers!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**Meeting My Dear Fan**

"Alright girls gather around, I have news to tell you all!" Called out Mai, as practice was close to an end, pausing the music as the girl stood patiently to hear what their manager/choreographer stood there in front of the girl's, who were being hand a bottle of water and towel, by their Duel Partner's.

"Okay as you all know, we are in the month of March now, meaning there will be another top competition coming up, which will be the Spring Fairy Competition. A competition held in the month of march, as this competition represent, hope, and youth. " explained Mai.

"Youth, and Hope? So far each of our competitions, had a type of performance that needed to match each representations. So what exactly kind of performance will be needed for this competition?" asked Ryo.

Mai wasn't surprised to see that Ryo was noticing the way each competition was held, smirking a bit to herself, before answering. "Well for this competition, the performance must be fun, and youthful as your audience will be filled with younger children, who will determine the score of each group who will perform."

"So what's the prize for this competition?" asked Joey, noticing how each competition they perform it was always a rare prize for the winner.

"It will be rare selection of group individual Duel Idol Cards, a set cord from each of the top designers, which are rumored to hold the separate new brand from the top designer of Sweet Angel. Now, on to other bigger news, a day from now, you all will be hosting your very first handshake event!" Smiled Mai, giving out the happy news, as the girls were excited to hear this from her.

"But alongside you doing this even, will be the hit group, Lovely Peach as afterwards you two will put put on separate performances, all of this will be taking place at Duel Idol Show Time." explained Mai, finishing delivering the big news.

After the telling of the big news, the girls did one more round of rehearsing, before finishing up, as Ryo was leading against the wall with her Change of Heart flying by her head, having her Duel Phone out, reading up on something that caught her attention.

"Joey-chan! Look at what I found out about the CEO of Kaiba Corp., it's say here that before the he took over the company, he use to be a rival Duel Idol to the King of Duel Idol's, and that he was a excellent actor!" explained Ryo, reading the information off from her phone, as Yugi and Malik stood on each side of her to take a look.

"No wonder why jerk acting was so good." replied Joey, thinking back to the day she had play the small part of Aki which was only for one episode, the bodyguard in the big drama, before her mind suddenly switch back to the passionate kiss she shared with him.

" . . .Oey! Joey! Joey you're blushing red!" exclaimed Yugi, who has been trying to get her best-friend attention, taken back by the wide red blush that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Maybe Joey-chan was thinking back to the kiss she shared with Ryuji-kun!" Teased Malik, grinning slyly.

"You must be talking about the first episode of Vampire Slayers, you two did a terrific job, and that kiss at the end really took me by surprise! It's one of the main hit scene of the show!" exclaimed Ryo, with a happy smile on her soft features.

"Baka! As if I would ever enjoy the kiss with that play-boy, which had nothing compared to that jerk Kaiba kiss-" Right at the last second she let the word slip right out her mouth, as the other three could not believed their ears.

"K-K-Kissed!? You kissed the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Joey!?" exclaimed Yugi, as all three girls crowded around the tallest in the room, eyes demanding for answer.

"W-Well it was after the shoot was finished, and -out of nowhere he kissed me, that all that happen!" explained Joey, jumping back once she saw the big shining eyes that were presented in all three of her friends.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?" cried out Joey, as wide grins appeared on their faces.

"Ne, Joeeyy-chan~! It looks as you the CEO of Kaiba hold special feelings for you!" replied Malik, causing Joey to blush all over, as she was soon chase around the room with Malik teasing her, while Yugi, Ryo giggled, standing with the rest of the Duel Partner's.

* * *

><p>It was another bright sunny day, as in a middle school, their sat a young girl in her second year, sitting at her desk with her phone out, reading up on the information on Duel Idol News, that was beaming with a bright smile, at the good news she just read.<p>

"Yahoo~! The Hikari's are holding a handshake event tomorrow!" The short haired brunette jump from out of her seat, oblivious gaining the attention of a few others of her classmates.

"Onee-chan, what have you so excited?" asked a shorter boy with blue hair, staring up at the excited brunette who was jumping up and down with glee.

"Sy look at the good news!" The brunette happily held out her phone for her best-friend to read, who soon began to feel just as happy as her.

"It this true, Onee-chan! That's mean I will be able to meet Heart-chan!" exclaimed the shorter bluenette, coming up with an imagine of his idol crush, Heart-chan who he fell for after hearing her interview on Idol News.

"Yes! And I get to meet Magician-taicho!" exclaim the brunette as the two best-friends started to jump up and down in joy, as the others in the class, ignored the two.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, today we will be doing a practice, that will hopefully prepared you for tomorrow handshake event." explained Mai, as the girls this time around were giving practice that will prompt them up for tomorrow event.<p>

"It's just a handshake event, how hard can it be?" asked Joey, missing the devilish smirk that appeared on Mai voice, seeing her first victim.

"Maa, is that so Joey-chan? How about you be my first victim?" There was a sinister dark aura around Mai, as Joey hesitantly step forwards, walking over in front of Mai.

"Let's begin shall we?" Mai plaster a sickly sweet smile on her face, reaching out to take hold of Joey hands. "Hi! I been such a great fan of your's for so long, but tell me how to keep your Spicy-N-Cool image? I want to be just like you someday!" Mai came at Joey with full forced, leaving the poor girl speechless, trying to come up with something.

"I. . .I. . ." Joey stuttered trying to find the right words to say, but yet couldn't come up with something, as the sweet smile on my face quickly disappeared, as she became stone cold serious, sending a chill down Joey back,

"Your out of time Joey-chan, and just maybe have lost a fan. Handshakes even are serious events, as you finally meet the fans who supports you! Fans only have a short amount of time to meet their idol face-to-face, giving them only one chance to answer what they truly wish, and you as idol's can not fail them. To them, this is a special event that will only happen in a lifetime." Mai was stern, wearing a serious expression.

"Ryo-chan your next!" Mai called out, as the sweet, intelligent girl, nervous made her way to stand in front of Mai, a bit scared after watching the way Joey fail. " Hi Heart-chan! It's so glad to finally meet you. Wow, you're so pretty! Tell me how you can stay so pretty?" Just as she did with Joey, she did the same with Ryo.

"A-Ano, I'm really not that pretty-!"

"Stop! Don't say that, it's like you have no confidence in yourself!If you say it like that, than your fans will have no confidence in themselves. Plus it like you're putting their compliment down,. When a fan compliments you, take it with pride." explain Mai, as Ryo with her head down, walked back in line with the other girls.

"Malik your next!" Mai called out to her, as Malik strutting herself over to her, as Mai took hold of her hand. "Your fashion show was so lovely Ra-chan! So how did you feel doing the fashion show?" Mai came at Malik, who smirk flipping her hair dramatically.

"It was fun, and enjoyable and I can't to do another again!" Malik smile seductively, something which totally fit her image, which was Wild-N-Sexy.

"You pass!" Smiled Malik, as Ryo, and Yugi clapped for the girl, while Joey pouted seeing that she fail, yet Malik passed, but was still proud of her.

"Alright Taicho, it your turn!" Mai called out to the shortest of the group, as the petite size girl nervously made her way to stand in front of Mai, who right now reminded her of a titian, who was going to eat her she fail.

"I'm so happy to meet you Magician-chan! You really are inspiring! Tell me how do you keep your spirits up all the time?" asked Mai, as Yugi was sweating bullets, trying to come up with something.

"I-I guess it will be D-Duel Idoling! I love Duel Idol, and is happy to have fan support me!" Smiled Yugi, pleasing Mai with her honest answer.

"You pass Taicho-chan!" Smiled Mai, as the other three clapped for their friend success, who made her way back in line with the others.

"Not too bad, but we still need more practice, before tomorrow gets here, as the handshake event will take place in the evening time. So let's rehearsal, as you four don't want to be outdone by Lovely Peach, am I'm right?" asked Mai, happy to see each girl had on their games face, before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>It was now the day of the Handshake Event, the two booths for each group were station away from each other, as Lovely Peach was located on the east side, inside of the building, while the Hikari's was located on the west side. Surprisingly, the two groups meet each other, right before walking inside the building.<p>

"What a surprise, the little mouse, and her playmates are here! Don't you have some cheese to chase after?" said the scornful tone of Vivian, facing head on to the hateful glares that were thrown at her from Joey, and Malik.

"Don't the princess have other things too worried about other than us, or is it you really feel threaten by us?" Came the cold tone of Malik, eyes cold as ice, pointed straight over at Vivian.

"Wow, Taicho-chan, you're so small!" Breaking the tension bewteen both group was Miho, who was now pinching Yugi chubby cheeks.

"Aww~! Their so soft!" Squeal Miho, before Yugi was rescue by Ryo, as Miho quickly recognize her from the photo-shoot they took together.

"Ah! It's you! The one who tried to steal away Bakura-kun away from me!" Exclaimed Miho pointed over at Ryo.

"Miho, calm down." Came the soothing voice of Kirasa, patting the girl on the head, quickly calming her down, as blue-eyes, clashed with ruby red, as soon Anzu stepped forwards, pointing her eyes down at Yugi.

"Magician-san, don't forget what I said to you the other day. I will fight with everything I have, but not by doing dirty-tricks. We are rivals both on the stage,. . ." She leaned down to whisper the last bit in Yugi ear. " . . .and in the battle of love. I will make Chaos Magician mine." She vowed standing back on her feet, as the group began to make their inside, but right before Kirasa handed Joey a piece of paper.

"What a tough group!" replied Ryo, as silently Yugi agreed with her,still thinking about Anzu words, while Joey on the other hand, was curious to read the note that was giving to her by Kirasa, but place it in her pocket, deciding to read it later.

* * *

><p>The handshake event has began, and so far on the Hikari's end, things were going smoothly, which were all thanks to Mai training, as standing in the line was a young brunette, standing beside her best-friend, as the two turn were coming up soon.<p>

"Heart-chan, a huge fan of your, and will continue to support you!" Said a male fan of her's, gladly happy to meet the idol. "Thank-you, so much!" Smiled Ryo, making the male to blush all over, before he was usher aside.

"Red Eye's-chan, we think that you are so cool! How do keep your Cool-N-Spicy image?" asked two best-friends, who were friends of Joey, who smirked at the two. "Be confident and believe in yourself." Joey replied cooly, as the two was staring up at her in awed.

"Cool-N-Spicy~!" replied the two.

"Lady of Ra, I love the fashion show that you were in for Egyptian Rose! Will you be in any more of their show?" asked a young teen around her age. "Of course, because I absolutely love Egyptian Rose." smiled Malik, pleasing the teen with her answer. "That's so great! I will continue to support you!" She replied.

Yugi had just finishing waving off her last fan, before the next was up which was a girl about an inch taller than her, with two tone, short brown eyes, with big brown eyes, smiling brightly as she was finally able to meet her hands, happily reaching out to shake her idol hand.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you Magician-taicho! I've been a fan of yours, every since I watch your first performance with Red Eye's-chan! It was because of you that no matter how bad or good my day may go, I always smile!" replied the brunette, surprising Yugi with her reply.

"Because of me. . .!?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, in everyone of your performance, you are always smiling so brightly out on stage! It's really captivating, and motivating to watch you perform so joyfully! It because of you that I wish to become a Duel Idol one day!" smiled the brunette as her turn was soon about to end, as the guards was about to usher her, but right before Yugi called out to her.

"Wait before you go! I want to say thank-you! Thank-you so much!" Yugi waved off to her, eyes cloudy a bit with tears to hear such kind and loving words that were pointed towards her, as the girl grinned, before giving out her name.

"The name is Yuki Judai! Your number one fan!" Grinned the girl, running off somewhere to wait on her friend, who was talking to Ryo.

"I. . I . .just want to say I'm number one fan, and forever continue to support!" screamed the young, short blue hair boy, blushing crimson, as Ryo was taken back from his declaration, placing a sweet smile on her face, bending taking hold of his hand, giving it slight shake.

"Thank-you so much! Your words really do mean a lot to me!" Smiled the kind as ever Ryo, as in the younger boy eyes, she looked as if she was an angel delivered from out of heaven gates, before the dazed boy was usher aside.

* * *

><p>It was now time for the performance was to take place, as up on stage at this very instance was the group Lovely Peach, performing excellently, as usual awing the audience with their outstanding performance, as place on each member of the groups head was the crowns the group won in February, Love Me Cafe two event competition.<p>

At this moment the group was about to perform their Valentine Special Effect, nailing it once again, as than the crown on top of their heads began to glow slightly, as they blow a sweet kiss to the crowd, summoning out these pink hearts from their kisses, controlling them to move around the audience, before creating a stream of hearts that move throughout the crowed, making a pretty stream. The hearts than float up high, fusion together making two baby cupid, who sprinkled hearts down on the crowd, which came from their trumpets.

"Cupid Heart Trumpet!" The group pose together, with a wink, calling out the name of their crown effect.

"That must be their group crown effect, not to bad." replied Malik, as their turn were up next, placing their own individual cords set, and the crowns they won inside the slots, as Yugi place in the one she received from Rebecca, Ryo the one from Bakura, Malik the one she received as a gift from the fashion show, and Joey the piece set she received from Seto.

Once the system opened, the girls step inside, as it began to alter their appearance, placing on the clothes that were set in the cards slot, before the digital stage was brought to them, which was the same as the one from Valentine Competition.

The song they were singing, was Sweet Romance, that started off with Yugi first, dressed cutely in her in cord set, which was overlaid with bows, while Ryo was was dark, and alluring wearing the black and white dress, with cross accessories.

Malik was dress sexily, and mature in the two piece cord she was wearing, standing beside her was Joey for the first time ever wearing the cord that was giving to her by Kaiba.

The clothes she had on was a dark red blouse with tiny black frills lining the sleeves and neck. In chest part it had a thin string tied on it, along with a row of studs beneath it and a black belt with red straps. The top comes with a thin red/black dice necklace , bracelet, and black fingerless gloves with red around the wrist. A short black pants-skirt, that had a red belt, and long black stockings, black heels boots that had buckles going up them.

It soon came time for the group to perform their Valentine Special Effect, pulling it off perfectly, as soon the crowns on their heads began to glow slightly, as summon large, red and white angelic bow and arrows appeared in all three of their hands, as four huge red hearts, with bows wrapped around the upper side, or the center appeared floating in the sky, as the girls hit it, bursting into small heart fireworks, raining down chocolate treats, and colorful candy hearts down onto the crowd.

"Cupid Chocolate Love Shower!" called out all four girls, each posing a pose which suit their image, as the crowd cheered them, definitely a pair of best-friends who were major fans of two members of the groups.

"One. . .One I wish to be just like her!" exclaimed Judai, shooting a brilliant smile up towards the stage, as their stood her idol.

* * *

><p>Standing outside in a quiet area, there stood Joey, holding the sheet of paper that was given to her by Kirasa, telling her to meet her somewhere to quiet for the two could privately talk, giving out the location. Soon Joey heard the sound of high-heels touching the ground, as soon Kirasa appeared in her view.<p>

"Mind telling me why you called me out here alone?" asked Joey wearing her Duel device, as Kirasa remove her sunglasses, placing them on top of her head.

"It's about Seto." replied Kirasa raising a hands when Joey was about to say something.

"I'm not here to threaten you to stay away from him, since I can't control his actions, and opinion. If he see's interest in you, than let it. But I tell you, that I have beens friends with since we were tiny children, and I really do care deeply for him, and for Mokuba, and if you dare try to cross him,. . . I will make you pay." The sweet voice of Kirasa turned deadly, as every words she said was seriously.

"W-Wait! Me, and that bastard is not evening dating each other!" exclaimed Joey, as Kirasa ignored her, putting back on her sun glasses.

"You must not know how he's work. He can be very possessive at time, definitely with things he seem to cherish. I hope you prove to me, why he chose you Red Eye's-chan." These were Kirasa last words, before taking her leave.

"Well isn't she one tough cookie." mutter Joey, thinking back about what she said about Kaiba , about how he become possessive over the things he cherish. Questioning herself to why would he feel possessive over her? Wondering if the stoic CEO, really did held feelings for her, before taking her leave.

**End of Chapter 27**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For all of those you read Duel Idol Gx, this story, and the other are set in parallel universe, so try not to get to confuse with the two. Also please go and check it out!**


	28. Meeting A New Friend!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Today is a wonder day, seeing that it is my birthday! I'm believing I'm getting old, which makes me sad, and happy! Oh, just to straighten out something, because a couple of people got confuse last chapter, thinking it was a competition, but really it was just a special event, meaning no winners!**

**Yugi,Joey,Ryo, and Malik: Happy Birthday Kei-chan!**

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank-you! Now let start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Meeting a New Friend**

In the dance studio room, was a short petite size person, practicing in front of the mirror, as she was on her own today, seeing how Joey, and Malik had to shoot another scene today, as Ryo was off her own doing an audition. Yugi was practicing the dance move to her next new solo, when she heard the door opening.

"Mai-san? What with all of the packages?" asked Yugi, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, reaching out to grab a towel, and a cold bottle of water, which she took a drink from.

"Well these present's aren't for me." replied Mai, as in her hands was two large boxes, and on top of them was a white envelope card, which were all seated in front of Yugi.

"This is for me!?" exclaimed Yugi, plopping down to take a seat on the ground, taking the card first, and began to open it, as out slipped concert tickets, and next was a note, that she began to read.

"Sorry for the late notice, but I had no clue how to get in touch with you, other than getting in touch with your manager. I wanted to invite you to my concert I am having tonight, and really hope you will be there. Since it was late getting in touch with you, I already have an outfit for you to wear! Hope to see you tonight!-Chaos Magician!?" Yugi read the letter out loud, causing a certain blonde diva to squeal with joy, loving the show of affection that Chaos Magician was showering Yugi with, thinking how the entire thing was sweet, and adorable.

After reading the letter, Yugi picked up the concert tickets, which was gold, and had VIP on the front, before next moving on to open the box, as Mai stood beside her as the two were curious to see what was inside, and remove the lid from the big purple boxes.

"How sweet! They totally fit you! Maa Taicho-chan, it seem Chaos Magician-kun is really serious about you!" exclaimed Mai, as Yugi eyes were drawn to the clothes that were in the boxes, wondering how did Yami knew her taste in clothing.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his private dressing room, Yami was staring in the mirror, with a serious look painted on his face, before suddenly the door was slammed open, as a brown blur of a figure began crushing him into a tight hug.<p>

"Ya-Mi-kunnn~!" Sung out a female voice, before releasing the famous male idol, taking a step back, smiling brightly up at him.

"Mana, don't do that!" Yelled Yami, glaring at his ex-partner, and long time friend, who was a girl of average height, with egyptian brown tan skin, big, wide, round shape eyes, with brown hair, dressed in a orange style tank top, decorated with a few piece of jewelry, with frill-style sleeves on her arms, brown denim shorts, with a pair of gladiator shoes, wearing just a few pieces of jewelry.

"Mou, Yami! You could at least act more excited to see me!" cried out the pouting female, playfully hitting Yami in the arm.

"I just saw you last week!" exclaimed Yami, before bring a smile on his face, ruffle Mana hair.

"But it is good to see you here again." Smiled Yami, taking away his hands, as Mana return the smile back, before she remember something she was told lately by Mahad, as her innocent smile, turned more devious, making Yami cautiously take a step back.

"Ne, Yami what this I hear of you having a crush on someone? Huhh~? Tell me about her! When will I be able to meet her!?" Mana grinned, hugging onto Yami arm tightly, who tried to push her off, before she rip it off.

"She's a person very special person to me, and you will have a chance to meet her at the concert tonight." replied Yami, as Mana finally released his arm.

"I can't believe that Yami-chan is in love! Ne, is she shorter than you?" Mana voice suddenly got serious, ticking off Yami, who now had flames burning around him.

"Why does that even matter!?" He screamed, as Mana blankly looks up at him.

"Well Yami-chan, beside your handsome, dashing looks, your quiet the average female hei-Hey!?" Before she could finish, she was kick out the room by Yami, who then locked the door.

"Oi, I wasn't finished with you! Yami! Yami-chan!" Mana continued knocked on the door, yelling out Yami name.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of Duel Idol Show Time, which was a long tower of a light blue building, that had hundreds of floors, and windows, that had many different concerts, or performances to take place all at the same time, but today it looked as most people were here for Chaos Magician concert, where he will be singing his new songs.<p>

Standing be her loneliness, Yugi began to spotted many of Chaos Magician fans, who unsurprisingly were mostly female, ranging from teens to young age adult females, seeing how some were holding fans, that had the idol picture printed on it, while others had homemade idol posters.

Yugi was dressed in the outfit which was giving to her by Chaos Magician, wearing her amethyst rose duel device, as the top was a pale purple blouse with a blue, pink, and red heart on the center of the chest. On top of this is a dark, royal purple vest with four gold heart-shape buttons, two red bows, and a gold musical note pinned to the side of the chest, with a very thin gold band bracelet, and a pair of dark royal purple gloves with lace cuffs and red bows on each wrist, matching the one on her of her head.

A blue skirt with two sections of violet-pink ruffles. All over it are dark colored music notes and lines of pink, yellow, and red. The belt is dark purple, lined in pink with a gold buckle. Chained to it is a red heart with writing on it. Dark purple miniature boots with red laces and dark blue accenting. Worn on one leg is a sheer stocking with musical notes, one of which is gold. The top cuff is dark purple lace with a red bow.

The outfit was very cute, and fitted her to perfection, as Yugi notice the outfit came from her favorite brand, Sweet Angel. Taking a deep breath, Yugi was about to make her way inside the building, if a unknown figure didn't suddenly pop up in front of her face, scaring the poor chibi half-way to deaf, as the unknown figure kept staring at her.

"Wow, you are shorter than him! Ah! Your adorable Chibi-chan!" exclaimed the mystery girl, was now crushing Yugi into a tight huge, who all couldn't help but wonder who was this strange girl, and why is she hugging me.

"Let's began to head inside Chibi-chan! The show will start soon!" replied the cheerful girl, who was now dragging Yugi inside, as walking through the door, they slip their tickets inside the machine, being hand over a pair of clear sunglasses, before making their way to the VIP section, which where a set of seats, located up top, giving viewers the perfect view of the show.

"Wow! I can see everything up here!" replied Yugi, moving her head around, as she could see the entire black square stage, which was going to change once the Duel Idol System activate, along with the rest of the crowd seats, and area.

"Oh! I just noticed something! Where is your Duel Partner? Most idol's are always seen with their partner!" said the girl, as Yugi took out a card, handing it over to the weird, but nice girl that she meet momentarily ago.

"I don't know why, but today he didn't release from his card. He's very special to me, and is super sweet!" Smiled Yugi, oblivious to the shock expression, that was shown on the girl face.

_'I-It can't be! T-This was Mahad partner a long time ago, when he was still a Duel Idol! How did he move on to a different person! Each Duel Idol, is assigned to a special partner, as a idol is never known to have the same partner of a previously Duel Idol!'_ The brunette was still in shock, shaking the thought out of her head, telling herself to worried about it later, plastering a smile on her face.

"Is that so! Tell me Chibi-chan, what inspired you to become a Duel Idol!?" asked the nice, cheerful girl, who wanted to know more about the long hair spiky chibi, who bangs reminded her of a close friend.

"W-Well, at first I was against b-becoming a Duel Idol, do to my true appearance, which I'm mostly tease about, but then I watched the Dark Magician Girl final performance." Yugi place a fond smile on her face, thinking back to the time. "It was so beautiful! It was as if she was a elegant magical princess, who had the power to bring joy to the world, and it was also because of Mai-san, who told us to believe in ourselves! Now its my life goal, to become a Duel Idol just like the Dark Magician Girl, bringing smiles to everyone in the world!" exclaimed Yugi, who was oblivious that at the moment, she was glowing brightly, lighting up the darkness around her, as looking closer you could see a slight look of star's shining around her.

'S-She just awaken her true Idol Aura! She must has finally realize the goal she wish to accomplish as a Duel Idol, b-but something is telling me, that soon this Idol Aura of her's will change, as something big in the future awaits us!' The brown tan girl, almost had to shield her eyes away from Yugi, as suddenly in a blink of an eye her Idol Aura disappeared, mostly due to the show, which was about to begin, as the two place on their clear glasses.

The room was dark, as the area was transported inside some type of castle, as in front of the was a polish floor room, with a window, and a crystal chandelier hanging up top, royal red silk curtains, as standing straight up was a coffin, that slowly began to open, as ruby red eye shoot open.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete _

_Yume no yume no hate e _

_Hanarerarenai_

At this part the famous King of Idols, began to move his body to the beat of music, looking demonic, and yet passionate with his song, dressed in the same attire as he wore for the video, stretching his hand out towards the crowd, as if he was talking to them.

_Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi _

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku _

_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo _

_Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo_

At this part, Yami clutched his hand to his chest, looking lonesome, and heart-wretched, matching the lyrics he was saying, as red rose petals rain down on him, looking straight at the audience of girls, who were all squealing and blushing.

_Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni _

_Yami no (Naka ni) Ima mo (Yadoru) Omoi o osaekirena_

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete _

_Yume no yume no hate e _

_Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu _

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu _

_Ochite ochite ochite _

_Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto_

At this part, he started to glow darkly, as two large gothic doors appeared on each side of him, before opening as bats flew out and into the crowd, but before the fan-girl's could start to panic, the bat transforms into rose petals that rain down on the crowd, calming their spirits, as they squeal, and blush due to the effect.

"Rose Rain." The Idol called out cooly, hold out a single rose in his hand, as the girls, squeal, from his coolness, while up in the VIP section, the cheerful brunette, that befriended Yugi sat there smiling, arms folded across her chest.

"He's still a god amongst the girls, as every last one of them just about worship him!" mutter the brunette, turning her attention over to the sweet, adorable chibi, and saw in her hand was a single red, and lavender color rose.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, red rose is when someone is expressing love for someone, while the lavender one stands for enchantment, and love at first sight." explained the burnette, trying to hold in the smile that was threaten to spread on her face, at the adorable blushing of a mess that the chibi was in, holding the roses dearly to her chest.

* * *

><p>"The concert was amazing! Oh! I never got your name!" Yugi, was standing out in the halls, with the pretty egyptian female, who place a smile on her face.<p>

"Oh, it's Mana!" she exclaim, before leaning in to whisper something in Yugi ear. "I'm Yami-chan close friend! He told me to show you the way to his dressing room, after the concert!" She replied, before standing back up straight, taking hold of Yugi hand, and began to lead her towards the direction, running at high speed, before next slamming open the door.

"Yami, I brought your future wife here!" exclaimed Mana, who half-way scared Yugi with the way she was running, as she straighten her hair out, taking a nervously step forwards.

"H-Hi Yami-kun!" Smiled Yugi, as Yami who was sitting in his chair, still dress the same, shooting a smile over at Yugi.

"It's glad to see you again, habibti(1)!" Smiled Yami, confusing Yugi a tab bit, with the last word he use to address her, as Mana whisper what it mean, in her ear, as Yugi blush slightly, causing Yami to smirk, before turning his attention over to Mana.

"Don't you have a date to go with Mahad?" asked Yami, trying to get his noisy, talkative friend out of the room so he could be alone with Yugi.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Bye Chibi-chan! Bye Yami-chan!" Mana waved goodbye, running out the room, leaving the two alone.

Once Mana left the room, Yami reach, and pull Yugi into his lap, nuzzling her in affection, smelling to sweet fresh smell of strawberries on her, making him want to take a bite out of her.

"I so happy to see that you came to the show!" replied Yami, having his arms wrapped around her petite waist, happy to have his sweet love in his lap, as she fitted perfectly in his arms.

"Your performance was very amazing Yami-kun!" Yugi replied, as for some reason she felt nervous, but very relax, and safe in his arms.

"I see you wore the outfit I sent to you! I picked it out myself, noticing how you really suit the brand." replied Yami, as Yugi leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Thank-you for the outfit, by the way! I love it! Plus my favorite brand so far is Sweet Angel, I think their designs are super cute!" exclaim Yugi.

"Cute clothes, fit for a cute person." replied Yami, as he really did thought Yugi was adorable, both her real form, and idol form, reaching out taking hold of her hand, gently removing her idol ring, as Yugi height struck down a few inches, her hair was now back to it short spikes, and her chest went back smaller.

"Y-Yami-kun!?" Cried out Yugi, as Yami close the ring in his hand, wrapping his arms back around Yugi. Holding her close, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Now you look even more perfect. I might have fell in love with you at first sight, but getting to know you, made me love you even more." Confess Yami, placing a small kiss to Yugi cheek, that had her blushing adorable, pouting out her cheeks.

"Y-You c-could've warn me b-before doing that!" Yugi pouted adorable, as Yami began to nuzzle the side of her cheeks.

"Yugi, if you keep looking like that, it make me want to do something naughty to you." Yami murmured in her in her ear, nibbling at it, causing the chibi to out right blush all over, glowing hot red with steam blowing from her head, as just than the door open, right when Yugi let out a small moan.

"U-Umm. . .I-I'll come back later!" cried out Mana, walking right in when Yami licked his tongue on her ear, catching sight of the blushing, slightly panting mess of Yugi, and hurriedly, made her way out the room, telling herself never again to walk in on the two while they were alone.

**End of Chapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Next Time!<strong>

**A/N: Habibti: mean my love for a girl**


	29. The Date, and Surprises!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hmm, don't have much words to say this around, other than everyone should get ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol! Hope you have a great day!**

**Yugi: Everyone get excited for another chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Joey: So everyone sit back!**

**Ryo Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**The Date, and Surprises!**

"I wonder what Mai will have us doing today?" asked Joey, hands folded behind her head, as the group was in school, walking down the hall.

"Hmm, probably tell us more about the next upcoming top competition, The Spring Fairy!" replied Yugi, standing beside Joey, happily snacking on a piece of candy.

"I wonder if we will be able to pull a win off this time?" asked Malik, as Yugi shared some of her sweets with her.

"I have a feeling that this time around will be much more better harder than last time." said Ryo.

"Yea, with Lovely Peach, they seen to always have tricks up their sleeves." muttered Joey, as Yugi happily ate more of her sweet, when suddenly she was roughly shoved to the side, by a person who was walking through, not saying a word of a apology.

"Hey! You can at least say sorry!" Yelled an angry Joey, while Ryo help Yugi off the ground, as Malik stood beside Joey, glaring fiercely up at the tall black hair male, who return the glare back at them.

"Tch, do you have a problem Wheeler?" asked the deep rude voice, standing his guard as Joey began to get ready to defend herself, and her friends.

"Yea, Ushio! Why the hell did ya knock my friend to ground, without an apology!" yelled Joey, having hot anger burning in her eyes.

"Calm down pup! Your friend is not badly hurt, so why don't you, and your friends, make your to class, if you don't want a detention slip. Right boss?" Walking up beside Ushio was Keith, as Joey turned her angry over to him.

"Don't call my pup, ya bastard!" yelled Joey, as their was only on bastard who was allow to call her that, which for reason unknown to her, but when ever he use it, she felt a sense of affection in his voice that was directed at her.

"Muto should watch where she's going next time. She's so small, I almost mistaken her for a tiny kindergarten!" Mocked Ushio, as he and Keith laugh before taking their leave from the group, but right before leaving, Malik could have swore she caught Ushio take glimpse at Yugi, before continuing walking away.

"Let's go to class! Come on everyone, let's put this behind us!" Yugi dust off her skirt plastering a smile on her face, grabbing hold of both Malik, and Joey hands.

"Let put a smile on those faces, okay! Beside, I'm use to it!" Yugi reassured the two, putting the two, along with Ryo, in a better mood, as the four friends continue to make their way to class, talking about a different source of topic.

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, as you all know the March top competition, Spring Fairy, will be coming up soon! So girls, will we have go in full battle gear for this competition, as your rivals Lovely Peach, will be stepping up their A game even more this time. Especially after the surprise tie you pull on them, at the Love Me Cafe competition." explained Mai, standing in front of the girls.<p>

"If you guys want to win this time around, than you each of you will have to believe in each other like never before. Remember, to achieve a special effect of any kind, you have to feel the passion to win, and the love for Duel Idol in your heart, with everything you got! You got to feel the love of music, and dance! To become a true Duel Idol, you have find a goal that you wish to accomplish one day, that will help you become a better Duel Idol! You will never become a true Duel Idol, until you awaken your Idol Aura!" explained Mai.

"Idol Aura? What's that?" asked Yugi, tipping her head to the side cutely.

"When a Duel Idol's find a goal that they wish to accomplish, something which will help them become a better Duel Idol, they awaken a special type of aura, which seems to drawn the crowd attentions solely on them." Mai began to pace the ground.

"Mai-san, is their a reason why you are explaining Idol Aura to us?" asked Ryo, sensing a reason behind this certain subject.

"It's just a warning. If you all think you have saw Lovely Peach full potential, than I have feeling we have only saw the tip of the iceberg. They will show you guys, no mercy for this next upcoming competition. So be prepare." Mai warned, before ordering the girls to stretch, before taking a notice of how one of the members were missing.

"You guys, where is Malik-chan?" asked Mai, as their was only three girls presents in the room, instead of four.

"She had a major project to do, and told me to report todays practice to her." The one who spoke up was Ryo, who received confuse looks from Yugi and Joey, when Mai nodded her head to confirm, before looking away.

Once Mai wasn't looking, Yugi and Joey, tip-toe over to Ryo, and began to whisper over to her. "Something tells me, that Malik is not studying for a big project." whisper Joey.

"Why we were at school, Malik told me she had date to go on today!" Ryo whisper to the two.

"Date!?" Yugi and Joey, exclaim in a whisper, jumping back a bit, before Ryo put her finger to her lips, pulling them back closer.

"Kept quite! Malik does not won't Mai-san to find out, because she know how important this competition is, and don't want her to lose faith in her, beside I believe its with that guy from before. I think he's name is Marik, cause that what Bakura-kun called him." whispered Ryo.

"You mean to tell me, she is going on a date with a guy who is crazy, blindly, in love with her. I feel a bit worried with her, but since he seem to be on good term with Seto, he must not be that bad of a guy." replied Joey, feeling a bit worried for her friend.

"I can't believe Malik-chan is on a date. Hmm, if I remember, she does not seem to like him so well, meaning she must be doing this for a reason. Plus he seem like a nice guy, who really seem to love her. I really hope this go well for her. Malik-chan deserve someone special as well!" exclaim Yugi, still in a whispery voice.

"Yuge knows a good person from a glance, so lets get to practice. Ryo make sure to record practice so that Malik will gets it." Instructed Joey, as Ryo put her phone on record, placing it in her Duel Partner hands.

"Alright! Let practice began everyone!" exclaimed Yugi, as the group did just that, as Mai told the girls to line up, starting up practice.

* * *

><p>"That idiot is a minute late! Where is he?" Standing in front of a small, but yet spacey coffee shop, checking the watch on her wrist was Malik, dress in a leopard print top that has two thin black straps over the shoulder, while the chest portion is two layers of ruffles. The upper being leopard print while the bottom being plain black to match the bottom. Around the center of the top is a thin white band, wearing a simple necklace with a small purple butterfly in the center.<p>

A dark purple wrap skirt with a loose white belt that has golden studs and a gold bow shaped strap. Golden sandals with heels and multiple straps over the foot, with two gold anklets adorned with tiny gold studs.

Getting impatient, Malik began to fastly tap her foot against the ground when suddenly a expensive, silk, polish sport car pulled up next to her, as the door open, and stepping out of it was Marik, dressed ready for their date, getting around to open the door for Malik.

"Pretty-chan, our date will begin soon!" Marik exclaimed happily, ignoring the glare Malik was sending him.

"Your a minute late!" Malik pointed at her watch, before getting inside the cozy, comfortable car, as Marik soon got back in the driver seat, cracking up the car, before driving off.

"I'm glad to see your not wearing your Idol Device like I ask of you. My Pretty-chan, look ten time more prettier in her real form!" complimented Marik, missing the slight red blush that stain Malik cheeks, who turn her head towards the window.

After the thirty minute drive, the two soon made it to some type of large building, as looking out the window Malik notice a number of amount of famous people that she usually see on T.V, and confusedly turn her attention over to Marik.

"Marik, where are we?" Malik asked, only to see a smirk appeared on his face, as he step out of the vehicle, opening the door for her, helping her out the car, holding her hand, as a wide grin spread on his face.

"You'll see once we get inside! Knowing you, I believe you will love it!" exclaim Marik, confusing Malik, as two walked inside, the grand luxury, white marble polished building, with golden interior, filled with seats, as in between them, was a long sparkly gold runway.

"Wait! I seen this place on T.V. before, it the place where Egyptian Rose haas their famous Golden Runway Show! I can't believe that I'm here, I should had dress better!" Malik began to panic, when a warm place itself, around her waist pulling her close.

"You look beautiful tonight, so how about we take a seat, and enjoy the show." Suggested Marik, amuse with always making Malik blush, as she look even more cuter in his eyes, as the two took their seat, which were front row seats right by the runway.

Soon the fashion show started, as world wide famous idols, strutted the runway, wearing beautiful, dazzling, jewel outfits, as gold was displayed in each, and every last high design outfit, as at the moment Malik was looking a like a kid in a toy store, awestruck with every last outfit.

"Their so beautiful! This is why I love Egyptian Rose top designer!" exclaimed the chibi eyed Malik, eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, missing the smirk that appeared on Marik face.

"Is that so, than I might just put in a good word to him after the date." replied Marik, quickly drawing the attention of Malik, who whipped her head over at him.

"You know Egyptian Rose top designer!?" asked Malik, as Marik didn't answer, but had a sly grin on his face, as Malik pouted cutely, returning her attention back towards the fashion show.

"One day wish to walk on this stage." Murmur Malik, vowing to her self to one day walk on this stage, oblivious that Marik hear her vow, captivated with the determination expressed in Malik eyes, as the two were unaware that a pair of eyes were watching them.

* * *

><p>"What a sweet way to treat me, I will honestly admit." Malik spoke truthful, seeing that the two were now seated in a high-class, expensive restaurant, seated in a private area, which was beautiful, with a crystal, gold interior chandelier, with gold interior chairs, as the seat cushion was deep red, as the room had had colorful Arabic feel to it, and gold interior lining the walls, and pillars.<p>

"I'm so happy that I can please you, after all, a beautiful woman like you deserve nothing but the best." replied Marik, once again proud to see the beautiful egyptian goddess, who capture his heart, cheeks darken, as she shyly turn her head away from him, placing a piece of food in her mouth.

"Pretty-chan look so cute, when she's shy." Teased Marik, as Malik began to glare over at him, which did nothing but made her even more cuter in his eyes.

"Don't call me cute-" Malik was quickly cut off by a pieces of chocolate dessert place in her mouth, which was spoon feed to her by Marik, grinning due to his success.

"But you are cute, and also beautiful, and incredible sexy!" Complimented Marik, spoon feeding Malik another piece of dessert, right when she open her mouth again.

"So Pretty-chan is it true, that you really challenge the top diva, runway queen Vivian, to one day steal her stage?" asked Marik, who was now feeding himself.

"Of course, every since I was little, I was always glue to T.V. every time a fashion show came on. I use to always admire the pretty models, wearing beautiful, unique design clothes, as each style express each of their personalities, without having to speak, gracing the stage with grace, pride, and confidence. I want to be in that world, no matter what, but I don't want to be some no name, I want the entire world, no the universe to know who I am, I want to be someone who's name will go down in history!" Malik slammed her hand on the table, looking Marik straight in the face, who was listening to every word she said.

"But to be at the top, you must take down the person who is currently wearing the crowd, but even you must know their is someone, who holds a even higher title than Vivian." Marik turned serious, folded his legs. "In the world of models, there is someone who currently stands on top of them all, as people call her, Runway Goddess. She has been holding that title for a long time, and not eve Vivian is near close to taking that title away from her." Marik place a smirk on his face, looking Malik straight in the eye.

"So my Pretty-chan, do you think will take the title away from her? She is a powerful opponent, who shows no mercy when it comes to the runway. Do you think you stand a chance?" asked Marik, curious to hear Malik reply.

"I will take down anyone who's stand in my way, no matters how many time I will have to fall, only to get back up again." This was the simply, but yet powerful statement that came from Malik.

"That's the answer I wanted to hear, now let's go, I have one last event waiting for us, out on the rooftop of the building." Marik step from out of his seat, holding a hand out to help Malik up, which she cautiously took a hold of, due to curiosity about what was going to be on the rooftop.

Once the two made it to the top of of the building, Marik took out his phone making a phone call, as the phone was quickly answered. " Begin the show." He replied, hanging up the phone, once again confusing Malik even more, as she pointed her gaze out towards the night view of the city, when out of nowhere, bright colorful burst of lights, exploded throughout sky.

"F-F-Fireworks!?" exclaim Malik, as the show continue, looking up the fireworks lit up the night sky, with a burst of bright rainbow colors, as a certain egyptian beauty was awestruck from the wonderful display.

"It's so beautiful." Murmur Malik, mesmerized with the show, as Marik was proud to see that Malik enjoy the show he organized just for her.

Still awed by the display, a though was brought to Malik. "I. . .I wish to be a Idol, who will one day take the runway world by storm!" exclaimed Malik, catching the attention of Marik, seeing that Malik had all of a sudden, had a lavender color glow to her, shining brightly from her, with a smile that that seem to had took Marik breath away, as he grab her by the waist, facing her towards him, delivering a sweet passionate, hot savoring kiss, that Malik will never admit, she gladly enjoy, as the fireworks continue in the background.

* * *

><p>Walking through the building of Egyptian was Marik, wearing a goofy happy smile, that will never leave his face, remembering the sweet kiss he shared with his pretty, pressing the button to the elevator, getting inside as it began to taking him to the top floor of the building, where it open, as he began to head towards his office, but opening the door, he saw a surprise visitor their already there waiting for him.<p>

"Long time no see Marik-kins! Are you happy to see your old lover again." Setting their at his desk chair, was the one an only Vivian, wearing a sexy chinese, elegant dress, that had very long slits on the side, as she stood up straight, making her way around front.

"What are you doing here Vivian?" Marik suddenly felt his good mood, turned sour, due to the woman who was in his office. How on earth she got in, he had no clue.

"Maa, You don't look so happy to see me again, but you weren't saying anything the night we were very passionate with one another, my sweet Marik-kin." Vivian strutted her way over to him, placing a finger close to his lips.

"Leave Vivian. I thought I directly told you, that I never wanted to see you again, and no matter what you do or say, you will never become my brand representative!" replied Marik, removing her hand away from from him, as this sparked a bit of anger in Vivian eyes, before she covered it up, with a devious sweet smile.

"You know I saw you tonight at the runway show, with some unknown girl. Who was she? She certainly had no class, and not a sense of fashion, plus my gorgeous looks definitely surpass-"

"Vivian stop talking right now, because you are really getting on my nerves, and if you have one more bad thing to say about my pretty. . .," Marik roughly grab her by the chin, staring her directly in the face. "I might have to get_ rid_ of you." His voice got deeper, as every words he spoke was truthful and frighten, which somewhat scared Vivian a bit, cautiously taken a step back.

"It seem she really got you hook, but no matter what I will make you change your mind, and I will become Egyptian Rose, representative! Remember, whatever Vivian Wong want, she gets!" proclaimed Vivian, storming her way out of the building, as Marik sighed, taking a seat on his leather couch, sensing a dangerous storm up ahead.

* * *

><p>Located somewhere, a private plane landed, as strutting their way off of it was a female of average height, with lighten bolt blonde bangs, and long spikes of hair that went down her back, with crimson red tip, as the person high heels touch the ground. Next, taking off her dark sunglasses, revealing deep, crimson red eyes. "I wonder how my precious son is doing?"<p>

**End of Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><strong>See You Next Time!<strong>


	30. SFC Part 1!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello wonderful people of Fanfiction! I hope you all are having a wonderful day today! Also I hope you all are ready for a another exciting chapter of Duel Idol, and I know some of you maybe wondering about the mystery person at the end of chapter 29, so let get started! Lately, I was very emotional, and upset, but I realize, I can not leave this story, or will I ever delete it! It's one of my most love treasure, so I will keep it! I'm staying here, because Fanfiction is my home, and Duel Idol is my heart! I will never change this story, but I will put up a disclaimers! Thank-you, all of the people who gave me your courageable words, wishing me on! THANK-YOU! You all are my proud, and joy! It's because of you all that I can keep writing fanfictions! You all, are just so wonderful, that I'm tearing up a bit!**

**Yugi: I'm shock that you finally made it this far! This is a HUGE improvement for you! And people of fanfiction, we will never leave you!**

**Joey: Yeah, but let's hope she can keep this up, for other stories! The only reason she doing so good with this one, is because she refuse to watch nothing else, other than idol animes shows, to stay in the mood! Oh well we're here to stay everyone, so sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax, please!**

**Malik: And enjoy my beautiful screen time!**

**Joey: Who cares about your screen time!**

**A/N: I do not own any of the songs, stages, or outfits(just a small few) that are in this story! So please just enjoy this story, and have fun reading! The person who sent me the notice was a reviewer, so I don't know if they went with what they said or not, but I will continue writing, which is my joy and pride!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 30<strong> 

**Spring Fairy Competition**

**Part 1!**

It was earlier in the evening of the day, as Yugi was working at the game shop, since she promise her grandpa she watch over it for a little while, before heading out to get ready for the . Yugi was getting bored, since today the shop barely had any customers, as most people were headed over to Duel Idol World, to watch todays competition as there was also a carnival taking place in Duel Idol World, before the competition began.

Glancing up at the clock for the hundredth time that day, Yugi saw she only had a couple more minutes left, before leaving, as she badly want to hurry to Duel World to enjoy the carnival with her friends, and hopefully even with Yami, as this last part made her blush, when the bell to the shop door rang, signaling that she had a customer.

"W-Welcome to-Ah. . ." Yugi couldn't even get the words out, due to the woman who strutted herself in the small shop as if she own the entire world, no the entire universe, almost as if she was some type of divine queen, with absolute power to rule over a country, but also had a strong mysterious, dark aura to her, like a fallen angel, painted with black wings.

"Hello." She walked to the counter, as the sound of her black stiletto heels echo throughout the room, dressed in a tight, short black leather dress, and had a long black blazer jack worn on her shoulders, with a black studded belt, holding a designer clutch purse in her left hand, with a pair of dark sunglasses covering her eyes, that she soon removed, shocking Yugi even more.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Domino City, and I'm trying to get to Duel Idol World. Can you show me the way, there's a person I must meet with." asked the lady, as Yugi was still speechless about the person eyes, which were a deep set of crimson red, that were rich in color, standing no chance against Joey in her Duel Idol form, or Yami.

"Pretty!. . .Your eye are so pretty!" Yugi replied in a mesmerized state, staring at the person eyes, who was a little taken back from the compliment, as now that Yugi look closely at her, she reminded her of someone.

"Maa, I must say, the Queen of Darkness have never heard this before! What's your name Chibi-chan?" asked the woman, with somewhat of a smile, as Yugi was confused to why she called herself, Queen of Darkness, but with the way she carried herself, it definitely fit.

"M-My name is Muto Yugi!" Yugi answered the lady, only to become charm with the lovely, sweet smile that appeared on the beautiful features.

"F-Fallen Angel." Murmured Yugi, as the lady who appeared out of nowhere reminded her of a beautiful, alluring, angel with the presence of darkness, with wings black as night, with painted red lips, turn into a smile. A queen ruling a world, where there was no once of light.

* * *

><p>"Now all you have to do place give her your Duel Idol Ticket, or Concert Ticket, and we will be on our way to Duel Idol World." Explained Yugi, as the two were now in Duel Idol Shop, standing by the Transportation System, as Yugi handed over her ticket to the lady at the desk, turning her attention to the lady behind her.<p>

"A-Ano, you do have ticket right?" asked Yugi, as the woman lift up her purse, taking out a ticket that Yugi assumed we're Concert Tickets, ticket that people buy online to give them access to Duel Idol World to watch performances, as the woman handed over her ticket.

"Thank-You." replied the lady at the desk, scanning the ticket, but was overcome with shock, with the information that pop up on the screen, pointing her eyes up at the lady, who put a finger up to her lips, as Yugi wasn't watching, secretly telling the girl to kept whatever she saw a secret.

"The tickets are finish scanning! Have a fun time in Duel Idol World!" The woman place a smile on her face, keeping the information that she saw a secret, as the two went through the Duel Idol System.

After the transportation was over with the two was soon brought to Duel Idol World, which at the moment, looked like a carnival town, filled with games stand, delicious food, and fun rides, spotted just about everywhere, as up in the digital sky were colorful floating balloons, stars, and hearts

"Wow! It look so wonderful!" Exclaimed Yugi with big round shining eyes, as she could wait to play around on all of the fun rides, before feeling something laid on top of her head, and grab it off of her head, placing it in her arms.

"Hi their!" I haven't seen you in a while! Hi, Dark Magician!" Yugi greeted her two Duel Idol Partners, as the Kuribo was in her arms, cooing up at her cutely, as the Dark Magician stood there by her side loyally.

"How adorable, but I never knew a Idol could have two Duel Partner?" asked the lady, staring over at Yugi, red eyes focus on the Kuriboh in her arms, before moving over to the Dark Magician that was glue to Yugi side.

"Well I did had one in the beginning, but then one day, I found this little guy, and ever since then he been glue to me, but it has been while since I saw him. I really missed him, and you too, Dark Magician-kun." The creature in Yugi arms began to nuzzle her cheeks, causing her to giggle as it fur tickle her skin.

_'Maa, this chibi is just way beyond adorable!' _The long, wavy spiky hair woman, had to turn her head away from the cute scene, trying to keep herself from not to blushing at the moeness of it all, trying to maintain her image.

Soon, Yugi heard something beep in her pocket, which was coming from her Duel Idol Phone, as she took it out, fingers pressing the screen, seeing she just received a message, and went to read it, and saw it came from Joey at how the group was at their usual cafe, waiting for her.

"Well my friends are waiting for me. So where are you, and this person where suppose to meet?" asked Yugi, not wanting to leave to woman alone by herself, until she meet the person that she wish to meet.

"He doesn't know that I'm here just yet. I'll might have to wait a bit." Replied the woman.

"W-Well if you're going to wait, you can come to the cafe with me, and wait for him their! Just follow me!" Suggested Yugi, as the woman nodded her head, agreeing with her, and began to follow Yugi, as the two soon end up at the cafe, walking inside, as Yugi soon spotted her groups of friends along with Mai.

"HI everyone!" Yugi made her way towards the group, waving over to them, wearing a bright smile.

"Yuge, you're finally here!" replied Joey, before taking notice of the person who stood next to Yugi, who for some reason as she stare up at her sent a chill down her spine, as her instincts told her to be on alert with this woman around.

"It's Yugi from the future!" exclaimed Malik, pointing out the the woman resemblance to Yugi as in some ways their hair was style alike, when Yugi was transformed into Duel Idol form, but a bit more wavy, and had blood red tips.

"Ah-Akane-chan!?" exclaim Mai, familiar with the person who was standing beside Yugi, who began to smirk as she soon recognize Mai.

"Well, it's been a long time, Mai-chan!" Greeted the woman, as the group on the other hand was confuse to how the two know each it other.

"You two know each other Mai-san?' asked Ryo, who had her Change of Heart sitting in her lap.

"Of course I know her, we go way back, but also she is one of the key CEO, of one the most wealthiest, gaming companies in the world, as they are known to be number one!" said Mai, as soon the woman, and Yugi took a seat.

"The Queen of Darkness, will only make the best of games, as she will always stand on top." replied the female, who was now sitting next to Mai.

"So Akane-chan, what's brings you here?" asked Mai, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"I'm here to surprise my son. It's been a while since I last saw him, so I thought I'll come in and surprise him." Answered the woman, whose name was Akane, as in that moment, arguing was heard from the entryway of the cafe doors. Standing by the door, there stood four figures, two of which were arguing, while the two in the front remain quiet, as one of them had a pair of dark sunglasses covering his eyes, making their way over to the girls table.

"Ah-It's Chaos Magician-kun!" exclaimed Yugi, as the group made it to their table, but it seem only three of them notice the new addition to the table as Yami eyes were glue to Yugi, so he mess the frighten looks that appeared on Marik, and Bakura face, while Seto choose to remain cool.

"It's nice to see you again, Aibou." Yami smiled at Yugi, eyes still glue to her, as the woman, Akane, had a smirk to appear on her sharp, beautiful, face. "Maa, Yami-kun, is this how you treat your dear mother, by ignoring her presences? How dare you ignore the Queen?" replied Akane, amuse with the way Yami whipped her head towards, eyed wide with shock, and surprise.

"M-M-Mother!" cried out Yami, pointing his finger in her direction, stepping away from the table.

"The devil has grace us with her presence." Mutter Bakura, who knew by experience how frighten this woman can be at time, learning from key experiences to never cross her if you wish to live without nightmares.

"Hi You three, have you miss you dear Auntie!" Smiled Akane, waving over to the three males who were standing behind Yami.

"Wait! Hold the phone for a second! She is the mother of the King of Duel Idols, and also you three Auntie!?" exclaim Joey jumping from her seat, seeing straight through Yami designs, pointing over to the four.

"Were not blood related, it's just her, mine, and block-head here, mother all were friends back in high school." Answer Bakura, as Joey recognize he left Seto, leaving her a bit confuse, but something told her not to ask any more than just that, sitting back down in her seat.

"Aibou, we have to go!" Yami, quickly grab her wrist, and in a rush dragged her out the cafe doors, and trying to get far away from the devil queen, known to be his mother.

"Yami! Where are we going!?" Yelled Yugi, who was getting dragged at high speed, as Yami had a grab on her wrist.

"Far away from here!" replied Yami.

* * *

><p>"Tch! That damn bastard! How dare he leave his with that devil of a woman! I'm going to kill him, next time I see him!" Bakura was raging with anger, that was pointed towards Yami, as at the moment, him and Ryo was standing by a game booth, after he follow Yami example, by grabbing Ryo, and dragging her out the cafe.<p>

"Hmm, she seem to be to be a nice person, even though her aura it kind of dark, and mysterious, but I see why you, and other ran out the cafe afraid of her?" asked Ryo, as Bakura grab by the shoulder, facing her towards him.

"Trust me Ryo, you should fear that evil woman! She's the devil! I still have nightmare for the punishment she gave me when I was little! Do not ever get on her bad side!" Bakura told Ryo, shaken a slight bit, as Ryo place a smile on her face, raising her hand against Bakura cheek.

"Mou, calm down Bakura-kun." Reassured Ryo, before she saw something that caught her attention, as Bakura followed her line of direction which was pointed at the near by game booth.

"Do my little Bun-chan, what a present?" Smirked Bakura letting go of Ryo, reaching down to grab hold of her wrist, dragging them over to the games booth, where the player had to hit all four of the darts, into the center of the circular board, to win a prize.

"This will be a piece of cake." Bakura smirk with confidence, holding all four sharp darts in his hands.

"G-Good luck, Bakura-kun!" Ryo cheered, boosting up Bakura ego even more, as in the blink of an eye, he threw all four darts right in the center, shocking both the owner of the game booth, and Ryo.

"A-Amazing! Pick any prize that you want, sir!" exclaim the owner, as Bakura turn his attention over to Ryo.

"Bun-chan, pick out your present." replied Bakura, shocking Ryo a bit, who blush and began looking up at the prize that first caught her attention, sadly pointing up at it, as the owner, reach up to grab the prize, handing it over to Bakura, who present it to Ryo, who accepted it with a bright smile on her face.

"Why did you pick that one? It seem totally opposite for something that you would pick." asked Bakura.

"B-Because it reminded me of you!" Admitted Ryo, with an adorable smile, hugging the black, red eyed bunny tight against her chest. as Bakura had to fight himself to not publish due to the moeness of Ryo, who next gave the bunny a slight kiss.

"Hey! How do the bunny get a kiss but I don't-!" Cried out Bakura, who instantly shut-up, when Ryo shyly gave him a peck on the cheek, and look at him with a smile. " Thank-you, Kura-kun!" Ryo smile was dazzling, innocent, and angelic, as this time around Bakura entire face was flush red.

'_ .CUTE!'_ Bakura scream through his head.

* * *

><p>"Puppy, just how much can you eat?" Sighed Seto, walking next beside Joey, who had a hotdog in one hand, and cotton candy in the other, taking time to take a bite out of each.<p>

"Hey! A girl gotta eat!" Proclaimed Joey, taking bite out of her hot-dog, as Seto shook his head, wondering how can she hold so much food, thinking back to the other food she had earlier.

"I don't think it a good idea, seeing how you have a important competition, coming up in a few hours. So how do you think your team will manage this time around? The last time was a miracle, but what about this time?" asked Seto, as Joey continue snacking.

"It's obvious, rich-boy! Were gonna win! These last weeks, even though we've been busy, I also have been working hard together, and helping each other out, as we all want to win. Beside, I believe in our Taicho-chan, and my teammates! Just you watch, our perform will blow you away with it's awesomeness!" Joey grinned, raising her thumb up in the air.

"See like my puppy, is very cocky. Let's see will that cockiness of your be proven true or not at the competition." replied Seto, missing the shock expression on Joey face.

"W-Wait just a sec! Since w-when did I b-become your p-puppy?" Stutter Joey, cheeks stained red, pointing a finger over in Seto direction.

"You interest me Puppy, and now that you have spike my interest, I will never let you go." Seto replied boldly, still walking, as Joey was frozen in her foot-step, due to the words said by Seto, with a blushing full out, placing a hand over her beating heart.

_'This can't be. ..!'_ Thought Joey, listening to the sound of her beating heart, feeling unknown emotions awakened a feeling she never before experienced.

* * *

><p>"So Akane-chan, what's the real reason you're here?" asked Mai, stirring her straw around in her smoothie, as the woman in front of her smirk, taking a sip from out of her own drink.<p>

"Maa, I should have know you would see right through me, Mai-chan!" Smirked the woman, pointing her gaze out the woman.

"I'm here to check out the mysterious beauty who have bewitch my son. I had order someone to secretly watch over my son, during his stay in Domino City, and received back some very interesting information. So I take it the girl he drag out of here is the one, right?" asked Akane, with a sly grin place on her face, as Mai sighed, nodding her head to confirm her question.

"She's a sweet girl, she even leaded me here, and I will admit is adorable, but I don't approve of her just yet. If think she will ever married my son one day, she will have to show me some type of strength, to convince me to allow her with my son." This time Akane was serious, looking straight over at Mai.

"If you want proof, then come tonight competition, and watch my team perform." replied Mai, who was also looking serious.

"Why should I watch your team?" asked Akane.

"That girl, she is their leader, and will be performing today. They been working hard lately, to beat their rival group, Lovely Peach, a very famous Duel Idol group. Knowing you, and who you use be, I know this is the best way to see if she is the perfect match for your son." replied Mai, watching the devious grin that appeared on Akane face.

"How about we make it better? If your team wins tonight competition, I will allow her with my son, but if they lose. . ." A dark smirk appeared on her face, looking straight down ominous. "She will never be allowed near my son, as long as I live!"

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>See you all next time!<strong>


	31. SFC Part 2

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello wonderful writers, and readers of , I know lately we been having some troubles, but now, lets put that all behind us, and just enjoy Duel Idol!**

**Yugi: Hello, everyone, sorry for you running you all crazy, but our author is very sensitive, and too kind for her own good, but we are here now, and will show you the love of music!**

**Joey: We will never leave you, so let wash away your troubles, by presenting you the newest chapter of Duel Idol, so sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax away your stress!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show! **

**A/N: I do not own the song, are character outfit, or the stage, and Wattpad, would be like a backup, just in case anything does happen to this story! Sorry, for posting it up so late, but I have a back cold. Also been watching Love Live School Idol Project.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**Spring Fairy Competition**

**Part 2**

A dark smirk, appeared on her beautiful, sharp, features, looking truly evil. "She will never be allowed near my son, as long as I live!" She declared.

Even with the stakes up high, Mai remain calm, and collective, opening her mouth to reply. "I believe in our adorable Taicho-chan, so I will accept your deal." Mai was firmed with her decision.

"You have now said the magic word, now lets see if you bet high, or will you lose it all? I can't wait to see the outcome, Mai-chan no-I mean Harpie Lady. That name seem to fit you best." Akane pick up her drink, taking a sip from it.

"That name belong to my past life, not my present, Akane-chan." Replied Mai, looking down at her strawberry smoothie.

"You know, you were close yourself, from taking home the winning trophy, during the Grand Prix. You really had an outstanding talent." Compliment Akane, pointing her eyes over at Mai.

"There was no way, I could win. I couldn't draw the crowd in, in the way she could. To the world I was an idol, but to them, she was a divine. Plus there was one thing she poses, that I didn't." Mai pointed a direct gaze over at Akane. "Queen Aura."

* * *

><p>"Y-Yami-kun, I think you went a bit over board?" Stated Yugi, walking next to Yami, who had a huge bag of stuff animals, slung over his shoulders, all fill with prizes that he won for Yugi, who sweatdrop, along with the Kuriboh in her arms, at the large luggage.<p>

"But I won all of them for you." Stated Yami, almost sounding as if he was pouting, making Yugi blush a little, hugging the furry monster in her arms tighter.

"T-Thank-you Yami-kun. You're always so nice to me." Yugi told Yami, and was surprise when she felt him grab hold of her hand.

"Of course, I want to shower you with affections. After all, you are the girl who capture my heart." Confessed Yami, as the two were now walking hand-in-hand.

"Ne, Yami-kun what was it about me, that first caught your attention?" asked Yugi, as this was one of the key question, that has always been on her mind lately,ever since he first confess to her.

"It all happen during your first performance to participate in the Grand Prix, the brightness and joy, that you showed while singing, and dancing, even though it was obvious you had no practice, it was still breath taking, especially your smile, that can lit an entire room." Complimented Yami, amused when he saw Yugi blush, as the two continued to walk, holding hands.

Deciding to explore around some more, before the competition started, Yami dragged Yugi over to a building, that was filled with mirrors, coming up with the conclusion that she was in a Funhouse.

Soon she was laid over towards a mirror, as Yami puff out his cheeks, as his reflection in the mirror made him look like a fat blow fish, getting a sweet giggle from Yugi, as he was proud to have made her laugh.

Soon later Yugi spotted a photo-booth, and grab Yami by the arm pulling inside, but right before slipped in a few changes, inside the pull off a few funny faces at each other, causing the other to laugh, when Yugi unexpected laided a sweet kiss to Yami cheeks, which were now red, as when they exited, Yugi was blushing a bit, when Yami grab the photos, looking over at their last picture, mentally telling himself he was going to treasure this one forever.

"N-Ne, Yami-kun what shall we do next?" asked Yugi, who wanted to spend more time with Yami, taking hold of his hand again, as Yami found her actions unbelieve adorable, and a thought occurred to him, to where to go next.

A while later, Yugi felt her knees, go weak staring up at the ride, Yami wish the two to go on next, tightly hugging the Kuriboh, who at the moment understanded her fears, while her Dark Magician remain silent, staring up at the ride.

"Let try the Death Coaster next!" Yami happily pointed up at their next ride, that was looped with large curves, that had you upside down, a number amount of time, going at super high speed.

Yugi felt her self gulped, as the two were now in line, and before she knew it, was their turn next, as Yugi had to leave behind her Duel Idol Partners gehind, before seating herself in the ride, feeling her body shake a little, as Yugi was not a big fan of roller coasters, but didn't want to let Yami down.

After the two was seated the roller coaster jerked forward, starting out slowly, up towards a mountain high inclined, as Yugi tried to brace herself, but didn't have time, when like a rocket the ride took off, as Yugi grab hold of Yami arm, burying her face in his chest, all while screaming loudly.

All throughout the ride Yugi screamed in fear, holding tightly into Yami arm, who on the other seem to be enjoying himself, but yet also worried about Yugi, who obviously did not like roller coaster. When the ride finally ended, Yugi was so terrified, that Yami had to carried her bridal-style off the ride.

"I will never ride a roller coaster again!" cried Yugi, as Yami tried to comfort her with soft words, as Yugi will definitely remember this frighten experience, for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>"Marik, I want my stuff animal, and you better win it for me!" Demanded Malik, arms folded in front of her chest, as the she was left with Marik, as the two were now at a ball toss game, as if the winner knockdown on six pin, they will get a prize.<p>

"Aww, but I want to do it together with Pretty-chan, so we can look like one of those lovey dovey couples on T.V." pouted Marik, before next dragged Malik over to him, as her back was facing him, with a ball place in her hands, as he place his hand on top of her, position her so she could get the aim right.

"I-I've got this, beside your standing too close!" Malik tried to hide the blush, that stains her cheeks, but was too late, as Marik already caught sight of it, grinning even more wider, holding her even closer.

"Just follow my lead." Marik whispered in her ear, causing the blush to spread all over her face, as the two worked together, and end up knocking down all six pin.

"Congratulation, and what prize do you wish to have?" The man asked the two, as Malik pointed up towards the cute, fox stuff animal, which were handed over to her by Marik.

"A fox, huh? Well it certainly fits you." replied Marik, but was quickly caught off guard by the adorable expression Malik was showing, hugging the stuff animal close, as he was not use to her showing this side to him, quickly taking out his phone to take a picture, of this once in a lifetime scene.

"O-Oi, did you just took a picture of me, without asking me first!?" Malik frown, as she heard the sound of a picture being taken, and saw Marik phone aimed directly at her, and began to glare at him, once she saw how he tried to hid his phone behind his back.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about?" Lied Marik, when he heard his phone ring, which his ringtone was Malik singing her solo song,_ Lady Killer_, ignored the look he received from her as he pick up the phone.

"I'm on a date, so stop disturbing me and my future wife, special time alone." Marik stated into the phone, ignoring the outburst from Malik, as she denied that the two were on a date, and she was not his future wife.

_'Maa, future wife, ne? What about me Marik-kins, I thought you love me! After all, I wondering how that girlfriend of your 's will act, once she finds out that you once dated me. I bet it would break her poor little spirited, definitely once she finds out, that we also sleep together as well. Mou, Marik-kins, is so wild in bed!'_ Giggled the teasing, and mocking voice of Vivian, as Marik had a tight grip on his phone, almost close to breaking it in half, as he sneakily took a couple of step away from Malik, so that she won't over-hear the conversation, as she assume that he was taking a business call.

"Vivian, how did you get this number!? Why are you trying to threaten me, when the only thing you're going to do, is run crying to your daddy for help, like a helpless little girl. You do not frighten me, in one bit, Vivian Wong." Declared Marik, receiving a scornful laugh from the girl.

"A dragon love his gold, and I want that position, it's belong to me, you once promise me that you would let me be the representative of Egyptian Gold!" exclaimed Vivian.

"That was before, I knew you were doing nothing but using me to get your ways. Beside, I have someone, much perfect to be the Egyptian Gold, representative. She a person, unlike you, had a honest, and deep passion for fashion, while you only care about power." Replied Marik, who was already envisioning the grim expression Vivian was making, as she was a woman, who love thing done **HER** way.

"So that the way you want to play, well Marik-kins, if that is your final decision, get ready for your happy, puppy love, turn to an end. Love you Marik-kins~!" She vowed in a malicious voice, before reverted back to sunshine happy, hanging up the phone, as Marik was worried about what dreadful plan will Vivian come up to hurt his pretty?

* * *

><p>Yami was sitting down on the bench waiting for Yugi to comeback with the ice-cream, that she insisted on getting, even though he said he would get it for them, but she badly wanted to do something nice for Yami, for treating her so kindly.<p>

Yami, seeing that their was no one around, removed his sunglasses, thinking it was okay to reveal himself, since it was only him, taking in the bright the sun, unaware that someone had spotted him, strutted herself over to him.

"Magician-kun~!" Called out a female voice, as Yami saw, it was none other than Anzu, waving happily over to him, as Yami was scolding himself for letting his guard down.

"Mazaki-san, how are you?" Yami asked being a gentleman, as Anzu smiled, taking a seat beside him, crossing her long, peach-tan legs.

"I'm good, are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Asked Anzu, before taking notice that the King of Duel Idols was alone, which was happy news to her.

"Ne, seeing that you are alone, how about we go on a tour together, around the carnival!" Anzu suggested happily, loving the thought of her and Magician enjoying themselves, loving like a true couple, as this was perfect time to show him, that she was such a better fit to be his girlfriend, other than her rival Chibi Magician.

In Anzu mind, she was the perfect match to him, she tall, beautiful, had a hour-glass perfect figure that she train hard to manage, perfect fashion sense, peach tan skin, and is a successful Duel Idol. Anzu remain her sight on the man beside, having a love struck expression on her face, analyzing his feature.

Starting from his, dazzling, crimson red eyes, down to perfect shaped, high cheek, jaw structure, luscious, plump lips, that any girl would love to kiss, flirty thick, black, eyelashes, as next was his wild, rebellious mane of trio color hair, framing his god-like face, and last her eyes trailing down to his strong, but yet, lean , gorgeous body structure, that could make any girl lust for him.

"Mazaki-san. . ." Yami began to open his mouth, as Anzu noted how his voice always seem to send shivers down her spine, as her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing her phone call, as she saw it was her group manager.

"What is it, Chono-san?" Anzu said, who was displeased to have her special alone time with the man of her dreams, interrupted, but quickly calm down once she notice what time it was, and what her manager had to say, plastering a serious look on her face, as she spoke in the phone, and once finished hung it up.

"Sorry Magician-kun, but it seem likes I have to go, as my team has to do last minute rehearsal, before the competition starts in a hour!" Replied Anzu, as deep inside, Yami was relieved with the news, as he was about to turn her down anyway, as he was spending time with his precious Aibou.

"I see. .-" Yami, felt his blood turn cold, as a pair of lips, that did NOT belong to his adorable aibou touch his cheek, as made a bold move, blushing a bit from her actions, saying a quick goodbye, before leaving, as Yami felt his body petrified, bringing his head down in shame.

"Aibou, please forgive me." Yami was shame at himself, for letting another woman, beside Yugi, touch in such a affection, lips-to-skin, matter.

"What's wrong Yami-kun? Did something happen while I was away?" Brighten up Yami mood, was the voice of his little sunshine,placing his hand around her waist, setting her into his lap.

"Aibou, I missed you while you were away!" Whined Yami, nuzzled Yugi neck, causing the little chibi to giggle, as Yami was tickling her a bit.

"Y-Yami-kun, I believe the person gave me the wrong order, b-but I really don't mind sharing with you, if y-you're okay with it?" asked Yugi, as in her hands, was a large ice-cream sundae, over decorated sprinkles, and fudge, with two spoons inside the delicious dessert.

"Of course I don't mind, as long as it with you!" Replied Yami, taking the spoon, cupping up some of the cold desert, and next hand feed it to Yugi.

"I-It delicious!" Exclaimed Yugi, blushing a bit, before copying Yami, doing the same thing he did to her, as her face was now closer, surprise by the tint of light red that stain Yami cheeks.

"It really is delicious!" replied Yami, once again feeding Yugi, but saw that some of it wast a little, running down the side of her chin, smirking to himself, Yami sat up, catching Yugi by the chin, turning her head to that his tongue could lick of the running line of ice-cream, something which earn a cute squeak from from Yugi.

"Yami-kun!?" Blushed Yugi, surprise blushing from the sexy smirk Yami had on his face, going back to nuzzle her neck.

"Aibou, is so adorable." Complimented Yami, in a soft voice, as the two spend their last amount of time sharing the ice-cream sundae, enjoying each other company.

* * *

><p>The competition had now began, as right up on stage at the moment, were a famous idol unit, who were two girls, as their popularity was quite high, but not as high as Lovely Peach, as the group received a happy reaction, from the young audiences, waving happily towards the crowd, before stepping off stage, as next to take the stage, was obviously, Lovely Peach, judging by how excited the crowd reacted.<p>

The holographic stage the group use, was a lake surrounded by grass and many giant flowers and plants is a rounded stage. It is pale pink in the center with diamonds of pink and lavender, while a thin dark blue design frames it. In the center is a pink and pale yellow marking surrounded by pink images of flowers. A pale blue and white ring circles the stage with a single pink bow at each corner.

Four portions are attached to the stage, two purple and yellow flower beds, while the last one is yellow and pink. On the back is green grass with giant pink, white, sapphire, yellow, and violet-colored tulips. Small white butterflies can be seen. A rhythm trail can be seen in the background, along with a bright blue sky and clouds.

Coming out onstage, the group wore matching outfits, which were a blouse worn underneath a vest that had lining and pockets, and is worn shut with a bow and a small gold heart in the center, with a tie, and a single wrist piece. A plaid-like ruffled skirt almost resembling a tutu, as the under layer is very frilly.

Short heels shoes, with X-shaped string over the foot. They are worn with socks that have frilled garter-like segments around the ankles, and a big bow on them, with small gold hearts in the center.A thin headband with a piece of material that has four pearls in the center, with silver earrings.

The only difference of each of their outfits was the color, as Anzu's had a mix of pink, pale pink, and red for the bows. Vivian was dark yellow, mix with a bit of green, and the box for her were dark purple. Kirasa, was blue, mix with light blue, and the bows for hers were white. Miho a lime green, mix with yellow, as the bows for her was light pink.

_Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!_

_Pinch datte makenai_

_Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!_

_Tsukamanakya ne... Hi!_

The group threw their hands up in the air, almost like a cheer, before keeping one hand up, while the other on their hip, jumping their feet in the air, looking cheerful, as they started their dance routine, as each of one of them was in sync with each other, as even though their dance move was very fast-beat, they never one look tired, or broke a sweat, still continuing smiling joyfully.

_Ue wo muke ba taiyō kirari_

_Mabushiku nare motto ne_

_Kimi wa hikaru diamond_

_Atarashī kagayaki no melody_

"Look like Mai-san was right, they once again step up their A game, putting the pressure on us." Replied Joey, eyes glue to the performance, which even she didn't want to admitted it, was brilliant, as they were on a completely different level from before, capturing all of the attention of the crowd, who was loudly cheering the group on.

_Tsumazuita shunkan, kuyashisa kamishimete_

_Egao miseru nakinagara_

_Tsuyoku naru yo, jibun shinjinaku cha_

_Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!)_

Around this part, Yugi saw something with the girls that started to take effect, as unlike this time their sheer love for the music, for the song, and for the stage, shown in during their performance, as instantly, like pressing a button, all for girls, were shining brightly up on stage.

"Their glowing. . ." Exclaimed Ryo, as the group was standing behind stage, watching Lovely Peach, amazing performance.

"I had a thought, that something like this was going to happen. Remember, during practice, when I was telling you girls, about Idol Aura, well there it is, Idol Aura!" Announced Mai, keeping her eyes on the stage.

Yugi began to noted, that each girl, Idol Aura was different from one another, for example. Anzu was glowing bright pink; Vivian was bright yellow; Kirasa was a bright blue; and Miho was bright green, as each color told a characteristic of each girl, and the passion that was in their hearts.

_Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta_

_Sō da watashi no sekai_

_Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara_

_Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo_

"It won't be easy winning this one. At first I thought, we at least had a 40 to 50 percent chance, but now, its like the chance had drop low, and I do mean, extremely low." Muttered Malik, hands folded across her chest.

"Hold on to your seat guys, I sense a special effect coming!" cried out Joey, as this time around all four girls, got ready to do their Group Special Effect, which put even more fear, and pressure on the girls, as Mai took a look at Yugi, thinking about the deal she made with Akane.

_'There's no way I can tell her about that, definitely not now.'_ Mai sighed, watching as Anzu and Kirasa took the center spot on stage, summoning a large ice crystal with a cross inside, as they step to the side, as each one of them meets up with their other teammates (Anzu to Miho) (Kirasa to Vivian) and bless their other teammates with energy to their effects.

Miho spins to the center and sends up many white rose petals, that surrounded the ice crystals, and form into three halo rings. Next, Vivian moves in with her summoned, blades sword, and performs her sexy and elegant moves, when she is done the crystal shatters and it makes the stage glitter, showing off a colorful huge rainbow rose in the background, as each girl struck a signature pose, that went with their personality.

"Crystal Rainbow Rose!" cried out the girls, which was the name of their effect.

"Hustain, looks like we will need another miracle again." replied Joey, as the group was appalled to see, the top group pulled off a second group effect this more extravagant than the last.

Yugi didn't blame her team for feeling the way they were, as she herself felt the same, before remembering the words Mai told her, and the others, a couple of days ago at practice.

_'If you guys want to win this time around, than you each of you will have to believe in each other like never before. Remember, to achieve a special effect of any kind, you have to feel the passion to win, and the love for Duel Idol in your heart, with everything you got! You got to feel the love of music, and dance!'_ She began to quote the words Mai told them, to her team once, again to her team,as each of of them deeply listen to their leader.

"Watching their performance, taught me something just now, you can't just wish for a miracle to happen, you have to make it happen yourself! I know the stakes are against us, but we will continue to fight. What Mai-san said to us was true, to become a true idol, you must love the music, dance, and the stage! Let's show the world our determination, and how we wish to win, with everything we got! Joey-chan!" Yugi said her speech, lifting up the spirits of her team members, as unknown to her, a certain woman heard little speech, and began smiling to herself, as Yugi stuck her hand out in the center, as Joey understood what she was doing.

"We will bring change to the world." Joey said her vow first, sticking her hand over Yugi.

"We will shine bright like the stars." Malik was next placing her hand above Joey's, and Yugi's.

"Our hearts will unite as one." Ryo was next placing her hand in the mix.

"And our song's will reach beyond the heavens! Because we are. . ." Yugi was last. "Hikari's!" They all exclaimed together, breaking away, as Mai hand over to them their Duel Idol Cards.

"Before you go, I just want to let you girls know, that I truly believe in each, and every last one of you. So go out there, and show them the true power of Hikari's!" Announced Mai, as the girls place in their Duel Idol's Cards, that was given to them, in the system, as the transformation started.

The girls outfit were matching pale color blouse with white cuffs on the sleeves to match the white neck, with a cloth around the neck and white cuffs for the wrists with small buttons. A multiple colored skirt with a layering of ruffles underneath, the skirt resembles a tutu. A tall pair of white boots with a color underneath, and on the top of the boots are big orbs.

They all had tiny bow like earrings, with a bow hairs pie pinned in their heads. Each member had on a different color, as Yugi was purple, Joey was red, Ryo had light blue, and last Malik had lavender.

Their stage were different from Lovely Peach , as it was a floral garden stage takes place in a wide, open area. The sky is bright blue with clouds scattered about, while many trees and plant life can be seen in the background. The performance takes place of a red, beige, and peach brick path lined in gold, right in the center of a crystal blue watered lake. Surrounding the lake are small patches of greenery, and the area platform, a beige-pink section.

The audience stay at in sections of white bleachers, which have a row of magenta ribbon before them. Along with the stone steps behind the stage. Where the performer starts is a water fountain, which has a stone statue of a fairy surrounded by greenery shaped like a heart, with many colorful flowers. A few white and gold vases adorn the stage, along with a few flower chains overhead.

Not to be outdone by Lovely Peach, the Hikari's also came out with a fast-pace dance number, as the music bloom, already hyping up the crowd.

_ I believe that I love you, have grown_

_There is no useless thing for a dream_

_I believe that I love you, have grown_

_I happy in love_

The dance number was a bit fast-pace, but yet it was also easy to copy, as their was a little girl out in the audience, happily coping their dance number, which was adorable, even though it was a bit sloppy, as the crowd cheered the rookie group on, as they place their hands over their hearts, sighing like teenage girls in love.

Ichiban kawaii ko ni wa nare nai-Yugi, the leader took center stage, a hand on her hip, shaking her finger out towards the crowd.

_Ano ko wa kyō mo So cute_- Next was Joey stepping up beside Yugi stretching her hand towards the audience.

_Guzutsuku sora ni kokoro mo kumoru-_ Yugi, and Joey took a step back as next was Malik.

_Kyō no yotei doushiyō-_ Quickly followed by Ryo, as the group was back in line together dancing all together.

_Dakedo..._

_Dare datte-Yugi_

_Kitto..._

_Yowai jibun-Ryo_

_Kakushi nagara-Joey song, soon followed by Malik_

_Ikiteiru-_

_Looking for yourself_- The two song this part together, before the group started back dancing again, remembering the speech that Yugi quoted from Mai, as in their hearts, the girls, truly wanted to show the world who they were, and their abilities.

_Mainichi ga Special Day_

_Owaranai yume, kanaeyō_

_Honto wa zutto_

_Hold me, Kiss me_

_It's for you_

_Ichibyō no chinmoku_

_Sono ato, me ga atte_

_Precious time_

_Te wo tsunageba, tsutawaru kara_

_In our dreams_

_'Show the world, that you will definitely reach beyond the heaven, girls. Show them that you are the true lights, that will one day change the Duel Idol World! Believe in yourself!'_ Mai cried out in her head, as every inch of her trust was thrown towards the girls.

"Well Mai-chan, I say that they are good, but I don't see nothing special just yet. You put too much trust in that team, definitely their leader, they need more passion, if they want to beat the performance, Lovely Peach, just put on." Akane stated serious, stepping from out of the shadows, standing by Mai side.

"Just watch. Watch when they make a miracle happen right before your eyes, Akane-chan." Smirked Mai, sensing a change was coming, as Akane was confuse for a minute, before she too also sense it as well, eyes glue to the girls performance.

_I believe that I love you, have grown_

_There is no useless thing for a dream_

_I believe that I love you, have grown_

_I happy in love_

_"We will win! I believe in my team, and I believe in the music, dance, and stage! I want to show the world, are lights, and that we will reach beyond the heaven! We will win!"_ Yugi scream out with so much passion in her hearts, that her sheer passion, and emotions, was felt by her teammates, as the feeling of it, was coming in off in waves from Yugi, as she once again awaken her Idol Aura, shining even more brighter than the time she was with Mana.

But this wasn't what caught Akane attention, what caught her attention the most, was how, Yugi in up coating her strong wave of Idol Aura, around each of her teammates, as they felt the strong, passionate, emotions coming from their boss, as looking on stage, Akane could only come up with one conclusion. "Their hearts, are as one." Muttered Akane, as each member was now glowing the same as Yugi, happily dancing up on stage.

_'We. . Wish to win!'_ Declared all four girls, as the emotion burst from their hearts, as a bright burst of light shined from each one of them, as this meant their Group Special Effect was coming up next.

Ryo and Joey step up taking the center spot, coming together to make a rainbow heart archway of different flames. Dancing through the glowing archway, Malik gathers her own fire with her whip making the fire sore in the sky like birds, it moved elegant through the sky.

While the firebirds moved through the sky, Yugi makes her way through the fire rainbow heart archway, shooting up two magic blast up high in the sky, were many fire birds gather around it, before the magic shots burst, mixing with the firebirds to make a magical, colorful night stage with dark purple light shining in the back. As the four girls stand in the middle of the glowing archway that made all of them shine, and had a mix of tiny flowers rained down on them, as girl each stroke a signature pose.

"Rainbow Archway Flower Rain!" exclaimed the the girls, as for the first time, the audience burst out into a loud cheered, as somewhere speechless, as each person their, felt each of the passionate that the girls sung out on stage, as people were awed by their beautiful effect, as the girls soon received a standing ovation from each member of the crowd, no matter what the ages, as the crowd began to cheered for them, even going so far to cheer out the group name.

"Well Mai-chan, looks like you were right. That Taichi-chibi really is something else. Already knowing the results, I'll be taking my leave." replied Akane, about to take her leave.

"So does this mean, that you accepted Taicho-chan with your son?" asked Mai, who only received a head turn from Akane who smirked, before finally taking her leave.

"Wise decision, Akane-chan." Smirked Mai, as a few seconds later the host walked up on stage, and began talking into the microphone, ready to announce the result on the huge blue screen.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the result are about to be announce, and the winner of the Spring Fairy Competition is. . ." Ever pair of eyes were pointed up towards the screen, as each group, except from Lovely Peach, who were confident in their performance, as the screen be to randomly, and fast speed, roll around name, before suddenly, in slow like motion it stopped, as their was only one name on the board.

Seeing this result, the leader of Lovely Peach, place a smirk on her face, eyes pointed to the name of the winning team. "And the winners are. . . ."

**End of Chapter 31**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Both songs came from Aikatsu, Lovely Peach: Diamond Happy, Hikari's: Growing for a dream**


	32. Forgotten Memories!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone! Guess what I've been recently watching!? It's. . . .Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream, which is now my third time , trying to watch this show, as I'm now on ep.25 ! Hopefully this time I can finish it! Anyway, this chapter was inspired by a episode I watched, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Yugi: is everyone ready for another exciting episode of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show-desu! *Wink***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 32 <strong>

**Forgotten Memories!**

Down stairs, Joey was standing in front of the stove, cooking up some breakfast for Yugi, and her to eat, before heading out to school, as she heard the a sound of someone fall upstairs, having a good guess who it was, and sighed, as she continue cooking, as a few seconds later, Yugi appeared, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Sorry for the noise!" She apologized, taking a seat at the table.

"It's okay, plus this seem to happen every morning! Now, let's eat!" Joey placed the food on the table, as the girls bless the food, before digging in.

After the girls were through eating, they hurriedly, and grabbed their school bags, and headed out the door, missing what was display on the T.V, which was discussing the result of the Spring Fairy Competition.

Walking down the street, the two passed by a familiar huge, digital, billboard, this time display four girls, posing happily, as some even had tears brimming in their eyes, hugging onto one another, radiating with pure happiness, as for the first in their life, their finally reached the first step of fame.

**Flashback**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the result are about to be announce, and the winner of the Spring Fairy Competition is. . ." Ever pair of eyes were pointed up towards the screen, as each group, except from Lovely Peach, who were confident in their performance, as the screen randomly, at fast speed, roll around names

_'We did all we could, now it's time for fate to show the results.'_ Thought Yugi, as the group stood beside the stage, holding each other hands, with all of the other groups, as every other group, also wished for the chance of victory, as their could only be group to take home the winning trophy.

"As long as the audience enjoyed themselves, I will be happy." Whispered Yugi, as she was overheard by her team members, and also by Anzu, who caught wind of it, who was confused with Yugi words, as to her the only thing she cared most about was the stage, and the winning trophy.

"Childish." Muttered Anzu, quickly taking her eyes off Chibi Magican, as soon the result was going to be announced, as the crowd anxiety had their sights sat on the board, as in slow motion, only one name was presented itself to the crowd, bring a world wide of surprisement, at the astonishing display, as the announcer was feeling the same as the crowd, mouth dropped open in shock, as he was speechless, but quickly find his voice again, practically screaming the results in the mic.

"T-The winner of the Spring Fairy Competition, is none other than the dark horse, new idol group,. . ." He did a spin, before pointing his hand up towards the board. " Hikari's!" He announced, shocking four girls, who stood beside the stage, as every other idol group, popped their eyes open, pointing it towards the group, feeling just applaud, before it hit them that they lost, bring most of them, sadness, or hate, as some ran away crying, and a couple few glared at them with envy, a small few was actually happy for the group, but their was one group, who didn't have that much of a reaction from the winning results.

Seeing the result, the leader of Lovely Peach, place a smirk on her face, eyes pointed to the name of the winning team. " Maa, isn't this a shocker. Well the newbies got their first win, but can they keep it up? Let's see them try." Anzu stared at the board, a few more seconds, before taking her leave, as her group followed after her, not either one of them looking back as from this day forwards, the Hikari's were definitely their one and only rivals, and next time, they were going come at them even more harder, and win!

"D-Did I just hear them right?" Joey stuttered, as each girl had their mouths open in shock, not believing their very own eyes, and ears, taking a while for it to hit them , that the name on that board, was their group name, and that all their hard-work, had finally been rewarded, quickly breaking out into a cheer, as Yugi was frozen in place, eyes glued to the board, feeling tears begin to surface, but was quickly wiped away by Joey.

"There's no time to cry, Taicho-chan! We finally did it! So let's go out there, and receive our rewards, Yuge." Joey smiled, using her thumb to wipe away Yugi tears, who gave her a quick nod of her head, as Malik, and Ryo, gave their sweet leader a comforting smile, holding hands with each other, the group happily made their way up on stage, basking in their victory, as the crowd cheered loudly for them, chanting out the group name, and shooting out their Idol Stage names, as Yugi was now giving the title of, Magician-taicho, or just Taicho, by her fans.

Standing up on that stage, was one of the best memories of each and ever last one of them, as this was a day, that will always be planted in their memories forever, as in that moment, they finally reached one step of their dreams, of finally getting the recognition that they desired.

* * *

><p>Walking down the school halls, the four girls were together, but notice something was different with the students here in the school, and that was when they notice it, as this really caught their attention.<p>

"I still can't believe that they won!"

"I know right, but I was so happy for them! I starting to become a huge fan of there's! It's just something about them, that seem fresh!" Standing in a part of the hall was two girl, as one of them was watching a record of their performance at the Spring Fairy Competition. This when the group began to listen closely to the compliment that the student were throwing around.

"I'm such a Hikari's fan!"

"After I voted for them, I was so nervous for the results to be revealed, but I'm super happy that they won!"

"I love, Taicho-chan! She's so adorable!"

"I prefer, Red-Eye's-chan. She just scream, Cool-N-Spicy!" So far, the complimented came from females, before they heard a group of boys compliment two of their team members.

"Waah, Lady of Ra, is so sexy! How I wish to date a girl like her." replied in a male student, having a daze looking in his hands staring at his phone that had a picture of his beloved idol, posing seductively on the cover.

"Hmm, I prefer, Heart-chan, much more. She's elegant, graceful, lady-like, innocent, and so pretty! She's an angel!" Replied the boy partner, causing a certain, glasses wearing Ryo to blush crimson, as Malik teasing poke her in the cheek.

"Looks like we have a couple of fan in the school, but it also seem that the princess, is also still famous." Scoffed Joey, as standing a few feet away from them, was Anzu, happily chatting with her fans, who greatly admired her.

"Anzu-sama, we can't your team lost! Something must've went wrong with the voting!"

"Yeah! Lovely Peach, could never loss, to such a newbie team!"

"Lovely Peach, is the best, Duel Idol Group there is!"

"No one will ever, surpass, Anzu-sama, Vivian-sama, Miho-sama, and Kirasa-sama!" Her fans protested, still loyally standing by their most love idol side, feeling unhappy with the results, as Anzu just smile, trying to calm down her fans.

"It seem we finally have a rivale that can compete with us, but don't worry, Lovely Peach will definitely win next time!" Declared Anzu, cheering up her fans, as Yugi found herself deeply staring at Anzu, and for a quick sec their eyes meet, before Anzu focus her attention back on her fans.

"For a second, our eyes met just than." Murmur Yugi. Joey was still staring at the group, and turn her head only for something to catch her attention.

"You guy looks!" She whisper to them, bring the group closer, hiding them behind a wall, sneakingly peeking their heads out, looking to where Joey eyes were pointed at, only to become shock themselves, as standing in the hall was none other than Rex, secretly trading Idol Card, cards that display fan-made, or real, posing pictures of idols, with another student as the person on the card was none other than their egyptian beauty, Malik, or should we say, Lady of Ra!

"Don't tell me. . ." Ryo found herself surprise, as once the card was place in his hands, had a love struck look in his eyes.

"R-Rex-sempai, you promise me my reward." S-Stuttered another boy, who was recognized by Yugi.

"Ah! That's Haiyama-kun!" Yugi exclaimed quietly, talking the short, meek nervous boy, who gave Rex the picture of Malik.

"Th, I have your prize, here! I had to go through dangerous risk to steal that from the head-boss you know!" Rex handed over his card, but it was face on the back so the group couldn't see who was on the cover.

"You best keep this a secret, loser!" Rex called out, before taking his leave. The girls quickly hid themselves again, once they saw Rex retract, and made their escape, as the boy in the hall turned over the card, blushing once he saw the petite figure on the front, smiling happily on the cover.

"Taicho-chan." Murmured the boy, already cherishing his wonderful gift.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe about what happen earlier at school." replied Joey, as the group was changed into their rehearsal clothes, making their to the Dance Studio, to start another exciting day of practice.<p>

"Please don't bring that up again." Muttered Malik, I still wasn't use to the scene she saw, also trying to forget when she spotted him, kissing her picture, standing all alone, she desperately tried to erase the image.

"Yugi, how did you know that boy earlier, who was trading picture with Rex-san?" Ryo asked, turning to their petite leader.

"I once tutor him before, he's a really sweet person, but is also bullied from time to time. I sometimes get worried for him." Said Yugi, Ryo nodded her head, now understanding how Yugi knew the boy from earlier today.

Joey was the to open the door to the dance room, only to be taken back, by the sweet aroma of fresh flowers, and roses, as their entire dance room was covered with them.

"Who the hell died!? What's up with all the flowers!?" yelled out Joey, as her team members wonder the exact same thoughts, as they could barely step inside the room.

"I wonder the exact same thing, until I look at the cards that was left on them. They are gifts left by your fans." Sitting in a chair, was the calm beauty, Mai, with her legs cross, looking a bit annoyed due to all the flowers that was blocking up all the space.

"Gifts from our fans!?" exclaimed the group before breaking apart, staring at the pretty flowers, catching sight of a card attached to it, with the writing of their stage name on it, saying a word of praise, or compliment.

"Wow, they're a bunch of these flowers? I wonder who they for?" Yugi spotted a large bouquet of beautiful, sparkly glisten, pink rose, neatly lined up against the wall, covering the complete section of the wall.

"Oh those, their for our sweet, princess, Heart-chan." replied Mai, as this had the group turning their heads towards Ryo, who blush from receiving such a large amount of beautiful flowers, just for her, and made her way over to them, finding a card, and began to read what's on it.

"Your grace and beauty is one to be admired, as well as the sweetness of your beautiful smile! The power of your captivating beauty, and that I hope I meet you soon, my sweet pink rose." By the time Ryo was finish reading this, her face was consumed in red.

"Oh, our sweet Ryo-chan has another adore fan!" Malik had a cat-grin on her face, as she teased Ryo.

"Something tells me, that flowers like those don't come cheap." Joey glance over at the flowers, sending a teasing grin over a Ryo. "It seem me, that someone couldn't keep their eyes off our sweet princess."

"It seem that way." Giggled Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi-chan, you received a batch too." Spoked Mai, pointed over to the large sections of beautiful, pure white roses, that seated beside her, as the gang was awed by this running over to stare at the beautiful bunch, as they were just as beautiful, as Ryo bouquets of pink roses.

"Their pretty!" Exclaimed Yugi, spotted the card, picking it up, reading it.

"Your innocent, and pure love for Duel Idol, is something I admired greatly! I wish you good luck, and will forever continue to support you, Magician-taicho! My most loved Idol!" Yugi read out, removing the letter down at bit, only to be spook out by how close all of her friends, were standing close to her, giving her sly grins, including Mai.

"Maa, Yu-chan! Are this beautiful roses from your dear King, or maybe from a dear fan, you seem to admire you greatly?" Mai had a sneaky expression on her face, with a dark laugh, that freak Yugi out a bit.

"Now, let's not get our minds, too cloudy by this, as I have other big new to tell you four." Mai got serious, as the girls quickly understood that it was time to listen to their manager. "I know you girls, have just recently won the Spring Fairy Competition, which was four days ago, but their is another special event that is coming up, that you were offered a role in." explained Mai, as the girls were curious about what special event was they offered to attend.

"Duel Idol, will be having a Bridal Fashion Show Competition, as the this will be a competition between hot top designer, and the top five designer of Duel Idol." explained Mai, not surprise once she saw Joey raised her hand, already guessing her question.

"The Hot top brand designer, or designer who make hot designs, as designers have brands that only come out during season, such as Cupid Sweetheart, for example, but even though their brands are known, they are no where near the Royal Five, the top known five brands of Duel Idol, which you all known the name of, and lucky for you all, four of the, Royal Top Designer's, has exclusively asked for you four." Smiled Mai, as this brought a smile to each girl face, happy to hear such wonderful news, especially Malik, the fashion diva of the group.

"Each one of you have been specially chosen to wear a dress, from four of the top brands, as rumor has it that Lovely Peach will also be competing in this event, modeling for their main brand, Sakura Panda. In this competition, each girl will be modeling a design wedding dress, competing to see which idol can bring out the appeal of each dress, as the designer will be competing to see who made the best dress. This competition, will resent every girl future dream, to one day become a pure, innocent, and beautiful bride," Mai explained to the girls, taken what she said seriously, as she pointed her eyes over to the leader of the team.

"Yu-chan, was offered to model a dress from Sweet Angel; Joey-chan for Dice Fashion, Malik-chan for Egyptian Rose, and Ryo-chan for Bloody Mary." Mai listed out the number of brands that the girls were asked to model for, once again pointing the four with a serious expression.

"You girls, have been offered one of the greatest opportunities out there, so I will expect you to perform to the best of your abilities, but first we must practice you guy fashion-walk, definitely you three!" Mai pointed at Joey, Yugi, and Ryo, who were all newbies to the runway, except for Malik, as she began to usher them out the room, and into a new one, as theres had no room, at the moment.

"First up, Joey-chan!" Once again Joey was Mai first victim, demanding her to demonstrate what a cat-walk, which she did poorly, as Mai pointed out all of her flaw, trying to correct her, as she did the same with the others, the only who didn't received any harsh comments was Malik, as this was her most knowledge field, doing perfectly when it came her turn, as Mai put the other through hard training.

* * *

><p>"Mai-san training is so hard~!" Sighed Ryo, seated down in her favorite place in the center of the city, the same place where she first meet Bakura, and her most favorite place to read her stories, but at the moment she wanted to rest a bit, as the team was now on break.<p>

"Well lookie here, if it isn't my sweet Bun-chan." Ryo eyes shot open, once she heard the familiar voice, turning her head up at the handsome, long, white hair, male standing away from, dressed in his appealing, dark, gothic black clothes, that to Ryo, always looked perfectly on him, as it match his some-what dark personality.

"Bakura-kun!?" Ryo called out, as the male took a close seat beside, taking out his sketch book, setting it in his lap.

"So I assume you heard, that the dress you will competing in the Bridal Competition will be coming from my brand, right?" asked Bakura, as Ryo was quickly reminded that Bakura worked for Bloody Mary, as it was still a secret to her, that he was actually, Bloody Mary top designer.

"Yeah, I have heard of it!" Ryo answer Bakura with a smile, that he notice was a bit forced, sensing something off with Ryo.

"What wrong Bun-chan?" The seriousness of Bakura voice caught Ryo off guard, looking up at him in the eyes, noticing that he was actually feeling worried for her.

Hesitantly,Ryo glance shly down at the her lap, before opening her mouth. "It just when I heard of the Bridal Competition, it brought back long, lost memories that I had with my mother, when I was little. I remember her explaining in pure detail to me the day of her wedding, to when she finally married my father. I was so fascinated in her story, that to me at that time, sounded like a wonderful beautiful, fantasy wedding. Her dress was so beautiful, and radiant, pure white silk, shining with grace, and innocent. I remember telling her, that whenever, I may one day get married, wearing her dress." Ryo had a faraway look in her eyes, as memories from a long time ago began to surface.

_"Mama! I can't wait until I grow up, and married a prince, so we can have a fairy-tale wedding, just like you and Papa!" Exclaimed a young Ryo, dressed in a summer blue dress, holding a hand of a taller woman, who looked like a older version of Ryo, smiling sweetly at the younger girl._

_"I'm sure Ryo-chan will find her Prince one day!" Encourage the woman, as the two were walking through a rose garden._

_"And when I get married, I want to wear Mama, princess white dress, so Ryo-chan can look like a princess as well! I don't want to wear any other dress other than Mama's!" Smiled younger Ryo adorable, as the woman giggled softly, as the two continue to enjoy each other company._

"un-chan!. . .Bun-chan! Oi, snap out of it!" Bakura been calling out for Ryo, for the last minute, only to be surprise, when he caught the deep, sorrowful, expression that was broadcasted in her eyes.

"Oi, Ryo." Bakura worried place a hand on her shoulder, zapped her back to reality, as she turned her head towards, quickly wiping her eyes, as they were brimmed with tears.

"Sorry for worrying you, Bakura-kun! I just thought of an old memory, that was brought back up!" Ryo continued to wiped at her eyes, which were now a bit puffy, before she pointed her sight straight at Bakura. "My mother died when I was younger, so I only have bits of memory of her, and one of them was the time I promise her, that I wouldn't wear any other weddings dress, but her's, but I can never do that, due to my father, after taking my mothers death hard, got rid of all of her belongings, including her dress, that I will never be ever to wear, . . .the dress that was going to make me a princess." Ryo murmur that last part to herself, still heard by Bakura, when her phone started to beep, telling her it was here time to head back to practice.

"Sorry, Bakura-kun, but I have to go now, see you another time!" Ryo voice was softly low, sounding, apologetically as she quickly made her way to rehearsal, as Bakura followed her with his eyes, replaying those last few words, she whisper melancholy. _", . . .the dress that was going to make me a princess."_

**End of Chapter 32**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See ya next time!**


	33. A Princess Dream Come True!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello, ladies, and gentlemen of FanFiction! I hope each of every last one of you are having a great day ahead of you, as everyone getting ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol. Also, for those of you who keep asking me to update Will You Be Mine, and Two In Love with One, you're going to have to hang in there a little more longer, as I'm still stuck in idol mode! **

**Yugi: Okay, is everyone ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If you are, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show!**

**A/N: I do not own the song!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**Princess Dream Come True**

"That darn Mai, is a freaking demon." Muttered Joey, who had tried sleepy bags, hanging under her eyes, which must had come from the lack of sleep, as the girls stay late in the night, practicing with Mai, on their runway walk.

"Being a model is not as easy as it looks Joey-chan." replied Malik, calming eating her bento lunch, made by Joey, as she was only one who didn't have that much of a hard time, as the runway was her home, and dreams.

"You're just lucky, since you love the runway more than any one!" exclaimed Joey, stabbing her mouth with food, that will hopefully wake her up some.

"Look at this everyone! It's rumor that the event that we are taking place in, might have a appearance of a special guest!" Exclaimed Ryo, holding her phone out, as the girls quickly made their way over to her, reading over her shoulder, at the news article that was on Idol-Book.

"I wonder who the guest appearance will be?" questioned Yugi, putting a finger up to her chin, trying to figure out just who could be this special guest.

"I don't know, but know this. . ." The air around Malik sudden change, as she sat down her chopsticks, pointing the girl with a serious gaze, confusing them a bit, at her change of personality.

"This competition is not focus on groups, but instead, on us separately. Meaning, only one will win, and the others will lose, as basically, each members of Lovely Peach will be your rivals, so as me. When it come to the runway, I will squash all who stands in my way." The serious aura Malik had to her, was both frighten, and intense, but also something you had to be awed at, as this showed how much she loved the runway.

"Tch, as if we didn't know that!" Out of nowhere, Joey had Malik head in a headlock, snapping her out of her serious state, as she begged Joey to let go of her.

"You're not the only who is taking this seriously, as everyone of us also want to win, but we want to win fairly against each other. Beside, in future top competition, we all foresaw this coming, as only one can take home the solo Duel Idol crown, from the Grand Prix." After saying this, Joey released Malik, as Malik found her self taken at the soft, and comforting, smile that was on Joey face, used to always seeing the girl acting tough, or goofy.

"Let's have fun, Malik-chan." The smile Joey show Malik, brought forward her actions, and how her words sounded as if she was threaten her own team members, as she had to remember, she wasn't alone anymore, and had friends that she could competed fairly against.

"Ah, I know who the special guest will be!" Exclaimed Yugi, drawing all of the attention on to her, with her finger point up.

"The special guest is. . . .Sebastian-sama." Yugi said serious, bringing shock to the other three, at her outrages conclusion, as they all couldn't help but wonder, just where did she get that out of this world answer from.

"Yugi, I don't believe a sexy demon butler will be the special guest at a bridal competition." Joey replied bluntly, still in disbelief of how Yugi came up with that answer.

"Hmm, plus all the girls their will have a massive heart attack if he did. Hmm, I got it!" Yugi sudden had another bright clue, as the friends were worried to hear what she had to say, but thought it couldn't be worse than her first answer.

"It's. . ." Yugi stood up, pointing to the sky, before yelling out. "Titian!"

This time all three fell backwards, on the ground, only for one of them, to quickly recovered, dressed in some type of weird uniform, holding bladed weapons in her hand. "We will save humanity!" Yelled Malik, crouching down on the ground.

"Stay in the proper anime, you idiot!" Yelled Joey, hitting Malik upside the head.

* * *

><p>Ryo was standing in her favorite spot in Duel Idol World, holding her phone in her hand, staring down at the anonymous message that was on the screen, as she was both confusion, and yet frighten, to whom the message came from.<p>

Ryo had her focus to onto her phone, that she didn't notice when someone had crept up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing the poor girl to shriek with terror, almost dropping her phone.

"Calm down, Bun-chan! It's just me!" The sound of Bakura voice, calm her down, placing a hand over her beating heart.

"B-Bakura-kun, what you are doing here?!" exclaimed Ryo, turning around to face the gothic bad-boy.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I the one who sent you the message! Now, did you bring it?" asked Bakura, as Ryo was shock, looking back down at her phone which read for her to bring her princess dream dress, and the meet the person at this exact location.

"U-Umm, yes I brought it!" Ryo couldn't get over how it was Bakura who sent the message, bringing up the next question, of how in the world did he even get her number?

"Thank, you Bun-chan!" Bakura took the picture that was handed over to him by Ryo, and looked down at the picture, only to see a beautiful, mature, older version of Ryo, standing in the picture, standing next beside a handsome man, as he his begin to take in the details of her dress.

"So this was your princess dress? Time for me to get to work than!" Replied Bakura once again confusing Ryo, when next, Bakura bend down, taking hold of Ryo chin, as their lips was closing to touching. "I will delivery you a wedding dress that will make you shine like a true royal princess." Bakura murmured, before next giving Ryo a sweet, soft, kiss on the lips, and afterwards took his leave, leaving Ryo to stare after him.

"Bakura-kun. . . .?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, and that a cut! Let's wrap everything up!" Called out the director, as Joey had just got through finishing a scene for her and Malik leading role drama, as she greeted all of those who told her, of how a good-job she did. Walking back to her dressing room, Joey began to change back to her regular clothes by herself, as today, Malik had a the day-off, using this time to practice for the upcoming event.<p>

Making sure her Duel Device was place on her finger, she made her way out the door. Grabbing her Duel Idol Bag, and was about to head over to the dance studio room, but end up running into a certain someone.

"Red-Eyes-chan~!" Called out a handsome boy, running away from his group of fangirls, who all sad to see him go, making his way over to Joey, who point her eye up at him.

"What do you want pretty-boy?" asked Joey, continue walking, as Otogi followed right beside her.

"Red-Eyes-chan, I told you to call me, Ryuji-kun!" Smiled Otogi, trying to start a conversation between him and Joey.

"Naw, Pretty-boy, fits you better." Answered Joey, oblivious to the smirk that appeared on Otogi face.

"Red-Eyes-chan, I didn't know you were flattered by my good-lucks! Wait! Could you perhaps have a crush on me!" exclaimed Otogi, as Joey, not to hardly, punch him in the arm.

"Of course not ya, jerk!" cried out Joey, cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Awwe, Red-Eyes-chan looks so much adorable when she blushing, and you will look beautiful once you wear the bridal gown, I'm making for you." Otogi wore a sly smirk on his face, as Joey stared up at him, with confusion written in her eyes.

"Since Red-Eyes-chan is so special I'll let her know a secret, which is, that I am the head designer of Dice Fashion." Proclaimed Otogi, standing proudly, as Joey gave him a pointed stare, as like a computer she analyzed the words he just said, before it finally hit her.

"WHAAAA!" Exclaimed Joey, jaws hitting the ground, as Otogi tried not to laugh at her funny reactions, and grab hold of her hands, dragging her alone, before moving the two, to a more secluded area.

"Yes, and everything I say is true, including when I say, that my dress will win the Bridal Competition, as you, my muse, is wearing it. Only you, have the power to bring out the appeal, of my designs." Declared Oyogi, taken Joey by surprise, with his bold words, which in a few more seconds, became even more daringly.

"You really are an interesting girl, Red-Eyes-chan. It something about your fiery, and honest personality, that I seem to like, and that I hope to capture one day, along with your heart." For Joey, at that moment, time stood still, due to the effect of Otogi confession that left her feeling speechless.

* * *

><p>Seto was taking a walk, after having a strange feeling come to him, while he was doing his job as sponsor for the Bridal Fashion Show Competition, that was coming up, when he suddenly had the urge to see his puppy. The blonde haired girl, with a fiery, hot-temper, and to say what's on her mind. To Seto, when ever he was around Joey, it was breathing around a breath of fresh air, as he could be himself around her, and not <em>THE<em> Seto Kaiba, but as him, as a person.

Not to mention, she was quite a looker, definitely in her regular form, with shoulder length messy golden blonde hair, that looked soft, and shine when the sunlight hit it, gorgeous brown eyes, a nice slim but athletic body figure, peach tan skin, and long, smooth, sculpture legs, that he wanted to run his hands down, and-

Abruptly Seto shook that naughty thoughts from out his head, and continue walking, that was until he spotted, the person he was looking for, sitting down at a empty table that belong to a crepe shop, but yet wasn't eating nothing. This worried him a bit, as he know how much the puppy loves to eat, and saw how the she was distressed about something, making his way over to her.

Joey still couldn't get over the brave confession, by Otogi, as for some reason it kept replaying over in her head, but she knew didn't held feelings for him, heck, as far as she knows, she has never has special feelings for a guy! She too tomboyish, and reckless, for anyone to take interest in, well except for. . .

"Pup, would you mind telling me, why you are pouting a like sad puppy, waiting for their master to come home. Because if so, here I am." Said the man, who was just about to invade Joey thoughts, as she look at who was taking a seat in front of her.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Joey, feeling a bit annoyed at the cocky bastard in front of her.

"I'm not a puppy, and you are not my master, bastard!" cried out Joey, as Seto simply ignored her as a waiter came to their table, taking Seto order, before leaving.

"What did you just order from her?" asked Joey, as the waitress quickly return, holding out two delicious crepes, handing them over to wealthy CEO, and took her leave.

"Here, now cheer up pup." Seto handed over to her, one of the crepes, that was drizzled with chocolate, as Joey grateful took it, taking a bite out of it, and made a very adorable expression, as she even had imaginary puppy dog ears.

"It's delicious! Thank-you Seto!" Joey happily called out, shooting the CEO a cute puppy smile, before taking more bites out of the delicious dessert, unaware of her action, as she called Kaiba by name for the first time, and not bastard, as Seto had a tint of red to his cheeks, secretly liking the name of his voice come from out of Joey mouth, even if it was his himself, making sure Joey doesn't see and embarrassing side of him, quickly wiping all trace of evidences, that he was affected by Joey cute, adorable smile, putting his stoic face back on.

"I'm happy that I could please you." replied Seto, as Joey continue to take more bites, and soon it was all gone, as Joey hunger was satisfied.

"I kind of want another one." Murmur Joey, who was heard by Seto.

"I don't think you need another, If you eat too much sweet, you might be able to fit in her dress pup. So whats your thoughts about the competition?" asked Seto, taking slow bites out of hit treats.

"Hmm, there's nothing much to think about. I mean, I'm not to be big a fan about weddings! The so called every girl dream, as if! Not every girl dreams that,. . . or will they ever achieve it." Joey muttered that last more to herself, thinking back how her parent marriage, which ended up in one big divorce, that ended up splitting her and Serenity apart, and later had dangerous consequences that put her in a dangerous position.

"Oh, so the puppy, doesn't want the princess dream as ever girl out there, or is it something more?" asked Seto, catching sight of melancholy expression that Joey had in her eyes.

"Like I said, if never really occur to me, but I guess, if the right guy might one day come, it couldn't be too bad, but I highly doubt something like that'll ever happen to a girl like me!" Joey half hardheartedly joke, staring her eye elsewhere.

"You will definitely receive it." Declared Seto, surprising Joey with how serious he looked at the moment, and stood up from out his seat, about to make his leave.

"I swear, you to you, that one day, you will have a dream princess wedding. I promise you that, pup." And with that said, Seto left, leaving behind a red cheek Joey, who felt her heart beating twice as fast, something that seem to always happen, whenever Seto is around.

"Tch, rich bastard. . ."

Seto was making his way back to Duel Idol Show Time, to continue with the preparation for the competition, when his phone rang, reaching into his pocket to answer it. "May I asked who is calling?" asked Seto.

"Seto, you have to warn Yami!" Said a panicky voice, that was familiar to Seto.

"Akane-san!?" Seto was confused to why she sound this way, beginning to feel worried.

"Seto you must tell him before they encounter each other, you must tell him, . . .that the Pharaoh is coming to Domino City." Akane voice sounded much calmer this time around, but that didn't help, the wide awakening shock Seto felt, almost dropped his phone.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Seto, as at the moment, there was no way he could get in touch with Yami, as he was busy as the moment, due to his hectic schedule, as there was going to be no way for him to get in touch with him, until his schedule clear.

"What day is he coming?" Seto asked, clenching his fist.

"Two day from now, after the fashion show! Seto, you know how those two act, once they see each other." Akane reminded him, Seto was reminded of flashbacks, of how much the two could not get along.

"He suppose to be coming out for a business meeting, but I think they're something else. Be on guard Seto." These were Akane last words, before hanging up the phone, as Seto reminded himself to inform Yami, on the day of fashion show, as that will be the only good chance he would be able to see him.

"I'm sensing a storm making it's way." Stated Seto, looking up towards the sky.

* * *

><p>Wearing a pair of white sunglasses, was our beauty diva of a manger Mai, making her way in some type of cozy, coffee shop, spotting the figure she was looking for, and took a seat in front of her.<p>

"I'm glad to see you came." Replied Mai, as the blonde hair girl gave her a smile, taking a sip of her drink,

"Why did you call me here?" asked the blonde beauty, also wearing a pair of sunglasses that covered her eyes.

"I have a feeling, that they adding you to the event, without even asking you, and I know of how much you probably been asking them to not let you appear, and I respect your choices, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" asked Mai, gaining the older teen attention.

"You're right, but it was someone in the company who started the false lies, as the president is now trying to get me to make a special guest appearance, even though I retired. So what do you want to ask me?" asked the teen, only to receive a picture slide it to her, and went to pick it up, only to be taken by shock, as who was on the picture.

"This is. . .!"

"Yes, I know. She was once a dear friend to me, and was wondering if you would please go through with the show. To make it a dedication to her, as the day of the fashion, is the day she was going to be married." stated Mai, bringing even more shock to the teen, who look at the picture again, and after thinking about it awhile, made her decision.

"Fine, I will do it." The girl handed the picture over to Mai, who smile, grateful for the girl decision.

"Thank-you, and don't worry. I have the perfect dress for you, along with your song. I know the talent you possess, and at the moment, only you will be able to do this for her. Please let your voice reach her. This is the least I can do for her." Determination and devotion was writing in Mai eyes.

* * *

><p>The big day has finally arrived, as it was not the day of the Bridal Fashion Show Competition, as competition between rival and idols, to see which designer made the best design, and which idol, brought out the full appeal of the outfit. For this event, a Duel Idol System will only be used to activate the runway stage, while back stage, in the dressing room, it was filled with models, getting change, and putting on make-up, as their was people still bringing in dresses, that the idols were going to model.<p>

"Be still, Joey-chan! I trying to do your make-up!" argued Malik, fully dress, wearing a tight fitted mermaid tulle dress, bringing out the curves of her figure, as the top was beaded with gold designs, as the bottom was layered in thick, fluffy, white ruffles.

Her pale blond hair, was styled to the side, filled with curls, running down her shoulder, having a gold flower pinned in it, wearing gold earrings, that match her necklace, and the bracelet she wore on wrist, also wearing her idol ring. Wearing just a dash of make-up, that she did by herself, as she was now doing Joey's.

"I am still!" Yelled Joey, as Malik was putting eye-shadow on her eyes.

"And there, I'm finish! Now stands up, so I can see how pretty you look!" Instructed Malik, as Joey did just that, showing off the simple, but yet, floor length silk white dress, that had a red sash, draping the back of the dress, as the center of it was decorated, matching the bottom end of the sash.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun, decorated with a red rose, wearing a simple silver diamond necklace, with diamond studs, and also her idol ring, as Malik really admired her work, which was the tab of makc up, that really brought out Joey beauty.

"I have a feelings if a certain CEO saw you, he would propose to you in a heart-beat." Teased Malik, watching how Joey blush.

"So you guys, how do I look?" Came the sweet, soft, voice of their leader, stepping out to reveal her self.

"Awww~!" Squealed Joey, and Malik, starring at their, beautiful, adorable leader, wearing a type of high-low,pale purple dress, that had purple jewel on the fur bodice, that continues to cover along the back with a tie, to ensure the perfect fit to Yugi petite size figure, as the tail of it touch the ground, wearing tiny amethyst flower earrings, as her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, leaving her spikes curled, and had a purple flowered pinned up top, wearing her duel ring.

"Your so pretty Yuge/Taicho!" exclaimed the two running over to their leader, who took notice of someone missing.

"Where's Ryo-chan?" asked Yugi.

"Waiting out in the front of the building for the person who will bring her dress. I was going to wait with her, but to me to get dress, and that she was fine on her own." replied Malik.

"I hope she will be okay the, the show will start soon." Joey said worriedly, when just than someone knock on the door, when the door was knock, as the person left a message saying how all models need to line up outside.

"It might already be too late." Whisper Malik, as the three exchanged worried looks, heading out the door.

Meanwhile, as the show was about to began, Ryo was still waiting outside, waiting for Bakura to arrive with her dress, remembering the promise he made with her, as she began pacing the ground, anxiously waiting for the arrive of Bakura.

"Bakura-kun, where are you?" Ryo whispered, eagerly waiting for Bakura arrival, as the fashion was already beginning, as now on the stage was Miho, followed next by Kirasa.

"I have the dress, now run in the building!" Running in view sight was Bakura, carrying a large bag over his shoulder, as Ryo was happy to see him, and quickly began to do as he said, and made her way in the building.

Back to the fashion show next gracing the stage was Malik, showing her model catwalk, reaching the end, winking towards the crowd, as seated up top was Marik, awes by the way his pretty looked. "She's so stunning." He murmur, looking over to the empty seat beside him.

"Where's the evil bunny?" asked Marik.

"He said that he might be late, now quite, another model is coming out." order Seto, watching how next to take the runway, was his beautiful puppy, looking all doll up in her dress, walking with grace, as Seto felt his eyes glue to everyone of Joey,as she took his breath with her smile.

_'To me, you are a princess, my very own Cinderella.'_ Thought Seto, as Joey made her way backstage, as it was the next model turn. Next to follow after her, was Vivian, gracing the runway with arrogantly, and professionally, throwing a kiss towards the crowd, followed by Anzu who was next,

"I'm here." Bakura finally found his way to his seat, sitting down, looking tired.

"Bun-chan, did you get any sleep, you look as if you been up all night?" Question Marik, looking at the tired sleepy bags, presented under Bakura eyes.

"Bakura-neesan, looks tired." Replied Mokuba, as right when the next idol was announce, him along with Yami , wiped their heads towards the stage, only to look like two adorable, cute, chibi, with hearts in their eyes, cheeks red as apples.

Currently gracing the run was none other, than our sweet, leader, strutting down the long runway, as eyes was cast on the petite leader, who smile adorable once she reached the end, causing the two chibi upstairs, to exclaimed together.

"Aibou/Taicho-chan, is so adorable!" Yelled the two, before it hit them what they just said, turning to stare at one another, as this had Bakura grinning.

"Seem to me you might have a rival." Joked Bakura, as his last word, trigger something in Seto, as he was suppose to tell Yami something, but couldn't remember what, due to how busy he been these last few days, all thanks to the fashion show, which was running smoothly.

After Yugi was finished, backstage she looked for Ryo, who they still haven't heard a word, as it was her turn next, but was nowhere to be seen, worrying Yugi, Malik, and scanning their eyes around the place.

"Where is Ryo-chan?" Just as Yugi said that she heard a gasp, followed by others, crowd of model, parted like the red sea, as the figure made her through, surprising Yugi and the other, who had theirs mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Was that. . .?" Yugi tried to say, while out on stage, the crowd was feeling just the same way, every pair of eyes, glue to the magnificent, figure, out in the runway, having white long curls of hair, with a flower hairpin, wearing a queen-like all white, beautiful dress, with unique high-neck design,tiered cathedral train, and pearl white accessories, looking like a true royal princess, who just escaped from a fairy tale story book, making her way down the runway.

"I told you, I would make you look like a royal princess, and what a beautiful princess you are." Bakura watch Ryo, model down the runway.

All throuhout the audiences, who could hear all of them gasp, and spread words of compliment, having their eyes on Ryo, who elegantly held her dress, as she softly smile at the end of the runway, taking people breaths away, before making her way back.

"Ryo you look so beautiful!" Right when Ryo made her way back stage, she was greeted by Yugi, followed by Joey and Malik.

"Wow, Ryo you really look like a Royal Princess!" exclaimed Joey.

"She's right, you're gorgeous." Complimented Malik.

"Thank-you, you guys look beautiful as well!" replied Ryo, as minutes later, the winner was about to be announced.

"And the winner, for the Bridal Fashion Show, is . . . . .Heart-chan, with her dress designed from Bloody Mary!' Announced the host, as Ryo was shock to hear her her name name called out, and saw how her friends were happy for her, pushing her out on stage, giving her courageously words, feeling tears brim in her eyes, making her way to the stage, receiving a her reward.

_'Thank-you Bakura-kun, for making me a princess.'_ Ryo silently gave thanks, finding the bad boy, sitting up stairs, looking straight up at him, as he read the message that was in her eyes, and gave her a wink.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess with this, the show is over, right?" asked Joey as the four was now together after Ryo received her reward, and pictures was taking of her, as the all the models were backstage, and was about to get ready to change, if the room didn't get darker all of a sudden.<p>

"Why did it get dark? Wait, weren't their suppose to be a special guest?" Yugi was reminded of, as before next catching a brief glimpse of something shining through the dark, making it way up on stage, as just than the light was turn back, but the crowd was beyond shock to see who was up on stage, as music started to play.

Backstage, all the idols began to look at all on stage, seeing what was causing all of the commotion, only fell speechless at both the idol, and the beautiful wedding gown she was wearing, which was rich, marvelous, and superb, and every way, decorated with beads, and jewel. Wearing tear drop jewel earring, with a matching necklace, as her blonde hair was left down in blonde the mic in her hand, the once know famous figure, began to sing.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

Seated in a private area, a certain silver, long haired male couldn't believe his eyes, or ears, staring at the figure figure on the screen in disbleif. "No, that song. .! It was one of her most fame song!" cried out the male, eyes glued to the screen.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

"Wait, what is Mana doing out on stage!" Cried out Yami, pointing to his retired partner, who was right now out on stage, entrancing the entire audience with her voice.

"Nevermind that, the song she is singing!" Walking up the group was Yami manager, and Mana lover, staring down at her. " She singing one of the most legendary song there is, a song by the first Queen of Duel Idols!" This brought shock to everyone in the booth, beyond speechless by Mahad words.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_"_She's. . . .amazing." Murmur Ryo, as the others shared her thoughts, definitely Yugi, who was in a daze state, eyes glue to the glowing, sparkly, figure of her favorite idol, singing beautiful out on stage, as every person in the audience was hypnotized by her voice.

"This is the power of Dark Magician Girl, this is the power of a professional." Murmured Yugi.

Meanwhile, somewhere backstage, Mai felt tears form in her eyes, as how beautiful Mana voice sounded, as this was the gift, that she could finally delivered, to one of the most important people in her life.

"I hope you're happy up there, old friend." Muttered Mai, as a crystal tear slide down her face, pointing her head up high. Unknown to her, a certain red suit man, was feeling the same as her, as at the moment as Mana song, she looked like a mirror image of a unforgettable person.

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA_

Singing out on stage, Mana/Dark Magician Girl, felt the completely feeling that was put in this song, as tears leaked from out her eyes, as just than wing wings burst from back, quickly bursting into feathers, that rain over the crowd, along with her tears.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

All eyes remained on the idol, even when the songs was over, as for a brief second, the audience, and the world, as the fashion was broadcast live, all caught the drift mirror image, of one the most loved, cherished, idol standing along stage with Dark Magician Girl. It didn't take seconds, when the entire room broke out clapping their hands, as some even had tears in their eyes.

Elsewhere, a silver haired man, wearing a red suit, felt his heart torn, as that song brought back memories of a long time ago, pointing his head up towards the portrait on the wall. " I really miss you, my dear Cecelia." Remembering this was the day, they had plan for their wedding, that unfortunately never was able to happen.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I still can't get over that performance." Said Joey, as the girls who was now making their way back to their dressing room.<p>

"I think Taicho-chan, is still hypnotized." Malik whisper over to Joey, who look back and saw how truth Malik was, smiling to herself.

"Can't say I'm too shock." replied Joey, opening the door to her dressing room, only to be shock to see someone was there, someone who looked familiar, yet very different to her.

"Joey-chan, why you stop?" asked Malik, looking inside the room to see what had caused her the stop, as Ryo did the same thing,only for them, to feel the same as Joey was feeling.

"Huston, we may have a problem. Taicho-chan, I think you should take a look at this?" Suggest Malik, as Yugi half-halfheartedly heard, what she say, but did it anyway, but looking in the, definitely woke her up out of her hypnotized state.

"Yami . .?"

Back in the audience, Yami eyes crimson eyes was burning with anger, and sudden had to urge to check on Yugi, still in disbelief, about what Seto just told him. Soon reaching the room, he saw how Yugi teammates were standing outside the door, with red tints staining their cheeks, and went to see what they were staring at.

Looking in the room, Yami felt his blood run cold at the sight he was witnessing, as there standing in the room was a copied version of Yami, but with bronze tan skin, the same as Malik and Marik, holding **HIS** precious Aibou, kissing her on the cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Atem!" Cried out Yami, as the figure pulled back, shooting a smirk towards Yami.

"I'm giving my future wife, a greeting kiss, Yami." Replied the deep, rich voice, as lighten flash between the two, with the way the two was intensely glaring at each other, as Bakura couldn't help but say. . .

"Shit just got real."

**End of Chapter 33**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See ya next time! Song was from: F****ull moon wo sagashite-Eternal Snow! Photo webpages of the dresses will be posted up soon, on my profile.**


	34. The Unexpected!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: First let me say thank-you all for continuing to love this story, it made o happy to receive all of the happy words from you guys! Now, next what I wanted to say, is that I'm a HUGE mobiumshipping fangirl, and telling the truth, adding Atem to the story was something I decided at the last minute, but I love puzzleshipping as well, but if it get to that point, where you guys I want Mobiumshipping, I might just make it that way, since that pair so freaking addicting, but only if you guys want it, but for now it's puzzleshipping. That's all I wanted to say!**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for another chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Joey: If so, grab some snacks, and sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**The Unexpected**

Walking in the room, Yugi was surprise to see who was sitting down in a chair, having his dark, crimson red eyed, pointed straight at her, getting up from out his seat, making his way over to her.

"I finally get to meet you in person." Replied the deep, authority demanding voice, that sent chills down Yugi spine, making her knees feels weak, as the person in front of her, looked like a exact copy image of Yami, but with a bit of differences.

For one his skin was darker, the same color as Malik, as Yugi guessed that he was most likely was from Egypt, deck out in gold accessories, as the man gave out an bright, shining, aura of royalty, and command, while Yami gave out an aura of darkness and mystery.

Looking closer, Yugi notice that this version was a few inches taller than Yami as well, and was also a bit more built than him, judging by his strong, lean, muscle build arms, which were decorated with two thick gold bangles. Moving her eyes back up to his eyes, which were the same color as Yami, but had more of an exotic feel to them, as his eyelashes were longer, and darker in color, and last noticed that his hair was styled the same as Yami, but he had deeper red blood tips.

"A-Ano, who are you?" Asked Yugi, only to have the strange man, grab her petite waist, bringing her close to his chest.

"You do make a beautiful bride." He whispered hotly into her ear, smirking was he saw the hot blush that appeared on her face.

"Amusing." Murmured Atem, and next decided to kick it in a notch, by kissing Yugi on the cheek, which was the scene Yami, and the others walked in on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Atem!?" Yelled the fierce, seething, eyes of Yami, as Atem pulled back, shooting a smirk over at Yami.

"I'm giving my future wife, a greeting kiss, Yami." Replied the deep, rich, voice of Atem, as lighten clash between the two, glaring intense, and fiercely at each other.

"Shit, just got real." Mutter Bakura, as the others couldn't help but agreed with him.

"I didn't know the king had a brother!?" exclaimed Joey, looking at how the two were having a heating glaring competition, that had Yugi in the middle.

"Puppy, believe it or not, they are noway, in any type of way, related to each other." Stated Seto, shocking the three girls, who couldn't believe what he just said, as Yami and Atem, could really go for brother, twins to be exact, but yet weirdly was not blood related.

"We felt the same way, when we first meet him, but it's true. The reason why those two can't stand each other, because they look at each other as rivals. Every since they were little, those two idiots, use to compete at everything, as one was always a step ahead of the other. Not only that, their families are also competitive against each other, which goes back to some sappy story that my mom use to tell me." Frowned Bakura, as Marik took over from here.

"Oh, you're talking about the sun prince, and the moon prince, and how the two were always separated, as they could never stand the others presence. Prince of the sun ruled the day, and the prince of the moon, ruled the nights, the two could never had a moment of peace between each other, until a goddess of light, was sent down, so that the two prince could come make peace. It took a long time, but finally the goddess completed her goal, but also had capture the heart of the two prince's." Marik explained, as everyone who was presented, listen to what he said.

"So what happen, did she choose one of them?" asked Ryo.

"The story was left unfinished." Atem was the who answered Ryo, moving his eyes back on Yugi.

"So I take it, dear Magician-chan here, shall be the goddess of light, and I'm the one, who will capture her heart." Atem was about to move in to give Yugi another kiss, but at last, she was rescued by Yami, holding her against his chest.

"Stay away from Aibou, Atem!" Glared Yami, having a possessive hold on Yugi, as Atem chuckled to himself, shooting a smirk toward Yami.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." said Atem, when just than another tall figure appeared at the doorway, catching the attention of Joey, who jaws dropped down in shock.

"It's a clone version of Kaiba!" exclaimed Joey, pointed a finger over at the clone, who raise an eyebrow up at her.

"I should've known you'll be somewhere near by." Muttered Bakura, as the man said nothing, as Atem calmly strolled himself off the room, before next followed the man down the hall, as the two soon disappearing from the group sight.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly, as he still had a tight, possessive grip around Yugi.

"I'm fine." Answer Yami,giving a Yugi a smile, that she saw was forced, making her feel even more worried.

* * *

><p>It was a new day for the team, as they all were in the studio room, practicing with Mai who instructed them, telling them to fix any mistake that she may have spotted, having the music blasting, before soon Mai, called out for a break, as she had some news to announce, that was urgent.<p>

"Alright you girls, seeing that it is now break time, it is time for me to tell you, that our dear, Taicho, has been offered a big opportunity, and that is, to be the representative of Sweet Angel!" Announced Mai, telling the four the good news.

"Congratulation Yuge!" Joey hug Yugi, picking the short, lightweight girl off the girl, twirling her around.

"W-Wait, Joey-chan! I don't eve know what that mean!" Cried out Yugi, stopping the girl in her foot-steps.

"Being a representative of a brand is a huge deal, Taicho-chan, as everytime Sweet Angel will release a trend, or advertisement, you will be the main person they see, modeling their latest designs." Explained Malik, giving Yugi, a much clear understanding.

"So Yu-chan, it's seem that new song you been working lately, will now come in handy, as during your big debut, you will be putting on a solo concert, while wearing one of their latest creations, as this will also be broadcast live throughout T.V, and internet." announced Mai, as Yugi felt a sense of pressure and excitement.

Oblivious to the five girls, who were in the room, gracing the halls was tall figure, having a wealthy air to him, carrying a huge bouquet of sparkling, pink roses, and elegantly flipped his hair, before having one of his bodyguards opening the door for him, as he made his grand entrance inside the room.

"Umm, who is that?" asked Joey, as the other three wondering the same thing, while Mai had a concentrated look on her face, staring intensely at the man.

"I think I know him. . .?" Mumbled Mai, while the long, pink, haired male, who screamed rich, money, fame, and arrogance, strutting his way, over to one of their key members, who turned out to be. . .

"H-Huh, for me?" asked Ryo, as the huge, beautiful, bouquets of pink roses was presented to her, as she gratefully took them, but was still shock to receive such a gift. Suddenly the man snapped his finger, as the room was suddenly dark, with light shining down on him.

"How did that guy do that?" Question Joey, glancing around the dark room.

Ryo was just as confused as Joey, watching how the weird man got on one knee, with his hand stretched out towards her. "Now that I see you in person, you really are a true princess. You're beauty is something really out of this world!" Declared the man, as the others couldn't help thank Mai, for demanding them to wear their Duel Devices during today practice.

"After watching you these past three months, you have stolen my heart, as only I deserves to have this lovely princess at his side." After making a bold proclaimed, he reach for Ryo hand, giving it a slight a kiss.

Somewhere, busy in his work room, Bakura had a foreboding feeling, having the urge to suddenly stab someone through the heart, for what, he had no clue, but the pair of scissors in his hand at the moment, looked like the right weapon, to carry out his urge.

Back with Ryo, who didn't know what to do after having a strange man present roses to her, declaring that she will be his princess, as after he made his proclaimed, he gracefully left the room, certainly leaving behind an everlasting impression, as he stated how he definitely make Ryo his princess before leaving the room.

"Mai-san, just who was that?" asked Yugi, worried looking over at Ryo, who was staring down at her roses.

"Give me a sec!" Mai was searching through her, looking for information that she might be able to find on the strange man, before finally found a article page on him. "I got it!" Announced Mai, as the girls eagerly await to her her reply.

"His name is Zigfried von Schroeder, CEO of Schroeder, a rival company to Kaiba Corp, who is station in Europe." Mai read out the bit of information that she could find.

"Oh, so he's a rival of Kaiba Corp, and also seem to be deeply interested in dear princess Ryo, something tells me, a certain bad-boy bunny, won't be too happy about this." Mumbled Malik, as Mai called for the girls to take a break, and to meet back in a hour.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, some much stuff been going on lately." Yugi said softly to herself, having her wing Kuriboh napping it self on top of her head, while her chibi Dark Magician walked beside her. While Yugi was walking she in up spotted a familiar figure, dressed in his disguise, and decided to run over to him.<p>

Yami was walking deep in thought, as he mind kept flashing back to yesterday, feeling uneasy that Atem has took an interest in Yugi, feeling his possessiveness surface, as anything that Atem lay his eyes on, he will be determined to get, and now he wants Yugi, **HIS** Aibou.

"Yami-kun~!" Yami was brought out of his thoughts, by the sweet, soft, childlike voice his aibou, turning his head around, only to be ambush by her a hug from her.

"Aibou!?" Yami called out from surprise, while Yugi on the other hand, could tell that something was deeply on Yami mind, worrying him, and quickly decided to cheer him.

"Ne, Yami-kun, let's go out for ice-cream!" Suggested Yugi, grabbing Yami by the arm, dragging him over to the cute, decorated, ice-cream shop, that the two were standing by, and made their way inside.

It didn't take long for the two, along with their Duel Partners to found a empty table, and took a seat, as a waitress came to their table, asking for their order, and was shock once Yugi made her big order, and Yami ordered himself something. Soon afterwards, the table had their desserts brought out to them, as Yugi happily dug in her.

"Delicious~!" Yugi happily called out with a smile, cupping some of her treat up, and brought it over to Yami lips.

"Try some, it's very delicious!" Offered Yugi, as Yami looked to Yugi, to the spoon of ice-cream, and took spoon in his mouth.

"Delicious isn't it?" Asked Yugi, as Yami nodded his head.

"Yami-kun, is there something bothering you? You looked kind of down earlier, a-and I d-don't like it when you look sad." Yugi confessed, with a blush dusting her chubby cheeks, as at the moment she was still wearing her Duel Device, as her ponytail swish as she shyly turn her head to the side.

Yami was touched to hear that Yugi cared for him, and found it adorable when she blush, as it really brought out her cuteness. To Yami, Yugi was perfect, as she was sweet, caring, and had a love for Duel Idol. Yami really couldn't wait for the day, when Yugi will return his feelings, because each moment he spent with her, she became even more adorable, and lovable, as he never want to let her go, definitely to Atem! She was his Aibou, and nobody elses.

"Ah, Yami-kun, I'll be right back!" Yugi called out to him, as she made her way to the lady's room. Unknown to Yugi, someone had their eyes on the two, as the figure made herself known, taking Yugi empty seat.

"Hello Magician-kun!" Greeted Anzu, who saw straight through Yami disguise, shooting the king a sweet smile.

"Mazaik-san!?" Yami was surprise to see the leader of Lovely Peach, sitting right in front of him, smiling sweetly over at him.

"Maa, Magician-kun called me Anzu-chan~!" Suggested Anzu with tilt to her head, smiling even sweeter.

"That would be unprofessional of me, to call you by name." Yami stated, having a feeling at what Anzu was trying to get at, but wasn't going to let that happen.

"Aww~ Why not? You give Chibi Magician nicknames, you probably even call her by name." The tone of Anzu voice, was something spotted with envy, as she caught sight of the fond way her dear Magician-kun was staring at Chibi Magician, who had to nerve to feed him.

"That is for totally different reasons." Yami stated seriously, watching the cunning smile that presented it way on Anzu mouth, crossing her long, peach skin, legs.

"I bet it is, as you love her right? It'd only a faze you must be going through, as a man such as your status, should be with someone who is close to your level, someone such as me." Suggested Anzu, pointed a finger at herself.

"Is that so, cause last time I check, didn't your team lost your last competition, to her team?" Yami shot back at her, but Anzu wasn't faze, and evenly laugh a bit.

"So what they made ONE win, those newbies are still new to this world, and I guarantee you that next time, Lovely Peach, will definitely win, just as I will definitely win over your heart." Vowed, Anzu, eyes of that of a predator.

"I have love you far more than she has! I know the hard effort there is to being a Duel Idol, everyday I practice as my fame is skyrocketing! I has follow for as long as I can remember! I treasure you far more than she does. I have everything that you need, talent, fame, beauty, and the love for Duel Idol." Anzu stood from out her seat, making her way to Yami.

"Just as a fight for Duel Idol, I will fight for you." What happen next, Yami did not see coming, as Anzu throw off his sunglasses, revealing his identity, and next crashed her lips into his, causing a big scene in the shop.

Yugi was leaving out the restroom, when she heard how noisy it was outside, and made her way out to see what was going on. What she saw, she couldn't believe her eyes, not paying attention to the squealing customers, who had their phone out, taking a picture of the epic scene, which had the main leader of Lovely Peach, locking lips, with the King of Duel Idols.

"Y-Yami. . .?" A crystal tear slide itself down Yugi cheek.

**End of Chapter 34**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time!**


	35. Broken-Heart!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and thank-you for reviewing the last chapter, it seem Anzu got a whole lot of hate from the readers! Lol! Well their not much for me to say this time, is that I can't wait for you guys to read this latest chapter.**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for an exciting new chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so you better get comfortable, and sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show! Kufufufu~!**

**Joey: Oi, since when did you become Mukuro?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**Broken-Heart!**

"Just as a fight for Duel Idol, I will fight for you." What happen next, Yami did not see coming, as Anzu throw off his sunglasses, revealing his identity, and next crashed her lips into his, causing a big scene in the shop.

Yugi was leaving out the restroom, when she heard how noisy it was outside, and made her way out to see what was going on. What she saw, she couldn't believe her eyes, not paying attention to the squealing customers, who had their phone out, taking a picture of the epic scene, which had the main leader of Lovely Peach, locking lips, with the King of Duel Idols.

"Y-Yami. . .?" A crystal tear slide itself down Yugi cheek, not believing the scene before her, and without a second though, took off running out the door, as her Duel Partners, quickly followed after, but not before Dark Magician kicked Yami leg harshly, which broke his forced kiss with Anzu, and was heart-broken once he saw the look on Yugi face, as she ran by the glass window, were their table was seated, and was about to go after her, if someone didn't grab hold of his arm.

"Magician-kun, you're not going to leave me just yet, right?" Anzu voiced laced with sugary sweetness, mushing his arm between her large breast, pouting at him, as Yami was caught a in hard predicament, as he just couldn't cause a scene in front of all this people, and escape after Yugi, as their was still people taking pictures of him. That when it hit him what had planned, trying his best to keep his expression firm, and his anger in check.

"Maa, smile for the camera Magician-kun~!" Smiled Anzu, as more, and more people continue to take picture of the two, that will out a doubt soon make it way to the tabloids, and the media.

Yugi was running blindly, not paying to any attention to where she was going, just hoping desperately to get far away from the scene, that kept replaying itself over, and over in her head, not able to get rid of the scene of Anzu, and Yami, locking lips with each other.

_'W-Why do I feel this way? I know I care deeply for Yami-kun, b-but it's not I have special feeling for him? I couldn't be right? Why was Yami kissing Anzu, even though he said he held special feelings for me? I feel so confuse! I hate feeling this way!'_ Yugi continue to run, head down as two more crystal tears leaked from out her eyes.

Unknown to her, pale green eyes, holding a brown teddy bear, was watching her every move, watching her run off down the street, with teardrops leaking from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop! STOP! Yugi, your dancing is all sloppy, and is all over the place! It's as if you have no heart! You were perfect when you did a couple of days before, but now it's horrible!" Mai yelled out strictly, as this was Yugi fourth time messing up this song, which she was going to perform for her big debut as Sweet Angel representative.<p>

"S-Sorry." Yugi mumbled out, holding her head down, holding her hand behind her back, as in the room watching was Joey, Malik, and Ryo, who was confuse with the way Yugi was acting.

"Something is wrong with Yuge." Replied Joey, having her eyes strained to her best friends, who had a lost of emotion in her eyes, watching the way she been dancing in the practice room, as her dance held no passion, than when it originally does.

"Could something happen during the time we took our break?" asked Ryo, as just than Malik Duel Phone began beeping as she pick it up.

"What could've happened during an hour to make her this unset?" Asked Joey, while Malik almost couldn't trust her eyesight at what she was seeing, but found it to be the perfect reason to why Yugi was acting the way she was.

"This most likely will be our answer." Said Malik, holding out her phone, so the other two could see, as they let out a loud scream, not believing what they were looking at.

"Breaking News! The hit idol, and famous leader of Lovely Peach, was sharing a passionate kiss, with Duel Idol's, very own King! Sources are to believe that the two were in a secret relationship, and is finally making themselves known to the world, as a couple! What type of BS is this!" exclaimed Joey, reading the entire thing out loud, having pure rage cloud her vision.

"I'm gonna kill that freaking pretty-boy, and that fake princess!" Yelled Joey who was about to make her way out the door if Ryo, didn't suddenly held her back.

"Calm down Joey-chan! Think of how Yugi-chan must be feeling!" Ryo whispered that last part in her ear, as this stop Joey, who turned her head towards Yugi, who was clutching the bottom of her skirt tightly, with her head bow down.

"Yuge are you okay?" After Ryo let her go, Joey made her way over to Yugi, who suddenly brought her head back up.

"I'm find J-Joey! J-Just find!" Yugi voiced cracked, as it was plain obliviously that she already knew of the situation, and that it ripped her heart into pieces, to see the first guy to ever confess, and show interest in her, awaking these foreign feeling deep inside her, crashed to pieces, once she saw him locking lips with another girl.

Yugi-chan." Ryo voice was soft, laced with sympathy slowly making her way over to the girl, as Joey forced her poor friend in a hug.

"It's not good to hold it in." Joey whispered in her ear, on her knees, arms wrapped around the petite figure, who body quivered, and like a waterfall the tears burst from out her eyes, laying her heart in Joey hands.

"It hurts Joey, it hurts! I hate feeling like this! It's horrible! Make it stop!" Yugi voice came out begging, hating this foreign feelings that was brought to her heart, praying, and wishing that they all will just vanish away.

The other couldn't do nothing but watch, how their sweet, kind, and soft-heart leader, cry her eyes out, unable to surpass her emotion, as Mai feel pity for the poor girl, who guessed this was her first time opening her heart to a guy, only to be crush by this huge blow. Ryo had tears sliding down her own eyes, feeling her heart wretch to see her smiling, sweet, leader, bawling her eyes out, as Malik felt anger surface as she glared at the at the picture, what how the two kiss.

That was when Malik realized something was wrong with this picture, starring more closing at the picture. "Something not right with this picture." Mutter Malik, turning her eyes back over at the crying Yugi, who was being comfort by Joey.

After Yugi cried out all her tears, she felt asleep in the practice room, lying her head in Joey lap, as the others who were in the room, was hearing what Malik had to say about the scandal photo.

"Hmm, I see what your saying. This kiss was definitely caught off guard." stated Mai, as in the room Malik explained to them, about the expression that was displayed on the Chaos Magician face during his kiss with Anzu.

"But why would Anzu-san do something this harsh? I thought she was the type of person who take her fights on the stage." said Ryo, making sure to keep her voice low so that they wouldn't wake up Yugi.

"All fair in love and war." Mutter the cold voice of Joey, running her finger through Yugi hair, sitting down against the wall.

"Are you trying to say, this is about love, Joey-chan?" Asked Mai, having her eyes pointed at Joey.

"It would make sense, but she also could be adding more pressure on Taicho-chan, with this. . ." Malik brought a holographic view of a new article, that she began to read out loud.

"The top brand, Sakura Panda has announced it four representative which are the members of Lovely Peach, who each will be representing one of her key themes, as coming out with her first theme, will be the hot idol, and leader of Lovely Peach, Anzu, who will be putting on solo concert, that will be displayed tomorrow, tickets are already sold out." Malik read out to them.

"Wait isn't Yugi big concert, is just a few days after her!?" exclaimed Ryo.

"Yep, and also, Sakura Panda will be renaming their brand off of Lovely Peach, naming it Love Peach. If that forced kiss was some way of her's warning, Yugi to stay away from the person she has her heart set on. I fear for the concert that she will put on." Malik expression was serious, as this worried Ryo.

"Why would you say?" Asked Ryo, feeling worried for their dear leader.

"Because she will be making a declaration, just as before, that the stage belong to her, that only she has to right to stand on it. She is trying to sent fear crawling inside of Taicho head, and hopefully buried itself inside her subconscious! She's fighting for two thing, that she want's Yugi to never have." Stated Malik.

"Basically saying, she's trying to put a newbie in her place. And if she success with her plan, I fear for our kind, soft-heart, leader. It will be up to her to find the courage to stand, or walk away from the battle." Mai had her eyes on Yugi, who continued to sleep peacefully.

"Ah- I just thought of something!" replied Ryo, gaining the attention of the others.

"Were now in the month of April, meaning there will be another top competition coming up right?" asked Ryo, jogging Mai memory as meant to tell the girls about at the beginning of practice, but quickly forgot it about it, due to the exciting news dealing with Yugi.

"That correct, as the big top competition in April, will be the Dream Star Competition, as this competition will be much fierce than your last three competition, because of two things. First, is because that the grand prize for this competition, is the Royal Dream Crown, a exclusively rare crown, that crown effect can only be activated with a Premium Rare Card Cord." Explained Mai, as Ryo who was the one to raise her hand, asking her question.

"I heard of Rare Cards, but what are Premium Rare Cards?" asked Ryo.

"Malik, show me your Duel Idol Bag?" asked Mai, as Malik walked over and grab her bag, opening it to display her cards. as Mai pointed to the first row, as the first sections was covered with cards

"With Duel Idol Cards, you have three categories, the first being Normal Cards, which were the cards first giving to you when you first enter Duel Idol World. Normal Cards has low appeal point, as they only have one star." Mai flipped the page, turning to the next page which had less cards than the last.

"These are Rare Cards, which are limited edition-like cards which mostly provided by Brands suppliers, and that only those with high ranks can achieve, the only other way to achieve these type of cards, are by winning a top competition, or if given to you by the designer themselves. The appeal point for these cards are two star." Mai now closed the bag, handing it back over to Malik.

"And last, we the Premium Rare Cards, once-made only coords. Premium Rare Cards are designed by the Top Designers under which you can make a request, you are request to wear, or win one in a competition, but either way, they a super hard to come by. Premium Rare cards have high appeal points that are three gems lucky stars. They are design by top designer, exclusively for only one person, as these cards are barely seen in any competitions. Another reason why they are so rare." explained Mai, now looking each of her seriously in the eyes.

"When a idol can combine the appeal of a Premium Rare Card, along with a Rare Crown, their special effect will be spectacular, even beyond amazing, as their is only person known to this day, the perform a spectacular, amazing effect using both of these required item, and that is the Legendary Queen of Duel Idols!" Proclaimed Mai, as lying down Yugi heard her every word, and began to open her eyes.

"How exactly did the first Queen of Duel Idol look like?" asked Ryo, as Mai smirk.

"How about instead of me telling you, I'll show it to you later, as the second thing I have to tell you four about the competition, is that it is a Solo Competition, meaning you girls are on your own this time, and not as a team." Declared Mai, ready for the heart-breaking faces, once she delivered the news, but instead received.

"That was your the second thing you had to say? I thought it would have more impact." Joe called out bluntly, as Ryo and Malik nodded their heads, agreeing with her.

"We already talk about this Mai-san, and we saw this coming, and we known to go all out against each other, but yet fairly as well." announced Malik, snapping Mai expectations out the window.

"M-Maa, I knew t-that already." Mai tried to recovered herself, as her team sw straight threw her.

"So Mai-san, will you show us how the first Queen of Duel Idol looked like?" Gaining everyone attention was Yugi, was sat up from off Joey lap.

"I see you're finally up Taicho-chan, and if I going to show, than you all better follow me to a special place!" Smiled Mai, as the others stared at her confusedly.

* * *

><p>"Wow~!" That was the only words that the girls could express, standing inside the grand hallway section of the building, as on each side of them was line of statues, each having a different pose from the others, expressing their different individuality, as speechless the girl walked down the long, wide, narrow, open path, staring up at the beautiful work of arts.<p>

"Mai-san, just who are these people?" asked Ryo, stopping to stare at one of the marble statues.

"Welcome to the Grand Hall of Fame! The hall which lay idols, who have made a legend in the World of Duel Idols! This is the grand holy place of Idols, who were recognized by the world." Mai revealed, looking over to where Joey was standing.

"No way!?. . .Mai is this you, back when you were a thousand of year much younger?" Joey whipped her head over to Mai, who had a vein appeared on her forehead, and painful hit Joey in the head.

"I'm still young and beautiful, brat!" yelled Mai, as the Yugi who was standing near by, walked over to stare at the statue, which show off a teen young version of Mai, posing with a hand on her hip, flipping her luscious blond hair, and down below saw her Idol Stage name on a gold crest plate.

"Ryo was still staring as the the beautiful states, when her eyes spotted Malik glued to the floor, standing in front of one of the statues, catching sight of how she was intensely staring at it, and move her eyes over to the name plate.

"Isis. . .?" Ryo pronounced the name, remembering how it referred to an Egyptian deity, and stared back up at Malik, who was still oblivious to Ryo presence.

"I will surpass you one day." Vowed Malik, confusing Ryo.

"Isn't this Dark Magician Girl!?" Called out Yugi, standing in front of her most favorite idol statues, who wearing a beautiful design outfit, with a bright smile on her face, having her hand stretched, as if she was trying to touch the crowd.

"This is the last statue that was added to the hall of fame." came a voice that sounded a bit to Yugi, as it had a child-like feel to it, but was also nostalgia to her, and turn her head to the side to see who was the one who talk to her.

"Long time no see, Yugi-chan!" Waved the young blonde, with a smile on her face, hitting Yugi with a flashback to her first audition to where she ran into a small, blond hair girl, trying to rescue her bear.

"R-Rebecca!?" Yugi was surprise to see the young girl again, but almost didn't know who she was as she looked different from last time, wearing her blond her down, as it hung down her back, wearing some type of school uniform, with glasses, as Yugi noted that she looked older than last time, and the only way she knew who the girl was, is when her eyes landed on the familiar bear.

_'Hmm, she don't have her usual shine to her eyes, that I spotted last time. This can't be good.'_ Noted Rebecca, confusing Yugi with her silentness, wondering why Rebecca can't staring at her, and was abruptly caught by surprise when she grab her wrist.

"R-Rebecca-chan, where are we going?" asked Yugi, as Rebecca didn't answer, but dragged her along, as Yugi teammates stare confusedly after her, wondering who was the blonde girl dragging her along, following after the two.

"We're here, the Holy Palace Room! Featuring the First Queen of Duel Idol, Cecelia-sama!" Announced Rebecca, as the two stepped inside the large grand room, with gold interior, as the pace was covered different portraits, statues, and Dual Idol Cards of the legendary woman, as Yugi found herself drawn to one particular portraits.

"Beautiful. . ." Murmured Yugi, staring up at the huge body picture of the beautiful blonde hair legend, as Rebecca followed after her, standing right beside her, seeing what had caught Yugi eyes. In the picture, it capture the legendary idol perfectly, with a smile so loving, bright, and real, as the picture itself, seem as if it was glowing from the warmth that was glowing from her eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it? She is the one who made Duel Idol as popular as it is, as this was a picture, from one of her last grand performances, wearing her Premium Rare Card, Crystal Dream!" replied Rebecca, as next the the picture was a mannequin, in a glass case, displaying the outfit, which sparkle with high quality material, as the outfit was the purest of white, decorated with colorful gems, and had matching accessories that was just as luxurious, and beautiful, as gold crown decorated with colorful gems sat on top.

"Many Duel Idols dream is to wish her fame of stardom, but all of them has fail, even the top star Dark Magician, has no longer have the courage to conquer that dream, leaving the fans to see, will there ever be a idol, who can one day, surpass this magnificent divine?" Rebecca asked to no in particular, but turn her eyes towards Yugi.

"Many people do not know how cruel, and sometime unfair the Duel Idol World. Most idols who run into a huge wall, give up right on spot, but then there are those, even when face with a huge crisis that put them out of order, finds the courage to stand back up again, do you have that courage Yugi-chan?" There was something in Rebecca eyes that was talking specifically to Yugi, who after she said this words, silently left Yugi to debate with the words she just said, as Yugi confusedly watch after her.

* * *

><p>"Say that date again!" Demanded Joey, as it was another day for our girls, standing in their practice room, as Mai delivery the four girls the date of the top competition, starring confusedly at why Joey wanted her to repeat herself.<p>

"It's on April the 26, why you ask?" asked Mai, as three of the girls sighed depressingly.

"The shoot for the season finale of Vampire Slayer is on that day! Meaning Malik and I, won't be able to participate." Both Joey and Malik sighed sadly, and without a second, a chibi Malik burst out crying, jumping in Joey lap, who comforted her.

"And I have a audition schedule for that day, that I can not change." replied Ryo.

"Maa, so three of the members of Hikari's won't be able to participate. What about you Taicho-chan?" Mai turn her attention over to Yugi.

"I have nothing plan for that day." answer Yugi, bringing a smile to Mai face, who was quickly reminded of something.

"Oh, Yugi-chan, the head designer of Sweet Angel, want to have a face-to-face meeting with you today! Here's your map, that will help you get their." Mai delivery the news late as the other sweat-drop at her casualness, as she handed over a piece of paper.

"Also she wants to meet you in your regular form, so you don't need your Duel Device, now you better hurry!" Mai quickly pushed Yugi after the door closing it after her, sighing to herself. '_Hopefully this trip will brighten up her spirit.'_ Mai hope for the best for Yugi, and turned to the rest of the group, shooting them a smile, as they all wonder why Mai was acting so weird towards Yugi.

"I think Mai old-timers is kicking in." Whispered Joey, who was overheard by Mai.

"What was that you brat!"

* * *

><p>"I believe that this is the place." Yugi look up from the white square sheet of paper in her hands, up to at the large, white, and light pink mansion building, which had a white brick stone path leading up to the entrance, while on the side was nice cut clean grass, filled with flower beds, as Yugi hesitantly knocked on the door.<p>

Right after two knocks, the door was open, as standing in front of her was some type of young handsome man, dress in butler clothes, greeting her."Hello, you must be the young guest, that the Miss been expecting, follow me inside, and I shall lead you the way." He bowed, as Yugi began to follow inside, as soon the two were brought in front of two large, double white doors.

"The Miss will be happy to meet you." The butler open the door for Yugi, who stepped inside a huge room room, covered with shelves of books, as in front was a huge wooden desk, that had a chair facing its back towards her, who was feeling nervous at the moment, wondering what type of person, was the head designer of Sweet Angel was like, when all of a sudden the chair spinned around.

"It's haven't been long since we meet, as now I can finally tell you. . .that I am the head designer of Sweet Angel, Yugi-chan!" Smiled the young blonde hair girl, who appearance gave Yugi a world wind of surprise, as she even rubbed her eyes twice, to make sure what she really was seeing was true.

"I-It can't be. . .? R-Rebecca-chan is the top designer of Sweet Angel!?"

**End of Chapter 35**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time!**


	36. The Courage to Fight!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Duel Idol! I can't wait to get this next chapter started! I've been watching more of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, that like my new energy buzz, to get me ready to write the next chapter.**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for the next exciting chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Joey: If so, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the chapter!**

**A/N: Do not own the song, and also the outfit came from Aikatsu, but I remix Anzu around, and are on my profile!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

**The Courage to Fight**

Yami stared blankly at the magazine that was in his hands, having the image of a heart-broken Yugi freshly still in his head, wondering why God was giving him such a hard punishment, as he had to deal with a upset Mahad who had to deal with all of the reports, and media, which are now saying that him in Anzu was in a secret relationship, and now want to reveal themselves to the world.

"As if. . ." Muttered Yami, throwing the magazine down on the counter, only have a second later, his dressing room door slammed open.

"Mana kick!" A tan skin girl made her way in the room, aiming a straight kick directed at Yami face, who without effort caught the attack, with his hand holding her foot.

"Mana, I know how upset you are feeling." replied Yami, not in the mood for dealing with his childhood friend who was about to rant to him, at how much of an idiot could be to let this happen.

"Yami, you big idiot! How could you let this happen! I bet Chibi-chan heart is broken due to this mess! AAAGH! YOU IDIOT!" screamed Mana, shaking the building with her voice.

"You don't think I know that!" Yami removed his finger from his ear from Mana outburst, glaring over at the dark tan girl.

"Look, I was forced into the kiss, I didn't even wanted it!" exclaimed Yami, as Mana continued to glare at him, and hit him upside the head.

"Idiot! That is obvious if someone look closely at the picture, and know how you are, but did you explain it to Chibi-chan!?" Mana asked, voice booming through out the room.

"I haven't had time, my schedule been pack, and plus I have I interview to do today, that will no doubt bring up this situation with Mazaki-san. What am I'm suppose to say!?" Yami was at his wit's end, with this whole fiasco with Anzu, as Mana stare sympathy at her friend when her eyes spotted something.

"Yami, what's this?" She asked.

"Oh, those are line for the new movie that I'm suppose to be doing next month." Answer Yami as Mana began to flipped through the pages, when her eyes spotted something.

"Yami, I believe I just found something that may help you for your interview, but you better hope that your interview is before Anzu solo concert tonight, as after her concert will be able to say a few words, and hopefully don't announce how the two of you are a couple to the world. Looks like we have battle for time on our hands." Smirked Mana, coming up with the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>"It's haven't been long since we meet, as now I can finally tell you. . .that I am the head designer of Sweet Angel, Yugi-chan!" Smiled the young blonde hair girl, who appearance gave Yugi a world wind of surprise, as she even rubbed her eyes twice, to make sure what she really was seeing was true.<p>

"I-It can't be. . .? R-Rebecca-chan is the top designer of Sweet Angel!?" exclaimed Yugi.

"Yep, that's me! I must say I've been watching you lately Yugi-chan, or should I call you Chibi Magician, or maybe Taicho-chan? You really have improved some since I first meet you!" said Rebecca walking to stand in front of her, taking Yugi hand.

"When we first meet, you were still a newbie, without a sense of direction, but now you know the path you wish to take, to become a Duel Idol, and I want to be their to help you improve. After all, a Duel Idol's must look fashionable at all times." Rebecca place on hand on her hip, and the other out towards Yugi.

"I still can't believe you're the top designer for a fashion brand? Aren't I'm older than you?" asked Yugi, only to receive a smile from Rebecca.

"Yep, I'm 12, but I'm a college student, while you're still a student in high-school!" Smiled Rebecca Rebecca, bringing another huge shock to Yugi, who began to wonder just how smart is this girl is, to end up in college before she did?

"Ah, I just thought of something! If we don't hurry we're going to be late!" exclaimed Rebecca looking up at the clock that rest on the wall.

"Late? Late for what exactly?" asked Yugi, watching how Rebecca ran back to her desk, pulling open one of the desk drawers, and revealing to tickets towards Yugi.

"We have to check out the competition, silly! Meaning we will be going to see Anzu-chan solo concert, for Love Peach!" Announced Rebecca, who childlike face at the moment had a look of that of a predator, something which frighten Yugi a bit.

Elsewhere, Yami had just got through finishing up shoot a photo-ad for Egyptian Rose, and was now making his way back to his dressing room, thinking over the plan Mana had come up with him, that will hopefully save him from this huge fisco with Anzu.

Opening the door, Yami didn't expect to have this person, sitting in his chair, looking all relax and comfortable, holding the magazine that feature him and Anzu kissing on the front page, casually flipping through the pages, as their was a taller person standing beside him.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to screw this badly. At this point, the little princess is basically in my arms, all I have to do is comfort her, and she'll be mine. Maa, thanks for making this easy, Yami." Atem removed sat down the magazine, smirking towards the seething glare Yami had aimed at him.

"Why are you here Atem?" Asked Yami, trying to keep his anger in check, calming walking in the room.

"I just wanted to tell now that you screw up big time, thank-you for giving me the lovely princess, I will make sure to cherish, and spoil her." replied Atem, receiving the reaction he wanted, as fury was present in Yami crimson eyes.

"Stay away from Yugi." Vowed Yami, blood eyed promising Atem pain if he did anything to his precious love.

"Of course not, beside. . she's upset over something you did am I right?" And with that Atem remove himself from off the chair and made his way out the door, as the tall longer hair brunette followed after him. Leaving Yami to think about what he just said.

"I'll never hand over Yugi, never. . ." At that moment Yami knew what else he had to do when it can time for his interview.

* * *

><p>"Hmm not to bad. . ." Rebecca had her eyes on all of the decorated that was set up for Anzu concert, that would showcase her role of representative of Love Peach, as this role was going be share with her other teammate, who also had solo concert set up for them, but at different dates and time.<p>

"Let see what you will have to face against Yugi-chan." replied Rebecca, placing on the clear sunglasses, as the room darker, signaling the show was about to start, soon, as Yugi did the same thing as well.

Once the Duel Cards was set on the system, that holographic effects began to take effect, starting off big as Anzu did some type of grand entrance, which had her flying through a blue sky with clouds with angel wings on her back, shooting a smile, and a wink heart at the crowd, as her hand was form into a heart, shooting out a pink heart, before ascending down to the stage.

That stage was a light stage in a room themed with pinks and blue colors. On the stage are multiple support beams, decorated with dark purple on the bottom, and bright pink and bold accessories on the top. There are windows randomly placed in the room, along with random sized orbs of pale blue and yellow.

"Pretty. . ." Yugi found herself murmuring, talking about the jewel pink outfit Anzu was wearing which was a dark pink top with a single shoulder lined with matching colored ruffles. The top has a light amount of glitter in it, and the ruffled part on top has a big part of cherry red, decorated with colorful gems and a red jewel heart, attached to a cherry red chain with a blue jewel on the end. For the other arm, there is a thin cherry red piece with tiny colorful stones on it. Wearing with it a simple cherry red choker with a single blue stone in the center and a pair of long pink gloves with cherry red bangles.

A pink glittery textured skirt with lighter pink ruffles on the bottom. At the top is a cherry red belt with small gems decorating it, a single cherry red coin-like piece below it, and a light pink cloth/sash tying around the skirt held to the belt on tiny cherry red tassels. Between the parts of cloth is a cherry red circle themed belt. Pink mules with that was cherry red underneath, and a big red ornament at the toe. Around the ankles are red bangle shaped pieces with diamond shaped gems between them.

"Not to bad. . ." Muttered Rebecca, eyes focus on Anzu outfit, as soon the beat of her song began, as she began to dance to the beat of the music, shaking her hips side to side, and did some quick feet movement, doing moving her hand, and did a wink

Tsuyoki ni _move_, _heart_ ni _kiss, _

Kono mama mirai mo kaereso

Yumemiru jibun de koi shitai,

Datte watashi ga watashi no _heroine_

Anzu had on hand place on her hips, swishing her hips side to, point, and shaking her finger out towards the crowd, who were all huge fan of the idol, as she added more dance step to her performance, continue to sing, and smile without even effort.

Doki doki shiteru, tomaranai

Ashita e _Move on now!_ Koishiteru

Kyuuseichou suru watashi, chanto miteite

Furimukasetai tokimeki no _surprise_

Kimagure janai atsui omoi hajimatteru no

Chikazukitaiyo tokubetsu na onnanoko ni narou

During Anzu performance, Yugi found her glue glued to every move Anzu made, as she made the entire performance look effortless, keeping a smile on her face not breaking a sweat, continue to dance her way on stage, not making an a single mistake.

Dokidoki shiteru, unmei ni kataomoi

Tomaranai, watashi dake no _story_

Itsudatte, akogare wo genjitsu ni dekiru no wa, shinjiru chikara

Kirakira shiteru, kagayaki ni tobikomou

Te ni irete, naritai watashi ga iru

Shojiki ni, hashagu kokoro de oikoshite yuku yo

Kakedashite ima

Standing among the crowd, Yugi understood now why Anzu had so much courage backing her up on everything she does. It was do to how she really love the stage, as Anzu solo performance was on a whole another level, compared to when she was in her group. It didn't take long for Anzu awaken her Idol Aura, still dancing and enjoying herself on stage.

"To be a leader of a team, this is the level of talent you must posses. Showing the world why you are the one to stand in center. The center spot is where the most attention seem to be pointed at, as that is the leader spot, who job is the grab the audience's attention. This is the power of talent that is possessed by Anzu. Look around, every pair of eyes in this room, are all glue to her." replied Rebecca, as Yugi look around the room, and saw how right Rebecca was, amazing her, as their was over a thousand of people in the room, and yet their center of attention was focus mainly on Anzu.

Dokidoki shiteru

Kiseki ni _Wink_, mitsumete _Touch_ kokokara zenbu ga hajimaru

Tomaranai

Kanjite tsunagatte _step UP_ motto kando shitaiyo _everyday_

Itsudatte

Tsuyoki ni _Move, heart_ ni _Kiss_ konomama mirai mo kaereso

Unmei wo furimukasetai

At this part Anzu body started to glow, as Yugi soon realized that this was going to be her first time see Anzu perform her Solo Special Effect. As she dances on the stage, two little of her Duel Partners dance around her, and then head in to the crowd, raining down yellow dust. Also using that same dust to lift their boss up in the air, helping her walk on a long gold arch way, as she did a fast twirl spin, forming a heart with her hands, shooting out pink glowing hearts to the crowd, before striking a pose.

"Love Heart!" Anzu called out the name of her Solo Special Effect, that was love, and awe by the crowd, who all cheered for the idol, as she ended, smiling from the stage, with her hand stretch out towards the crowd, who started to demand for and encore.

"Looks like the crowd want Anzu-chan to do an encore. Maa, that the stardom of high fame, to be love by you fans, and the crowd, as each and every last of them enjoyed watching Anzu performance, which you will have to beat Yugi-chan, as you are the representative of Sweet Angel. This is also a battle between us top brands, seeing to see who will have the most memorable opening show, showing off our representative, as you idols are battle to see who can put on the best performance." Explained Rebecca, as Yugi understood that even though it was an official competition, it was still a battle between the brand, and idols of Duel World.

* * *

><p>Yugi was lending against the wall, waiting on Rebecca who sneak off somewhere, talking about trying to get a sneak peak of clothes that belong to Love Peach, as Yugi was left on her own, too busy having Anzu performance stuck in her head, as her performance will only be in a couple of days.<p>

_'Can I really compete against such a amazing performance such as that?'_ Yugi asked herself, thinking back to Anzu Solo Special Effect, Love Heart. Having her mind fill with doubtful thoughts on her skills, Yugi was jolt out of her train of thought, when she saw Rebecca running up to her, calling out her name.

"What's wrong Rebecca-chan?" Asked Yugi, as Rebecca said nothing but held out the holographic T.V view of an interview that involved Yami, and some female talk host.

"Chaos Magician-kun said he have a big announcement to make about the kiss between him, and Anzu-chan!" Announced Rebecca, as Yugi feared for the worst, but decided to watch the interview anyway.

"So Yami-kun, is what rumors say about you, and the leader of Lovely Peach true?" asked the host, as Yami gave a charming smile, pointing it towards the camera.

"No, the kiss between Mazaki-san, and I, are all false. The real truth behind that kiss, was that Anzu-san, was about to leave the scene, but was a bit clumsy, losing her balance in her left leg, causing her body to jerk towards me, pressing our lips together. Once the scene happen she was deeply embarrassed over her mistakes, grabbing my arm trying to regain her balance." Yami explained, silently thank Mana, for coming with this lie for the world, which she remix to the world, as this would avoid even drama that might could happen public, saving both of the idols faces.

"I see, it seem the world has made a huge mistake, but that would explain why you looked so shock during the taking of the picture. So there's no feeling between you, and the leader of Lovely Peach?" The host asked, wanting to make sure of the idol feelings.

"No, a matter of fact, Mazaki-san told she hold absolutely no feelings for me, and that her she is solely focus on her career as a Duel Idol, but their is something that I would like to state to the world, that is during whole mess with Mazaki-san, I only hold feeling for one girl, and that she is the only one for me, and I hope she will forgive me for this whole situation that have took a hold on her." Even though what Yami said in the beginning was a lie, that last of it wasn't, as he truly meant what he said, hoping that Yugi would forgive him, and that Anzu would never do something this low ever again, as she now owe him for hiding the truth from the world.

"Oh, this is huge! I can't believe he just said on T.V. that was quite reckless!" Exclaimed Rebecca, as Yugi turn her head towards her.

"Why you say that?" She asked, trying to hold in the fond emotions she was feeling, as something in her heart told her, that Yami was speaking to her, but was still skeptical about the what he said about the whole Anzu fiasco, but either way it go, something told Yugi the Yami was truly sorry for about the situation.

"He's a top Duel Idol, it good that he straighten up all this mess with him, and Anzu-chan, but now he just declare live, that he does have a love interest, as this will be a huge blow to his fans, who are mostly girls, do you know how heart-broken they will be! It a good thing he didn't say who the girl was, or that would be her own career in jeopardy in well." explained Rebecca, as Yugi didn't know what to see after that, as her mind could only worried about Yami.

In her dressing room watching the interview, Anzu was raging with anger, and abruptly threw her phone to the wall, breaking it into pieces, next kicking her chair, pacing the floor, outrage that her plans were now thrown out the window, as in a few minute she had to say a few words about her concert, already knowing how they was going to ask about her relationship with the KIng of Duel Idol's that she was going to make public to the world, but her plans were thrown out the window now, thanks to Chaos Magician, who she now owe, seeing how he save her career by keeping the truth, as she already knew what he was going to ask her.

But this wasn't the only thing that had her upset, it was also due to Chaos Magician who basically just announced how he will only have feeling for Chibi Magician, telling her there was no room in his heart for her, directly telling her that she had no chance to win his heart, no matter how hard she try.

"You have stole one thing from me Chibi Magician, but there's still one thing that I will never let you have, not even if I have to die for it!" Vowed Anzu, who quickly straighten up her appearance, and made her way out the door.

Rebecca and Yugi were making their way back from the fashion show, as Rebecca saw that Yugi seem to have a lot on how mind, and decided to ask her representative what was on her mind, already having a clue of what it was, as her piece of advice will hopefully give her a clear mind of what she has to focus on next.

"So what did you think of Anzu-chan performance, Yugi-chan?" asked Rebecca, gaining Yugi attention, who looked her way.

"It was really amazing! No wonder she always act so confident about her skills!" Smiled Yugi, as Rebecca frown a bit.

"You feel feared, and pressure don't you?" Asked Rebecca, seeing straight through Yugi fake act, who was surprise at how Rebecca knew how she truly felt.

"Your eyes tell what you feel, it's like a open book to the heart, but you know its okay to admit that you feel that way, but you can only do two things with that emotion. Either you run away from it, or face it heads on. There will be a time Yugi-chan, that you will have to fight, and face your battles head on, but remember their are people who will always has your back." Once again, Rebecca spoke words, which were far surpass her age, but yet was also hinting something towards Yugi, who had a bit of a understanding what she was trying to say.

* * *

><p>"Joey-chan, where's Taicho-chan?" asked Malik, as the three girl were making their way to dance pratice, but saw that their petite, short, leader was missing from the group.<p>

"She left ahead of time before me." Answer Joey, as the three soon got close to their dressing room, only to hear music blasting from the room, hearing the voice of Mai yelling out instructions, and walked inside the room, only to see their boss with sweat on her body, singing, and moving her body to the beat of the music, with a smile that shine with joy, and happiness.

"Alright good job Yu-chan!" Mai clapped her hands, as Yugi took a break, gratefully thank both of her Duel Partners, who brought her a towel, and a bottle of water.

"Just how long has Taicho-chan been practicing?" asked Malik, who was soon answer by Mai.

"For a straight hour and a half, without taking any breaks, as she is the demands for herself to keep going. It's seem our boss have a stronger fighting spirit than before." Smiled Mai, turning her attention towards Yugi.

"Alright Yu-chan, I don't want you to tire out your body, so you will take a break, why I will be working with these other three." Announced Mai, as Yugi did what she said, and said a quick goodbye to the three before walking out the door.

"Hmm, their something different about her?" said Malik, as Mai began to instruct the girl tp stretch out their bodies before the beginning of practices.

Making his way in Duel Idol World, was a handsome figure, of looked like a copy of the Chaos Magician, wearing a pair of light brown sunglasses covering his eyes, speaking on the phone to someone, as he had not clue to where to go, not to familiar with the place.

"Calm down Seth, everything is going accord to my plan. Beside you know, I would never fall for someone that easily like him, even if she is a bit interesting, but I'm only doing this to amuse myself, which is seeing how aggravated can I make him. Reminding me of the old days." Atem smile, thinking of to the time he a younger him, use to bully around the younger Yami, as the two were rivals over everything.

After this the conversation between Atem, and Seth ended, Atem hung up his phone, spotting in his tracks, as did not know where else to go, and decided to ask someone to show him around, and soon spotted someone, who was petite size girl, short of height with bright, having huge amethyst girls, and tricolor hair, who all reminded him of someone, having a brown furry creature sitting on top of her head.

"Excuse me miss." Atem walked over to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder, watching her spin around, and jump in shock, for reason unknown to him, as Yugi quickly analyze the man before her, and was reminded that he was the on her dressing room from the Bridal Competition, as he was old friends with Yami.

"I'm new here, and was wondering if you could show me around?" Atem asked politely, as Yugi quickly remembered that Atem did not known who she truly was, as her true identity had to remain a secretly, unless she want to face Mai wrath, which she did not, placing a smile on her face.

"Sure!" Exclaim Yugi, as this begin the tour, showing Atem around the different parts of Duel Idol World, pointing out the all of the hottest, and top brand stores, along with her favorite desserts shop, which the two by, taking a break from touring all around the digital grand world, as the were now at a adorable sweets cake shop, and ordered some cakes, which Atem, and the waitress was both caught off guard with Yugi huge order.

"So this is why you order so much." Atem saw how Yugi passed out two out of three cakes she order, over to her two Duel Partners.

"Yep, I do this all the time! Now time to dig in!" Yugi had big star shining in her eyes, and took a bite of her cake, which was a piece of heaven in her mouth.

"Delicious~!" Moaned Yugi, oblivious to the stare Atem had pointed at her, as if he saw something that Yugi was trying to hid.

"Hmm, you have something heavy on your mind. Has something been bothering? You been wearing a mask, during our entire tour, trying to act that way you're suppose to, but not the way your heart is feeling, correct?" asked Atem, hitting the nail on the head, watching how Yugi pause from putting the next piece of cake in her mouth, sitting her fork down on the plate.

"So you saw straight through me, huh?" asked Yugi, no longer wearing the happy face from before, showing how she truly felt.

"After being around you, it became kind of obvious. So mind telling me what's weighing heavily on your heart?" asked Atem, taking nice slow bite out of hit deep chocolate, round shape cake, was cutely decorated with on top.

"It's just, a person I care deeply about, I'm confuse about my feelings towards that person, and next I have to face a powerful opponent soon, who is way far more talented than me, causing me to question can I really win against someone who posses such high skills. It's like I've been fearing everything lately, and I don't know how to face it. . .Leaving to ask, what shall I do? I hate feeling this fear!" Yugi let out what was on her mind, confuse about what she should do, to make the right choose.

"Hmm, I see, but you know fear is feeling every human must discover last one time in their life. You're probably also feel to want to give up, right?" asked Atem, eyes on Yugi, who nodded her head.

"That is normal, but do you love what do you do? Do you put your heart into what you love?" asked Atem, quickly receiving a answer from Yugi.

"Of course! I love it so much, that I could never find it in my heart to let it go! Even though in my heart, I once fear it, thinking it was something suited for me, but after feeling the adrenaline, of passion, which come from it, I feel addicted to it!" Exclaimed Yugi, letting out the feeling that came from her heart, causing Atem to smirk.

"Than follow your dream, and passion to the fullest. Let your heart led you, and you will know what you need to do. Fight for your dream, and make it come happen with your own hands, that's the only advice I can give." answered Atem, taking another bite out of his cake, touching Yugi heart with his words, making her heart feel so much lighter than what it was, which made Yugi smile.

"Also with this person you're feeling confuse about, try going with your instinct, trusting what your heart is trying to tell you, it will lead you down the right path. Believe in yourself, because every path a person take will always be a few bumps ahead, but keep believing, and continue walking, and soon you'll find what you're looking for." Hearing such encouraging words, Yugi put Aten words to the heart, as her mind, and heart was now clear, and felt strength from Atem words. Breaking Yugi from her though, was the beeping of her Duel Idol Phone, telling her it was time to go back to practice.

"I have to go, but thank-you. Thank-you for putting me at ease, as now because of you, I know what I have to do. It time for me to face my battles heads on, from here on out, so here is my present to you!" Smiled Yugi, getting up from out her seat, confusing Atem, who was a bit curious, was found himself surprise, when he felt a pair of soft lips laid on his cheek, turning towards Yugi.

"I-I'm not that good with this type of thing, but thank-you!" In Atem eyes, it was like Yugi was glowing with the bright, sweet, smile that appeared on her face, dazzling with cuteness, before making her way out the door with her Duel Partners, as Atem follow his eyes after her.

"She's a strange one. . " He murmured, placing a hand to the cheek Yugi just kiss him, before going back eating his delicious cake, pointing his gaze out the window.

* * *

><p>"Alright Yu-chan, it is now your time to shine! Are you ready?" Came the voice of Rebecca, it was now time for the solo concert featuring Yugi, displaying her role as Sweet Angel representative, as Rebecca gave her the cord set she will be wearing for the show. Think be to her conversation with Atem, Yugi nodded her head.<p>

"Alright, its time for you to shine!" Announced Rebecca, who was standing backstage, and was caught off guard when Yugi hug her.

"I will put on the best performance for Sweet Angel!" Yugi smile, turning towards the Duel Idol system, placing her cord set, along with her Dark Magician, Duel Partner Card in the golden crest start, that open up for her as she made her way inside.

"Good luck, Yugi-chan." Whispered Rebecca, inside Yugi was consumes in a whirlwind of rainbow light, altering her appearance, and outfit, as before long she did a type of entrance similar to that of Anzu, but with her it came as three huge magician hats flying it's way onto stage, as the two on the side burst into a huge blue diamond, and a pink heart, as the one in the middle revealed Yugi.

Her stage had a sky high theme around it. The runway's design consist of a light pathway with wavy lines. At the initial stage, it has a large video screen with a rainbow background acting as the idle screen. Behind the screen are two crossing waving ribbons. There two large pillars near the stage in the area decorated with three large pink bows each and hearts with wings placed on the top. Music notes are emitted from the hearts on top of the pillars. The area for the audience is on a floating yellow framed platforms of three along the sides of the runway.

The her outfit cord was a blue lace top with tiny flowers depicted on the torso, along with a row of tiny gems lining the top of the chest. On the stomach is a dark blue bow on top of pink and yellow material, with a pair of sleeves hanging below the shoulder with a pink flower design. A rich, dark blue silk ribbon attached to the chest ties around the neck, with a gold necklace with a tiny gold star on the back, and a tiny blue gem butterfly on the front. Along with a gold bangle bracelet and two blue crystal bracelets.

A blue, three layer lace skirt with a pink and white floral design on each layer. The band is solid blue with tiny flowers on it. A chain of gold hangs from the waist attached to a dark blue ribbon on pink and yellow material. A blue gem butterfly is in the center with a romance story emblem hanging from it. White lace sandals that cover the foot, except for the toe. At the tongue is a gold shaped butterfly with a tiny blue sphere in the center, held by four pearl chains. A tiny dark blue flower rests below the design. The cuff is blue ruffled lace with a dark blue bow on top of yellow and pink material on the outer corner.

Once the music started, that was when Yugi started to dance a bit to the music, as her move were something cute, making her way from each side of the stage, glad to have the audience attention on her.

_Akogare, mezasu sekai ni Anata wa ikiteru _

_Itsudemo Soba de miteiru Kyou mo mabushii_

_"Sunderu sekai ga chigau!" Sou kanjiteta yo _

_Demo anata no sonzai ga Ichiban no hagemi_

_Hitotsu nori koete Tsugi no SUTEEJI e _

_KOKORO juuden!_

Their watching her performance, was the rest of Yugi friends, and team members, along with Mai, watching the great show Yugi was putting, proud to see how their chibi of a leader was her self once again, smiling from up stage.

"Yu-chan looks so pretty~! It really brings out her cuteness!" Squealed Ryo, speaking the truth as the outfit certainly did that.

"Your doing great Yugi-chan!" Rebecca said from backstage, eyes on the huge T.V. screen that was in the back, showing how Yugi was doing out on stage, entering the audience with her performance.

_Dare ni mo makerarenai Tsuyoi kimochi ga aru kara _

_Kuyashikutemo namida wa Kobosanai yo _

_Ue wo muite susumeba Michi ni mayou koto wa nai _

_Jibun wo miushinazawazu Aruite ikou Asu mo_

_Tatoe, DAME demo ii kara, KIMOCHI tsutaetai _

_Demo nanimo ii dasenai Yuuki nai kara_

_"Amanojaku ni narikitte!" Are kore kangae _

_Nayami, mabuta tojitara Asa wo mukaeta yo?!_

Yugi was doing great on stage, truly enjoying herself, and as the audience enjoyed themselves, as Yugi performance brought smiles to the audience's face, who found themselves, feeling the joy Yugi was expressing from off stage, who the moment was shining brightly due to her Duel Idol Aura, which was light a burst of light.

_Koi ni koi shitemo Itsuka kanarazu _

_KOKORO juuden!_

_Shinjite kureru hito ga Soba de itsumo miteru kara _

_Kurushikutemo namida wa Nagasanai yo _

_Dare ni mo koerarenai Kiseki shinjite ayumeba _

_Mada minu ano hito ni aeru hazu sa Kitto_

Yugi body suddenly started to glow, as she got ready to perform her Solo Effect, as she swirled around in a circle, before bringing out a purple crystal staff, summoning purple glitter dust, creating dancing clones of herself, before next pulling out a top hat that burst out purple glitter dust along with flowers, toys, and bunnies, having a big cute happy smile on her face, calling out the name of her effect. "Magician Illusion!"

With that Yugi ended the show, glad to see how the crowd cheered for her, seeing how happy all the people in the audience were, clapping, and cheering for her, making her smile even wider, as this was the reason she love Duel Idol, and will never give it up!

Once the show was over it, Yugi began to make her way to the dressing room, not expecting to see Yami, sitting down in the chair, holding a cute white stuff bear, along with a bouquet of red roses, walking over to her.

"Y-Yami. .?" Yugi feel her blush, and excited since it been awhile since to two saw each other, as Yami held out the beautiful bouquet rose to her.

"I know I said next time, I'll give you 50 roses, but I though 15 would be more appropriate, as 15 roses mean, . ." Yami got on one knee, holding out the roses out Yugi. " I'm truly sorry, so please forgive me." Yami said sincerely, as Yugi felt her self touch, but next place a cute from on her face.

"Tell me the truth about what happen with Anzu, Yami-kin?" Demanded Yugi, as something told her what he said on the interview was a lie.

"She was the who kiss me, I did not, or never want to kiss her." Answered Yami, as Yugi took the roses from out of his hands, looking in his eyes, and saw how he was telling to truth, as next Yami gave her the cute white beat, as Yugi caught sight of the thin silver gold chain, that had some type tiny gold upside down pyramid, with a missing piece in the center around it's neck.

"This is for you, as with this. ." Yami pulled out a chain similar to the one on the bear neck, except he had a gold egyptian eye, that was the missing piece to the puzzle.

"When you put the two pieces together, the puzzle is complete, like with us, as when I'm with you, I feel compete." Confessed Yami, once again touching Yugi heart, who looked back up at Yami, and quickly sat down her presents, and next did something unthinkable.

Whatever words Yami was going to say next, was in a snap thrown to the wind, as he was having the best moment of his life, which had arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her soft, sweet, pink lips against his, who soon wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her tightly against his hard chest, as the two were deeply into the kiss, not aware of anything else around them, until. . .

"Yami have you made up with-" Ruining the moment was none other than Mana, bursting open the door, only to see Yugi and Yami, heatedly locking lips with each other.

"Umm. . .Glad to see you two made up, and now I'm about to leave!" Mana tip toe right back out the room, closing the door after her, leaving behind a fuming Yami, and a red hot blushing Yugi, who was now embarrassed by her actions.

* * *

><p>The next day Anzu was on a talk-show who was talking to her about the upcoming top competition, which was the Dream Star, also bringing up the 'incident' which was the kiss, as the entire world now thought was due to her clumsiness.<p>

"So before we go Anzu-chan, any last words, before we go?" asked the make host, as Anzu smile, point her attention straight at the camera.

"For the competition, I specially challenge Chibi Magician to a duel, as I will be the one to take home the Royal Dream Crown! I see no one else as my rival but her, as we will take this battle to the stage! Do you accept my challenge, Chibi Magician." Anzu announced on broadcast T.V., as standing in their practice room, team Hikari's was the watching the show, turning their eyes towards Yugi.

"I will accept her challenge." Stated Yugi, determination written in her eyes.

**End of Chapter 36**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time! Song are Move on Now-Mizuki, Rizumi-Kokoro Juuden. Sorry any grammar, it's really late, and I can barely see straight.**


	37. Saving the Show!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, I hope you all having a great day! I'm so excited that Spring Break is on it's way, because that will mean exciting, romance, drama fill chapters for you all to enjoy, during the break! Thank you all for reviewing, favorite, and following!**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show!**

**A/N: I do not own any songs that were use in this chapter, and that outfits belong to Aikatsu, as I will post the website address for the outfit on my profile!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

**Saving the Show!**

"For the competition, I specially challenge Chibi Magician to a duel, as I will be the one to take home the Royal Dream Crown! I see no one else as my rival but her, as we will take this battle to the stage! Do you accept my challenge, Chibi Magician." Anzu announced on broadcast T.V., as standing in their practice room, team Hikari's was the watching the show, turning their eyes towards Yugi.

"I will accept her challenge." Stated Yugi, determination written in her eyes, as the host had some more to say about Anzu bold declare.

"Wahh! Isn't Chibi Magician the new rising star of the idol group, Hikari's!? Champions of last month top competition!? This is big news! Anzu-chan, is their anything else you would like to say!?" The point his mic over to Anzu, who took it out of his hands, and walk straight over to the camera.

"I want to prove that I will be the top idol, of Duel Idol, surpassing both the Dark Magician Girl, and the Legendary Queen herself, so that's why for the Dream Star Competition, I challenge Chibi Magician Girl to perform two Solo Special Effects, along with a Crown Special Effect, as I will be doing the same. I will await to hear your answer!" After Anzu was finished with her brave speech, stunning everyone in the world with her brave, bold, words as this no doubt was going to receive a lot of press, and attention from the fans, and media.

When the mic was received back to the host, who was just in shock from hearing her unbelievable declaration, on broadcast television, and throughout the entire internet, sweating a bunch, whipping his head with a handkerchief. " I-I can't b-believe it! N-Not only did challenge C-Chibi Magician-chan, but also the two legends of Duel Idol Worlds! This is unbelievable!?" Exclaimed the host, as team Hikari's was feeling the same.

"I must say you have to admire her guts, but to make a statement that bold, to surpass the two most love idols of Duel Idol World is something! Plus she challenge Yu-chan to perform two Solo Special Effect, which itself is a hard challenge to pull off. Does this mean that she can already perform two Solo Special Effects? If so, that just shows off the hard training she has been through since her coming out as a Duel Idol, who is now a love star amongst her fans." Replied Mai, as the room was filled with tension.

"Not only that she said she will surpass both the Dark Magician Girl, and Legendary Queen herself, who both perform pass the average limit of Solo Special Effects required for a Duel Idol, it was one of the thing that made them legends. She basically saying that she will become divine herself. I can't even imagine the gruesome training that she will put herself through to aim for her goal." Malik painted a serious look on her face, as even she herself couldn't push her self that far.

"But lets also think about to pressure she has put on Yu-chan to perform not one, but two Solo Special Effects!" Called out a worried Ryo.

"Maa, it okay, as long Yugi believe in herself, right Mai?" asked Joey, remembering what Mai told them before about when it came to performing a any type of special effect.

"Hmm, not quite so Joey-chan. Yes, your heart plays a key part to performing a special effect, to higher degrees, but your skills have to be at a certain point of level to perform each effect, and currently at Yugi-chan level. . . " Mai look over at Yugi, sadness expressed in her eyes. "I can't see that happen just yet. If she probably had two more months worth of practice, she might could've, but the competition is only in two weeks." replied Mai, delivering the girls the truth, who looked broken to hear this, as Yugi had her reputation as an idol on the stakes.

"It true, the more your skills as a Idol rise, so do your level of techniques, as a average Duel Idol is only known to reach three, while idols of on the level to become queen, pass this requirement. Lots, and lots, of work will have to be put in for an idol to go from level 1, to level 2, and it became even more harder to reach pass that. At Anzu level, I can certainly see her being able to perform two Solo Special Effects, as she been in this business a lot longer than Taicho-chan, who been here for three months, as she also have dance ability level of that of a professional. Plus on top of the two Solo Efforts, you have to pull off a crown effect, this is a bucket load of pressure and requirement she had stack on her our adorable boss! It's just plain unfair!" Exclaimed Malik, hugging Yugi tightly to her chest, patting her on top of the head.

"Maa, let not focus on me, but on Ryo, who have just received news of how she will be the representative for Bloody Mary!" Smiled Yugi, as the group was surprise how cheerful she remain, even though she had a lot of things on her plate at the moment, but care more about her team mate.

"But Yugi-chan. . ." Ryo tried to protest, but received another bright smile from Yugi.

"I know should feel freak out from all this pressure Anzu-san has put on me, but I don't want my problems to steal away this bright opportunity that was offer to you. I will deal with this on my own accord, while you enjoy yourself Ryo-chan!" Even without her Duel Idol Aura, Yugi still radiant with pureness, that could touch the hearts of other, as Ryo smile, running over to hug the other side of Yugi.

"Love you Yu-chan~!" Call out Ryo, next kissing Yugi on the cheek, who blush, receiving a pout from Malik.

"Wahh! Ryo-chan kiss Taich-chan before, unfair!" Whined Malik, who suddenly thought of a bright ideal.

"Ah! I could kiss Taicho-chan on the lips!" Exclaimed Malik, and was about to go for the kill, if Joey didn't run over to her, and began to try to pull her away from Yugi.

"Get away from Yuge, you pervert!" Yelled Joey, having a hard time trying to pull Malik away, while Ryo contently continue to hug Yugi, who was use to the weird way her teammates can act at times, while Mai just smile fondly at the group, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Walking to answer the door was none other than Mai, who received a handful of white roses, and pretty decorated boxes of gifts, once the door was open. "Here you go Ma'am, these were ask to be delivery here, from an unknown secret person." said the man, who delivery the gifts, setting them all on the floor by the door, before taking his leave.

"What a stack of gifts." Mai walked over to large stash of gifts that were dropped off, finding a card, attached inside the roses, and saw who it was address to, calling over one of the members.

"Yu-chan these are address to you." Called out Mai, as Yugi, who was finally out of the clutches of both Malik, and Ryo, made her way over to them, spotting the familiar sight of white roses, which were giving to her last time. Picking up the letter, Yugi began to read what was written on it.

"You have once again, awed me with your beautiful light! I can't wait to see you improve your skills even more! Your most love fan!" Yugi read out, once again having all her teammate staring over her shoulder, giving her looks.

"Could this be from the same guy as last time?" asked Ryo, noticing how the perfect, neat, handwriting was the same from last time, awning that the person had beautiful handwriting skills.

"Wahh~! Look at this! All of these outfits come from each of the five top brand, and are top quality!" Exclaimed Malik, who already open, Yugi four boxes of gifts.

"Malik-chan, don't open up things, that don't belong to you!" Scolded Ryo, who was ignored By Malik, who was pulling outfits out of the box, admiring all of the outfits, as she spotted something, about each of them.

_'Weird, each of this outfit, are Taicho-chan, exact size. How can this fan get Yugi measure on point, even though she only ever appeared on T.V.?' _Malik asked herself, and decided it was the luck of an fan, placing the outfit back in the box.

"Yo, Mai what that on T.V?" asked Joey, seeing on the television that was posted up in the room, show off different styles of Duel Idol's singing, solo, and group, alike before showing a huge, luxury, tower building.

"Oh, that is the famous company, who is known to produce top rate Duel Idols, that also the sponsor company for Lovely Peach. The name of the company is, Industrials Illusions. At the moment Lovely Peach are their top idols." explained Mai, before turning her attention over to Ryo-chan, you better hurry along to meet the top designer of Bloody Mary, before time runs out, also you don't have to wear your Duel Idol Device. Now you better hurry on, Ryo-chan!" Smiled Mai, giving her a thumbs up, along with rest of friends wishing her good luck.

* * *

><p>"Just right down this hall is boss room." Lending Ryo down a dark, long, narrow black and white, checker print marble floor, as the walls were a dark purple, having different portraits of models, wearing one of Bloody Mary top designs, as soon the made it two large black double doors, as the brunette put her hand on the handle.<p>

"I wish you good luck, as our boss is known to have a sharp tongue, and has a hot temper. Congratulations, for becoming Bloody Mary representative, now looking at you, I can kinda see why he pick you." Stated the woman, causing Ryo to tilt her head cutely, when the door was open for her, as Ryo hesitantly made her way inside.

"U-Umm, excuse me, Yuki R-Ryo is here." Ryo announced, glancing her eyes, around the huge, room, giving off a dark, haunted feel, as the walls were dark purple, with black lining interior, having black curtain for the window, each corner of the wall had a row of mannequin, each wearing one of Bloody Mary new, and latest design.

"Your five minute late!" Yelled out a deep, angry voice, scaring Ryo, who started to sweat bullet, thinking of how badly she already mess up on her first day.

Suddenly the voice started to chuckles, as Ryo spot something move from out the darkness of the room, making their full appearance in the light, as Ryo was surprise once she saw the full body figure of the person, who sent her a smirk.

"Hi, Bun-chan! Miss me?" Bakura made his way over to Ryo, who had her mouth wide open, due to the shock, of this shocking truth, as Bakura placed his gothic black painted fingernails hand under Ryo chin, grabbing hold of it, bringer her face closer to his.

"You could at least give me kiss, for a greeting, Ryo-chan~!" The bad-boy prince smile devilishly, which in Ryo eyes, was just plain sexy, causing the poor girl blush crimson.

"It something about teasing you, that really amuse me, but enough of that, let move on to the serious stuff, such as you coming out as Bloody Mary representative." Bakura took a seat on his comfortable, soft, cushion, black couch.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you choose me to be Bloody Mary representative?" Ryo took a seat beside Bakura.

"You can say, I saw something in you, during the time you had to do a photo-shoot for us, to put in Dark-N-Lovely. You amaze me at how you brought the appeal of one my designs, stronger than any other models, who have ever wore a design from Bloody Mary. You are now Bloody Mary, little Mary, so we will be counting on you to do a good job." Bakura smirk over at Ryo, who bow her head down shyly.

"What all will have to do when I come out as Bloody Mary representative?" asked Ryo, as raise and eyebrow to why she ask such an obvious question.

"Bun-chan, anytime a representative comes out for a brand, they will have to put on a solo concert, wearing one of the brands rare designs." replied Bakura, watching how Ryo face went to shock, to depress, ending with calmness.

"I should've saw that coming. This will be my first time putting on a performance, in front of a large view of audience, without having Taicho-chan, and the others." Ryo sighed, bowing her head down.

"Cheer-up Bun-chan, you have us, along with your puny, sappy, friends, backing you up. Just think of it as a audition." Bakura patted the imaginary bunny ear Ryo on the head, as if she was his pet.

"Thank-you Bakura-kun for trying to cheer me up. So what day will the concert be on?" asked Ryo, smiling as Bakura cheered her up, only to receive a smile from Bakura, who was still patting her head.

"Tomorrow." Bakura had a angel-like smile on his face, that so did not fit his image, crushing Ryo poor little soul, feeling as if a blonder been drop on top of her head, when suddenly Bakura work room doors were thrown open.

"Bakura-sama, we have trouble!" Announced the pretty brunette female from before grabbing a remote, cutting on the T.V that was in the room, displaying some type of commercial, featuring Miho.

"Miho-chan here!" Miho smiled, waving towards the camera. "I will be Love Peach second representative, as I will be putting on a super cute show, just for you, tomorrow at Sunlily Garden! Miho hope to see you all their!" Miho smile, winking at the camera, as the brunette turn the television off.

"This can not a coincidence! Someone leaked this information! Their can not be two representative having their solo concerts, both on the same day! The crowd will be split, as we will have an uneven amount of number, due to the huge fan club, and fame that she has! What are we going to do Bakura-sama!" exclaimed the girl, while Bakura remain calm, closing his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought, before opening again.

"We will keep it the same. We are not making changes!" Bakura stated, firm in his decision.

"But Bakura-sama, will be putting a newbie up against, a train idol? Are you sure about this?" Asked the brunette having doubting Bakura decision a bit.

"Maa, have some faith in are representative, Haruka-chan." Bakura grin, relaxing his hands behind his head, leaning back in his seat, moving his eyes over to Ryo.

"It's to late to change the date, the preparation has already been sat, and she is the only one who can bring out the true appeal of my designs. Let leave faith in the hands of our Little Mary." By looking in Bakura eyes, Ryo could see the trust he held for her, and made a vow to herself, to do her best for Bakura, and the other members who work for Bloody Mary.

* * *

><p>Sitting at a local restaurant located in Duel Idol World, were two figures, enjoying the soothing, calmness of the place, as slowly ate at his dessert, while the other sip on a cup of hot caramel cappuccino, as the see was peaceful, for nice and . . .<p>

"ATEM~!" A brown blur came running in the shop, throwing its arm around Atem neck.

"Mana, lower your voice! Are you trying to blow my eardrum?" Atem felt his ear was almost blow off due to the loudness of Mana voice, who was smiling as she hugging him.

"Maa, can't a sister miss her big brother! Hi Seth!" Mana waved at the silent figure, who nodded his head at her acknowledgement, continuing with his drink.

"Atem, you could at least told your dear sister that you was in town! And what's this I hear of bullying Yami-chan! Not nice Atem! You shouldn't put chibi-chan in between you two pathic rivalry!" Mana scolded, not once lowering her voice.

"Oh, so you meet her?" Asked Atem, as Mana caught sight of the sneaky, devious, look in his eyes, meaning he was up tp go good, and glare at him, before karate chopping him in the head.

"Ow! Mana what was that for!?" Atem had his hand place on the bump that was now on top of his head, due to the powerful strength possessed by Mana.

"Atem, don't you dare put Chibi-chan in between this, cause if you so hurt her. . ." Atem began to coward back from the seething glare that held so much power, that Atem could not go against her, as she took a step forward, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. " I will give you the worst punishment in the history of the world. Do you understand me?" Mana voice was dark, cold, and commanding, as a chibi frighten Atem, nodded it head.

Like a switch, Mana revert back to her cheerful self, blossoming with a sparkly smile, like a devil turning back into angel. "That's what I wanted to hear! Ah-Seth, I believe you ask for this! I can't believe that you found interest in someone, but I hope you know, that if you plan to have feelings for her, you'll have to go up against him. And we all know how possessive he get someone tries to take away things that he deem belong to himself." Mana hand over the picture, which was face on it back.

"Hmm, so we share interest in the same person." Seth took the picture that was presented to him by Mana.

"So mind telling me how did just catch your attention?" asked Mana, as both her and Atem were curious to hear his answer.

"You can say it was during her performance in the Tiara Cup, something about her passion call out to my dragon souls. I guess it true that blue eyes dragon are attracted to red eyes one." Replied Seth, flipping over the card, which brought somewhat of a small smile to his face.

* * *

><p>It was now the next day, and for Ryo it was a big day for her, who will be hosting her very first solo concert, in just a few couple of minutes, as the preparation were set up outside, by a garden filled with blue roses, as the team were now finishing up the last few touches.<p>

"Bakura-san everything is almost finish setting up! So the show will start soon!" Called out of the people working for the sound check team, as Bakura, dressing in a pair of black pants, having a row of multiple black, and silver chains at the pocket, with a short sleeves, black and white top, made almost like a vest, but had a long trench tail in the back, were a pair of black boots, having his long snowflake hair in a high ponytail, deck out in gothic chain accessories.

"Alright, Bun-chan your about-" Bakura was about to say something to Ryo but was cut off.

"We have a problem! Miho show is starting, and Haruka-chan, has got stuck in traffic with Ryo Duel Idol Cards, that she need to wear for the show! If we wait any longer the crowd is going to get anxious, and just might leave!" cried out one of the designer who work for Bakura, who was frowning at the moment at this struck of bad luck.

Meanwhile the outside, the crowd was becoming confuse as the show was running a little bit behind schedule, as Heart-chan, still have not made her appearance on stage, leaving a uneasy feeling in the huge place, filled with people.

"The audience are starting to anxious! Are we ready to begin the show yet?" Called out a voice, as Ryo was starting to feeling nervous, and uneasy, staring at how frustrate Bakura was looking, hands ball up into a fist.

"Bakura-kun. . " Ryo murmured worriedly for the top designer, was surprise when he suddenly took off towards the direction of the stage, confusing the others who work behind stage, as Ryo ran to see what Bakura was about to do.

Back outside, the crowd mood worsen, as some were about to leave, if not a the sound of music began to sound, as handsome, devilish, appearance of male made his way out on stage, grabbing the mic, as some wonder who he was, while others (girls) were happy to see such a hot guy handsome guy out on stage, hands on the mic, having his eyes covered by a pair of black sunglasses.

_oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? _

_kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de kimi ga warau nanimo miezu ni_

Backstage, Ryo could not believe your ear, nor could she believe her eyes, as standing out on stage was Bakura, who surprising had an amazing voice, filling her eyes instantly drawn to him.

Sitting elsewhere watching the show, sat Marik, wearing a grin towards the T.V, that sat in his office. " Maa, it's been awhile since Kura-chan last sung. He must be in desperately situation for him to sing in the mic once again."

_kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete _

_hodokenai mou hodokenai yo shinjitsu sae freeze _

_kowaseru kowasenai kurueru kuruenai _

_anata wo mitsukete yureta_

_yuganda sekai ni dan dan boku wa sukitootte mienaku natte _

_mitsukenaide boku no koto wo mitsumenaide _

_dareka ga egaita sekai no naka de anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo _

_oboeteite boku no koto wo azayaka na mama_

Watching the show, during his break, was Yami having his Duel Idol Phone out in his hand, eyes glue to the holographic screen. " It's been a long time since he came back towards the stage. He must be in a tough spot, for him to come out." Muttered Yami, feeling a bit worried.

_mugen ni hirogaru kodoku ga karamaru mujaki ni waratta kioku ga sasatte _

_ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai ugokenai yo _

_unravelling the world_

Any problems the audience may have once had, was now vanish, as the entire crowd was rocking to the beat of the song, as even more pair of seat began to fill the show, as Bakura continue to rock out on stage, kicking the microphone stand away from him.

"I have the Duel Idol Cards! What the. . !? What is Bakura-sama doing out on stage?" Question Haruka, who looked as if she ran the rest of the way to get, looking tired and worn out.

"We were running out of time so Bakura-kun, suddenly took the stage. I didn't know he could sing." replied Ryou, as Haruka pass over to her the Duel idol Cards.

"Maa, I once found some deep information about him, that he once was a singer, but quite to pursue his dream of becoming a designer. He actually told me that last part, but wow, I didn't know he was this good either." Haruka was amazed with the awesome performance her boss was putting on, as his performance was soon over with pumping the crowd excitement from his performance, as he made his way backstage, taking off his sunglasses.

"Never thought, I would return to the mic once again. Oh well, that will never happen again, so Bun-chan, go out there and rock the crowd some more." Bakura smirk towards Ryo, patting her on the head, as Ryo was still in awe, but quickly nodded her head, determination written in her eyes, making her way to the Duel Idol System, placing the cards, along with her partner card in the slots.

"I can not let them down." Ryo vow to herself making her way inside the machine. Once activated, the holographic technology took charge, as Ryo made an entrance of her appearing in a dark swirl on stage with many white and black hearts that spin around the swirl. Have a beam of light that then comes from the center, as the light dispels the dark, and push the hearts everywhere as Ryo appears with a happy smile, making a heart with her hands.

The stage gives off a haunted, gothic floor is of a blue and white checkers pattern. There are two wings to the sides where Ryo enter the stage, there also appears to be a runway. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling and to the back, there is a round mirror and blue curtains. Around the stage and the "runway" an elaborately designed bluish-black fence is put up.

The dress consists of a black jacket with very thin white lines all over it, and a four layered, white ruffled skirt. At the chest, a dark blue and white shirt is visible, while around the waist is a loose black leather belt. The lapel is lined in white with studs on it, to match the lining of the skirt and neck, with a blue ribbon that ties around the neck.

Tall black boots with studded pieces around the top of the boot and ankle. Attached to one of the studs is a chain with a silver cross on it, with multiple black bands and straps on the legs. A black silk hat with many black feathers all over the top. Nestled between them are three giant pearls, with long dangle earrings with a single, big pearl on the end.

_Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni_

_Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima_

_Samayou karada wow.._

_Katachi naku yami e to kieru_

_Iroaseta omoi wa tooku_

_Sagasu no wa shinkirou_

_"Mirai o tooku ni kazashiteru…"_

"Not to bad, my little rocker Bun-chan." Smirked Bakura, as Ryo was doing something different from her usual style, watching the way she rock out on stage, hyping the audience up, enjoying Ryo show.

Sitting far away watching the show , was a man of long pink hair, sinking elegantly on a cup of wine, having two butlers standing beside, watching Ryo on the huge screen television. " Maa, it seem my little princess, as switch up a bite. Magnificent, isn't she." He smile, taking another sip of his wine.

"She's really good, Bakura-sama! She even made the outfit shine, it like she sparking!" Exclaimed Haruka. keeping her eyes on Ryo performance.

_Kirameita sekai tooi kioku wa_

_Miageta sora yume o yobiokosu_

_Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa_

_Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu_

_Konna ni mo tooku hanarete ite mo_

_Terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku_

_Kiseki wa kanau hazu_

Ryo body began to glow, signaling she was about to pull off a Solo Special Effect, as she brought out a huge blue heart, before using a devilish black bow and arrow to shoot it, as it rain down, tiny blue hearts upon the crowd, as pulling off her first effect, which had a few changes, due to her outfit. "Devil Heart!" Ryo called out. Amazing the audiences with her effect, still having tiny blue hearts raining down on the crowd.

_'I did it!'_ Ryo smile from her viewpoint from the stage, happy to see that the audience enjoyed themselves as well. Once the show was over, Ryo was about to make her to her dressing room, but stop once a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good job, Ryo-chan." Bakura whispered hotly in her ear, causing Ryo the blush bright red, spinning around in his arms, only to receive a kiss from the gothic bad-boy, who after a while pull back. smirking down at the his cute bunny, who had bunny ears sticking out her head.

"Just to let you know, we're going out now, so expect a date soon, my little Ryo-chan." Bakura wink, giving Ryo another kiss on the lips, before taking his leave, not once looking back, already knowing that Ryo probably fainted, which was true.

**End Of Chapter 37**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time! Song are Tokyo Ghoul Season One Opening, D-Gray Man Second Opening. Sorry any grammar, it's really late, and I can barely see straight.**


	38. Meeting of the Dragons!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello everyone, and welcome to the newest chapter of Duel Idol! I roaring to get this chapter started as it one of the couples people been begging for, so here it is! I hope everyone enjoy this next chapter!**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so, kick back!**

**Ryo: Relax yourself!**

**Malik: And enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

**Meeting of the Dragons!**

"Faster! More graceful! Smile! It's need more passion! If you wish to beat Anzu, than put more of your heart into the performance!'" Currently the dance room was filled with the strict voice of Mai, who was in the middle of training Yugi at the moment, contracting hard on all the thing Mai told her, as her forehead dripped with sweat.

"Repeat what you told to me Yugi!" Demanded Mai, who was harder than usually with her coaching, wearing a stern, strict expressing on her face, as Yugi stop her dancing, to remember what she said to Mai the other day, when the other girls were not in the room, as Yugi didn't want the others to worry about her.

_Yesterday, it was only Yugi and Mai in the room, as the others were busy at the moment, Joey and Malik were late into the night, still shooting their drama, which by the way, had ratings steadily rising, as it will soon reach the popularity of top, idol, Kirasa drama, Forbidden Lovers, while Ryo was over at Bloody Mary, helping out with the latest designs, leaving just Yugi, and Mai, in the room._

_"So Taicho-chan, what are going to do about this situation with Anzu-chan? Are sure you can handle this?" asked Mai, standing in front of the girl, who thought over of what she said._

_"I know I have a lot put against me at the moment, and I can probable guess why Anzu is doing this me." This caught the attention of Mai, as Yugi began to think back to what Yami told her about the whole kiss incident. Mai saw the look that was in Yugi eyes, having a feeling that someway, Anzu started that whole kiss fisco with the king, seeing how it would make sense for her to get back at Yugi by doing this, but it also seem she was fighting for something else, something she desperately cherish above all else._

_"She'll come at you with much more fighter spirit than before, definitely if she can already perform, two Solo Special Effects in a row. If you wish to go head-to-head with her, do you think you can withstand the strict training that is set out for you? I will not go easy on you. If want to compete against Anzu, your must be sure of yourself before making this decision. I will not lie, this will be hard on you, and to surpass even father, it will become even more harder, and severe." Mai stated, laying down all of the rules, and requirements._

_Thinking_ _about what Mai just told her, Yugi thought over what she should do, remembering the words, said by both Rebecca, and Atem, words that touch her heart, bringing a change, and understanding to her about her dream, and the road she must take to reach her goal as a Duel Idol._

_"Your eyes tell what you feel, it's like a open book to the heart, but you know its okay to admit that you feel that way, but you can only do two things with that emotion. Either you run away from it, or face it heads on. There will be a time Yugi-chan, that you will have to fight, and face your battles head on, but remember their are people who will always have your back." Words said by Rebecca, made Yugi to understand that she could not run away from fear, and had face it heads on._

_"Than follow your dream, and passion to the fullest. Let your heart led you, and you will know what you need to do. Fight for your dream, and make it come happen with your own hands, that's the only advice I can give." Words said by Atem, telling her to always follow her dreams, as Yugi knew what her answer had to be._

_"I accept! Any training you set for me, I'll take it. I know, that at my level I can not pull off a second special effect, but if their some way fast enough for that to happen, so that I can defeat Anzu-san, I'll do!" Yugi fix Mai with a determination look, bring a smile to Mai, admiring the confident that Yugi now posses, seeing how she is on the road to finding her true self._

_"I see. Training will start bright early tomorrow, as it your day off school, by the time you'll leave, it'll be night fall, so get plenty of sleep." Instructed Mai, while Yugi nodded her head in understanding._

"Yugi pay more attention! Concortract harder! Remember, most idol who are able to pull off two Solo Effects, no less in a row, have endure rigorous training, that at less took over months of training to pull off, while you are trying to do the impossible, something that has never been done before!" yelled out Mai, stopping Yugi in the middle of her dance, amethyst eyes landing on Mai.

Releasing a sigh, Mai open her mouth. "This competition will be different than your last, as you and Anzu will be performing together, on the same stage, as one will try to outshine the others, who every wow the audience the most, win's. There have never before been known of a idol, at your current level, in only in two weeks, been able to pull off two solo effect in a row, which are ten time harder to achieve than group effects. Only YOUR hearts, and skill will determine the type of effect that will awaken due to your effort. You are doing something, that has never before been accomplished, Yu-chan." Mai drop the ball, on the shocking fact.

"I-If this never before been accomplished, then why are you putting through all of this!?" Cried out Yugi, demanding for an answers, as Mai fixed her with a pointed stare.

"It's because I believe in you, and I may have left out one thing, there was one idol who was able to do this, but she was the divine goddess of Duel Idols, the first queen. There's something about you, that in way, remind me of her, so I know you will be able to pull this off. She once pull off three amazing, solo effects in row, with only a week of practice." explained Mai, as this piece of news shock Yugi, curious to how did she pull off a miracle such as that, and the type of training she put herself through.

"At that time, Celica could pull of two special effect, but for the competition, she wanted to do something big, something the audience will enjoy." Mai mind began to flashback to a time, that seemed so long to her.

**_FlashBack_**

_A young, teen version of Mai, had just got through with her practice, with towel pressed to her forehead, wiping away all of the sweat, taking a drink of her of water, when she heard the squeaking of tennis shoes, against the polished wooden floor, and turn her head to the side._

_Standing away from Mai was a beautiful girl, with long, thick, golden, blonde hair, swinging in the wind, as she twirl her body into a spin, as the sweat on her body, glisten, like shining diamonds, as she continued with her dance, smiling beautiful._

_"Celica-chan. . .?" The teen Mai, looked confuse to way her friend was still practicing, even though her moves were already good enough, raising an eyebrow over at her, who did nothing but smile, catching the look on Mai face, stopping her dance, having her chest rise up and down, halfway out of breath._

_Reading the look in her eyes, Celica began to answer Mai. "To me, it's still isn't perfect. I know the competition is coming up soon, but I want to do something different. I want to try performing three effects in a row!" Declared Celica, bring a shock to Mai, who ddop her water bottle._

_"Three? You're trying to perform three Solo Special Effects!?Why!? You can already perform two of them! Isn't that good enough! The judges will be amaze, with just two!" Exclaim Mai, receiving nothing but a sweet kind smile from Celica._

_"I don't care about the judges. Who I care more about is the audiences! I care more about their smiles than any things else, as I want to deliver something new to them!" Smiled Celica, touching Mai heart because of her honest, and pure feeling, of how she truly cared about the crowd._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Celcia, cared more about the audience, than she care about winning. For that entire week, she practice none stop, morning, to late night. Soon when it came time for the competition, she pulled it off splendidly, winning the love of the audience, along with the judges." Mai finish telling her story, opening her eyes, to see the look of awe that was presented in Yugi face.

"You have a pure soul, and your feelings are true, you certainly have the heart, but you need to have the skills also. So one more time from the top, and more graceful, and poise! Hold your stands, until I tell you to stop!" Order Mai, eyes focus, when suddenly her phone rung, and went to go pick it up. "This Kujaku speaking, may I ask who this is?" asked Mai.

* * *

><p>Walking down by her lonesome, just momentarily ago, left from out of one of the spare rehearsal room, as she didn't want to disturb her best-friend, who was busy training with Mai, trying to perform two special effects in row, due to a certain top idol, who have her pantie in a bunch, bringing a frown to the blonde face.<p>

"Tch, fake, barbie doll, princess. I hope Yuge will be okay." Joey was worried for her little friends, who been really pushing herself to compete against Anzu, but then again, she was really proud to see such a nervous, shy, girl, with no confidence, come such a long way, in these past three months.

"Maa, if I don't do something soon, I be left behind in the wind." Grinned Joey, throwing her arms behind her head, as just than her Duel Phone rang, as she pick it up.

"Yo, this Joey-"

"Joey-chan big news!" Mai exclaimed through phone, almost bursting Joey eardrum, who had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"I just received a call from Dice Fashion, and that want you to be their representative!" Exclaimed Mai, bringing a large grin to Joey face, who begin jumping in the air cheering.

"Congratulations, Joey-kun!" Yugi cried out from the background, happy for her friend's success.

"Now I have already send the map to their location to your Duel Phone, their waiting to meet you around three, to go over the detail about your show. Good luck, Joey-chan/kun!" Both Mai and Yugi yelled out that last part together, before the phone hung up.

"Yes!" Joey cheered one more time, when once again her phone rang, and she pick it up.

"Hi, Joey-chan, is everything going okay with you, and your role as a Duel Idol? I saw the team performance, for the Spring Fairy Competition, congratulation to you all!" Came the happy voice of Joey love sister, Serenity. The talk soon talk about other things, before Joey could tell her about the exciting new she just received.

"Really, congratulation! I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to see you up on stage again in person!" exclaimed Serenity, genuinely happy for her big sister, who seem to be changing more, and more these couple of days, express more of her beauty, and talent, that she knew rest inside her sister heart.

"Thanks!" Joey grin, but soon caught sight of a very tall, handsome, familiar figure, wearing his signature outfit, walking beside a smaller figure, as an idea suddenly occurred to Joey, causing her grin to get even wider.

"Maa, Serenity, I'll call you back later, I have to go and scare Kaiba!" Joey said before hanging up the phone leave Serenity to think, who is Kaiba? Meanwhile, Joey with stealth like ninja footstep, who sneak up behind the tall figure, and ready to scare to living daylight out of him, when.

"Puppy, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Seto, making a sharp turn around, followed by the younger figure beside him, cutely cocking his head to the side, catching the blonde in the act, who had her hands out , making a weird face, that she quickly wipe away, folding her arms across her chest, facing her head away from him.

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about?" Joey stutter out, cheek dust light red, upset that her plan fail.

Knowing what Joey was up to, Seto smirk, long slow stride making their way over to her, and bend down by her ear. " Congratulation, on your success, puppy." The way he whisper in Joey ear, had to poor girl blushing a bright red, whipping her head back around, glaring up at Seto.

"Don't do that, and how many time must I tell you not to call me puppy, bastard! Wait-How you know about that!?" For some reason Mokuba really found the interaction between his brother, and the blonde, very amusing. Never before seen his brother act this way towards someone.

"He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp! He know everything that goes on in Duel Idol!" Exclaimed Mokuba, wearing a bright grin, which Joey found adorable, bringing a smile to her face, before giving a thought to what he just said, as Kaiba Corp, is the key company to produce all of the high-tech technology to Duel Idol's, and the co-creature to create Duel Idol World.

"Hmm, I s-see, well thank than, Kaiba." Joey frown, but in Seto eyes looked like a adorable puppy pout, but was displeased when she called him by his surname, he liked better when she called him by his first name, it sounded much better coming from out her lips, making him wonder how will she sound in throne of passion. Wait! Did he just think? This puppy made strange feeling awaking inside him.

"Ah-I better leave soon, as I have to be at Dice Fashion at three! So see ya later you two!" Joey waved them goodbye, who watched her as she left, when soon another person made their appearance to the group.

"You really do have your sight sat on that girl." Came the voice of Kirasa, as Mokuba was happy to her, giving the in disguise idol, a huge tight hug, which she return back.

"Nice to see you again, Kirasa. And why my interest in her brother you so much? It obvious in your eyes." Stated Seto, staring over at Kirasa.

"It's just I don't know much about her, and don't want her to break your heart, and want to be with you for all the right reason." Said Kirasa, as Mokuba released his hug from her, looking at Kirasa with a huge smile.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that! I believes she'll be the right person for Nee-san!" Smiled Mokuba, as Joey seem been already accepted by Mokuba, but she wasn't going to accept her just yet, because she wanted to make sure that Seto received nothing but happiness. He been through so much already, that finally, he deserved a break, but she wanted to make sure that this girl don't add on to more trouble.

"I'll see soon, since my sources tell me she is going to be Dice Fashion representative, if she manage to catch my interest during her concert, then I'll have no problem with her." replied Kirasa, taking her leave from the two, seeing she had her own concert to put on, in just a the next hour.

* * *

><p>"Just where is that bastard?" Joey look up at the clock and saw than a certain person was running late, before thinking back that this will be his first time seeing her in without her Duel Device, showing how she really look. Making Joey to wonder, will he take back all the things he said to her, plus the confession, not that it really matter to her, it just made her wonder how his reaction will be.<p>

Joey soon jump out of her though, as the door to the large room she assigned to, slammed open, as a familiar figure made his way through the, eye scanning around the room, soon spotting her, who threw him a peace sign.

"Yo, pretty-boy! Why the heck are you so late?" Called out Joey, watch the surprise look that spread out on his face, making his way over to her.

"Red-Eye-chan?" Otogi wanted to make sure that the person in front of him was his spicy muse, receiving a head nod from short hair, messy blonde, who instead of bright red eyes, had honey brown ones, as he looked her up and down, coming to one conclusion.

"You're quite more natural, and sexy in this form, Red-Eyes. Ah- Can have your name now, seeing as from now on, we will be quite close, as all your clothes you'll be wearing, will come from Dice Fashion, so let form a even better relationship, that hopefully get in better in the future, if you still remember what I told you." The handsome, playboy, took a seat next to Joey.

"Calm down playboy, and tell me what all I'll have to do. My name is Joey." Joey crossed her long legs, which caught the attention of Otogi, seeing how she was wearing her school uniform, marveling their smooth, texture, skin color, and height, that were sculpted to perfection in his eyes.

"Eyes off my leg!" Joey smack Otogi on top of the head, snapping his ogling down at her legs.

"Ouch! That hurt Joey-chan!" Whined Otogi, only to get hit again in the same spot.

"Don't so causally add -chan to my name!" Scolded Joey, having Otogi to now nurse two bumps on his head.

"But it sound better, but anyway, you'll be putting on a solo concert for us, which now bring me to this." Grabbing a remote, a huge, flat screen t.v. appeared, pressing another button to cut it on, only to show, a dazzling, blue aura, Kirasa dancing on screen, wearing a wonderful, beautiful clothes, with soft white and blue colors, having the audience drawn to her, as she sung on stage.

"Kirasa-san is having her performance today, the day before you will put on your concert for Dice Fashion." Announced Otogi, while Joey had her eyes glued to the screen, before turning her head over to Otogi.

"Alright, so I have do my best, so I won't be overshadow by Kirasa. Bring it on! I refuse to lose!" The fiery in Joey, made Otogi think back to one of the reason he pick her to be the representative of their brand, as she was perfect match.

"Alright, let get your measurements for your outfits. After all this a battle between us top brand designers as well. So far, each concert has done exceedingly well, receiving high ratings, including the top idol Anzu-san, and your chibi adorable leader, who rated way above average." This words hit Joey, as so far both Yugi, and Ryo have done representative concert, doing amazing job, as she was proud of them both, not wanting to be left behind, Joey told herself that she'll have to bring her A game.

"I can't fall behind now, I'll do whatever I can, to put on the best concert for Dice Fashion!" Declared Joey, pumping her fist into the air, wearing a chess grin.

"Let's get to work than!"

* * *

><p>"Time really do fly by fast, when you don't pay attention to it." Joey was sitting in dressing room, thinking of how the time flew by fast, feeling a tinge bit nervous, as this will be her first time, out on stage without Yugi, and the others, but was determine to still do her best, performing to the best of her abilities.<p>

Joey was staring at her reflection in the mirror, when she heard her door open, and saw a familiar face staring in the reflection in the mirror, spinning around in her chair to glare at the figure.

"Kaiba what are doing here?" asked Joey, only for the handsome, brunette to take hold of her hands, reaching in his pocket, to place something in her hand, looking down, Joey saw a shiny, bright, red heart, gemstone place in her hands.

"What's this?" asked Joey, staring at the bright, shiny gem in awe.

"It's Kaiba Corp. newest creation that is still in work. This is a prototype, for the brand of Idol-Gems that will soon be released to Duel Idol's. There will be four type of Idol-Gems, Heart, Diamond, Clover, and Spade, all which will have different rarity to them." Explained Seto, while Joey continue to admire the shiny gem in her hands.

"Okay, but what will it be use for?" asked Joey.

"Look closer inside it." Instructed Seto, as Joey did just that, not seeing why he told her to do this, until she caught sight of the black choker, with ruby jewel heart in the center, having two black chains hang from each side of it.

"I-It's pretty, but how will it be use?" Joey pointed her eyes up at Seto.

"The Duel Idol Systems have been upgraded again, specifically for these's, that will be use in the future of Duel Idol. They will come in pair of four: earrings, necklace, bracelet, and crowns, when wearing one of this accessories, you will shine even brighter out on stage, as if will also give you the power to do a Idol-Gems effect, but we're still in the work to make that happen, as at that moment that is impossible to do." Kaiba once again explained, happy to see the look of happiness on Joey face, as he had this one made specifically just for her.

"When placing in your cards, you will see two golden crest on the Duel Idol System, one for your cards, and one for the Idol-Stones, even though it will a couples of months, before these will be product for Duel Idol's all over the world. These stones will be taking the place of accessories cards, and will bring a bigger change to Duel Idol World. I hope you cherish your present, puppy." Stated Seto, making his way out the room, before Joey caught grip of his arm.

Feeling a bit shy, Joey refuse to look Seto in the eyes. "T-Thank-you, it very beautiful." Joey murmured in a soft voice, before abruptly letting go of Seto, who caught sight of the how bashful, and cute Joey looked, when he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, smirking to himself, making his way out the door, only to soon run into Otogi, who was displease when saw the CEO leaving out of Joey room.

"Mind telling me why you are leaving out of my muse dressing room?" Otogi glared at the tall brunette, who gave him a amusing smirk, ignoring him, as he walked pass him, angering Otogi even more, who made his way in Joey dressing room, and was not happy when saw the smile HIS spicy muse was wearing, due the appearance of Seto.

"Joey-chan~! Are you ready for you big show time? What's that you have in your hand?" asked Otogi, looking down at the small, beautiful, heart shape gemstone in the palm of her hand, before looking back at Joey, only to see her staring at the stone fondly, coming up with the conclusion that Kaiba must have given it to her, adding fire to the fuel.

"Joey-chan, how about I give you a sweet kiss on the check, as a good luck charm!" Suggest Otogi, successfully snapping Joey's attention from off the precious gift given to her by Seto, and her fist upside Otogi head.

"Don't even think about it, pretty-boy!" Exclaimed Joey, snatching the small deck of Duel Idol Cards that was in his head, and made her out the door, to begin her show.

"Good luck, my spicy muse!" Otogi yelled from out the door, meanwhile with Joey, she place her Duel Idol Cards in their slots, before spotting the second star crest under the first, and saw what Seto was talking about, spotting the four rows of gems slots, and place the one given to her by Seto in the first row, which were for Heart gems, activating the Duel Idol system.

Once the system activated, everyone presented had their sunglasses place on their face, watching the Joey made an entrance of standing on a huge version of a red eyes black dragon, that soar through a dark ominous sky, before boldly jumping down on the stage, with a cocky smirk, before punching her fist out towards the crowd.

Her stage was a dark red gradient themed room with a checkerboard print stage that changes colors during the performance. Behind the stage are amps and wiring pieces with Duel Idol! and Rock! wrote above them, and in the center is the signboard, above many rows of lights. Surrounding the area are alternating sizes of speakers, guitars, and many symbols like skulls, hearts, stars, and other rock oriented symbols.

Her outfit consist of a red shirt with black music note shapes printed all over it. It also has a dark red with silver lining, cuffs that follow this, and a pocket also following this pattern. Lining the bottom is silver, and on the side is two rows of white studs, with a red and black arm band, an off-red tie with black skull, and multiples bracelets, also wearing the Idol-Gem accessory from Kaiba.

A black themed skirt, that had the bottom consists of white ruffles, while the top is a red belt with silver details, a small silver chain, and a chain of small gems with a red music note attached. On the side is a black and white part with colorful details, resembling a keyboard. Red sandals with black on the bottom, worn with fishnet stockings that have dark red cuffs on top, decorated with studs and black bows. Also wearing a black intercom with red details on the ear part and a black orb in the center. On the end of the mouth piece is a red heart.

"It's show time!" Announced a Joey, once again pumping her fist into the air, getting a exciting reaction from the crowd, getting them hype -up, before she started to sing, shaking her head to side, feeling the beat of the music.

_Saikou bokuto no semetai ENERUGI- _

_Konbatsu _

_Kaikizu _

_Konkouse _

_Kairo _

_Teitaion! Teitaion! Pope, saa! _

_KURASSHA- in the sky _

_Shinto, shinri, nozorokoshi, kairou _

_Woa..._

Joey was doing a good job performing, getting the crowd hype, feeling her passion and soul in the song, dancing wildly out on the stage, having a type of glow to her that since to have from the stone given to her by Seto, look to be having a time of her life, wearing her signature chess grin, loving the way the audience reacted to her performance.

Watching the performance together was both Mokuba, and Seto, paying attention to Joey on stage, when suddenly another figure made her way next to them, standing beside Mokuba, eyes on Joey.

"Not to bad. . ." Whispered Kirasa, paying close attention to Joey performance, catching sight of red heart gem glowing around Joey neck

_Nani ga sakujii no mama de _

_Namida osareta no ka _

_Maimo ni ton de itta KAKERA o _

_Togashiteku, togasu! Pope, saa! _

_KURASSHA- in the sky _

_Shinto _

_Shinri _

_Nozorokoshi, kairou _

_Nani ka ga sasarete _

_Dare ka ga warau_

Suddenly Joey body begin to glow, signaling her Solo Special Effect was about to begin, as fire gathers in her hands, deciding to shoot many flames of red fire in the air, creating many different fire shapes, and designs, and then end the effect by making a Red Eyes Black dragon out of the flames behind her before, making it look like she has red fire wings. Before the dragon burst into a million little flame dust."Red Flame Mirage!" exclaimed Joey.

_'I don't want to be left behind by the others, I want to shine just as bright!'_ These were the emotion buried in Joey heart, as next the heart around began to glow even hotter, more intense, as suddenly something else began to take effect, catching the attention of the audience, definitely Seto, as the gem begin to react to the passion feelings it felt from Joey heart.

"Nee-sama, what going on with Red-Eyes-chan?" Asked Mokuba, looking up at his brother who suddenly had a startling revelation, about what could be going on with Joey.

"That can't be it. . .!" Exclaimed Seto, when suddenly a different type of effect started to take place with Joey, as a huge jewel heart appeared floating high above her, as she jump high in the air, turning up down, landing a hard kick to the center of the jewel hear,t which burst open, as Joey land back to ground, thrusting her fist out to the crowd.

"Idol-Gem, Heart Burst!" Exclaimed Joey, as the crowd was beyond excited, and yet confuse, not familiar with the type of Special Effect she just pull off. In the crowd Seto, could not believe his eyes, at what Joey just pull off. Thinking back to the gem heart he given to her was just a prototype, and wasn't in function to pull off any type of effects just yet, couldn't help but think, what on earth gave Joey the ability to be able pull one off.

* * *

><p>Once the show was over, Joey was about to make her back to her dressing room, until Otogi called out her name, running to catch up with her. "Joey-chan, what was that you just pull off out their! That wasn't even special effect known in the Duel Idol!?" asked Otogi, and caught sight of how Joey was staring down at the stone in her hands.<p>

The two was interrupted by the sound of someone hand clapping, raising their heads up only to see, tall, handsome, Egyptian man, with bright blue eyes, and brunette hair that touch his shoulder, made his way to them, wearing some-what of a smile on his face

"You were marvelous out there." He complimented, looking straight over at Joey. Otogi saw the way the man was staring at Joey, and did not like it one bit, nor did he like who the man remind him of, moving to stand closer by Joey.

"Ah-You're that clone of Seto, I saw last time!" Joey pointed towards the man, who did nothing but smirk, making his way straight towards Joey, gently grabbing hold of her hands, placing a sweet kiss on top of it, before standing back up on his feet.

"My name is Seth, and you my dark Red-Eye's. . ." Seth move in closer, caressing the side of Joey face, smiling fondly at her. " Have caught my attention." Right after he said this, coming up the hall meeting them head on was Seto, Mokuba, and Kirasa.

"Seth, what do you think you're doing?" asked Seto, trying to remain calm, but was displeased to see someone close to his puppy.

"Maa, and it seem the three blue eyes dragon meet again. Hello Kirasa, Seto, and Mokuba." Greeted Seth, as Joey couldn't help but feel she was in the middle of something by the way Seto, Kirasa, and Seth were staring at each other.

"Just what have I got myself into?" Muttered Joey, releasing a tired sigh.

**End of Chapter 38**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See you all next time! Song are Jinn-Raion.**


	39. Malik's Show-Time!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hello, everyone! Big news, I finally finished watching the entire series of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, one of the reason I added the gemstone idea, but it will be different from them. Now it's time for me to watch Dear My Future, as I already watch some of Rainbow Live, but stop have way when I found out the main character was not going to end up with the guy I wanted, pissing me off! Off that subject, let begin, shall we!**

**Yugi: Is everyone ready for another chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so, everyone get comfortable, and sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

**Malik's Show-Time!**

In a dance room, belonging to a company name Industrial Illusion, was a pale blue large dance room, with polish white tile floors, having a row of mirrors, lined up against the front of the row were a group of girls were dancing, having the music blasting in the room, as they wore matching outfits which were white short sleeve cute tank-top, that had designs on the front along with their team name, with a frilly, two-layer skirt, matching the designs on the shirt, black design knee high socks, and tennis shoes, as each girl was dread in a heavy amount of sweat, before three of them decided to take a break.

"I'm so tired! We been doing this, for hours~!" Whined Miho, dropping down to ground, looking totally defeated, and tired, as her Duel Partner walked over to her.

"Anzu-san, you can take a break now. I'm worried that you might over work yourself." Came the concern voice of Kirasa, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Kirasa, you know telling her that I won't make her stop. She most be worried about the little mouse, she put a ton of pressure on. Poor thing, must be drowning in despair at the moment." Vivian had a fake sound of sincerity in you her voice.

"Maa, I wonder if she will be able to pull one off? Her team seem to be fill with surprises! Like those two Group Special Effects they pull off!" exclaimed Miho, jumping to her feet.

Stopping her dancing, Anzu caught her breath, before turning her attention over to Miho. "This time will be different. Group effect are more easy to pull off, as long you're feeling as a group are as one, but with Solo Special Effect, it much harder. You have to have the skills and the heart, to pull one off, and the better you improve your skills, the more evolve your effect will be." Stated Anzu, who was handing a towle by a peach round creature with wings, and a heart in it forehead.

"She's telling the truth. At the level Chibi Magician is currently at, is will be unable for her to pull off second a Solo Special Effect, especially if she want to pull it off in a row. Miho, do you know how long it took our captain, before she was able to pull off a second Special Effect?" Kirasa turn her attention over to Miho, who innocently shook her head for no.

"Three months, of hard work training, from day to night, not having an once of a break, and it only get harder from their, as they will also be doing be doing a Crown Effect, a mini series effect similar to Special Effect, but depending on how rare the crown is, it can add a huge effect to your performance. The pressure our leader put on her is intense, right now, I do not want to be in her shoes." In some way Kirasa felt sorry for the girl, who her captain is targeting, she know the her captain true ability, and how powerful of an opponent she can at times.

"Oh well, I guess I see you later~! I have to visit someone! Bye-Bye~!" Vivian threw them a kiss before making her way out the door, having a certain person on her mind, that she must visit.

* * *

><p>"Jump higher Yugi-chan! While in the air, you must maintain a cute pose!" In the gym, located in Duel Idol World, Mai was teaching Yugi, to hold a stand while in mean air, while wearing a cute expression, one of the key requirements that will help her to pull her second effect, as right now Yugi was jumping on a huge trampoline, trying to follow what Mai just told her.<p>

Listening what Mai just said, Yugi continue to jump, and tried to strike a cute pose while in mid air, only to fail, losing off balance, falling clumsy into the trampoline, as Mai released a sigh, walking over to the trampoline.

Watching the two practice, was Joey, Ryo, and Malik, having their focus of attention on the two, as they feeling went out to their chibi of a leader, who have been working her tail off to achieve a second effect, pushing herself harder than ever, seeing how the competition was soon approaching.

"Poor Yugi-chan. She must be tiring herself off. She can barely concentrate in class lately." Ryo stared at pity at Yugi, who was once again being scolded by Mai.

"One weekdays she here practicing to early morning, until late in the night. I barely been seeing her these last couple of day. I'm beginning to feel really worried about her." Came the concern voice of Joey.

"Well, we'll just have to suck it up, seeing as they're nothing we can do, but silently cheer her on. This is a battle that Yu-chan will have to face on her own." Stated Malik, who also felt concern for their little leader, who was once again, back on the trampoline.

"Oh, Joey-chan, I heard how your solo concert for Dice Fashion, rock the crowd, and also how you did some type of unknown type of effect, that has not been establish in the world of Duel Idol's. Mind telling us about it?" asked Malik, as Joey reach into her pocket, and pull out a shine, red, heart shape gemstone, showing it to the others.

"I think it was because of this." Joey show them to the gemstone, watching how the two stare at it in awe.

"It's so pretty!" Exclaimed Ryo, loving how bright, the heart, gemstone, was shining.

"What's is it, and what is that shining inside of it?" asked Malik, taking a closer look inside, catching sight of some type of choker necklace.

"It's a Idol-Gem, but this is a prototype. I was told that no effects could come from it just yet, but I was still able to one off, which confuse me as well. They don't suppose to come out, until after a couple of months." explained Joey, as Malik pointed her eyes up at her.

"So who gave it to you? She asked, only to see a blush on Joey cheeks, as she shyly look to the side, before answering her.

"I-It's. . .was Kaiba." Joey whisper in a low voice, that was still heard from the other, as in a second, a sly smirk appeared on Malik face.

"Aww~ Is Kaiba treating his puppy with gifts, how sweet~!" Teased Malik, making Joey whip her head towards her with a glare.

"W-Whatever, and who said that I was his puppy!" exclaimed Joey, with a fierce blush on her cheeks, while Ryo giggle at the two, when just than Malik phone rung, reaching into her pocket to answer it.

"My pretty~! I have good news I want to share with you, but I'll need to meet you in person, to deliver it to you! See ya soon, my beautiful goddess~!" With that the phone hung up, leaving Malik to twitch her eye badly, feeling annoyed from the person who just call, as her phone call was over heard by the other two.

"Aww~! Looks like Malik-chan have a meeting with her boy-friend, it seem~!" Joey was using this to get back from Malik early comment, as Malik shot Joey a glare, before walking over picking up her black, and gold trunk bag, walking out the door as her Duel Partner follow after her, waving a hand to the two who said goodbye to her.

* * *

><p>In his office, Marik was wearing a bright, happy, grin, seeing that he just got off the phone with his pretty, anticipate when he will see her again, only to have his happy mood ruin when a certain familiar figure prance her way through the door, making a cat-walk entrance, before suddenly placing a smile on her face, and jump over to hug Marik arm, nuzzling her head against his chest.<p>

"Hi Marik-kins~! Did ya miss me?" asked the one, and only, Vivian Wong, confusing Marik with her actions.

"Vivian, what are you trying to do, and why are you in here?" Asked Marik, as Vivian stood back on her feet, still wearing a bright, innocent, smile.

"Mou, Can I least come and have a peaceful meeting with you!" Pouted Vivian, in a whiny babyish voice. "After all, my concert show for Love Peach is coming up, as I will be putting on a spectacular show. but you know. . ." Vivian sudden turn into a seductress, grabbing Marik tie, bringing him down to her level "I really wanted to be only YOUR little star, but too late for that." Vivian let go, as Marik push her away.

"The only reason you wanted that representative for Egyptian Rose, is so you can be the only one in the spotlight, and not share it like the brand Love Peach is doing, am I right?" asked Marik, hitting the nail on the head.

"That's what I use to love about you Marik-kins! You always can read me like a open-book!" Wink Vivian, when right than the door open, as walking in the room was Malik.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Malik, keeping her cool, as a part of her wonder just what was Vivian Wong doing here, when suddenly Vivian though of a bright idea, and once again, clamp hold to Marik arm, crushing it tightly against her huge chest.

"Marik-kin~! Who's this?" asked Vivian, as Malik silently thank herself for wearing her Duel Device up her, having a feeling at what Vivian was trying to do.

"Vivian, you know who she is, so stop trying to act innocent, and get off my arm." Maik gritted through his teeth, wanting Vivian off his arm, that she seem reluctant to let go.

"Ah! You're Ra-chan! The wannabe model, who said they will surpass me! Nice to meet you here, rookie!" Vivian wear a smile, but her eyes spoke vengeance, which were spotted by Malik.

"I might be a rookie not, but trust me, that soon is going to change, as you know the saying, out with the old, and in with the new, which will be me, as you are the old." Malik bite right back at her, as at the moment it was like a dragon, fighting against a fierce fox.

"What a smart tone, but oh well!" Vivian was about to sit up, but thought of something else that might get a rill out of Malik, and leaned over to kiss Marik on the cheek, catching the two by surprise. "See ya later, my honey~!" With a wink, and a kiss, Vivian was out the door.

"Mind telling me, what was that all about?" Malik walk over to stand beside Marik, who reach out and pull her into his lap.

"I have no clue, but let talk about you, my sweet, sexy, cute, beautiful, Pretty!" Exclaimed Marik, as Malik sweatdrop at all the use of name he use for her.

"Talk about what?" asked Malik, who some reason, not feeling all that weird despite her situation, as Marik had a tight grip around her waist.

"How about, what gave you strength to become a Duel Idol? What give you the drive to better yourself?" asked Marik, hitting a key subject with Malik, who debating for a while if she should tell him the truth are not, but after thinking about it, took a deep breath, and deciding to give him somewhat of a honest answer.

"It's my sister, she is the drive that keep me going." Answer Malik.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Exclaimed Marik, watching the soft,fond smile that was on his pretty face.

"She use to be a Duel Idol once, but do to certain situation, dealing with out messy, broken family, had to quit to raise me. It still make me upset at time, that I was the reason she had to quite her dream, so that why I made a vow to myself, to carried out her dream, and to make her proud." Marik saw the love Malik had in her eye for her sister, making him love her even more, with how much strength, and determination she had.

"You have a beautiful soul, my sweet pretty. Leaving to ask, can I please have your name, my pretty?" asked Marik, making Malik blush from his comment, turning her head away shyly, before answering.

"My soul isn't beautiful, it tainted." She answer him, having a bloody flash back from a part of her past come to her, having a far away look in her eyes.

"Even if it's tainted, it's still beautiful, just like you are." A pair of lips meet her cheek, pulling back only see her entire face consume in a bright blush, which amuse him greatly.

"M-My name is Malik! Now I have a question for you, as to why did that lady lend me up here to you, when she was suppose to be directing me to the top designer of Egyptian Rose, can you show him to me?" Asked Malik, watching the wide cheshire cat smile that appeared on Marik face, lending in towards her ear.

"You're sitting in his lap, my sweet Malik-chan!" Smirked Marik, watching the look of pure disbelief appear on Malik face, jaw drop open, as she was about to jump out of his lap, only to have him hold her tighter.

"T-This have got to be a lie!"

"Nope, it's not! Welcome to Egyptian Rose, my sexy Malik-chan!"

"Let go of me, you freaking bastard! You're lying to me!

"Love you too~!

* * *

><p>"Maa, this is relaxing, and the air here always feel so refresh," Ryo, and Joey was having a relaxing time together, out at a coffee cafe located in the Duel Idol World, taking a sip of her hot drink, loving the smell of the fresh flowers, that was decorated out in the front of the shop.<p>

"I still can't believe Mai allowed you to have a break Yuge." Joey turn her attention over to the shortest of the group, who currently had her head lying down on the smooth surface of the table.

"I-I'm so tired!" Exclaimed Yugi which was true for the poor girl, as Joey rubbed circles on the girl back, trying to comfort her, when a pair of eyes spotted the trio, and made their way over to them.

"Well lookie at who we have here! Hi Ryo-chan!" Came the voice of Bakura, making his way over to Ryo taking a seat beside her, slinging his arm over the girl shoulder.

"How is my sweet little girlfriend bunny is doing?" Bakura sent a peck to Ryo blushing red cheeks.

"Girlfriend!?" Explained both Yugi and Joey, as Seto took a seat beside Joey, while Yugi wonder just how Yami took her seat, and place her in his lap, all without her noticing.

"Yep, we're going out now, so no other person is allow near my bunny!" Declared Bakura, making Ryo blush even worse.

"Well you need to tell that to a certain fan of her's, who interrupted our practice one time, to give her a bouquet of roses, telling her how she will become his sweet princess." Joey react the way the made propose to Ryo, making Yugi giggle a bit.

"I think his name was, Z-Zigfried von Schroeder, I think?" replied Yugi as that name caught the attention of every male at that table.

"Oh, god no! Please tell me your lying, because I don't feel like dealing with that stuck-up, CEO, who think he can have anything, with the power of money, beside, isn't he your rival Seto?" asked Bakura, feeling annoy with the name of the person who is after his Ryo.

"He's smart, and crafty, and even devious at time, but you should be able to handle him Bakura." Answer Seto, before pointing his attention over towards Joey, who was reminded about what happen two days ago, after her solo concert.

**_Flashback!_**

"Maa, and it seem the three blue eyes dragon meet again. Hello Kirasa, Seto, and Mokuba." Greeted Seth, as Joey couldn't help but feel she was in the middle of something by the way Seto, Kirasa, and Seth were staring at each other.

"Just what have I got myself into?" Muttered Joey, releasing a tired sigh, when was abruptly pulled away from Seth by Seto, who push her behind him, almost as if he was shielding her from Seth view.

Seeing that Mokuba was the closest to her, she decided to ask him, what was with the stare off between Kirasa, Seth, and Seto, as it was weirding her out some. "Mind telling me, what's going on here?" asked Joey.

"Seth, and Seto could never really get along with each other, I don't know why, as they kind of act the same, and Kirasa-neesama, is Seth sister, but only through marriage. Couple of years ago, Kirasa-neesama decided to move out here, leaving her family back in Egypt, something which angered Seth, who can get overprotective at times when it come to Kirasa-neesama." Explained Mokuba, Joey informative.

"I take it that been keeping Kirasa safe, right Seto?" asked Seth, eye boring into Seto's. when Kirasa took a step forward.

"Seth, I can take care of myself. Seto does not have to protect me at all time, so why are you here?" asked Kirasa.

"Let's just say a certain Red-Eye's beauty have caught my attention, it seem my dragon soul which to court her, if you don't mind?" Seth point his attention back over at Seto.

"Okay, seeing as I have no clue what's going on here, nor do I care, but I can't let you two have my spicy muse, as I will be courting her heart as well." Stepping next into the mix was Otogi.

"You two will have no luck winning, but. . ." A confident ,sexy arrogant smirk appeared on Seto face. "I will never hand her over to you two." With that said, Seto grab Joey hand.

"Let's go Mokuba." Replied Seto as Mokuba followed after his big brother, along with Kirasa, who threw a look towards Seth. " I part of me accept her a bit, but you know this will be a hard battle, right?" Kirasa left her question in the air, before taking her leave following after the trio.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Kaiba! Rich-boy! Bastard!" Joey continued to yell out insulted that will hopefully snap him out of his daze, before suddenly she had her cheeks cuff, and was pulled into a kiss, by the rich CEO shocking everyone at the table, as the two kiss for about a couple of long second, before Seto pulled back, and acted back to his stoic self, while Joey on the other hand, was blushing bright red, having steam blowing from her, not believing at what just happen.

"What just happen?!" asked a red face Joey, thinking what ever just happen, had to be a part of her imagination.

"You just got kiss by your hot CEO boyfriend, Joey-chan~!" Malik whispered into Joey ear, knocking her out of her stupor, as she whipped her head back, and saw a grinning Malik, holding two cups of caffeine.

"What are you doing here Malik-chan?" asked Yugi, from her seat in Yami lap, looking quite at ease, as once again Yami was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding in his disguise.

"I'm picking up coffee for me and that annoying nut-case. Matter of fact I better be getting back their soon, so see ya guys later~!" Malik wave the group goodbye, on her way back to Egyptian Rose, to meet Marik to discuss about the outfit she will be wearing.

"So Kaiba-boy, mind telling us what all of that was about?" asked Bakura, as Seto ignore him, and took sip of his drink, calming in a relax mood, thanks to the drink, and the kiss with Joey, putting him in a much better mood, not that he will tell them all that.

* * *

><p>Marik was in his office, holding a large book, filled with all of the design from Egyptian Rose, trying to determine which should he let his pretty wear, for the concert show, that will be releasing her role as the representative of Egyptian Rose, as the show had to be spectacular, seeing how all of the other representative's had done a amazing job with their release concert.<p>

Marik was in deep thought, flipping through the pages of the book, when his phone rang, as he went to answer it, only to hear a very annoying voice on the other end. "Hi Marik-kins~!" Sung Vivian.

"Maa, Marik-kun I just want to invite you to my representative concert, is that to much to ask?" Vivian said in a sweet voice, pulling on an act.

"Vivian, why are you trying to distract, knowing that my representative concert is tomorrow, a matter of fact this is the most busiest time around for top designers, trying to release who will be the one to represent their brands, so no I will not be going." Stated Marik.

"But I have something else to say, that I believe you want to listen, such as ruin your representative concert show, are I will tell her about our sweet little, steamy past, that will sure get a reaction from her. Trust me, I will not sugar-coat nothing. You have until tonight, to tell me your answer, seeing how her big show is tomorrow. Bye Marik-kins~! Hope to talk to you soon~!" Sung Vivian, before ended the call, leaving Marik in tough situation, not knowing how Malik will take it, once she know, that him and Vivian once dated, and slept together in the past. Leaving with a choice of ruining his brand name, saving himself, or let Vivian tell Malik about their past together, screw the most possibly chance he had with her.

It was ten minutes later, when Malik made her return back to Egyptian Rose, walking in carrying to caffeine drink, but was curious to by Marik look down, since when she left he was in a good mood, trying to get in a grope on her, as she smack his hand away, harshly, and walk over to his desk, looking down at the book that was in his hands.

"Mind telling me what's wrong with you?" Malik handed him his drink, she he took gratefully, taking a sip from the hot drink, that seem to relax him a bit.

"I'm just in a very tough situation, and do not know how to get myself out of it, as it may put my job in jeopardy, what do you think I should do, Malik-pretty?" Marik turn his attention over Malik, who gave him a thoughtful look, bending down, placing her hands on his desk.

"I think you should suck it up, stop whining like baby, be a man, and grow a pair of balls, but that just me, but either way it goes, since I love this brand, and do not want to see it harm in either way, is to tell you to trust your heart, because either decision you make, . . I will have your back, but only because of that amazing date you carried me too! Now let's get to work about my outfit for the show! I want something sexy, to bring out my looks." Malik flipped her hair, calming taking a seat in Marik lap, casually flipping through the design book pages.

After hearing Malik answer, Marik began to smirk to himself, knowing what choice he had to do, even if he had to face the wrath of Vivian. "Thanks for your sincere answer Malik-pretty, and I love you as well~!" Marik sent a kiss to Malik cheek, only to end up with a hit upside the head.

"Idiot! Stop doing doing that!"

"But you're so cute!"

"I'm not cute! I'm sexy! I'm damn sexy, get it right!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>It was soon time for Malik to put on her concert show for Egyptian Rose, seeing how the place was pack full of people, as Malik was in her dressing room, putting on her make-up, which was very light, and wasn't much, but some mascara, and lip-gloss, bring out her sharp exotic appearance, when the door to her dressing room opening.<p>

Strutting through the door as if she own the place was Vivian, walking over to Malik, who paid no attention, to model diva entry, and continue with her make-up, as Vivian sent a smirk towards her way, placing her white, red lily, manicure, fingernails hands on her hips.

"I see you're getting ready for your bog show, but just to let you know, my show had ten times the people that you so-call have, but that's not the reason I'm here. Maa, do you mind telling me you feel towards MY Marik-kins? I would love to hear your answer." Vivian demand for an answer from Malik, who was now finish doing her make-up.

"I know why you're here Vivi-chan, and let me tell, that it won't work on me." Malik smile, standing up out of her seat, amuse once she saw the confusion that was written in Vivian eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

"He told me about you two past, and how two once slept together, and all that, all things that I could care less about seeing how it was all in the past, and I'm in the present, and do not scare me one bit fake little princess." The room was intense as the two stare eye-to-eye, before a smile broke out on Vivian face.

"I see, but there's one thing he didn't tell you, as I didn't even tell him myself, and that is, I want him back. . ." Stated Vivian, taking a step closer to Malik. " You should know, what Vivian Wong wants, she gets." Hissed Vivian, making a sharp turn back, strutting herself out the room.

"Well don't she just leave a bad taste on my tongue." Muttered Malik, making her way out the room, and backstage to where the Duel Idol System lay, along with Marik, who walked up to her.

"I know you will do a spectacular job, so here you my pretty!" Marik presented her the small stack of Duel Idol Cards, that sparkle with beauty, as she took the cards, placing them inside their card slot holders, having the system activate, stepping her way inside. Once inside, a swirl of rainbow swirl, wrapped itself around her, altering her appearance as once the system activate, Malik made a stage appearance.

Her stage appearance was that of her sitting cross legged, on a huge version of a Wing Dragon of Ra, soaring through a golden sky with the sun rise high in the sky, before leaping down, making a elegant stance on stage.

The performance takes place in an Arabian setting stage. The sky is going from sunset to the evening and is in colors of light yellow, orange, burnt orange, magenta, violet, and dark purple. The ground is a beige-tan tiling while going down the center is a long pink silk carpet with accents of blue, purple, and gold. Lining the carpet are very thin poles, and the carpet trails to and from the big set of doors. The Palace is a beige-tan color with purple, pink, and gold accents. Lining it are thin poles with cloth of orange and yellow hanging from each structural piece. The audience stands in front of these. Two very tall poles stand on opposite sides of the palace.

A vest that is dark purple on top, with a furry lapel that has a gold and purple rose pin on the side and black lace in the center of the chest. Underneath this is a black corset section with gold accents, including two chains that attach to the pin. Lining the bottom is black lace, with a gold necklace with a ruby in the center, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with gold accents. A black and dark gray skirt with a gold accessory pinned to the belt section. In front and back is a shimmering mauve section that gradients into black. On each side are mauve strings.

Mauve heels with tiny gold detailing at the foot area and black underneath. Worn with black stockings that have sheer sections, and silver chains that go around it. Around the top are dark purple flowers. Wearing a hair corsage that had a few violet roses attached to black frilly material.

Malik striking a series of sexy poses, before she began dancing, moving her body to the beat, having strong, bold, intoxicating, and sexy movements, sending a sexy smirk to the crowd.

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _

_My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off.* _

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _

_My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

Right when the beat hit, Malik started back dancing, showing off her cool, and sexy dancing moves, having the full attention of the crowd, as her dancing was exciting, having a intense sexy, exotic, expression on her face.

"I expect nothing but that best from my pretty, and that what she is bringing." replied Marik, standing behind stage, having his eyes, glue to the magnificent figure on stage, putting a brilliant performance.

_Naze watashi wa koko ni iru no? Kono kuraku yodonda sekai de _

_Rifujin na kizu no itami ga watashi o tsune ni sainami tsuzukeru _

_Ushinau koto o kizami tsuzuke te mahi shite iku kono kanjō ni _

_Sasageta mono o kazoe tsuzuke te kuri kaesu sono toi o_

"Wow, our Malik-chan is really bringing down the house." Grinned Joey, as her and the rest of the group,except Yugi, who was still going through training with Mai, was their was to watch Malik show, seeing how she was bringing down the house.

"She's doing a terrific job!" Exclaimed Ryo, watching how all of Malik dance moves were right on point, matching her song, and style will, seeing how she did some type of cat-walk, before going back dancing, and singing, but was shock once she saw the purple glow Malik had glowing brightly around her.

"J-Joey-chan, isn't that a Duel Idol Aura! It's similar to Yugi-chan!" Cried out Ryo, as Joey was feeling the same as her.

_'So Yuge isn't the only one who have awaken her Idol Aura. Look's like I'll have to step my game up, and fast.'_ Thought Joey, who did not want to left behind by the others, paying more attention to great Malik performance.

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _

_My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been teared off. _

_I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place. _

_My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything._

After doing one more series of dancing, Malik began to glow brightly, signaling it was time for her solo effect, as a gold flames started to form around each step she took, before clapping her hands together, summoning a wipe, as she show off her skills with it, by controlling golden flames to performing alongside her, that looked really cool, as they took form of rings, and other things, until finally she made all the golden flames form around her to make a golden pyramid, before using her wipe to burst the pyramid, making it rain down golden dust. "Golden Pyramid!" she exclaimed, ending her show with a sexy bang, making a sexy cat-walk exit, as the days of the representative brands concert, were now to a close, as the only things people were anxious to see, where the show down between Chibi Magician, and the top idol Anzu.

The time for the Dream Star Competition, is close! As both team leaders, have been practicing non-stop, for this big showdown! Who will bring home the Dream Star Crown, well found out on the next episode of Duel Idol!

**End of Chapter 39!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**

**A/N: Malik song was by Luka-Dancer in the Dark!**


	40. Winning and Losing!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Thank-you for your support, as I have finally made it to forty chapter, something that could dream of accomplishing, but thanks to you all, I have finally reach a far away dream! You all are the best, and I thank-you! Now let, move on to Yugi's, and the others!**

**Yugi: Hello everyone, and are ready for another exciting chapter of Duel Idol!**

**Joey: If so, sit back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy the show!**

**A/N: Don't own the song, the outfit came from Aikatsu, but I remix Anzu around a lot, so that it could fit her, if you want to see the picture let me know, so I can post the webpage on my profile. Sorry for any messy grammar mistake, blame my computer**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

**Winning and Losing!**

It was a bright early day in Domino City, as students were on their way to school, all hype, and excited about this evening top competition, which will have the top idol Anzu, battle against the new rising star, Chibi Magician, as many bets was place on the top idol Anzu side, seeing how she been in the entertainment business way before Chibi Magician.

That morning the group of girls, were making the way of the trailing leading up the school door, hearing all of the silent whisper of the words people of saying about the competition, bringing down the mood, between the group, was they heard all of the negative comment, pointed at their, such as how she was doom against Anzu, who was more talented than she was.

Honestly, Yugi wasn't shock about all of the words people were saying about her idol self, as she too knew how skill Anzu was, but instead of thinking about the negative, she focus her mind on the positive, putting a smile on her face, closing her eyes, continuing on her way, only to soon later bump into someone. Wow, that seem to happen a lot to her, doesn't it?

"Watch, where your going shorty! You almost bump into Anzu-sama!" Scoled a female voice, who belong to Anzu fan club, that seem to always loyally follow her around, everywhere she go.

"Watch the attitude, it wasn't her mistake!" Yelled Joey, glaring over at the female who was rude towards, Yugi who crack open her eyes, and to be shock to see Anzu, in front of her, bending down, holding out a hand towards her.

"Let me help you up." Offered Anzu, as Yugi was shock with her display of kindness, different from the first time they bump into one another, as Yugi place her hand, in Anzu, who helped her off the ground. Looking over to see that Yugi was okay, Anzu made a elegant sharp turn, and continue her way to class, but not before her fanclub threw a glare over at Yugi, for having the chance of bringing granted such kindness by their idol.

"Yugi-chan, are you okay?" asked the concern, sweet, soft, voice of Ryo, standing by Yugi side.

"I'm fine, and thank Joey for sticking up for me-" Yugi was soon cut-off from what she was about to say, by a loud shriek from Malik, gaining the three attention, along with a few extra, as they saw she had her Duel Phone in her hands, which were shaking.

"You guys you won't believe what I just read." Malik pointed them a serious look, scaring them at bit, from the way she was acting.

"Okay you know how our last competition, it was the audience who voted for the idol of their choice, as you whoever have the most votes win?" Malik asked the three, who nodded their hand to confirm. " Well this time that won't be the issue, as deciding the winner for this competition, will be a seat of four tough, strict, judges, who count away points from every little flaw they spot. This just shows, how crucial the competition is, seeing how the prize is a super rare crown. Judges like these tend to come down hard on newbie idols, such as Taicho-chan, grading people on a professional levels." Malik explained the seriousness of the situation, pointing her lilac eyes directly over at Yugi.

"As if there wasn't enough pressure on Yuge! What the hell is up with this!?" Exclaim Joey, throwing her hands up in the air, before placing them on her hips.

"There's just too much, put against Yugi-chan! How is she suppose to deal with this!" Ryo was now even more worried for her little boss, before it was Yugi, who decided the shine some light on the situation.

"Maa, let's not worry about that, beside I was only challenge against Anzu to perform two Solo Special Effect, as long as I do that, I will satisfied, Plus. . " The next moment Yugi bind them all with a sweet, pure, smile. "I just want the audience to enjoy my performance!" She replied, causing each of them to blush from her moeness, as Malik took off, Picking Yugi off the ground, hugging her tight against her chest squealing.

"Awwe~ Taicho-chan, is just so cute~! I wanna kiss you~!" Just when Malik declared that, like a flash, Yugi was out of her hold, into Joey's, carrying Yugi inside the building.

"Stay away from Yuge, pervert! Joey called back to her.

"Joey-chan hand back Yu-chan!" Whined Malik, running to catch up with them, as Ryo just giggled, taking a slower pace walk to catch up with the group, but not before looking up at the sky.

_'I wish Yugi-chan good luck!' _Ryo made a silent prayer, before continue back walking.

* * *

><p>Yugi was on her way to class which were about to start back up soon, after delivering a small stack of papers, to the teacher lounge room, when all of sudden, she was pulled inside the girls restroom, and next had a stinging sharp slam to the side of her cheeks, push against the wall, as she saw the same group of girls, who were with Anzu early to today, now crowded around her.<p>

"I can't believe Anzu-sama, show such kindness to a shrimp like you! You're nothing but a nobody, you dirty the air around a prime star such as her!" Declared, who Yugi guess was the leader of the group, arms folded across her chest, glaring down at Yugi, who was feeling quite nervous and scare, holding her stinging, red, cheek.

"Maa, it you could had injure Anzu-sama before her big show, as we all know that she will be the winner tonight top competition! As if a newbie, wannabe idol could defeat such a star, who will be the next queen of Duel Idol's. Yuki-chan, I think we should teach this brat a lesson?" The girl standing beside the leader, had an evil glint in her eyes, as the leader smirk.

"I think we should." She smirk, about to lunge towards Yugi, who close her fright eyes tight, fearing for what was about to come, only to her a door slam open.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Yelled out a familiar voice, filled with angry, that Yugi recognize as Anzu, cracking her eyes back open, only to see Anzu standing in the doorway.

"W-We were just defending you your honor, A-Anzu-sama!" Stutter the ringleader of the group, whose evil deed was caught by the eye of her cherish idol.

"Leave. Now!" Command Anzu, as the girls scurried out the room like a bunch of mice, and once the room was empty, made her way over to Yugi, bending down, checking the injury that was on her cheek.

"You have a bruise, let me take you to the nurse office?" asked Anzu, as Yugi, was once again by Anzu act of kindness towards her, she dumbly nodded her head, following Anzu out the restroom, and to the nurse office, sitting down on one of the empty beds.

"Look's like the nurse isn't in yet, guess I'll have to treat you." replied Anzu, taking out the first aid kits, walking over to Yugi, who was feeling nervous being this close to contact with Anzu, who did not know, that was actually her rival Chibi Magician, letting Anzu treat her wound. To say, the room was quiet, as Anzu did her job, before opening her mouth, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, for this time, and last, from when I was rude towards you. I wasn't in such a good mood that day. Now, that I think about about, I haven't been in a good mood for a while now. I feel as if everything I love is being taking away from me. I detest the way my heart been feeling this last couple of months,. . .sorry I must be taking nonsense to you." Anzu silently apologize, while Yugi on the other hand, felt as it she was seeing a new side to Anzu, caught sight of how depress, and tired she look.

_'Could that come from her training?' _Thought Yugi, and decided to cheer her up some. "Anzu-san, if you love something, than hold on tightly to it. Don't let your passion for what you love go to waste. Embrace who you really are, and how you truly feel." Yugi gave out of her piece of advice, as Anzu was shock to receive such a sincere answer from someone who don't fawn all over her because of her statue, and shot Yugi a sweet, lovely smile, for her helpful words.

"Thank-you, I'll keep that in mind." Answer Anzu, as for a second, Yugi caught sight of the real Anzu, the real Anzu the buried from all of the burdens clouded in her heart, leaving Yugi only one question on her mind. What made Anzu change? Why does she hide herself behind a mask? These was the question in Yugi head, as Anzu continue working on Yugi injure.

* * *

><p>In Duel Idol World, the holographic digitize world, had a night sky feel to it, filled with red hearts, and stars, as walking by her lonesome, having her Duel Partners by her side, well one of them on top of her head, as the other walk quietly beside her, was none other than Yugi, seeing how the rest of her friends were busy, one of the reason why they couldn't join the Dream Star Competition, but promise to watch it, whenever any of them had a break time.<p>

Walking around, Yugi noted that world seem to be having some type of festival, like also whenever it was time for a top competition, as the place was filled with teenagers, adult couple, little kids, family, and friends, all enjoying themselves.

Yugi had really wanted to get an extra bit of practice in, but Mai said that she shouldn't tire herself off before the competition, leaving her with nothing to do, but wander around by herself, that was until she was spotted by someone, who was familiar with her.

"Never thought I would see you again, little one." A deep, sexy, voice whisper in Yugi ear, causing her to jump back to see who it was, pouting her cheek out once she saw the criminal.

"Mou, you shouldn't do that?!" Exclaimed Yugi, causing Atem to chuckle at her adorableness.

"Forgive me, but you looked so bored. Mind having as your company?" asked Atem, apologizing for his actions.

"O-Okay, but why call me little one?" asked Yugi, as the two set off walking. Placing his hand above her hand, Atem answer her.

"Because you're so tiny. I never met someone so petite and frail before." Answer Atem, amuse when he saw Yugi trying to glare, as it only came out as a cute pout, that had him pinching her chubby, soft, cheeks.

"Don't try to glare, it don't work on you." Stated Atem, letting go of Yugi cheeks. "I'm happy see that you are in a much better mood from last time. Did something I say, help you out?" asked Atem, receiving a bright smile from Yugi.

"Yep, it help out a huge lot! You're really a great advice giver, umm. . ."

"My name is Atem, little one, and yours?" asked Atem.

"Yugi, Muto Yugi!" exclaimed Yugi, as Atem really felt himself drawn to her cheerfulness.

"ATEM~!" Came a loud voice, running with high-speed, leaving behind a trail of dust, and once in sight, did a high leap in the air, holding her arm out towards Atem, who tried to runway away, but fail, as the two land harshly to ground together.

"Are you two okay?! Mana-chan!?" Yugi called out worriedly, before noticing one of the figures on the ground, who quickly jump to her feet, crushing Yugi into a tight hug.

"Yugi-chan! I miss you!" Exclaimed Mana, crushing Yugi windpipe, before abruptly letting go.

"Wait! How do you two know each other?" asked Atem, as Yugi could not think of way to answer him, without letting out her secret.

"Chibi-chan here, met me when we I was going to watch one of Yami-chan concert! Ah-Where's Seth? He's not with you today?" asked Mana, changing the subject, as Atem was now standing back on his feet, dusting himself off.

"No, he had other things to do today. Why are you here?" asked Atem.

"Maa, I can to watch the show of course! I'm rooting for the rookie to win!" Cheered Mana, jump in front of Yugi, sending her a secretive wink, that Yugi realize, must mean that Mana knew of her other identity, and was wishing her good-luck.

"I'm also here to try out this new cupcake shop that just recently open, as business is booming for them. Plus I heard of how mouthwatering, and delicious that they are, so let's go team!" Mana took hold of both Atem, and Yugi wrist, and took off running once again, leaving behind a trails of dust, as Yugi screams of terror were deaf to her having a near death experience, due to the speed cheetah Mana, the group was currently sitting down in a dark pink, red, and blue shop, having a cute vibe to the mix, as the three had just got through ordering their dessert, as Yugi still felt a bit shaken up.

"Mana, warn us next time before you do that, you scare the poor little one here to death.. She' still holding on to my arm!" Scolded Atem, patting Yugi on the head, trying to calm her down, as her Kuriboh was nest in her arms, while her Dark Magician was as calm as ever.

"Mou, sorry, but I wanted to try some cupcakes. Plus looks to you mind her holding onto you, Atem." Mana narrow her eye over at him, as her words were true, as at the moment, Atem was content to have Yugi hug up on him for comfort, and was displease once she let go of him.

Soon three delicious cupcake was delivery to their table, as their was two chocolate cupcakes, with white swirl icing, decorated with chocolate chip sprinkles, while the other was vanilla, with pink swirl icing, having a slice strawberry on top.

Grinning excited, Mana reach out to one of the chocolate, taking a nice chunk bite out of it, only to later have a daze look on her face, as if she just tasted a bit of chocolate, totally in love with her dessert, as Yugi reach out for the vanilla one, and Atem had the chocolate.

"It's funny how you two got the same thing?" replied Yugi, taking a bite out of her dessert, only to fall in the same state as Mana, feeling as if she was on cloud nine, due to the taste treat.

"Hmm, ever since we were little, are taste in food been similar." said Mana, catching the attention of Yugi, when she said ever since the two were little, as Atem caught the questioning look in her eyes, and decided to answer.

"We're brother and sister." Stated Atem, almost making Yugi drop her delicious dessert, that she share with her two Duel Partners, whipping her head towards him.

"You two are related!?" exclaimed Yugi, as the two nodded their heads, eating their dessert.

"So you two, are to you feel about today's competition?" asked Mana, who was now finish eating her dessert.

"For me their not much that I expect from it, as their seem to be some type of rival fuel between two of the idols. I say the best train Idol will win." Stated Atem, second to finish his dessert.

"Maa, that mean you're basically on Anzu-chan side, as she is definitely the most train in the competition, and with the judges who are will voting for the winner, the one thing they are looking for is professionalism. Someone who show great experience of being a Duel Idol, but I must say I can't agree with them, as their one thing a Duel Idol needs, and that is a heart, but dealing with the business they are in, it can something get cloudy, and confuse, making you lose your love for something you once cherish above all else." The way Mana was talking, was unusually to Yugi, seeing how the perky, cheerful girl, suddenly had a gloom, melancholy expression in her eyes, before suddenly she had a flashback of Anzu.

"Mana-chan, you sound as if you were was a Duel Idol before." Yugi let the words slip from her out of her mouth, as it was too late to catch herself, holding a hand over her mouth.

"She was one." Stated Atem, shocking Yugi with his answer, unaware of the look Mana threw Atem, telling him to say nothing else, about the subject, as Atem close his eyes disobeying her words.

"Yes, she was one. She was an idol who use to love Duel Idol with a passion." Said Atem, as Mana began to glare at him, wanting him to kept quite.

"Atem!" Man call out in warning, but was once again ignore, as Atem had his attention focus on Yugi.

" She use to love it so much, that suddenly all of the excitement, and joy she felt towards it, just suddenly vanish. She couldn't love the stage anymore, and couldn't find herself to sing anymore, as the cheers of the audience, didn't touch her heart like it once did. In short, she end up falling so deeply in love with the world of Duel Idol's, only to lose who she really was, making her to quit." Atem told Mana story, turning his attention back over to her, who was currently looking down at the table.

"I know deep inside, their is still the love that she once felt towards Duel Idol, as I wish nothing more than to see her once again on stage. I know that you have not truly left your feeling to the stage just yet, Mana." replied Atem, as Man rise her head back up, looking him in the eye, only to smile pitifully, having tears leak from her eyes.

"Y-You're right, I haven't left my feeling towards the stage. I still love it, but I'm scare to lose myself like before. It's a very scary feeling that I wish to never experience again. The last time I step on that stage I felt in love, but if felt like their was something missing, there's still something I must accounts before I can step on that stage again." Stated Man, wiping away her tears, having a determination look on her face.

"Mana-chan. . ." Yugi felt herself touch with the pure, heart-broken feeling that Man just show to her, showing her utmost love for the stage, and the deep love she had for Duel Idol, as Yugi now respect Mana on a whole different level, placing a determined look on her face, that was aim at Mana.

"I will bring back your love for Duel Idol! Just watch me!" Declared Yugi, standing up from out her step, slamming her hands against the table, catching Mana by surprise, who was about to laugh, until she caught the pure, honesty feeling lingering in Yugi eyes, as she smile up at her.

"If you wish to do that, than you better get a head start, as it getting close to that time, Chibi-chan!" Mana shot Yugi a smile, who caught what Mana was obliviously trying to say, looking up at the clock that was in the shop, and begin to panic, as she crawl her way across Atem lap, as her Kuriboh hop on top of her head, having her Dark Magician right behind her, rushing out the building, waving good-bye at the two.

"Where is she off to so suddenly?" Called out Atem, as Mana silently smile, looking back out the window, were Yugi just ran past by.

"The stage is calling for her." Answer Mana, receiving a confuse look from Atem, looking up as the dark night of Duel Idol World.

_'Good luck, Yugi-chan!'_ Man silent wish the girl good luck, as bright in the sky, as single star shine brightly.

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Yelled out a voice, belonging to the top designer of Sweet Angel, Rebecca, who was currently in the dressing room address to Yugi, who just walk through the door, trying to caught hold of her breath, as she ran all the way here.<p>

"R-Rebecca what are you doing here!?" Called out Yugi, as Rebecca glared at the girls, taking a slow, step towards Yugi, who step back bit, from the fierce glare that Rebecca, was sending her, before suddenly a pair of shiny Duel Idol Cards were place in from of her face.

"Seeing how you are about to go to battle, I made a special battle armor suit, that will for sure lead you to victory, as I even had to come up with a crown, which by the way, not so easy to make, but in Anzu challenge she included a crown effect, so I had to make one. Now the rarity of this crown is not too high, but is for sure to give you a big bang. Now go out there and do your best, Magician-chan!" Waved Rebecca, as Yugi stare down at her beautiful cards, that no doubt took hard effort for Rebecca to make, and gave the girl a hug, before pulling back.

"Thank-you, Rebecca-chan, and trust me I will do my best! Oh, can you watch him for me please!" Yugi said her words of thank, leaving the Kuriboh in Rebecca arms, before running out the room, as Rebecca smile after the girl, while a coo came from the Kuriboh.

"Good luck, Yugi-chan!" Sh whisper to the wind, as Yugi was now in a huge spacious room, that in the center had Duel Idol System, looking down at the cards, placing in the cards holder slot of the machine, that soon begin to activate.

"Here I go." Yugi wish herself good-luck, making her way in the machine. Meanwhile in the audience, who were all wearing the special effect glasses to watch the show, as the stage for this competition takes place in a building, shaped like a runway. The platform has a texture of rich red carpeting with gold detailing, along with various lights and flowers that surround it.

In the background is a dark red wall with four glass windows with pink and purple light shining through them. Rich, dark berry-red stage curtains are tucked to the side, out of the way. The floor of the area appears to be brown, while the audience members sit or stand in dark orange and gold-themed balcony, where the judges was seated. Above the windows where are two performers suddenly appeared, is a circular piece of stained glass.

For this performance, both of our idols, were dress out, in their outfits, coming from their representative brands, dazzle out, looking beautiful, as Yami who in the audience, under one of his disguise, thought how beautiful Yugi looked up on stage in her outfit.

Yugi had on a sky blue tank top with white ruffled lining and accents, some of which have tiny colorful beads/pearls sewn on. Diagonal of the chest is a pink and gold section with small stars and gems sewn on it, along with a rainbow, star shaped gem attached with a few pieces of material dangling from the bottom of it. The top has off the shoulder, two-layer wing shaped sleeves with gold bands on top, with a two layer gold necklace and multiple bracelets of gold, silver, some which have stars or fuchsia gems with silver shards.

A blue frilly skirt with a winged shape on the bottom. There are pale yellow bands with many gems and stars attached to it, and two layers of pink ruffles. On the side is a rainbow gem star with an indigo, green, and gold cloth underneath of it and a tiny pair of wings.

Gold sandals with a purple gem over the toe. There are some silver colored straps with the sandal. Coming out from the side of the back of the sandal are wings, and above the sandal is a hard silver band decorated with sky blue stars. Above these there is a golden star located at the front of the sandal. There are also strands of colorful ribbons with the colors of pink, dark, green and blue.

The pink and dark blue starts from the top back of the sandal and connects its other end to the star, and the rest of the cloths just makes a droplet shape at the sides. Above these is a golden and silver band with blue wings overwhelming it. Connecting the silver bands are silver beads that go throughout the middle of the sandal. There are three gems located at the middle of the silver chain.

On top of her head, sat the silver tiara decorated with many light blue gems, a single purple star in the center. On the top it's decorated with a single lilac diamond and four blue diamond gems.

On her left side, was Anzu, looking just a doll-up, and beautiful, wearing a light pink tank top adorned with multiple dark pink pieces, with a big dark pink heart jewel right in the center. There is also two small holes cut out, lined in dark pink revealing both sides of the chest, connected by a thin dark pink strand that is attached to a big pink heart jewel, with dangling pink hearts pieces in the center. The bottom of the shirt is also lined in dark pink with gems decorating it. At the top of the shirt, as well as shoulders is a white fur segment with big gems and small dark pink pieces decorating it. Comes with a dark pink heart choker, along with dark pink gloves with silver heart charm bracelets and on top of the hand are fur cuffs.

A fancy, slightly puffed skirt that begins as light pink on top, with four petal shapes going around in a circle. Each flap is adorned with red hearts, and many pink gem pieces to match the belt of the skirt. This top layer is lined with fur. The bottom skirt beneath the top is light pink in color, and below each corner of the pink flaps are red heart markings, as well as a thin dangling chain with many jewel hearts on it.

A dark pink shoes with light pink sandals and a giant pink jewel in the center of the foot strap, matching the one located on the fur ankle straps that is held onto it with a silver chain. Below the gems are red dangling heart pieces. On top of her head sat a simple dark pink and silver striped crown, with red heart gems adorning each of the silver sections. A big pink heart jewel is on top in the center, with pink jewel heart earrings.

"What beautiful, and dazzling outfits. It's seem both brands, went all out as all eyes will be on this competition." replied Mai, leaning against the wall, having her eyes glues to glue, as soon the music began to on time with each they, both did a twirl, throwing their hands out gracefully, before graceful walk down the runway, Anzu start off singing first sound beautiful.

_Kitto umareru mae no, yakusoku wo hatashite iru no _

_Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de _

_Sora wo miageru tabi ni, itsumo dareka ga miteru yōna _

_Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne_

Just than Anzu Duel Idol Aura began to awaken, shining a bright pink. At this moment, if was as if every pair of eyes, were drawn to the spectacular performance, as the dance, was grace, and poise, pure delicate, as staying true to their words, Yugi friends were watching her performance, during the middle of their break.

"You got this Yuge." Cheered Joey, watching the performance on the T.V that was in her and Malik dressing room, as the same was with Ryo, who felt herself drawn to beautiful performance.

"They both look so beautiful. . ." Murmur Ryo. Back to the performance, it was now time for Yugi to sing.

_Awaku narabu kage ga yasashī, moonlight _

_Motto yoku kao wo misete, nē_

Walking elegance down the runway with Anzu by her side, Yugi did a twirl, stepping her foot back, with her hand graceful stretch out towards the crowd, as just than her Duel Idol Aura, also awaken itself, shining brightly just as Anzu, as the two begin to sing together.

_Tsuki ga michiru… futari no kokoro tsutsumu yō ni _

_Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori _

_trust you, trust me, chikaimashō_

_Meguriaeta, love_

Anzu was the first to pull a her first Solo Special Effect, as she dances on the stage, two little of her Duel Partners, who were Petite Angels, dance around her, and then head into the crowd, raining down yellow dust. Also using that same dust to lift their boss up in the air, helping her walk on a long gold arch way, as she did a fast twirl spin, forming a heart with her hands, shooting out pink glowing hearts to the crowd, before striking a pose. "Love Heart!" Called out Anzu, before gracefully landing back to ground, continue her performance with Yugi, singing the next line together.

_Fushigi, shiawase nano ni, tokidoki namida ga koborete _

_Urumu sekai wa itsu yori, kirei ne _

_Ashita tōi kioku ga, watashi wo fuan ni sasete mo _

_Dō ka shinpai shinai de, anata ga ireba daijbu_

Stepping up next was Yugi, about to pull off her first Special Effect, as she swirled around in a circle, before bringing out a purple crystal staff, summoning purple glitter dust, creating dancing clones of herself, before next pulling out a top hat that burst out purple glitter dust along with flowers, toys, and bunnies, having a big cute happy smile on her face, calling out the name of her effect. "Magician Illusion!" She strike a pose in mid air, before land back down graceful to the ground, continue her duo song with Anzu.

_Tabun mubōbi ni nareta bun _

_Mada bukiyō ni natte shimau ah_

Here com a big moment, as this time Anzu crown began to brightly glow, as a burst of bright light appears, as in her hand is a winged bow, and arrow as she pulls back the string to fire an arrow of light shows, as she fires it up into the air as the arrow soar into the air, it breaks apart into thousands of little arrows streak across the sky, making white ribbons, making the stage shine with a beautiful light. Before all the arrows head back to Anzu as they reach her they form into a this huge heart like wing, forming a heart with her hand."Crowd Effect: Wing Love Heart~!" exclaimed Anzu, winking towards the crowd, landing back beside Yugi.

_Tsuki ga michiru… subete wo hikari ni kaeshite _

_Eien no ai wo watashi-tachi ni mo kureru _

_kiss you, kiss me, chikawasete _

_Tada hitotsu no love_

All eyes, were drawn to the magical performance, the two was putting on. Yugi felt her self in peace, feeling herself fall deeply into her performance, glad to see the smiles everyone was wearing, as suddenly the crown on top of Yugi head began to glow brightly, as she jump up into the sky, purple ribbons start making a spiral that raise up to her, forming into a heart. When the heart is complete her aura starts spread all over, as white/yellowish light, faintly forming into these angel wings, caught the crowd attention. "Crown Effect: Ribbon Light of Heart!" exclaimed Yugi.

"S-She. .. She almost look as if she an angel of light." Mana murmur, felt her heart touch by Yugi crown affect, feeling the emotion that was in Yugi heart, before sudden being hit with a flashback, of when they watch Yami concert together.

_"Now its my life goal, to become a Duel Idol just like the Dark Magician Girl, bringing smiles to everyone in the world!" exclaimed Yugi, glowing brightly, lighting up the darkness around her, as looking closer you could see a slight look of star's shining around her. _

_'You're wish was to be like me, when at the moment, I wish to be just like you. I want to be in your place, Yugi-chan!' _Mana eyes were stuck to the two glowing figures, as Yugi was back on the ground, dancing along side Anzu, singing.

_tsuka mata umarekawaru toki mo _

_Kitto watashi wo mitsuke dashite ne _

_Aoi tsuki ni nando demo anata wo yobu wa_

_Kagayaki no kanata ni me wo korashite _

_Natsukashī yokogao ni te wo nobasu _

_Hodokenai de kono destiny_

_'I feel so happy in this moment, as if I can feel all emotion of the people here, feeling my heart up with so much happiness. Even though, I might not be that good as Anzu, I still love the stage!' _Yugi heart was filled with emotion, as suddenly her body began to glow, catching the attention of everyone in the audience, as the lights fade to black, before a suddenly single spot of light shines down on a magical box, as it began to count 3 to 1, and when the count down is was finished, the box pop open showing Yugi in a cute pose, along with teddy bears, mini Kuriboh's, and toys. When finally, she summons two magic cylinders to shot fireworks into the sky, shining the night sky with fireworks, creating two magician hats, a wand, sprinkling down Spades of Ace Cards. "Magician Box!" exclaimed Yugi, amazing pulling off her second effect, as all the people who were on her side, cheer for her, awing the audience with her effect.

_'Not to bad, but I'm talking home the win.'_ Anzu smirk in her head, when her body began to once again glow a dark pink, showing off a cute, pose with a wink. Holding a feather in each hand ,that starts to glow, before she throws them high in to the air, next leaping in the air towards the feathers, as just then they burst into a ball of light that surrounds Anzu. The crowd looks in awe, as they see the ball of light flies up in the air, before releasing Anzu who does a spin, sending out pink transparent hearts to the crowd, before striking a pose, as behind her shows, a large pink decorated heart with wings, in a peach background, that included a rainbow, and pink flowers, as the effect shined happiness to the crowd hearts. "Happiness Heart!" exclaimed Anzu, as the crowd was in love with her effect, filling their hearts happiness, before landing back to the ground beside Yugi, as the two strike a pose, ending the beautiful performance.

* * *

><p>It was now the time, to see who brought home the winning trophy, as this was the big part, that the audience was anxious to see who won the battle between Chibi Magician, and Anzu, as a man walk on stage holding an envelope, containing the winner.<p>

"The winner for the Dream Star Competition, taking home the rare crown, Dream Star, will be. . ." He held the winning card in his hands, bring the microphone back to his mouth. " Petite Angel, Anzu-san!" Announced the host, as Anzu soon had a crystal crown with light pink colors of the rainbow all over it, having every few inches sections pink heart shaped diamonds. Once the crown was place on Anzu head, she look towards her rival with a triumph smile, but found herself unable to keep it up, do to the bright, radiant, smile Yugi was sending towards her, clapping her hands.

"Congratulation, Anzu-san!" Yugi congratulate her, before making her way off stage, so Anzu could have her spotlight of victory. Seeing that smile on Chibi Magician face, Anzu felt a huge hole was place in her heart, placing a hand to her chest. "I have the crown, but why does it felt like, I loss. . .' Quickly she regain her image, placing a smile on her face.

Once Yugi was out of the eyes of the public, and in the private section of her dressing room, tears spill out of her eyes, dropping to her knees, holding her hand up her her face. "W-Why do I feel like this. . ! I thought as long as I had the love of the audience, that I will be alright, but it. . .but it still hurts! I guess because some part of me. . .I really wanted to win!" screamed out Yugi, as raindrop of tears spilled from her eyes, letting out all of her feelings.

Standing outside her door, stood Yami, having his heart break as he could hear, Yugi tearful, emotional, break-down, and was about to open the door to comfort her, but was stop once a hand was place on his shoulder, and look back to see who it was.

"Don't. Let her cry it all out, she will soon learn something from this one day. Just believe in her, she'll make a quick come back from this, as she finally made me realize, what I must do. Let's go. I know she will stand up again, and when she do, she'll be an even stronger opponent." Mana began to walk away, as Yami look sadly towards the door, before following after Mana, silent wishing Yugi to get better soon.

After those two left, Mai was next to stand outside Yugi door felt the pain the poor girl was going through, as her feeling went out to her. _'You did good Yugi-chan, but your level of skills weren't where the judges wanted it to be, but this is where the door to your destiny opens, as this will be a birth of a star, an angel of light!'_ Mai stood guard by the door, hearing Yugi cry out all of her frustrations, bring out her phone to make a call, as she had few changes that needed to be made.

**End of Chapter 40**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**

**A/N: Yugi and Anzu song was by Aikatsu-Moonlight Destiny!**


	41. Returning of a Star!

**Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi everyone! I know I been posting chapters quiet lately, but I've been in a happy mood, and is happy that everyone been enjoying my chapters, hearing all of you guys compliments, really brings a smile a face. So let's get this show started then, your up girls!**

**Yugi: Is everyone really for another chapter of Duel Idol!?**

**Joey: If so, kick back!**

**Ryo: Relax!**

**Malik: And enjoy season two of Duel Idol!**

* * *

><p><span><strong> Chapter 41<strong>

**Returning of a Star!**

Early that evening, strutting herself down the dance studio hall, having a hand place on her hip, only to hear music blasting from one of the rooms, hearing the voice of Yugi, as the others were singing, while she was pointing out some of the girls key mistakes, curiosity getting the better of Mai, who sense a change with their sweet, shy, leader. Placing her hands on the doorknob, turning the knob, opening the door,only to be surprise at what she saw.

In deep, contraction, was the team, practicing hard, dress out in their rehearsal clothes, which was drench in a heavy amount of sweat, as this practice was different from their others, watching how Yugi began to correct Ryo on a mistake she made, as Ryo listen to what Yugi said, correcting her mistake.

Watching them, Mai saw a change that was brought to the group, before landing her eyes on Yugi, who had a new air to her, which must have came from her failure from the last month top competition, showing Yugi that she still had a way to go, before catching up to Anzu, as for the first couple of days, she was in a depressed state, but looking at her now, hard at practice, she seem to finally found the courage to stand back up again, making Mai proud.

"Alright ladies, good job! Glad to see you all so devoted into to practice, and Taicho-chan, is really is becoming more of a leader. I'm proud of you all, but I have some announcements to make!" Announced Mai, pressing pause on the radio, as the girls stop their rehearsal.

"Alright as you four must know, there have been a huge change to the Duel Idol World, as their will be no more need for Duel Accessory Cards, as Kaiba Corp. has come out with a new type of accessory device, call Idol Gems!" replied Mai, catching the attention of Joey, reaching into her pocket, pulling out a sparkly, shiny, bright red, heart shape gem.

"You mean like this?" asked Joey, catching the attention of Mai, along with Yugi, who were their first time seeing the beautiful gem.

"Wow, it's so pretty, and sparkly!" Yugi exclaimed in awe.

"Ah! It's seem you already have one , Joey-chan. Must have been a present from a certain someone, ne?" Mai smile teasingly over at the blushing messy golden blonde, before taking out her phone, which presented a holographic view to the girls, showing a heart shape gemstone, just like the one Joey had in her hands, on the screen.

"These are Idol Gems, and come in four different shapes, and categories, which are: Heart's, Diamond's, Club's, and Spade's." Explained Mai, first showing a picture of a red heart shape gem, before moving on next to a shining, indigo, diamond shape gem, and after it was a bright, green, clover shape gem, and last followed by a bright sparkling yellowish/white spade shaped gem, together all of the gems sparkle, glitter, and shine with polish beauty.

"These gemstone's separately, will contain four things inside of them: Make-up, Hair, Jewelry, and Crown/Hair Accessories, coming in different rarity's." Explained Mai, as Joey noted it was different from the time Seto had explain it to her, thinking back to when he said it would at least take a couple of months before this inventions where release to Duel Idol, only to release them two weeks later.

"These gems also have a ranking system, measure by star point, along with the ability to perform effects, which depends how rare the gems, will determine how big of an effect it will allow you to perform. The rarity of these stone range from: Normal Star Gems,(two through four), Rare Star Gems(five through seven), Premium Rare Star Gems(eight through ten), and the higher rare gems, are numberless." Mai presented them a ranking sheet, that reminded them of a number deck in a stack of cards.

"Umm, what exactly are Idol Gem Effects?" asked Ryo.

"They are extra appeal that will count as bonus to your performance, but one effect can be perform from these gems, as the more you collect in a set, will fuse together making a bigger effect than before, as this goes for all star level rank gems. I have a feeling that these Idol Gem's Effects, will bring a huge meaning to the Duel Idol World, as each gem stands for something. Heart-Passion, Diamond-Cool, Club-Cheerfulness, and Spade-Innocence.

"I think I'm digging this new Idol Gems, their beautiful, and sparkly, just like me." Malik stroke a sexy pose.

"Yea. . .Keep thinking that." Mutter Joey, overheard by Malik, who stuck her tongue out childishly at her.

"Now on to the next topic! The president of Duel Idols, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, has now issue a new brand of idols, call Pre-Idol's, which will be a small lucky selective number of middle school students, that will be giving Duel Idol Tickets, having the opportunity to experience the famous World of Duel Idol's, as each of them will be granted a monitor for a day, that will show them what's being a Duel Idol is all about. Now Pre-Teen Duel Idol's, are not allow to participate in the Grand Prix, or in any of the top competitions, until they enter high-school, receiving their Duel Idol Ticket." announced Mai.

"So that's mean only a small number of idol will pick mentor them. Was anyone in our group chosen?" asked Malik.

"Yep, and I think, you may know you who is, Taicho-chan!" Mai, handed over a picture of middle school girl, who Yugi instantly recognized.

"And last before you all go, you have been invited to appear on the hot new game show, Fun Idol Time, as this will be the perfect opportunity for Yu-chan, to take her pupil along, to experience how you guys act as Duel Idol's!" Announced Mai, as Yugi continue to stare at the picture, before pointing her huge, amethyst, eyes up at Mai.

"So where exactly do we suppose to meet her?" asked Yugi, talking about the girl in the photo.

"Outside Sakura Cafe, but before you go, one last piece information, that is important that you all should known, and that is I have rename the group Hikari's, to Tenshi's no Hikari!" Mai announced the big news.

"Doesn't that mean Angels of Light?" replied Ryo, pronouncing out the meaning of the words.

"Great name, but what made you come of with it?" asked Malik, spotting how Mai move her eyes over to the shortest of the group.

"Let's just say the idea came from an angel who haven't got her wings yet. Now get dress, and make your way out the door, she should be already waiting on you. I send the direction to the studio in your phones, as I would be too busy to go with you all. Good Luck!" Mai happily wave the girl out the door, and once they were gone, felt as if she was forgetting something.

Standing out in front of a cute familiar cafe, stood a girl wearing a wide, bright, happy grin, staring at the glamour, ticket in her hands that had her picture on it, feeling as if today was most happiest day of her life.

"Yosh! I can't believe I'm having Taicho-chan as my mentor! I'm so lucky!" A short haired, two tone, brunette with big brown doe eyes, having excitement running through her veins, exclaimed. Leaping into the air, before hearing the sound of footstep come from behind her, and spin around, only to come face -to-face with her idol. All four girls had their Duel Device rings place on their fingers, covering over their real identity selves.

"Taicho-chan~!" Throwing her hands out in the sir, she dash towards the girl, wrapping her arms around the petite trio long spiky hair girl, caught by surprise when the girl suddenly hug her.

"H-Hi Judai-chan!" Yugi greeted the girl with a sweet smile, as she pull away from her, brightening the girl mood up even more.

"Kawaii~! Taicho-chan is so kawaii~!" Exclaimed Judai before going back hugging the death out of Yugi, as all the other sweat-drop from the girl show of affection, before Malik frown.

"Mou, she taking away my job of hugging Taicho-chan, unfair!" She whined, only to get lightly smack upside the head from Joey.

"Are you serious! She's not a freaking stuff bear, that you can hug all the time!" Yelled an annoyed Joey.

"Hmm, Taicho to me seem more of a panda than a bear." Came the serious, thought out response from Ryo, as heads silently, and confusedly turn her way.

"You know now that she said it, Taicho-chan, does remind me more of a baby panda." Malik broke the silence, as this comment anger Yugi.

"Don't call me a baby panda!" She made a cute angry outburst.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to today's shows, everyone as we will have a round of special guest appears!" Announced a man, dress in a loud orange suit, with a green hair, matching his tie and shoes, the set was made into a room, almost looking like a bright, colorful play room. The walls are pale yellow with colorful shapes, small windows, and corners decorated with a gold and white checkerboard print.<p>

By the window is a small desk, a thing of balloons, a chair, lollipops, a lamp, and a picture of a teddy bear. There are also a small TV, elephant doll, dice, colorful boxes, a cookie table, and two big magenta couch with white spots. The floor is a messy square pattern of rainbow colors. The audience was set out in front, eyes on the stage.

"Our first special guest, is none other, than the super hot throb of Duel Idol, Chaos Magician!" Announced the wacky host, causing the females in the room, to erupt with high pitch girly squeals, as the idol made his way on stage, wearing tight black pants, and dark silver collar shirt, that was left unbuttoned at the top, with a black low cut tank top underneath, giving a sneak peak of his sculpture chest, waving at the crowd.

"Today, Chaos Magician-kun will be my show host for our other guests that we will have today. Say hello to everyone, Chaos Magician-kun!" The handed the microphone over the top, famous, idol, who shot the crowd a brilliant charming smile, that made the audience of girls, and a special guest backstage, melt to a puddle of goo.

"Hello, everyone! I'm proud to be here!" Announced Yami, winking towards the crowd, making them evening worse, all having big love-struck hearts in their eyes.

"Maa, I didn't know he was here." replied Yugi, secretly happy to be doing a show with Yami, oblivious wearing a bright happy smile on her face, that had other slyly grins her way, except for Judai, who was confused to why everyone was wearing weird grins, and a smile on their face.

"Ne, Judai-chan are you sure you'll be okay back here by yourself?" Yugi/Chibi Magician, turn a worried glance back to the girl who idolize her.

"I'll be fine! You don't have to worry about me, Taicho-chan!" Judai defensively waved her hands in front of her, before placing a huge smile on her face, telling that she wasn't bother at all, as just than the group was call to appear on stage.

"Our next guest, will be the new rising Idol group, who has been recently rename, Tenshi's no Hikari!" Announced the host, as the crowd cheer for the girls, who appeared next on stage.

"Alright, now that are guest are here, let's begin the games, shall we! First starting with a quick quiz game!" said the host, stretching his arm out to the four rectangular stand, with a red buzzer on top of them.

"Alright, beginning with the first question! what was the first Queen of Duel Idols, name?" asked Yami, who was giving out the question for this round, as Ryo was the first the hit her buzzer.

"It was Celica!" Answered Ryo, as her buzzer turn green, meaning she got the question correct.

"Correct, next question. Name the basic four time type of Duel Idols?" asked Yami, as once again Ryo was the first to hit her buzzer.

"Coolness, Passionate, Cheerfulness, and Innocence." Answer Ryo, smiling once she saw her buzzer light up green, meaning she was correct once again.

"Tch, when it come to the power of brains, Ryo is the better one." Mumble Joey, over heard by Malik, who nodded her head. Three more question later, and the score was, Yugi with one, Ryo with four, and Joey and Malik with zero.

"I give! She keep getting all of the question, before I have time to hit my button!" Whine Malik, before turning a serious glaze over at Ryo." She really is a genius!" exclaimed Malik, in her eyes having spotlight shine down on Ryo.

"I don't think I have nothing to say to that." Joey mumble, as even her at time couldn't keep way's Malik of thinking, or reactions at times, even though what she said was true.

"Alright time for the last question, what type of theme is Bloody Mary?" asked Yami, having Ryo once again hit her button first, answering him.

"It's a dark, mysterious, loli-gothic theme, mix with angel fantasy." answer Ryo as her buzzer lit up green, next having a bucket of confetti rain down on her.

"And their you have it, Heart-chan is the winner of our mini quiz game!" Pop out of nowhere was the host, as the audience clapped their hands, having fans of Heart-chan, cheer out her name, which caught the attention of Ryo, and shot them a sweet angelic smile, that had them all blushing.

"Wow, Heart-chan, is really smart." Mumbled Judai in awe, who was watching the show backstage, catching how Ryo seem to sparkle when she smile.

* * *

><p>"Now to our next game, which will be, a fun game of basketball, as our lovely group has been split into two group. Red-Eye's-chan, and Magician-chan in one group, having Lady of Ra, and Heart-chan in the second!" exclaimed the host, as our girls, were now dress in t-shirt, and jersey shirt, and short sweat pants, as they all were now standing on some type of basket ball court.<p>

"Let's the game begins!" Yami was the next to announced, throw the bright orange ball over at Joey who grinned.

"About time we so something, that is in my area!" Grinned Joey, swatting down with the balls in her arms, facing Malik, standing in defense position.

"Joey-chan, just because I'm a beautiful diva, doesn't mean I don't know how to play ball." replied Malik, having a glint to her cat-like lilac eyes.

"I hate sport!" cried out Ryo, as books were more of her field, and not sport, which she tends to fail at badly.

"Hang in their Heart-chan!"Cheered Yugi, even though she was in the same position as her, as games, and sometime books were more of her fill than sports. Soon the game started, Joey was showing off her athletic skills, scoring points, but so was the beauty egyptian diva, Malik, who was had athletic skills, scoring the points for her and Ryo. Soon it was down to the finally last score, and Joey was facing Malik, dribbling the ball.

"I must say, you surprise me today! Who knew that you were good at sport!?" replied Joey, keeping focus of the ball, as Malik sent a sly grin her way.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Joey-chan!" Malik went to steal the ball only to miss.

"Well I know one thing, and that is me, and Taicho-chan is going to win this game!" With quick speed Joey ran down the court, leaping high in the air, catching the attention of everyone, on and off the court, slamming the ball through the hop, landing down to her feet.

"D-Did she just do a dunk!?" exclaimed Yami, while the host next to him was speechless, same with the crowd, as buzzer rung.

"Yosh! I told ya we'll win!" Joey made a sharp turn around, glowing blonde hair following, shooting a smirk towards Malik, oblivious to the blushing mass of crowd.

"Cool-N-Spicy~!" scream out the mass blushing fans, all which were talking about Joey, who was dumbfound with the crowd reaction.

"You were so cool, Red-Eyes-chan!" cheered Yugi, giving her best-friend a high-five.

"Heart-chan, you get off the floor now." Mumbled Malik, sweat-dropping down at the frighten chibi bunny Ryo.

"Mou, that ball almost hit at least three time! I don't like sport!" She cried out.

"Red-Eye's-chan, was sparkling a second ago!" mumbled Judai, remembering the soft shine Joey had to her.

* * *

><p>"Next we will have a runway challenge!" Announced the host, as the girls now had a stack of book set on top of their heads, standing on front of some type of runway now, that they had to walk to and from back, all while keep the books on their heads perfectly balance.<p>

"Alright, and begin!" Announced the host, as his loud voice made Joey lose balance, making her face straight on her face, making her out of the competition.

"Waa~This isn't as easy as it look!" Yugi was making steadily slow walks, trying to keep the book on her head, balance, as Ryo was doing the same thing, but much better than Yugi, who clumsy soon kick in, quickly begin to wobby, falling straight on her back, as she was now out.

At the moment, it looked like Ryo was in the lead, but that quickly change, when Malik eyes shot, as she was still at the starting line with Joey, and began to perform a perfect cat-walk, having a hand place on her hips, looking fierce, and confident, all while keeping a perfect balance on the books on top of her head.

"When it come to the runway, there's no way I will lose, sorry you guys!" Smile Malik, soon reaching the end, striking a pose cat pose. "I feels so wild!" Malik shot a wink towards the crowd, who all begin to yell out. "Wild-N-Sexy~!"

"Looks like we have a winner for this round." Chaos Magician replied with a smile, as once again Judai found herself awe with the sparkle shine that came from Malik as she was on the runway.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, it is now time for our last event of the show, which will the idol battle, as our dear Magician-taicho here will have to battle it out with none other than the King of Duel Idols himself, as the two will be doing a duet together. If Chibi fail to keep up with the Kings of Duel Idol's throughout the song, than three of her teammates will be dunk inside a pool of honey, and feathers!" announced the host, as Joey, Ryo, and Malik, were seated in the air, above the pool of honey, and feather.<p>

"You can do it, Taicho!" Called out Red-Eyed, rising her thumb up in the air

"Do your best!" Ryo smile towards her.

"Good Taicho-chan!" Malik sent her a wink.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll save you!" Yugi called out to them, turning a determine look over at Yami, who threw the girl a smirk, that made her lose face, as she started to blush, something which was seen by her three teammates.

"Oh, we might be doom." mumble Malik, as Joey reach out with her free hand, to hit her lightly upside the head, while backstage, Judai was also wishing her favorite idol good luck, as the music began.

_sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai _

_sukida igai arienai sukida! _

_suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai _

_suki kirai_

The two began to dance alongside with each other, as the first verse was taking over by Yugi, making cute hand movements with her hands, looking straight up adorable, having a slight sparkle to her, that was very eye catching.

_mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu _

_atama no naka guruguru to mawaru _

_suki kirai mannaka wa aruno? _

_semarareru ni taku_

It was now Yami turn to sing, pointing his crimson eyes over to over to Yugi, who blush when they made eyes contact, as this amuse him, and placing a smile that almost made her lose focus.

_mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa _

_"Wedding" sou bijon wa kanpeki! _

_souda, sumu nowa matsu tou atari ga iina _

_kodomo wa 3 nin kanaa_

The two then went back dance along side with each, making a great performance together, really getting the crowd attention, at their performance was really cute, and sweet, both having a certain shine, and sparkly to them.

_datte matte nande ? _

_datte juuyon sai desu-! ... desuyo? _

_"tsukiau toka ..." "sukida" "hanashi kiite baka !" _

_noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_

_koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to _

_hage no supiichi ni sumairu _

_miruku to panda wa shirokuma de _

_sekai gahazumuno_

"Their both are sparkling so bright! Almost like a pair of stars!" exclaimed Judai. Unknown to the two dancing on stage, their hearts was in perfect sync with one another, as suddenly, deeply confusing them, their bodies began to emit a light white glow, catching the attention of the audience, and others.

Next the scene shown Yami, standing in front of Yugi, making a bow, holding his hand out to her, that she take, as he spin her around, before leading her into a dance, as Yugi wore a light blush on her cheeks, breaking away, Yami take Yugi hands, delivering a kiss to it, causing a red heart to appear behind them, with red roses, before he stands back up again, as the two look towards the starry-eyed, blushing, dazzle audience. "Maiden Dance!"

Right after the two announced the name of the effect, loud sounds of squeal erupting the place, as almost every pair of eyes, were turn to hearts, blushing badly due to the romantic effect, all wishing they were in Chibi Magician shoes, who after the effect look confusedly up at Yami, blushing brightly, wondering how did they just pull that off, as Yami wonder the same thing.

"How romantic~! Not only did Magician-taicho save her friends, she pull off a pair effect with the King of Duel Idol, spectacular!" cried out the host, doing a fast spin, as Yugi let of Yami hands, trying to keep her self composed on stage, making Yami greatly amuse at her effort.

Sudden the host was beginning told something through his ear microphone, placing a shock expression on face from whatever he heard next, and another dramatic spin. "Listen up everyone, I just received new, of how we have one more last guest, that will be appearing on stage!" cried out the host, as next an unknown blur figure dash up, leaping high in the air, doing a somersault, before landing back on the ground, holding her hands stretch out above her hand.

"Hello everyone, your favorite idol has return to stage! I've miss you all so much!" Standing up on the stage, was a golden blonde hair girl, whose hair was pull into a fluffy, slight messy ponytail, wearing a light touch of makeup, as you could see her nails were blue-pinkish, with green gems clovers decorating them.

"I-Isn't that. . ." Yugi jaw were drop opening, eyes bigger than before, as Yami shared her exact expression, along with the crowd, who were all gasping at the idol, who was now cheerful waving towards the crowd, that without a second later, erupted with cheers, and excitement at their once beloved idol return, as their love for her, all came rushing right back.

Now standing back stage, along with Judai was Joey, Ryo, and Malik, who were just as shock, who all heard the idol announcement, as Malik was the most worried out of the three.

"D-Did she just say return, as in permanent!?" exclaimed Malik, hands shaking a bit.

"Who is she?" asked Judai, who only start paying close attention to Duel Idol, once Chibi Magician became an idol, confuse to why everyone was going crazy, over the blonde hair idol, watching how the security had to be double to keep the crowd under control.

"She's a very famous Duel Idol, who once retire, but has now come back. If what she say is true, then she will also, be a very tough opponent." Malik words made the other two, Joey, and Ryo, realize the tight spot they all were now place in.

Still waving happily, to the crowd, wearing a bright smile, stood the Dark Magician Girl, deck out in a folded, short, vest having the left side blue, and right side pink, that was on top of a white blouse. The vest is lined by a single green line, and held shut with a few green buttons, with a miniature blue tie at the neck and a pair of white cuffs.

A blue pannier skirt with the top resembling to thick, big petals and the center white with a single green line. Pink boots with green lace and a single white bow on the top of each one. The toe is reddish in color while the heel is blue. A miniature blue hat with a pink pearl band around the center. On the opposite side of the bangs, a clip of pinkish-green three stars.

"Let the show, begin!" Announced Dark Magician Girl, as a spot of light begin to shine down on her, as Yami and Yugi was now standing backstage with rest of her team members, and Judai. "Here comes her Idol Switch." The group heard the King of Duel Idol's mumbled, when the music began, as that was her key to start performance.

_Bara no youni Beauty Smile _

_Mabushi sugiru Super Star _

_Kagayaiteru Shining Face _

_Dare ni mo Koe sasenai _

_Kokoro komete Angel Kiss _

_Donna toki mo Perfect Jump _

_Mune sawagi no Sparkly Heart _

_Grow Up! Grow Up! Eien ni!_

Watching Dark Magician Girl perform, the group found themselves not being able to tear their eyes away from the superb, sparkly, smiling figure, as every move she made was almost perfect, as their hearts were filled with happiness by watching her marvelous dance, radiating with happiness as she sung on stage.

"She's out of our league." Murmur Malik, watching how Dark Magician, dazzle on stage, shining like a true star, suddenly a green glow emit from her, having a large club shape gem appear behind her, shining with beauty, as green gem clover shines, Mana stretch out her hand to the crowd, as the club breaks apart into many little clover, lights shining through them, making a field of luscious green clovers. "Club Gem: Clover Garden!" exclaimed Dark Magician Girl.

"So that is what a Idol Gem effect look like." replied Yugi, watching Dark Magician Girl going back to her dance.

_Kurushinda bun dake Yorokobi ga matteiru _

_Jibun shinjite Switch On!_

Suddenly Dark Magician Girl body began to take on a bluish-pink glow, signaling, it was time for her to perform a special effect, as this really got the crowd attention. When a glowing pink orb start to give off a glowing aura, as Dark Magician Girl summons a staff, next jumping up into the air were the pink orb is, using her staff to hit the orb down to the ground. Hitting the ground, the orb starts to take on the form of crystals gem pillars, she lands on top of one, as they next start to break into little bubbles that fill the whole arena, as Mana lands on a huge bubble, as it and the others soon pop into pink glitter, that the crowd was in awe to see, posing in mid-air. "Happiness Bubbles!" Mana exclaimed cheerfully, landed back on the ground, continuing her song.

_Ikiteru imi wo Sagashi ni yukou _

_Sora no hate made Faraway _

_Nayanda wake wo Mitsuke dasou _

_Ashita wa Kanarazu _

_Genki no CHIKARA Kimi ni ageyou _

_Kesshite makenai Forever _

_Namida wa itsuka Kawaku hazu sa _

_Furi muki wa shinai_

Once again her body began to glow, about to perform a second effect. Leaping high into the air, her shoes start to glow. While up in the air the crowd is captivated by her sparkle brilliant smile, before she starts to glide in the air performing playful, and amazing moments, touching the crowd with the look of joy that she wore on her face, while in the air, before she lands back on stage. Leaving behind a bright, golden star in the sky, that rain colorful glitter dust, that made her shine, striking a pose. "Magical Star!" She exclaimed, wearing a bright smile, sending a wink to the crowd. By the end of her performance, everyone that was present felt enthralled by her magnificent, brilliant, star performance, soon the entire crowd began chanting her name.

"The star of Duel Idol, has return." stated Malik, using the right words, as Dark Magician was definitely star, a star that could outshine them, if they don't work harder.

* * *

><p>Once the show was over the group was walking down the hall, talking to the hyper, enthusiasm, middle schooler, who was talking about today;s show, complimenting them all. "You all were amazing! Heart-chan is so smart, and pure, like an angel. Red-Eye's-chan, is super," Judai tried( keyword-tried) to strike a cool pose. "Cool-N-Spicy!" She exclaimed, eye moving over to Malik.<p>

"Lady of Ra is," Once again she tried, (fail) to strike a sexy pose. "Super Wild-N-Sexy, and Taicho-chan is so amazing, that I don't even need words for you. You were so pretty when you sparkle on stage!" Exclaimed Judai throwing her hands above her hands, confusing them with the last sentence she said.

"Sparkly?" Yugi tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Yes! Sparkle, everytime one of you were on stage you sparkle, but not as bright as Dark Magician Girl. When she was on stage she was sparkling so bright, that it was almost hard to see her due to how brightly she was glowing, almost like a star, as you guys were small stars, while she the big star, but don't worry!" Judai stood in front of them, placing a large chess grin on her face." One day you guy will be just shining like star's just like her, as I one day will accomplish that goal as well ! Just watch me!" Judai held out a peace sign, catching the four girl by surprise, who soon broke out into a smile thanks to Judai words, as Yugi reach out to take hold of her hand.

"Thank-you Judai-chan! I so lucky to have a support like you, and when the day come for you to become a Duel Idol, I'll be rooting for you!" exclaim Yugi, with a bright smile, that Judai found herself captivated bright, as Yugi smile was sparkle brightly, filling Judai heart with warmth, and love.

_'So this is a presence of an idol. So cool!' _Judai was in though, before long footstep were heard behind her, as a finger tap her on the shoulder, as she turn around only to meet crimson blood red eyes, that made her jump, back behind Yugi, as the figure chuckle at her action.

"Sorry, but I was wondering if I can borrow her for a second?" replied Yami, who was talking about Yugi, who was soon push towards him by Joey, and Malik,

"Of course you can! Have fun!" replied the two, picking up Judai, walking away from the scene, as Ryo sent a smile to Yugi, before following after them, as Judai was confuse about what was going on, and Joey, and Malik, had sly grin on their faces, and wave towards Yugi, before she was lost out of her sight.

"I want to talk to you, but not out here." Yami took her hand, leading her to his dressing room closing the door after him, before Yugi could even get a words out, she found her pair of lip crash down against her's, that lead to the two falling down onto the soft, comfortable couch, with Yami on top of her.

"Yugi found that this kiss that share was a bit more intense than time, shivering when she felt his strong hands, place on her bare stomach, as his hands were place a little bit under her shirt, before finally he pull back a bit, only to kiss Yugi on the nose, and next on the forehead.

"I'm so happy to finally see you smiling again." Yami sent a charming smile down at Yugi, that made her lose any last bit of power that she made had left, after the amazing kiss she just share with Yami, her body was burning flaming hot red.

"Your so cute when you blush." replied Yami, bending down next to her ear. "It make me want to eat you up." He mutter in a sexy, dangerous voice, biting down on the tip of Yugi ear, causing a gasp from to escape from Yugi, as just than the door to Yami dressing room open.

"So Yami what did ya think about my-. . . !" Once again, Mana step interrupt Yami, and Yugi, in middle of a hot, and steamy scene, and made a sharp turn about to exit out the room, only to be stop, by a tug to her jacket, looking down to see it was Yugi, who with magical power crawl from under Yami, to her, with her head down, blushing red all over, before next hitting Man with a look, that made her body stood cold.

"Please don't leave me." Bright, innocent, amethyst, panda doe eyes beg her not to go, having an adorable, helpless, sad pout on her face, with imaginary panda ears on her heads, as this scene even affected Yami, who had his eyes glue to the scene.

Without a second, Yugi was pulled into Mana arms, in a tight hug. "So much moeness! You're to adorable Chibi-chan!" Squeal Mana, crushing Yugi to her chest, while meanwhile, that only reason Yugi beg Mana not to go, as she couldn't deal with the bold amount of affect Yami this time was showing towards, point her chibi eyes over to him, only to seem a pouting chibi Yami, glaring at Mana, for stealing Yugi.

Finally pulling away, Mana face Yugi." Ne, Chibi-chan, show me your Idol Gem Bag?! Which gems were you giving to?" ask Mana, excitement hinting in her voice, as Yugi pointed her a confused look. "Weren't you giving a bag, similar to this, but matching the gems giving to you?" asked Mana, showing a plaid glittery black and green design bag, decorated with frills, bows, with Idol Gems written on the front of it, while in her other hand was a single green of club gem.

"Weren't all idols giving a normal set of gems today? Your manager should've given them to you all?" asked Mana. Meanwhile while a blonde figure, stared sheepishly, at the gift in the trunk of her red sport car, that she had suppose to had giving to the girls, but end up forgetting about it.

"No, I didn't receive any, nor did my group, Wait you said all idols were issue to them! Does this mean you're back to being an idol again!?" Yugi couldn't wait to her Mana replied, and broke out into a smile once she saw the idol nod her head, and hug her.

"I'm so happy for you. When do you perform again!?" Yugi was happy to hear the new,

"I already did, it was just a few minutes ago, and good job with your pair effect you did with Yami-chan! So what did you think about my Idol Gem Club Effect, I can't believe that I pull it off without any problems!" Laugh Mana, as Yugi shared a laugh with her, before suddenly she stop, processing the words Mana just said, putting the piece together, taking a step back, and with shock writing on her face, pointed a finger up at the smiling girl, who already guess what Yugi was about to say, and answer it for her.

"Yep, I'm Dark Magician Girl! Nice to meet you Chibi Magician!"

**End of Chapter 41**

* * *

><p><strong><span>See ya next time~!<span>**

**A/N: Yugi and Yami song was by Rin, Len-Like, Dislike! Mana-Switch-On! Sorry, for any grammar mistake!**


End file.
